Price for a Memory
by 191026
Summary: Ever had one of those days where everything after hurts you? Tries to kill you? A mysterious man haunts Cloud's past, present and future. Does one fall for love or lust? SZ, ZC, SC pairings
1. Memories

Hey guys! Im back!

Well, decided to go for a Cloud/Sephiroth this time. However. Will start off Cloud/Zack but will change.

Remember what happened to Cloud and Seph during my KH fic? Well if not I wont spoil it.

Decided to make a multi chappie fic based on Clouds time in Soldier with a few biiiiiiiiiig twists and turns. Leading up to well...dont wanna spoil it!!

This first chapter is just dialogue. Basically just Cloud talking to himself...or us...we dont wanna make him look crazy!

I hope this kinda intrigues you to read on...when i update hehehehe

Enjoy my lil intro to the fic. Chapter 2 will be away back to the day Clouds been rambling on about!

191026 xx

1.

Have you ever had one of those days where you wake up just wishing you hadn't? Ever woke up wishing you were still dreaming? Ever woke up just knowing in ones bones that nothing is going to go right? When it does begin to go right you waste it all by sitting around wondering when something or someone's going to come along to fuck it up.

Well, I assure you that it happened to me. I woke up that morning knowing everything would turn to shit. I remember back then. Just turned 16. A man in my eyes. Moving on. Growing up. Leaving home. Sometimes I wish I had stayed in bed and missed the bus that day but other times I am thankful, even grateful for everything that happened.

I remember the last of my teenage years. I remember the faces, the people, the friends, the enemies. I remember my travels with my friends. I remember significant deaths. Then nothing.

A darkness. A black hole in my memories if you would. How many years I have forgotten I don't know. What transpired in those years away from home I haven't the slightest clue.

Now? I remember waking up. I remember not too long ago isolating myself from the world. I shut myself away from my friends. I shied away from life. I refused to accept anything. I couldn't accept they were gone. It was my fault it happened. Everything was my fault back then. Their deaths were begun by that chain reaction of me waking up that morning when I was just 16.

I remember being chased. Hunted. Hunted like a wild animal. Their fervour was unrelenting in finding me. Finding their mother. I remember standing in the barren Midgar ruins. Piercing Aquamarine eyes glaring into mine. I remember that first charge of blades then nothing. We were pulled from our blood thirsty trance by fate. A fate set years previous. Yet another path which opened when I woke up that morning.

Now, here I sit trying to fill in the gaps in my life. I cannot remember many things. Some gone totally others shrouded in darkness. Each day I come that little bit closer to finding out my past. All of us do the same thing. We sit and help each other. Each offering pieces of his memories in the hope one of us will benefit from these precious long gone memories.

If only I had done things differently….but….if I had I probably wouldn't be as happy as I am today. I wouldn't be surrounded by those I love and who love me in return. I guess there's no point in dwelling in the past but when it is so closely bound to every aspect of ones future its hard not to. If I had done thing differently I may have ended up with the one other who stole my heart but….that was never meant to be.

Even though in happy now. I still sometimes find myself thinking. Should I have woke up that morning? Should I have been late? Should I have paid more attention to that male who showed me genuine love? Or was I right in being on time? Losing my breath on contact with him? Facing up against him thus surrendering myself to my own burning desires?

Losing many memories in the process.

What price can one pay for a memory?

Hmmmm, what price indeed. I wanna continue this fic. I already have a few good ideas in my head. As usual if you fancy reviewing great. I respond to contsructive critisism. I dont like flames. they burn and make me sad.


	2. Departures and Zack

Thanks to RulerOfChaos, Mitts and guess for reviewing my first chapter. I love getting reviews. I love even more getting good reviews!

Ok here we go. Chapter two! Mainly dialogue once again. not wanting to rush anything...lemony...not just yet anyway.

Lil Cloud's leaving home. This is us at the real start to my fic! Hope you enjoy!

R+Rif you wish my luvies!

191026 x

2.

The blonde paled in size to the being stood before him. He glared with all his might despite his heart's protests. The figure totally hidden by shadows sniggered at the small warrior. Cloud still glared. His heart screamed to not hurt this stranger. His head slapped him time and time again telling him this was the right thing to do.

Shadows still covered the figure as he seemed to float towards the now quivering blonde. He tried his damnest to see who it was. His feelings were overwhelming. Something he had never felt before in his short life.

Cerulean eyes locked with shadows.

"Good to see you Cloud."

A swift swing of a shadowed blade sent the small blonde screaming awake.

Cloud scrambled about under the covers trying to get rid of the dream. Sweat trickled down his flawless face. He shook his head once, twice, thrice. The pain in his chest wouldn't shift. He glanced down to see his white t-shirt torn.

"What the heck?" Cloud glared at the hole in his top. He couldn't have done that could he? Not such a clean cut. "That's just where the dude in my dream cut me?" Blowing out air Cloud rolled his scared awake body out of his bed. "Must be anxious about today…."

He ambled around his room checking the clock every few minutes. "Still 2 hours to go."

"Sweetheart? You up?" Came a soft feminine voice from just outside the door. Cloud rolled his eyes and fake wretched at the sound of his mothers angelic voice. Even though he was 16 she still insisted on calling him pet names like sweetheart, honey, little chocobo and his all time favourite my baby boy.

"I said are you up my little baby boy?"

"I'M UP!" Cloud screeched no longer wanting to hear those vomit inducing cute names. He was now a man and didn't need such titles. Still he scrambled around his room packing up the rest of his belongings. Random photos. Drawings he done throughout the years that he couldn't part with. Newspaper clippings with his all time greatest hero splattered across them.

"Im gonna be just like you….Sephiroth."

He looked at the black and white pictures almost lovingly. Oh so much he wanted to be like him. Powerful. Commanding. Intelligent. Battle and strategic genius. Hell if it could be done he would gladly become Sephiroth himself. He dreamed of one day meeting the General of ShinRa. Maybe introducing himself then one day standing beside him as his equal.

The sound of his alarm going off shook Cloud from his dreamy bleary eyed stupor. "Ah crap! Just an hour to go?!" He growled at his clock before roughly slapping it from the table. He stormed into the bathroom, turned the shower on and almost lept in.

Cloud's mother listened to him clattering away upstairs. "I knew he would be running late." She busied herself folding up neatly the clothes she had freshly washed for her son to take away. "I cant believe he is really going. I always thought he was joking when he said he wanted to join ShinRa then SOLDIER. My baby boy really is growing up."

A small knock at the door shook her out of almost crying.

The door opened slowly. A pretty young girl with raven hair stepped in.

"Oh Tifa? You're a bit early. Guess your anxious to see my boy leaving?"

Tifa said nothing but shook her head slightly and sat at the small kitchen table. She glanced time and time again wanting to see Cloud coming down the stairs.

Water splashed everywhere as the lean blonde stumbled out of the shower soap filling his eyes. Again and again he splashed with cold water until he could open his eyes without crying out in pain. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Two bloodshot eyes stared right back. Sore tears falling from them. "Stupid soap!" Cloud shouted shaking his fist at the offending item.

"Nope. No time for fighting with soap! You win this time!" He dashed back into his room discarding his towel and throwing himself into a drawer to pull out clean underwear. "Hmmm, black all over….just like him."

Once dressed in black jeans and a sleeveless black polo neck, Cloud stood infront of his full length mirror at war with his hair. It had grown half way down his back. From behind one could mistake him for a woman with his gentle almost feminine curves. Hell, he could even be mistaken for one from the front. His flawless face with its soft graces could belong to a woman. It wasn't until he opened his mouth one could tell he was indeed male. Still he fought with his hair. The spikes at the top flying everywhere. The hair down his back knotting and tangling with every stroke of the brush. "AH FORGET IT!" He yelled at his hair. He grabbed an elastic band and scraped his unruly hair into a low pony tail. "Nothing like Sephiroth but hey! I don't have the time today!"

Pulling on his black boots and grabbing his bag Cloud flew down the stairs with lone behold 20 minutes to spare.

Tifa and Cloud's mother glanced up just in time to see Cloud spilling all the way down the stairs. Yes he tripped over thin air again. Bag flying. Boots falling from his feet. Arms and legs askew as he tumbled down the stairs.

Tifa jumped up and dashed over to help Cloud pick up both himself and his dignity. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" "What? Tifa? Ummm, yeh im ok…." Cloud mumbled as he picked himself up brushing down his clothes in the process. He still felt awkward around Tifa. He always did. Even though they met at the old water tower on the outskirts of town the previous night he still felt uneasy. He told her he would always be there to protect her but he felt. No he knew that the pretty young girl wanted more than to just have a guy save her once. He knew she wanted them to be together when he finally returned home from SOLDIER. He didn't have the guts to tell her he only though of her as a kind of friend. He couldn't bring himself to say to her his preference was to men. Well, he didn't really have a preference. He had never kissed a man let alone do anything else to confirm his feelings about his sexuality. Now that he though about it he had never kissed a girl either but deep down inside he knew he didn't feel much for girls. Nothing more than being a friend to.

Almost rudely dismissing the blushing Tifa, Cloud ambled over to the worktop to grab up his neatly placed clothes only to launch them unceremoniously into his bag. He really was feeling nervous now.

He sat in silence at the table refusing to eat the food his mother had placed infront of him. He just felt too ill.

"So Cloud? How long are you going away for again?" Tifa chirped up trying to rid the room of its uneasiness. "I don't know. If they don't like me I could be home tomorrow. If they do and I get into SOLDIER who knows….months….maybe years?" The last part came out as a question as he glanced over at his mother. "I cant have my baby gone for years. Surely you will gain time to come home on leave?" "Probably."

Silence filled the room again. Cloud looked down at his watch. It was time. "Its time….I have to go now." He stood up picking his bag up in the process. He smoothed out his hair still pulled back by that piece of elastic. He almost crept to the door. He felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't place why he was so nervous. Sure it was a big day. Entrance exams into ShinRa. Proving he could hold a sword. Proving he could shoot moving targets. Proving he was indeed a man.

Both Tifa and Cloud's mother followed him out to the edge of town. He was the only one leaving for Midgar today. It seemed he was the only young male left in town. The large army truck was sitting. He spotted a few males in the back looking around looking almost as terrified as he felt. "Well…." He turned to his mother and Tifa. "I guess this is it huh? Its really time for me to go." He felt the lump forming in his throat. He reached out and took his mothers hands. "I will make you proud mom." She smiled at him teary eyed. "I already am proud son. You go. Find your path. Meet your hero. Come back with all your stories." He nodded his head feeling crystal tears flowing down his cheeks. Next he turned to Tifa. He didn't really know what to say. "Ummm, well….I wont forget our promise Tifa." She grinned widely at his despite her eyes glistening with tears. "I know you will." Before he could even move she threw himself into his arms causing him to stumble back a few paces. Hesitantly he placed his hands on her waist not knowing how to get out of this uncomfortable situation. "Um Tifa? I have to go." She released him thus letting his wander over to the back of the truck. Clumsily he climbed into the back. Sitting himself down beside one of the other recruits. Never once looking back at the women waving goodbye to him.

Silent minutes passed. Cloud stared at the floor. The other youths stared out the truck's windows or fumbled about with things in their bags. A hand on Cloud's shoulder shook him from staring at the oh so interesting metal floor. "Hey, you ok man?" Cloud looked up at the source of the friendly voice.

First he noticed the brown boots. The dark blue trousers. The thick brown belt with SOLDIER's insignia etched on it. The shoulder armour. The muscular che….Cloud shook his head. Damn hormones making him think evil thoughts. Finally he got to the face. The face was long and angular but gentle and welcoming at the same time. The male had long black spiked hair. Almost wilder than his own. Shorter black bangs fell over the males eyes and framed his face. "Helloooo? You ok dude?"

"What? Yeh I'm ok." "Cool! Saw you saying bye to those two chicks. The dark haired one your girlfriend?"

Cloud scooted away a bit. This guy was being so forward. A bit too friendly for his liking. "Sorry man. Just wanting to get to know my men ya know?" "Your men?" "Duh! Can't you tell? I'm a SOLDIER? The names Zack Aegis! Your commanding officer? Pleased to meet you!" He held out his hand for Cloud to shake. Cloud took it cautiously. "I-I'm Cloud….Cloud Strife. Pleased to meet you too."

Zack grinned once again and released Clouds hand. "Sooooooooo, as I was asking? That dark haired girl your girlfriend huh?" Cloud shook his head rapidly. "No no no no. She's just my friend. Nothing more!" "Fair enough. So you all set for the gruelling exams your gonna be doing later today? There tough this year. Really weeding out the men from the pussies as they say in the city!" Cloud giggled at Zack's quite rude comment about a certain part of the females anatomy being used to describe weaker men. "I think I'm ready. Wont know till I get there though. I hope I get in. I hope I can one day meet…." Cloud paused. Zack tilted his head to the side a bit. Confusion etched in his features. "Meet who spiky?" "My hero….Sephiroth." Zack seemed to snigger a bit at Cloud's remark. "Whats so funny?" "Nothing but trust me he's not that great dude. Mean tempered. Moody. Snappy. Crabbit. Grouchy. Rude. Arrogant. And that's him on a goody day. On a bad day? Jesus H don't bother getting out of bed I say to him!" "You know him?!" "God your slow! Im his second in command!"

Cloud stared vacantly at Zack. Information slowly seeping into his brain. Zack knew Sephiroth? No one knew Sephiroth. He was an enigma. He was untouchable. He was a mirage. He was a God to Cloud and here's this guy not much older than him telling him that his idol is nothing more than an angry jerk? Cloud shook his head. He wanted to see for himself just what Sephiroth was like. "Man you really zone out sometimes spike!" "Its Cloud!"

The rest of the journey consisted with small talk between Zack, Cloud and the other seven young men crammed into the back of the truck. Mainly small talk about the exam. It was clear that Zack was giving them insider information about what to expect. Cloud grew increasingly bored. He wanted to get to Midgar. Get these entrance exams over and done with and just go to his bed. Get some rest. Get some quiet. Get some peace.

After hours of sitting in the stuffy truck. An agonising two hour ferry trip and another long truck ride the lights of Midgar stood tall on the horizon. Cloud pressed his nose up against the window trying to drink in all he could see before he was confined to the army barracks. "Like whatcha see huh? Yeh Midgar's quite a cool city! Hey! If you get in what do you say I take you out for a drink eh?" Cloud turned round almost bewildered. "Don't worry your spiky head….the minimum age for drinking is only 16! I'll show you a great night paintin' the town red!" "Ummm….ok!" Cloud chirped. He had never been asked on a night out before. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he was beginning to think it would be. If he got in….

Slowly the truck entered the ShinRa barracks. The huge gates slammed shut behind them sending dust cloud's everywhere. The truck ground to a halt parked in between many other vehicles just like it. "Ok guys! Your almost in SOLDIER now so put on your _manly _faces and lets mosey…….umm….GO! Zack corrected himself. Great. He was now going to be known as the lunatic who said "Lets mosey!" Zack hit himself over the head. "Idiot!" Before following his troops out into the training grounds.

Cloud glanced up and down the long row of youths around his age. All of them towered above him. Bursting with muscles. Cloud glanced down at himself. Weedy. Girly. Scarily skinny. Not really hero material. Not really manly material. He grimaced when the male beside him growled at him to turn round and face the front. He jumped up straight. Pushed his chest out. Chin high. Back straight. Legs together.

He watched Zack wander infront of the line. He could almost swear he saw the older male wink at him. Nah, it must have been his imagination. He watched nervously as many other officers entered the barren training grounds. Each saluted the next. Still he watched as Zack and the other officers bowed ceremoniously. Someone very important must have entered the training grounds. Quiet gasps could be heard along the line of new recruits. He shouldn't have looked round but he did.

His heart stopped. His mouth went dry. His legs wobbled. There he was. Silver knee length hair dancing in the light breeze. Black leather coat sweeping around the owners feet as he almost floated with such grace over the ground. Bare chest glistening in the sunlight. Deadly Masamune sheathed at his side. Long angular beautiful face scanning the new recruits. Glowing Aquamarine eyes sparkling with power and wisdom.

"Sephiroth."

ooooooo what could that dream have been of eh? Lets all put on our Manly faces people! Lets mosey to the review button! I shall mosey onto my next installment! Cheers!


	3. Confusion, Sephiroth and Part One

Thanks RulerOfChaos, Mitts, jazzybutclassy28 and guess for reviewing me again! Wowee!!

I thought id actually bring Seph in a bit early...but nooooo physical contact. Character buliding! I have to keep telling myself that. I luv writing lemons but my filthy mind is on the back burner for now!!!!!!!!!

I luv the word mosey!!!!!!!! It could mean so many different walks hehehehe

Ok when I said there was no Seph on Cloud physical contact in here...i lied! Evil smirk!

Enjoy my luvs!

191026 x

3.

Glowing green eyes scanned the new recruits with a bored air about them. Nothing impressive this year either. Still Sephiroth scanned the long line of potentials. Already he was weeding out who wouldn't even get past the first part of the exam.

"He wont, he wont, he will, he wont, he wont….maybe him….damn I hate this…." The silver haired male moaned mentally to himself.

Reaching the end of the line he almost missed a potential candidate. The boy was so small in size and stature he was shrouded, surrounded and crowded by the other burly hopefuls. Stopping in his tracks he almost glared at the young blonde. "There's something….strange…."

Clouds legs shook harder as he watched the elusive General scan all the other boys his age. Yes, they were all going to definitely get in. Not him. Sweat beaded then trickled down his face and neck. Was it the heat of the sun or was it seeing the General this close? He couldn't make up his mind. So lost in his own thoughts about everything, Cloud failed to notice Sephiroth had stopped walking and was staring at something. He didn't even notice the older male advance on him until he was about two feet away.

Sephiroth knew he wasn't supposed to actually go up to and personally talk to the potentials before they were accepted but he couldn't help the nagging feeling in his mind that this boy infront of him had a strange and foreign aura about him. Slowly he stepped over to the blonde who seemed too lost in his own thoughts. "Hmmm, not intimidated by me in the least. He may be a possibility." He thought to himself.

Stopping right infront of the small blonde Sephiroth was shocked by the fact that he didn't even notice him there. Most would be bowing and saluting like crazy but not this strange boy. Anger slowly etched across his flawless perfect features giving him an almost menacing look. "CADET!"

Cloud yelped when he heard the loud yell. Snapping out of his daze he froze in horror to see pissed off aquamarine eyes glaring into his. He couldn't find any words to say to his hero. Stuttering and mumbling nothing that sounded English he tried to stammer an apology but all that came out was jumbled nonsense.

Sephiroth had had enough. "Shut up Cadet." He raised his right hand and took hold of Cloud's chin. Slowly turning his head to the right, the left then back again. "Turn around." Cloud did so despite his legs almost collapsing under him.

Sephiroth grabbed the boys arms and lifted them out to the sides. Running cool leather gloves over the blonde's bare skin then down his sides stopping at the base of his spine before returning up to the base of his neck. "Drop your arms. Turn round." Cloud immediately did so despite the blush creeping across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. Bright blue eyes stared into cold green. "You have used a sword before correct?" Cloud said nothing. He could hear the quiet snide remarks echoing all around him. Great. Just here and making enemies.

"Well? Your disregard for authority astounds me. I'm still waiting for my answer."

"S-sorry Sir. I um….yes I have….briefly for the last few months….Sir."

"As I thought. I will have my eye on you Cadet."

Almost growling at the quaking boy Sephiroth turned on his heel and thundered away from the potentials.

Zack stood bewildered watching the scene that played out in front of him. The last person he had seen Sephiroth be so thorough with was, now that he thought about it, himself. He stared over at Cloud totally ignoring the other officers arranging times for the different aspects of the exam. He saw the terrified look in Cloud's eyes as the General walked away. He was convinced the tiny blonde was either about to throw up, faint or scream and run away. Possibly all three if that was possible.

Cloud stood in utter shock. He paled. To onlookers one would have though he had seen a ghost. Not only did he make a total arse out of himself infront of the great General Sephiroth he was shit rude to him also. Cloud felt like throwing up. He glanced left then right. He cringed awkwardly at the sight of all the other new recruits glaring and growling at him. Here they were butch, buff, manly guys who didn't even get a single look from the General and here Cloud was. Girly, weedy, thin, short, pale, pathetic who got around three minutes of the General's undivided attention. "Great way to make friends Cloud you idiot!" his mind screamed at him.

Each small group were told to disperse to their elected commanding officers. Cloud's group stood chatting amongst themselves before the initial stages of the entrance exams took place. A couple of times they glanced Cloud's way, sniggered then turned back away from him. He was too annoyed at himself to care. Silently Cloud scanned the training grounds. He watched everyone. To him, the whole military population here had named him public enemy number one. He turned his head round only to catch Sephiroth about 100yards away talking to Zack. Zack had his back to the young blonde but Sephiroth could see him. He seemed to be staring at the boy, not even paying attention to a thing his second in command had to say.

"He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. I wanna go home now." Cloud mumbled to himself time and time again. Too caught up in his own little world again he failed to notice _again_ someone advancing on him.

"Hey….you ok there?"

Cloud snapped out of his daze when he felt a warm gloved hand place itself on his right shoulder. "Z-Zack? Yeh I'm ok….I guess." "No your not. I can still feel you shaking. It's the General huh?" Cloud nodded ever so slightly. "Yeh, he has that way with everyone. Were all shit scared of him. Like I said….on a good day its hell enough but on a bad day….protect your head. Don't open your mouth. Hell, don't even walk on the same planet let alone the same compound as him." "It wasn't that. I didn't feel scared when he came up to me. I felt more….weird than anything." "Dude? Your weird!" Zack laughed out loud.

Cloud resisted the urge to punch Zack hard but knew he would be immediately kicked out with no time to even steal a ShinRa pen.

"Ok guys! Gather round!" Zack called out. "First things first. This exam aint gonna be no cake walk. It tests strength, fitness, endurance, working alone and as part of a group. ONLY after that and providing you pass do you get the ultimate pleasure of enduring MAKO injections. The first ones the best…." Zack sarcastically jibed.

The eight Cadet's simply looked at each other totally terrified. If a man couldn't make it in SOLDIER he couldn't make it anywhere as far as they were concerned.

The first segment of the first part of the exam consisted of the run of the mill assault courses all testing physical strength. General fitness and stamina. Cloud managed to scale the 12ft wall. Just. But not before falling on his backside the first seven attempts.

The second part gave the Cadet's an opportunity to try out their shooting skills. Cloud of course was an old pro at this due to the fact that for the duration of his childhood back home he was usually on rat duty at the farm. He hated killing but he was told to do it. Even though it was just a pellet gun he used when he was a boy the basic principles remained similar. Many other hopefuls looked on at him green with envy as their aiming and firing skills paled in comparison.

The third part was Cloud's favourite. He had been practising for this part for months. One on one training combat. Cloud dreamed of one day being able to wield a sword just like the Masamune and face up against the General. He knew he could never wield it but wanted the second best. He found himself put up against a boy who must have been well over 6ft. Cloud craned his neck to look up at him. "Your dead little boy." Cloud choked back a laugh. What damage could be done with a sun damaged wooden sword? They all looked though they were about to fall apart. Before Cloud could even blink the big brute of a male swung his sword in a clumsy heavy arch attempting to whack the petite blonde over the top of the head. Cloud's small stature and speed proved to be an easy duck and roll manoeuvre. A swift knock to the back of the brutes knees with the training sword sent him crashing to the floor cursing and swearing at the tiny blonde. Cloud stood triumphantly rubbing under his nose with pride. Glancing over to his side he once again saw the General looking over at him. Probably thinking what a cheater he was due to the fact he proved victorious so quickly. Cloud swiftly averted his gaze suddenly feeling his adrenaline rush leave him. Out of no where he was unusually shattered.

After the three stages of the first part of the exam were over all that was left for the potential Cadet's to do was sit around doing absolutely nothing as their superiors decided who was man enough to go for the deadly MAKO injections.

Cloud sat on his own shaded under a tree at the back of the training grounds. His legs still shook. He couldn't get the General's words, albeit few, out of his head.

"I will have my eye on you Cadet."

The words echoed round his head swirling and tumbling giving him a tension headache. Why did the great Sephiroth suddenly take an interest in girly looking Cloud? Why the intense stare in his eyes as he watched him knock the 6ft bruiser tumbling to the ground? Why bother with him at all?

"Hey again! Man it seems every time I come to see you your just staring out into space lost inside that spiky head of yours!"

Cloud turned round to see the source of the voice. "Hi Zack." He said with an almost disheartened tone to his already small voice.

Zack plopped down beside Cloud on the hot, dry, cracked, sun baked ground. "Sooooooooo….how did you find today? I think you did pretty well! Especially when you knocked that other guy clean off his feet! How'd such a lil' guy like you get so strong huh?"

"I dunno….my father was a fighter. He taught me basic fighting moves when I was younger. I think he may have been in SOLDIER. I could kinda tell by the way his eyes glowed. Mother never said anything about it though. I don't think she wanted to accept his past….if that's what he did before I came along."

Zack simply sat grinning at the small blonde. "What are you so happy about?"

Zack shook his head. "Nah, I cant tell ya!" "Tell me!" Cloud almost whined. Zack leaned in closer. So close. Cloud could feel the older males breath tickling the side of his face. A small shudder fluttered down his spine pooling in his stomach. He fought the small blush that swept across his cheeks.

"Your in." Zack barely whispered into the blushing Cloud's ear.

He whipped his head round almost clipping Zack's nose off in the process. "WHAT?!" "Shhhhh, keep your voice down! I'm not supposed to tell you till….well….shit NOW! Mose….MOVE Cloud!"

Cloud lept to his feet followed shortly after by Zack. He thundered through the training grounds taking his place at the end of the line of around 70 hopefuls. Last again. Late as per usual.

Name after name was called out. All of these males were taken off to one side. Obviously they all thought they were going to be accepted. Only around 20 remained along with Cloud. They all glanced nervously to each other as they clocked Sephiroth approaching.

Zack bowed to the General before winking over at the blonde once again drowned out by the size of the boys around him.

Sephiroth scanned the small huddle of Cadet's instantly smirking when he caught Cloud's gaze. "Ok men! Line up. Follow me. NOW!"

Cloud remained at the back of the line almost lagging behind the huge strides of the other Cadet's. Zack once again joined his side. "This is one of his good days." "He does seem a bit uptight for a good day." Cloud added at the end instantly shrinking when he spotted Sephiroth whipping his head round and glaring at him and Zack. "He likes you Cloud. I can tell."

A crimson blush crept across Cloud's cheeks once again as he averted his eyes from the back of Sephiroth's head. Of course Zack meant as a potential SOLDIER. Nothing else of course. Sephiroth was after all untouchable.

Cold metal corridors spread on for what felt like miles. Damp and dank feeling. Cloud felt like his skin was crawling. He felt itchy. As if tiny bubbles were bursting all over his bare arms. Colourless and uncharacteristically like a mortuary Cloud felt increasingly uncomfortable in this alien atmosphere. A strange, awful, uneasy feeling swept across the blonde as the party continued down the winding corridors. The feeling felt the same as the one he had first thing that morning after that too real to be a dream dream. He shuddered involuntarily. Zack caught this and placed a reassuring hand on Cloud's unusually cold shoulder.

The party came to a halt with just a flick of the General's wrist. Heavy steel doors were hauled open. Cloud and Zack peered in. Zack unaffected. Cloud terrified at the site of rows and rows of sterilised tables infront of them. Each one with a military doctor standing beside drips filled glowing green undiluted, untouched pure MAKO, huge thick needles at the end of them.

He knew what was coming next. "Fuck." Was all that came from the blonde's mouth.

Was that enough physical contact for ya?????????????? Not enough for me but hey! Character building!!! Lets all mosey to review. I would but I cant review my own fic!!! Next chappie up soon my luvs!


	4. MAKO and Compromising Positions

Thanks to Mitts, RulerOfChaos, Amarissa, QueenNarca and Seneschal for leaving me great reviews! Thankees!!!!!! seph plushies to you all!

This chapter pained me so much to write! Wont tell you why though...well if you read the last chapter you will know why it pained me. Mitts and I are both terrifeied of needles. Im sure most of you are too!!!!!! Read it though. I tried to make it as descriptive as I could considering I was shuddering every time I looked at what I was typing!

Enjoy...I am not responsible for any of you passing out from fear of jags! hehehehe

191026 x

4.

He wanted to run. He wanted to tell both Zack and the General to stick it and flee. Cloud's teeth chattered he was so scared.

The other Cadet's all sniggered at him before rolling up their sleeves and heading to a designated table.

Cold sweat formed on his brow. His guts twisted and turned inside him. Did he ever mention he was terrified of needles? Especially ones the size of his middle finger?!

The quaking blonde turned to look at Zack. The raven haired male seemed to be stifling a small laugh. "What the hell do you find so funny?" "No no nothing! Its just that I've never seen anyone shitting themselves so much before one of these. Gotta get used to it though. For the first two years in here you will be getting a MAKO injection roughly once a month."

Cloud paled even more. "O-one a m-month?" "Hey, feel sorry for the General….he gets one a week." "Really?" "Yup. If you have such a high tolerance to it as he does they have to administer one at least once a week." "Holy hell….I hope that wont be me then." "Well….we have to get you through the first one without killing yourself or someone else!" "WHA????!!"

Before Cloud could protest he found himself being roughly pushed forwards by Zack. Another hand reached out and took hold of his arm slowly guiding him over to a table. His eyes were fixated on Zack. He seemed to be taking great pleasure in watching the tiny blonde suffer. Cloud began to speak to who ever was gripping his arm.

"I-I really c-can't do this!"

"Calm down Cadet. Remember, I've got my eye on you."

Cloud whipped his head round meeting the familiar cold aquamarine stare. His mouth froze shut. He wanted to protest further but felt compelled to fall into the General's guidance. He jumped up and sat on the table. Still quaking in his boots but feeling slightly calmer. He felt cool liquid being dabbed onto his arm just above a large vein. He flinched knowing what was coming next. He went to look.

"Eyes on me Cadet."

He watched. Those eyes so cold. So frozen. Devoid of any human emotion. Cloud pondered as his arm was being slapped numerous times to get a vein. He pondered just what the General was really like. Not as a hero. Not as a great General, but as Sephiroth. Those eyes so uncaring, unfriendly, lifeless had deeper depths to them. Depths only a few selected people would ever see in their lifetime.

Sephiroth had no idea what made him take the shivering Cadet under his care. He just felt it was something he had to do. He could see how the boy looked faint just standing at the door. He was convinced he was about to turn tail and run for the hills. A strange rushing feeling, almost like little jolts of electricity shot up and down Sephiroth's arm as he took hold of the blonde's arm. He felt almost sorry for the boy as he turned round, huge blue eyes terrified, lost and lonely stared back into his. In Cloud's fear, his eyes shone too brightly. As the silver haired male stared more intently into the blonde's blue orbs he was convinced he saw a faint tinge of MAKO green swirling in their depths. "No….he couldn't be…." He thought to himself. He was pulled out of his train of thoughts by the small male almost screaming out in pain.

Too entranced by Sephiroth's eyes. Cloud didn't see the needle coming close to his raised vein. All he felt was a sudden rush of intense pain as the thickness of the needle plunged its was into his tender flesh. Further it invaded his arm. Thicker and thicker the pain became. "F-fuck! It hurts!"

"Cadet? Look at me! Eyes on me! Don't think about it!" Sephiroth tried. He tried to gain the blonde's attention. He knew how the boy felt. He endured these every week. Even he still found them painful. A sharp intake of air almost pierced the room.

Cloud sucked in a breath as he felt the frozen liquid slowly dispersing into his bloodstream. Quickly it travelled. Traversing his blood stream straight to his brain and every crevice of his lithe body. Another breath was sucked in as the needle was very slowly slid out of his creamy arm. A small trickle of blood was left in its wake.

"There. You did it Cadet. That wasn't sooooo bad was it?" Sephiroth attempted to lighten the mood. Nothing. Cloud remained silent. Head tilted backwards. The same as all other males in the room.

Suddenly without warning Cloud roughly collapsed backwards across the length of the table causing a sickening clatter to reverberate throughout the small lab.

Zack on seeing this left the other Cadet he was with to rush to Cloud's aid. Sephiroth was standing over the boy lightly slapping the side of his face with a now ungloved hand. "Cadet? Wake up!" He had only seen this happen once. It wasn't that he had seen it. He experienced it. With MAKO already present in his bloodstream. Pure and untainted. The stuff full of chemical's ShinRa pumped into its SOLDIER's could easily react with the MAKO already present in ones blood stream causing what looked like a stroke followed by a cardiac arrest then death.

"Cloud? Come on man! Wake the hell up!" Zack shouted frantically shaking the trembling blonde's shoulders. "Fuck! Wake up!"

Sephiroth remained a bit more calm. He reached up and opened one of the blonde's eyes. Striking vivid green stared lifelessly back at him. "We need him awake now or he could die."

A short military medic dashed over to the fallen Cadet carrying another syringe filled with a swirling purple liquid. He ripped open Cloud's polo neck leaving him bare chested. The blonde was shivering violently but sweat poured down his face and onto the table. Beads of the salty liquid formed across the expanse of his chest and taught stomach. His limbs thrashed about violently. "Just like you General. I need you to hold him down. Use your whole body weight if you need to!"

He did as he was told. He literally climbed on top of the boy pinning him to the table with all his strength. His hands clamping Cloud's down. His legs intertwined with the blonde's stopping them from moving.

The syringe came closer and closer to Cloud's chest. Zack couldn't look. He had heard about this being done before but hadn't imagined what it was like. He hated to think about what Cloud was feeling like right now. Lost in dark emptiness. No control over his body. No control over anything. A mindless puppet under MAKO's spell. He hated that part of SOLDIER.

Sephiroth watched as the needle pierced the skin on Cloud's flawless chest right over his heart. A jump start to the system would shock his body into returning to some sort of normality. He winced slightly as the long thin needle was forced further inside the struggling blonde. He knew exactly how Cloud would be feeling. Seeing everything but having no power to stop it.

The purple liquid slowly drained from the syringe. Sephiroth could sense it rushing to the boys heart. "Come on….Cloud!" he shouted. He looked over at Zack who was currently shooing the other boys out the lab. Turning his attention back to the matter at hand he let go of Cloud's hand. Raised his own and roughly punched the blonde hard in the chest.

One heaving gasp followed by a barrage of sharp breaths brought Cloud back to the land of the living. His chest heaved uncontrollably under Sephiroth's weight. Watering eyes opened only to snap shut again. Cloud blinked time and time again. The fuzzy pain would not clear from his line of vision. He could feel someone on top of him. He could feel heat. Feel warmth. Damn he felt warm. Slowly he forced his hazy eyes to open.

Sephiroth refused to move. He would not put Cloud or anyone else in the lab in danger. MAKO could do strange things to a person. The most docile man in the world could become a bloodthirsty killing machine within minutes of receiving the injection. Sephiroth stared intently into Clouds hazed eyes as he forced them open. Lusty green eyes stared back into his. He could feel something stirring to life in between him and the blonde. Another side affect of the MAKO. Lust filled haze. Nothing could satisfy it. Blood couldn't satisfy it. Sex couldn't pacify it. Nothing could.

Cloud felt hot. So hot. He wanted to claw away all his skin. Still he stared into the General's eyes. He felt something stirring inside him. He wanted….he didn't know what he wanted. He knew he wanted something. It infuriated him. White heat spread through his lower abdomen like wildfire. In between his legs twitched to life. Suddenly he knew what he wanted.

"Cadet? Can you hear me?" No response. Only deep, rasping breaths coming from the smaller male pinned below him. He had to end this. "Cloud is it? Cloud? Con you hear me?"

Cloud was aware of a distorted voice calling out his name but with his blurred vision and tainted mindset he was only thinking about one thing. Raw, carnal pleasure. He didn't care how he got it. He just craved it. His hips tried to move. They moved of their own accord. Roughly grinding against the body above him.

Sephiroth glanced down as he felt the blonde grinding against him. He would be lying if he said he couldn't feel himself stirring to life at the close personal contact. He had to remain the bigger man. "CLOUD!" He yelled at the blonde. He raised his fist rapidly swinging it down to crunch against Cloud's jaw. The blonde suddenly stopped his movements and froze to the spot, head tilted awkwardly off to one side blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

Although he still felt light headed and extremely high, Cloud was able to focus his now clearing vision. He felt the sharp stinging of the punch he had just received. Turning his head he stared at his attacker. "G-General?" He stared in almost raw fear at the older man then on noticing their current position averted his gaze a violent flush spreading across his bare chest.

The two were erotically intertwined on top of the table. Cloud's arms raised above his head. One of Sephiroth's hands covering both of his. His chest bare and heaving into the General's semi-bare chest. Legs parted fully with long leather clad legs curled round his. Cloud was also fully aware of his straining self aching against the General's body.

"Are you ok now Cloud? I'm gonna let you go now ok?"

Cloud nodded slightly still not looking the older sliver haired male in the face. He felt the General's heavy weight leave him. He immediately felt cold. Slowly he motioned to sit up instantly regretting it on feeling his heads painful protests.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I just….I'm sorry sir. I guess I never passed the test?"

"You did Cadet….believe it or not." Cloud watched as Sephiroth motioned to Zack. "Take him to your quarters. He must rest. He will be feeling half dead right now."

Sephiroth was right. Cloud felt weak. Tired. Worn down. Dizzy. Generally half dead. How on earth that constituted a pass to get into SOLDIER he would never know. Too lost in his own exhausting thought, Cloud felt himself being eased off the table and guided to the door. He managed a small smile to the dark haired male before surrendering his senses to darkness.

Zack hauled the young blonde up over his shoulder before turning round and thanking the General before gently taking the unconscious Cloud to his new dorm.

Zack and the seven other successful males sat in silence around the small dorm. Zack wanted to stay in the same dorm as the men under his tutorage so to prevent any funny goings on distracting them from their studies. Glowing green eyes all glanced at each other nervously.

Zack kept constant vigil over the fallen blonde. Mopping down his sweating brow. Calming him when he went into another MAKO fit. It pained him to see such a vulnerable looking male reduced to nothing more than a comatose, quivering, shaking mass with no real grip on reality.

Hours passed and darkness filled the winding sterile corridors of the SOLDIER's barracks. Cloud had been unconscious for almost 10hours. Zack yawned as he looked at the small clock on the wall. "1am? Dammit. Thank god its Saturday tomorrow. None of us will be fit for drills at this rate." "U-ugh….Z-Zack-k?"

Zack looked down to see tired swirling green orbs staring directly into his. "Hey spiky. How are you feeling man?" "Fucking shit." Cloud grimaced as he sat up. "What happened to me?" Zack frowned. "Y-you almost died man. You may already have had natural MAKO in your body. It reacted with our stuff causing a counter reaction that sent you almost into a cardiac arrest. The medics and the General saved you. I thought you were gonna die man."

Cloud said nothing. He swung his legs over the side of the small standard issue army bed complete with rough woollen feeling covers. He shivered slightly in disgust at how dirty he felt. Dried in sweat graced his lithe body. "Hold it! Where are you going?" "I need to shower."

His skin crawled. It burned. White heat covered every inch of his body. That feeling was very evident to him. Thousands of tiny bubbles bursting all over his unusually hot but sensitive skin. He felt sick all over. His bones ached. His head swam in what felt like mush. "Where's the bathroom? I have to wash Zack." Zack said nothing but pointed to the open door ten feet away from Cloud's small living area. "Keep the door unlocked." "Why?" "Just do it Cloud."

Cloud stumbled into the bathroom. He gripped onto the edges of the sink and hauled himself over to the mirror. He didn't recognise the male infront him. His eyes glowed green. Their usual sparkle was gone and replaced with a cold, deathly stare devoid of life and emotion. "Just like his…."

Reaching the shower stalls Cloud almost fell into the first one. He stripped down clumsily throwing his trousers and boxers anywhere. He turned the water up as hot as it would go and just stood letting the scorching liquid cascade down his naked body. He though back to the position he was in with the General. He still felt turned on when he thought about their limbs intertwined with each other.

He was pulled from his euphoric daze as his skin began to crawl again. Grabbing the nearest soap bar Cloud vigorously dragged it all over his body. Harder and harder he scrubbed at himself. He could feel millions of little jolts creeping over the expanse of his naked flesh. It felt like millions of ants marching all over him. Ants that he couldn't shake or rub off. He was getting pissed off now. Screaming he scratched at his skin leaving small tears as he dragged his nails roughly into its burning surface. Still he clawed at his skin totally unaware of Zack shouting at him to stop.

Zack was just dozing off when he heard the blood curding scream flowing from the bathroom. All the other Cadet's jumped out their sleep when Cloud screamed. Zack bolted into the bathroom to find Cloud bleeding into the running water. The blonde was trying to rid himself of the top layer of his skin. He had never seen a Cadet this bad in his three years of being a part of ShinRa. "Cloud? Cloud stop it!" When he was ignored he lost his shit. "Cloud! Fucking stop it!" He thundered into the shower and grabbed the shaking blonde by the hair and dragged him down onto the slippery bloody floor.

Feeling the water burn his own flesh he reached up and turned the dial as far as he could with Cloud restricting his movements. Slowly it cooled.

Cloud could feel his body cooling. He opened his eyes to see Zack's face mere centimetres away from his own. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop my skin crawling. I couldn't." He cried. "Shhhhhh, its ok Cloud. We've all been there. Its ok. You'll feel fine tomorrow. Trust me."

Cloud let the tears fall. "I-I wanna go home!" He sobbed loudly a couple of times before burying his head into Zack's sodden wet chest. His hands gripped tightly onto Zack's back as if his new friend was his only life line into normality. Loud sobs shook the tiny blonde. Zack held him steadfast under the waterfall of the shower. "Shhhhhh….I'm here for you Cloud. Everything will be fine."

hehehehehehehehe I though I would add some Seph/Cloud contact hehehehe. maybe not in the nicest fashion and circumstances!!! Trust me I am not starting the Zack/Cloud after one day in SOLDIER. Zack just feels so sorry for Cloud. Hell I sure do. Will update soon. Lets all mosey once again to the review button. Left, right, left, right. Attenhut! xx


	5. Discoveries, Comfort and Dreams

Thanks to Mitts, RulerOfChaos, QueenNarca and Seneschal for reviewing me once again!!!!!!!!!! Thankees!!!!!!!!!!

Next chappie up hehehehehehe

Still no manly love. Im finding it so hard not to start typing it but hey. Lil Clouds only been there for a day.

Quite a short chappie. Hope you enjoy

191026 xx

5.

Sephiroth sat bleary eyed infront of the computer screen. All night he had been finding out information about each of the successful recruits. He was so tired he almost had to tape his eyes open. Sleep threatened every few minutes with yet another yawn.

"Last one. Thank God." As the photo of the Cadet came up on the screen, Sephiroth couldn't help but grin. Unruly blonde hair. Striking blue eyes with that needy, yearning expression filling their depths.

He though back to earlier that day. The feelings that rushed through his very being as the younger male ground his straining self against him. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything stirring within himself.

On closer inspection of the photo of Cloud, Sephiroth noticed the same thing he saw in Cloud earlier. "Green?" He squinted at the now enlarged picture. He was right. Amongst the natural sparkling blue lay dormant swirling MAKO green. To the untrained eye it would have just seemed as though Cloud had a green tint to his eyes but to Sephiroth? He knew better.

"Hmmmm, Cloud….Strife? I know that name." Quickly, he typed Cloud's second name into the computers search engine. Those few moments the computer searched felt like an eternity. Sephiroth sighed impatiently while drumming his fingers over and over on the desk.

One name popped up. "Strife, G."

"Who the hell is that?"

Sephiroth clicked on the name given. A male popped up. The picture was old. He was wearing the old SOLDIER uniform.

What struck Sephiroth the most was those eyes. So cold, so pale blue. Almost glowing a white colour with a tint of blue. In those depths was a swirl of green. The male in question did not have blonde hair as the General expected. He had black hair. Short but unruly black hair. The face was the same. "Yes….as I thought….wait! That uniform. He was the previous? No….he couldn't be? I thought he died?"

Sephiroth jumped up from his seat knocking it down in the process and thundered out the room.

Zack didn't know how long he sat with Cloud for. He was saturated in now quite cold water. Still he held Cloud tight. The boy had stopped crying a while ago and now rested in Zack's arms. He didn't sleep but his eyes were shut.

Zack tried his best not to look at Cloud but his eyes kept wandering. The boy was after all curled up naked and very wet in his arms. He remembered back to earlier that afternoon when he saw Cloud literally trying to give himself to Sephiroth. A small part of him tinged green with jealousy. Hell….he didn't even know this boy but a part of him wanted to be near him. To be close to him. To never let him go.

He looked down at the boy. What was it that attracted people to him both men and women. He had a certain quality about him. Zack wanted to find that out. He really was starting to shiver against Cloud now. He wondered how the blonde didn't have icicles hanging from his nose. The water was freezing.

As he stared down at the pale naked body he couldn't help the hot rush in his stomach. No, he couldn't do anything like that. He had to get the naked Cloud away from him. Or at least get him dressed.

"Cloud?" "Hmm? What?"

Cloud was lost in his own daze again. He was physically and mentally exhausted. From the physical test of the exam to the mental trauma the MAKO injection gave him he wanted to sleep for a month. However, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep in Zack's arms.

The heat that encased his small body prevented him from doing so. He wanted to lie in that same position forever. He didn't want to miss it so he didn't sleep.

However, every now and then his mind would transport him back to the moment he realised the General was on top of him. Although supposedly the MAKO did that to a person he was almost 100 sure he wanted, at that moment, the male above him. He felt a bit stupid thinking those thoughts. After all, he had just arrived there and didn't even know the two men who showed a genuine interest in both him and his well being earlier that day.

"Cloud? Hey. I'm friggin' freezing man. You ok now?" "Yeh, I guess so. My skins still crawling though." "That always happens after the injections. I guess you have to try and just put it out of your mind."

Cloud nodded slightly and made motions to stand up. He instantly blushed and covered his dignity on the stark realisation he was indeed standing starker's infront of his commanding officer.

Zack picked himself up and laughed at Cloud hastily pulling a crisp white towel round his waist. "Hey! Don't worry about it spiky! Ive seen it all before. Hell….I have them too!" Cloud glared at Zack before clutching his head tightly and moaning in pain.

Zack jumped over. "You ok?" "Ugh….I think so. I guess it was that damn MAKO jag eh?" "Yeh, it fucks up your head for a day or two. That's why they do them either a Thursday or Friday. You should sleep. Its….holy hell! Its 3am!"

Cloud nodded and started heading back into the dorm. "Cloud?" "Yes Zack?" "I'm taking you out for a drink tomorrow night remember?" "Huh?" "Damn you're a pin head! I told you when we met that if you got in I would take you for a celebratory drink!" "Oh yeh….looking forward to it."

Cloud could have sworn he saw Zack winking at him again. He would be lying if he said he wasn't touched. He had never really experienced anyone who genuinely cared for him as Zack did even though they had met that morning. Something pulled him to Zack. He knew deep down inside that he could trust the friendly, caring and utterly stunning young male.

"Stunning? I didn't just think that did I?" He said to himself as he pulled on boxers and collapsed under the sheets.

Sephiroth sat hunched up in a corner of the personnel room where all the files on each and every ShinRa employee both past and present were kept. His eyes squinted under the dim light. No one was supposed to be in here without proper clearance.

He flicked through this G. Strife's profile portfolio. Random MAKO tests. New fangled more powerful MAKO produced. He was the human guinea pig. Tests failed. Subject vanished from existence. His narrow eyes widened with each bullet point of this males time in SOLDIER.

"Powerful enhanced MAKO? Don't tell me that boy has that in him?"

He came to the whole photograph of the male in question. He wore the complete General's ensemble. Be it a bit older. It was still almost the same as Sephiroth's. Under the picture all it said was G. Strife. No dates. No first name. No nothing.

The last page Sephiroth came to was the results of this more powerful MAKO test. "Tests inconclusive. Subject showed no real forms of distress. Only difference from regular MAKO was the eyes turning blue. Subject vanished three days after initial tests. Whereabouts unknown."

Sephiroth remembered seeing this male about the barracks when he was just a child. He had always looked up to this male. Wanting to someday be as good as him. He found out from his superiors one day that he had vanished and was presumed dead. To be honest, Sephiroth was crushed. Now here he was. General of SOLDIER currently having one of this males relatives now under his second in command's wing. Presumably this G. Strife's son given the striking resemblance.

Sephiroth's head ached with the tension. Had fate brought this young male into ShinRa and under his wing? He was sure of it but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something untoward was going to happen. He had to talk to Zack. He had to tell him what he found out. If what he suspected was true then the boy had to be protected. No one could find out who he really was if he was indeed G. Strife's own flesh and blood. His son. Who knows what the crazy scientists in ShinRa would try to do to him.

Cloud tossed and turned in his sleep. Nightmares invaded his senses.

He stood in some sort of a reactor. Covered in blood. At his side Zack was lying crumpled up in a heap barely breathing. Tears streamed down his crimson stained cheeks. Maniacal laughter burst through the huge door at the top of the flight of stairs he stood at the bottom of. He held a large heavy sword high. Ready to charge.

"Don't push your luck boy!"

The image shifted before he could move. He was lying above Midgar. He couldn't move his body. Only his head. He turned it on the damp, muddy earth. Beside him lying in a pool of his own blood was Zack. Eyes staring lifelessly into Cloud's. Non blinking. Sparkle gone. Dead.

Before he could do anything the image around him distorted and changed. The same barren battle field. The same terror. The same heart wrenching fear.

"Good to see you Cloud."

"What will happen to the planet?"

"Who knows….that's up to you."

"I will never be a memory."

He couldn't see who was talking to him but he could feel this males presence. It disturbed him.

The image changed again. He could see a man hanging presumably dead deep within the earth. Encrusted in blue and green what he thought was MAKO. Another lay on the ground. Battle worn. A gun shot wound through the heart. The MAKO cocoon burst into light. The being inside slowly dropped to the ground. Raven black hair shifted with the slight movements. Vivid blue eyes opened. Glowing brightly despite the darkness all around. He bent down to pick up the fallen silver haired male.

"Now is not the time for slumber my brother. We still have much work to do."

Cloud watched as the male seemed to stare right at him grinning evilly. A huge jet black wing shot out from the males left shoulder. Without a second glance he took off.

Cloud felt something from that black haired male. He couldn't place it. Familiarity.

The same menacing laughter echoed throughout the eerie atmosphere. It scorched its way in one ear and out the other. Ringing in his ears.

"AHHHH FUCK!"

Cloud lept awake screaming. His face slick with sweat. His bangs sticking to his forehead. Sheets twisted around his tiny body. A soft hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"What happened Cloud?"

Cloud looked up and saw black hair. Blue eyes. He immediately slapped the hand away thinking it was that guy from his dream.

"Woah Cloud. Its just me. Zack." "I'm sorry….I thought you….sorry." "Its ok. What did you see? What happened there?"

"I saw you die."

Hope you guys knew where those dreams came from. Including the last one hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe See any resemblance between the dude Seph was looking at and the guy from Cloud's dream eh???????????

Zack - "Ok campers! Lets march to review. One! Two! One! Two!" xx


	6. The Locket and Night Out Begins

Thanks to RulerOfChaos, Mitts, QueenNarca, Sekre, eleanorsghost, Elliott's girl and jazzybutclassy28 for reviewing me! Luv you guys!

Thanks to Mitts for picking up my fault when writing. I had a habit of forgetting to take a new line each time a new speaker starts. Basically i had running on lines of two speaking. I have amended it in this chapter. Thanks for pointing that out to me.

This chappies a bit longer than the rest. What can I say? Twas on a roll! More dialogue. Staring at Seph's ass. Saying Cloud had a beautiful body. The usual stuff! Hehehehehehehehe

Anyway. I love a certain line i put in this. So much innuendo. Seph says it. Can you spot it????????????

191026 xx

6.

"I saw you die."

Zack pulled his hand away from Cloud's shaking shoulder. His mouth wouldn't move. He sat in silence for about thirty seconds before his brain caught up.

"You what now?"

"You heard me. I saw it. We were lying above Midgar. I couldn't move. I wasn't myself. I could barely see. I managed to turn round despite the mud and grit stinging my eyes. I saw you lying beside me lifeless. Your eyes were blank. I-I couldn't do anything."

"Cloud? You sure your ok?" Zack questioned putting his hands on the quivering blonde's shoulders again. "I'm sure it didn't mean anything. MAKO can really fuck up a persons mind you know. Hell! I've had some weird dreams after having that stuff pumped into my body."

Cloud nodded his head. He didn't want to freak out himself and Zack anymore. "I'm fine. Just tired. I need more sleep."

"It must be your lucky day spike. Its Saturday. No training. No nothing."

Cloud smiled at the older male before turning over and trying to shut out that too strange and real to just be a simple dream.

Zack wandered over to his bunk and plopped down on the edge and just sat staring. He knew it was just a dream the blonde had but a huge part of him was niggling away at him telling him there may have been some truth in Cloud's words. Nah, it was just a dream.

A sharp knocking at the door shook Zack out of his daze. Who the hell would be at the door at this time in the morning? Growling at the noise he thundered over to the door. Just as he pulled it open a pale hand reached in, grabbed him and pulled him out.

Zack went to swing his fist at his attacker. Silver hair and green eyes caught his line of vision before he broke the older males nose.

"Sephiroth? What the hell are you doing grabbin' me from my room like that? You finally flipped?"

He looked into Sephiroth's eyes. Trouble was etched all over his flawless features.

"What's wrong?"

"Its about that….whats his name? Blonde….spiky….gorgeo….Cloud! I found out something I think you should know. Something you should be aware of. He must be protected. Guarded. What I found out could jeopardise his life should Hojo find out."

"Spill it already!" Zack shouted totally missing the General's Freudian slip when describing the blonde.

"When I was adding the new recruits profiles to the system I came across files detailing a man who may very well be Cloud's father."

"So?"

"I saw this twice today. Cloud has natural MAKO infused in his body. I saw it today. I saw it in his profile picture. On close inspection he has MAKO in the depths of his eyes. Did he not mention to you he believed his father was in SOLDIER?"

"Yeah…." Zack was getting nervous now.

"I typed in Cloud's second name. One file came up. That of a G.Strife. No first name was given. I looked at the picture given. He is Cloud's double apart from the fact his hair is black. What makes it worse. He was the General before me. I knew him. Worse still. He vanished after undergoing new fangled MAKO tests. The tests proved inconclusive but I remember him the couple of days after it. He seemed to be deteriorating mentally. My memories are hazy but I believe those tests were more than just more powerful MAKO. Hojo was in charge back then as he is today. No way would he just let a General vanish if that was all it was."

"Ok Sephiroth. Your spinning. Calm down. What your saying is that if Hojo finds out exactly who Cloud is….well….his future here looks bleak?"

"Non existent Zack. That's why he must be trained well and protected at all times. Not obvious mothering protection mind you. Just a friend like you always being there."

"Ok. He's cool. A bit weird though but cool. Wait! How long ago was it the old General vanished?"

"Seventeen years ago. I was seven. Why?"

"Just wondering. Was kinda hoping that everything you found didn't really relate to Cloud. But hey. C'est la vie."

"We cant go jumping to any conclusions. I will have to look into this matter further. I have to find out all I can about this man. I will have to delve into the old ShinRa archives."

"Good luck man. That place is like a pig sty. But, for the time being I will put Cloud on a vigorous training regime. I will stick with him. Don't worry."

"I too will come and see him when I have the chance. May even give him a few training sessions of my own."

As Sephiroth turned to walk away a hand on his arm stopped him. "Hey. Its not like you to show concern for anyone but yourself Sephiroth. What's up with that?"

"N-nothing! I just don't want to see….I'm just worried for the boys safety. After all if anything were to happen to such a new Cadet that we knew could happen….well, the whole company could be shut down."

"Right. Whatever you say. Night man!"

Sephiroth growled at Zack before turning rapidly on his heel and storming away. As he traversed the dark and winding corridors he couldn't shake Zack's question from his mind. Why did he show such genuine concern for the boy? Was it the look in his eyes? Lust filled, full of passion? Was it the look in his face as he approached him? Utter fear and terror? Or was it the uncontrollable attraction the General felt to the boy. He had only sort of known him a day but found a strange aura surrounding the blonde. Something that drew people to him.

"Ugh! I need to stop thinking like this! He is a boy. I am eight years his senior. I can see it now. _The great General Sephiroth. Cradle snatcher. Child molester. Pervert. _Just stop thinking. I really am going crazy. I'm talking to myself."

The silver haired male reached his private quarters. Opened the door only to slam it shut in temper. Suddenly he was pissed off and didn't know why. He stomped over to his bed. Threw himself down and lay there wide awake, sulking the rest of the night.

"Damn boy!"

Bright light streaming into the dorms pulled the young blonde from slumber. Burying his head under his pillow he tried to block out the light. However, the bustling noises all around him prevented him from dozing off again.

Slowly he pulled the pillow from his face. He opened his eyes and glanced sleepily round the grey looking room. His seven other "team-mates" scurried around the room unpacking and staring proudly at their newly acquired Cadet uniforms. Nothing special. Blue combat trousers. Black steel toe capped boots. Black sleeveless polo neck to be worn under a blue jacket which bore the ShinRa logo. Nothing special? So why was Cloud beaming to see his hung up neatly on his small locker door?

He climbed out of bed and stepped over to it. He pressed his nose to the fabric. "Mmmm, smells just like new."

He took a step back and admired his new uniform. How he wished he could wear it now but it was only to be worn when training and on missions.

For some reason Cloud felt like nothing had happened the previous day. He felt better than normal and had absolutely no side effects to both the MAKO and the near death experience he had. He did although remember the lust he felt inside him when it dawned on him that the great General was lying on top of him. He blushed at the thought. Cheeks turned a light pink colour. Ears burned red.

"Hey! Cloud was it?"

The blonde turned to the source of the voice. A burly male Cadet was shouting over to him. He remembered seeing him yesterday. He remembered him sniggering at him before he received that awful injection.

"Yes it is. What is it?" Cloud answered back somewhat icily.

"Woah….no need to be cranky. Were gonna go explore then catch lunch. Wanna come?"

Cloud looked at the other males faces. Each of them seemed to be groaning. Dreading the fact that he might take the burly male up on his offer.

"No that's ok. I'm gonna settle in first. Thanks though."

"Suit yourself….weird kid." The male whispered that last part to the other six huddled round him. Cloud watched them leave the room letting the door squeak shut in the process.

"Looks like I'm popular here!" Cloud giggled to himself. It was clear they didn't want him along. Their faces said it all.

Slowly he began to unpack all his belongings. Few but precious. He took all his clippings of Sephiroth, opened his locker, grabbed some sticky tack from his bag and began placing them on the inside door. Each picture he put up, even if it was the back of the silver haired males head he looked almost lovingly at it, eyes almost twinkling. On finishing that he left the doors wide open and went to fetch the crumpled clothes from his bag. Everything in there was black. No white. No colours. Just black. It suited him and his personality. Loner by nature. Not into making bold and brash statements about himself. Not trying to validate his existence by wearing something totally outrageous.

He got half way through sorting the jumble that was his clothes when something fell out of one of the trouser pockets. A small sliver locket bounced onto the floor and spun towards the door. Cloud scrambled after it to pick it up. This had to be his most treasured possession. Before he could pick himself up he was startled to see two booted feet standing at his door.

"I see your settling in Cadet."

He glanced up to see Sephiroth's eyes boring right through his skull. He sprackled to his feet and attempted a lopsided salute.

"No need for that Cadet. Its our day off."

Cloud dropped his hand and scurried red faced back over to his clothes. He realised mid salute he was only dressed in black boxers. Tight fitting ones at that. Grabbing trousers and a t-shirt he made his way over to the bathroom.

"Sorry Sir. Wont be a minute."

He slammed the door. Great! Once again he had made a total idiot out of himself infront of the General. Not only did he find Cloud crawling about the floor but found him almost naked attempting such a girly salute. Then he had the balls to dismiss the god like figure in his room and bugger off to the bathroom.

"Fucking hell! I'm such a tit!"

Sephiroth was amused by the tiny males behaviour. Never before had anyone been so….how could he put it? Weird with him. Fair enough almost everyone in the complex was terrified of him and saluted and bowed like mad when he approached but this boy? He was different. He didn't seem shit scared. Just edgy. He found it quite humorous. He couldn't help but admire the younger males body. Still growing. Still developing but beautiful just as it was. Flawless. Never before subjected to battle. Creamy, milky pale skin. Flawless complexion. Beautiful.

He wandered over to Cloud's small bed. If he sat down he would probably give the boy the wrong impression. Instead he stood. His eyes wandered over to the blonde's locker. Curiosity got the better of him. He looked at all the cuttings of himself. Each one celebrating a different victory somewhere in the world. Some of the pictures he was barely even in. Even if it was just the back of his head he was there. A slight smile graced Sephiroth's face.

As he turned a silver glint caught his eye. A small locket lay on the bed. He picked it up. He really shouldn't be raiding through peoples belongings but he had to. He wanted to know this unusual boy. As he picked the small catch on the locket his stomach lurched. Nervousness poured out of his fingers. He found he could hardly open the locket.

Finally it opened. Inside was a small photo. A very pregnant blonde female and a male with black hair stood smiling at the camera. From the hair colour and the bright open face Sephiroth could tell this was Cloud's mother. The male….

"That's him. That's Cloud's father. He looks the same. Just the same. Those eyes. So blue. So white. It has to be…."

"It has to be what General?"

Sephiroth whirled round still holding the chain at the sound of Cloud's gentle voice.

"M-my chain. Why are you looking….sorry, look all you want Sir."

"No….I'm sorry Cloud. I shouldn't have looked at it. Tell me though. These your parents?"

"Yes. That was taken just before I was born. My mom….I miss her already."

"She is very beautiful. He is obviously your father?"

"Yes. Although I have never met him. I heard he vanished just after I was born. Mother told me everything when she though I was old enough. They married too fast. She became pregnant with me. They had to marry. Having children out of wedlock is frowned upon where I come from. She told me he was a great fighter but….he had to leave. She didn't tell me why. She said she just woke up one morning just after I was born to find the bed empty and a small note saying nothing but_ "His name is Cloud. Forgive me."_ She didn't tell me anything else. I don't even know his name. I wonder if my mother even knew his real name."

Sephiroth stood in silence. It had to be the same man. There was no coincidence. The looks. The face. Those eyes. All the same. He would definitely have to look into this what could turn out to be a very serious matter at once.

"I'm sorry Cloud. I had no idea."

"No, its ok. I didn't know him anyway. What is there to miss?"

Silence fell over the two males as they looked at each other. After a minute or so Sephiroth held out the hand holding the locket to give it back. Cloud almost snatched it from him. Deciding not to piss off the youngster any more Sephiroth decided to keep quiet about all the clippings and articles with him in it covering the inside doors of the blonde's locker.

"Well….I'm glad your better after what happened to you yesterday. Zack told me about what happened after you woke up last night. The feeling that your skin is crawling? Do not worry. That does wear off in time. But, in future do not try and claw your own skin off. Being covered in red cuts does not suit you."

Cloud blushed at this comment. He turned his head and looked at a very interesting crack on the wall. "U-um, thanks Sir. I will remember not to do that next time."

"I already told you Cloud. Off duty I am just like you. I have a name. Sephiroth."

"Sorry. I will also remember that….Sephiroth." Cloud revelled at how the General's name sounded coming from his mouth. Fabulous.

"Good. Oh, before I forget. Zack informed me that the two of you were hitting the town tonight?"

"We were?" Realisation caught up with him. He did promise Zack he would see the "sights" of Midgar if he passed the exams.

"Yes. He asked me to come along but I can't tonight. I have far too much work to catch up on before all of the new starts begin their training on Monday. I will have to wait until the next time….if you can handle a drunk Zack that is. I shall see you soon Cadet. I am expecting great things from you. After all. I don't keep my eye on just anyone."

At that, Sephiroth turned on his heel and sauntered out the room. Cloud stared at him go. His cheeks blazed bright red. He couldn't help but stare at Sephiroth's backside as he walked away. The way his hair moved over it. Only showing a small patch of that perfect leather clad backside.

"Ah hell!" Cloud vigorously shook his head trying to rid the General from his mind.

"Damn Sephiroth."

Cloud couldn't even be bothered exploring the compound that day. Instead he just lay on top of his bed reading. It wasn't until Zack bounded into the room demanding that Cloud get ready did he realise how long he had lazed about for. Cloud found himself literally being thrown into a luke-warm shower and screamed at to hurry up.

Zack raided through Cloud's locker trying to find something suitable for the youngster to wear. "Fuck! All he has is black! Nothing with colour? Weird kid! Too much like Sephiroth for my liking!"

He eventually decided on a pair of smart but casual trousers. A black shirt with a green and red dragon gracing the back of it and a pair of his own black shoes.

"This kid needs some style hammered into him!" Zack shouted to himself. He thought himself the style guru. He stood tall in albeit black trousers but on his top half adorned a fuchsia coloured shirt complete with a pair of sunglasses on top of his unruly black hair along with fashionable, very expensive dress shoes on his feet.

Cloud stumbled out the shower attempting to wring out his hair. Sometimes he thought about getting it cut short. All it did was get in his way but that way he thought about it. If Sephiroth can handle hair that goes down to his knees. He could handle hair the goes to the base of his back.

He stood infront of the mirror trying to make his spikes stand back up. Futile attempt. They had a life of their own anyway. Quick teeth brush. Groaning at the state his eyes were in. Not green. Not blue. A horrid, vivid colour in between. Glowing under the faint bathroom light.

"Hurry up in there will ya! What you trying to do? Trying to look as good as me?! Come on dude before I yank your spiky ass out naked or not!"

Zack launched the clothes through the partially opened door and stood impatiently tapping his right foot off the floor again and again.

"Come on man! Its 7.30pm! Drink is calling my name! MOVE!"

Cloud stomped out the bathroom door and simply gasped at the colour of Zack's shirt.

"You….you're not wearing…."

"You don't wanna finish that sentence!"

Cloud barely had time to grab his wallet filled with cash before he was roughly hurled out the door. Something told him this would be a night he would never forget. For the worse.

Sephiroth aka sex on legs - Ok my luvly maggots! One two one two! Marching to review!!!!!!!!!!! Jst kidding. You aint maggots! I'm a poet and didnt know it!!!!! Will update soon xxx


	7. I've Got My Eye On You

Thanks again to Mitts and RulerOfChaos for reviewing.

Thanks to all of you also who are reading but not reviewing xx

Ok. Its the night out!!!!! hehehehehehehehehehehe

Thats all I'm gonna say.

Enjoy xxx

7.

The two almost rushed down the busy streets of the top plate of Midgar. The humid wind blew Cloud's still damp hair into his eyes and face. He didn't even have time to dry it or even pull it back from his face. He looked just like a girl from behind. He felt uncomfortable.

"Will you hurry the hell up?!" Zack shouted. Without Cloud noticing the raven haired male had steamed ahead of the blonde leaving him strolling down the street playing with his hair.

Zack thundered up to Cloud, grabbed his wrist and pulled him roughly down the street. "Your hair's gorgeous now leave it!"

"What's up with you?!" Cloud shouted out while still being pulled down the street.

"I don't know. I just feel pissed off. I need a good drink. Nothing you did but what your doing now makes me mad!"

"What?! What am I doing?"

"Taking your sweet time! Put those long legs into good use and….hurry up!"

Cloud found his wrist being released. He hurried behind Zack trying to keep up with his huge strides. His cheeks blushed at the comment about his legs. Long legs? He didn't think so but it was indeed a nice complement.

Now that he though about it, Cloud felt pissed off too. He couldn't explain why. Ever since he spoke to the General that afternoon and found him raiding through his personal belongings he was frustrated. He couldn't put his finger on why he was so riled up. He wasn't much of a drinker but hell, people change.

Too busy thinking about his mood and how it coincided with the General's visit, Cloud failed to notice Zack had stopped and pulled aside into a line. He walked straight past him.

"Say Cloud? You wanna? Huh? Where you go?!" Zack burled round in the queue to find his blonde companion had vanished. "Fuck!" He spotted the blonde heading down the street. "He's creepy sometimes." Zack reluctantly pulled out of the growing queue and bolted down the street shouting after Cloud. "Cloud! You daft fuck! Stop dreaming!"

Cloud was aware of someone shouting his name. It wasn't until he stopped did he notice he was on his own. He spun round to see Zack charging towards him. "Where did you go Zack?"

"The club you ass! Get in line! Beside me!"

The two males joined the queue….at the very end. Zack felt very angry now. Not only was Cloud in another world this evening but he sacrificed his place right at the front of the queue all because Cloud decided to wander away. He ruffled his hair in an agitated manner.

"Sorry Zack. I was pre-occupied. I kinda had a visit from Sephiroth earlier on today."

"Y-you did? What happened? Did he?"

"Nothing much. He just stopped by to see how I was settling in. I made a total arse of myself though. When he came into the room I was crawling about the floor in my boxers chasing after my chain."

"Bet he enjoyed that…." Zack murmured under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! What else did he say to you?"

"He saw the picture in the locket I keep and asked me about it. He seemed very curious about my parents. He was probably just being friendly."

"Y-yeh….friendly…."

Cloud looked at Zack with a confused expression etched over his face. He decide to drop it though. Zack seemed pissed enough already. Before long the two had made their way to the front of the queue. Zack was immediately let in with nothing more than a nod. Cloud however was stopped.

"How old are you missy?"

Cloud pulled a shocked face. Missy? He wasn't a woman. Hell even though he had a feminine build there were no breasts below the shirt. That was quite obvious.

"No id. No can do kid."

"I have id. And its not missy." Cloud hissed while showing the bouncer his newly acquired Cadet card.

"You here with Zack? Ok. Enjoy."

The huge man moved to the side and let Cloud pass. He walked up to Zack who was trying not to laugh.

"Don't bother Zack!"

"How old are you MISSY!"

"Oh go fuck yourself!"

Cloud shouted while lightly punching the dark haired males arm.

The two made their way through the different segments of the club. Different music reverberating through each different section from heavy metal all the way to chilled out blues. Zack finally settled down at a small table at the balcony around the inside of the building. The music here was not to hard but not to soft. A bit of rock. Just what Cloud liked.

The blonde glanced around almost nervously as Zack got up to get drinks. He didn't feel comfortable on his own in a strange place full of people who looked like convicted rapists or paedophiles or both.

Nervously he twitched about in his seat. He could feel eyes burning into the back of his skull. Whipping his head round he was convinced he caught a glimpse of silver in the dull lights of the club. It couldn't have been though. He said he couldn't come anyway. At least that was what Cloud kept telling himself. The clinking of glasses infront of him snapped him from yet another daze.

Cloud looked at the red coloured drink quizzically. He then looked to Zack who was downing his.

"Erm….not that I don't trust you but what is this?"

Zack finished his drink before answering the blonde.

"You probably wont have heard of it. Its called a stiffie shot. On its own its disgusting but when mixed with lemonade its….well….I will leave that to you to decide."

"Ummm, ok."

He decided to down it in one go. He didn't want to leave half the drink. That would just be plain rude. Slowly he picked up the icy drink. Sniffed it. It smelt very sweet.

"Here I go…."

Zack grinned as the tiny blonde plundered the drink in one gulp. His eyes went wide. A huge grin spread across his face.

"I love it! Tastes just like cola cubes!"

"I knew you would like it spiky!"

Zack lept up grabbing Cloud's wallet and unloading some of the cash.

"Halfer's. Gonna buy them all in….NOW!"

Cloud sat feeling very amused at Zack's enthusiasm for buying in alcohol. He had never been too bothered about having a drink. Maybe because his mother forbade him from drinking as he was far too young. Midgar seemed to be less harsh with their age codes and rules so Cloud just decided to stop twitching around nervously and just enjoy his night. After all, he didn't know how many more he would get now that he was officially through ShinRa's door.

After a while Zack appeared with three trays piled one on top of the other. Each covered with these Stiffie's and lemonade.

"Please say that's not all we got for our money?"

"Nope! There's more! Some chicks bringing them over! Bottoms up!"

Zack shouted while grabbing another chilled drink. Drink after drink was consumed. One turned into two. Two into four. Four into eight. Eight into God knows how many. Both Cloud and Zack were becoming considerably drunk. The conversation turned to more personal matters as one does when one becomes under the influence.

"So spiky? Who was that hot lookin' chick back in Nibelheim huh? I'd do her. Woops! Forgot! You already do. Sorry man!"

"Nah, I don't like her that way. I see her as my friend. I don't really like….promise not to tell?"

Zack put his hand to his chest silently swearing himself to secrecy. He smiled brightly but very drunkenly just to confirm his oath of silence.

"I never think about girls. I dunno. They just don't interest me. I kinda prefer….men…."

Zack sat in silence. He seemed bewildered by the blonde's bold statement.

"Wow. I think you have officially came out the closet buddy boy! I kinda had ma suspicions though if I do say so myself."

"What made you think that?" Cloud questioned while knocking back another drink.

"I guess….you looked dead awkward when she hugged you before you left. It was as if you were choking to get away. I also see they way you look at….him….well I saw the way you looked at him."

Cloud immediately knew who Zack was talking about.

"No no no, I only looked at him like that cause of the MAKO. Hell….I woke up during the night wanting to do a table leg. A chair. A pillow….h-his sweater!"

"Who's sweater?"

"Never mind! I'm talking crap Zack!"

Zack however knew better. He could tell when someone had a crush. Cloud after all had idolised Sephiroth probably most of his teenage years. It was only natural it would lead to a crush. Slowly Zack leaned in.

"Can I tell you a secret spiky? Swear yourself to me!"

"Only if you stop calling me spiky."

"Done blondie!"

Cloud held his hand over his chest and grinned at his friend the way he had done ten minutes earlier. Zack leaned in closer.

"You see….about a year ago….the General and I…."

"What!?"

"We slept together. It was only the once but it happened none the less."

Cloud's jaw dropped. He could feel his mouth hanging agape. His eyes wide in shock. He couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing that sounded English anyway. His eyes darted from Zack to the table and back again. He done this a few times before Zack said something.

"Say something Cloud?"

"You just said you would DO Tifa from my village. I don't get it? Why want to do women but have sex with a guy….?"

"I swing both ways Cloud. Lots of guys in the barracks do. We have girlfriends on the outside but on the inside we kinda….yearn for male contact. Its weird….but that's who I am. I don't know how it happened. We were out one night. It started off just as a kiss then it lead to us having sex. He was the first guy I had been with. I have to admit….it was the best I've ever had be it with a guy or a woman."

Cloud was blushing violently at this point. Trying to shake mental images of a naked Sephiroth from his mind. Not just a naked Sephiroth but a naked Zack also. Heaven help him!

"Lets just drop that subject Cloud. Sooooooooo, got your blue eyes on anyone in particular? Don't Say Sephiroth. _Everyone_ says that!"

Cloud seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding his head slightly.

"Oh who is it? I will probably know him. I can tell you whether or not he's a fuck wit!"

"I think you should go first. After all….I came right out the closet about ten minutes ago!" Cloud shouted at Zack while swallowing another mouthful of the sweet alcohol. Zack followed suit. He had lost count at twelve how many he had had to drink.

"Ok but don't freak out. You know him. He's quite cool actually. A bit strange on the outside but cool in reality. I met him just recently. I hardly know anything about him but I feel drawn to him. He has this aura around him. Its not jagged and rough. This aura is soft and fluttering. Very welcoming. He is the type of guy I could tell anything to. I really like him."

All the while he spoke he edged closer to Cloud.

Before he could finish Cloud jumped up from the table. He could feel those same eyes burning into the back of his skull again. He suddenly felt really sick. He spun round to see no one he recognised. He looked nervously at the raven haired male.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing….I just…."

He searched for a way out. He found it when glancing at the table. All the drinks were finished.

"Gonna go get more drink. Were all out!"

He chirped as happily as he could. He grabbed his wallet and dashed to the bar. As he stood waiting to be served he still felt a presence watching him. Almost challenging him to turn round again. It must be the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed that made him feel like this. Maybe a glass of water would clear his foggy head. He could feel someone coming up behind him. He dare not turn round. Its sheer dominance forbade him from doing so.

"I've got my eye on you."

Cloud tensed but whirled round. No one was there. He searched over the top of many heads. He couldn't see the one he was looking for. No silvery glimpses. No glowing green eyes. No nothing. Yes he had definitely had far too much to drink. However the voice seemed too real. It was so close he felt the person's hot breath ticking the side of his neck. Cloud shivered. He had to get out of this place. He began staggering to the lit up exit sign.

Zack sat back feeling very stupid. He didn't just tell Cloud all that did he? Great. Now he had scared the poor boy away. Despite his alcohol haze he felt quite guilty. Hell, the boy had just landed in Midgar and here he was so blatantly trying it on. Zack stood shakily from his seat. He scanned the heads of hair.

"Where the fuck is he?"

Just as he glanced to the exit he spotted spiky long blonde hair speeding from the club.

"FUCK!"

As Zack followed suit out of the corner of his eye he spotted a shadow hidden near the exit. Glowing green eyes staring at him.

"Sephiroth?"

As he approached the shadow seemed to vanish.

"Maybe not…."

He carried on out the double doors and into the still muggy and humid Midgar night. He looked down at his watch. It was almost 2.30am. He headed back towards the ShinRa compound. He knew that was the way Cloud was heading. He zig zagged all over the rough pavement. His legs sending him in every direction. He was indeed pissed drunk. As he turned a corner he caught site of a blonde leaning up against the side of a building.

"CLOUD!"

Cloud looked up as he heard his name being shouted. He shook his head over and over again.

"I'm sorry Zack. I had to get out of there."

Zack finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Would you mind telling me what the fuck's going on?"

"I-I don't know. I just had to get out of there. It felt like I was being watched. I had to leave. I….I think I know who you were talking about…."

"What?"

"When you said you liked someone."

Before Zack could utter a single word he felt soft lips pressing quite roughly onto his. His eyes widened slightly at the brashness of the small blonde.

Cloud seemed hesitant to further the kiss but Zack had no bother convincing him. He roughly ran his tongue over the blonde's bottom lip demanding access. Rapidly their tongues touched and bonded with the other. Each could taste the alcohol off the other's tongue. Sweet. Cloud wrapped his arms around the taller males shoulders. Zack placed one hand at the base of Cloud's back intertwining his fingers with the soft blonde hair. The other rested at the back of his head pulling him in closer. Deeper and deeper the kiss reached. More forceful they became in their heated battle. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

Cloud felt himself being pushed back against the wall he had been leaning on. He felt a knee being jammed in between his legs forcing them to part. He couldn't control the sharp gasp which lept from his throat. His hands moved of their own accord. One tangled in Zack's unruly black hair. The other came to rest on the older males chest. The top being bare due to the loosened buttons back in the heated club. Harder the leg in between his pushed up against his groin. He could feel himself stirring to life.

Zack groaned into the kiss as he felt Cloud harden against his knee. He didn't know what had taken over him. The aura surrounding the boy had sucked him in. Literally. He couldn't stop himself. Closer and closer he pulled the lithe male into his embrace. His lips felt like they were bruising. They probably were. He jammed his knee up into Clouds still growing self with a bit more pressure than necessary.

"Ah Fuck!"

The blonde shouted rapidly pulling away from the kiss. His breathing ragged. His cheeks and chest flushed. His erection straining painfully against its restraints. He looked into Zack's eyes. He wanted the man infront of him.

"I've got my eye on you."

That voice. Once again entered his head. He could once again feel the other's breath on his neck. But how? No one except from Zack was there and his face was no where near his neck. He roughly pushed the raven haired male off him.

Zack staggered back a few paces.

"What the fuck?!"

Before either could say anything. Zack's pager went off. Reluctantly he pulled it from his pocket to read it.

"Sephiroth needs me. Says its an emergency."

I couldn't help myself. Had to add a lil bit of action. wowee. Cloud has a crazy stalker hehehehehehe with his eye on him!!!!!

Ok campers! Lets mosey to review once again teehee xx


	8. I Thought You Needed me?

I appologise profusely for the long wait!!!!! One. I have a chest infection and have not been in the writing frame of mind. Two. Fanfic wouldnt let me submit any documents until yesterday!!! ERK!!!!

Anyway, this is the REAL chapter 8! Sorry bout that Mitts!!!

Thanks to Mitts, RulerOfChaos, Sekre, Amarissia and my anonomous review from someone with no name. I loved your comment about Sephiroth having turned into Jiminy Cricket hehehehehehehe

Anyway, not too much going on in here. As I said I wasn't well soooooooooooooooo without further ado... OH i appologise for any spelling errors...didn't proof read it. Still ill :'-(

8.

Sephiroth paced back and forth through his quarters. He was pissed off at how close Zack got to the blonde haired male. A huge part of him believed that the Cadet would have "surrendered" to his raven haired commander given half the chance much to his own distaste but to Zack's great pleasure.

Glancing out the window into Midgar's darkness he felt a little guilty. He basically terrified the youngster into fleeing the club but he couldn't stand to see both him and Zack getting closer amidst the alcohol induced mist.

He couldn't shake the feeling coursing through his veins. Given time. He wanted the boy as his. He wanted him as his own possession.

"He said its an emergency. I have to go."

"W-what? You can't just leave me out here Zack."

"I'm not gonna leave you. I will walk you back to the compound. I'm sure you can find your way back to the room yeh?"

Cloud nodded slightly. His head had begun to hurt. He felt exhausted. Drained. Shattered. Yes the alcohol was beginning to wear off and cause its lovely side affects.

Slowly and silently the two started back to the barracks. Cloud wanted to say something to Zack but the words couldn't find him.

Zack kept glancing over at the tiny blonde. "Um Cloud?"

He whipped his head round slightly startled at the sudden noise.

"I wanna….apologise...I didn't mean to well….force myself on you there. I don't know what came over me. To much to drink huh?"

Cloud done nothing except nod his head a glum look spreading across his features. He wasn't sure what had come over him either but at that moment before he leaned in he wanted his raven haired commander. However, he couldn't get the Generals words out of his head. No that wasn't it. The words were not in his head. He actually heard them out loud as if Sephiroth was standing right behind him. However, ever time he looked about no one was there. Confusion etched across Cloud's face as the two started walking faster back to the barracks.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning Cloud. Tomorrows Monday yeh? What time is it? 3am? Yeh tomorrows Monday….this is Sunday."

He couldn't stop rambling

"Sorry. Gonna go see what the General wants. Training starts early so rest up yeh?"

"Ok Zack."

"Oh and Cloud? Sorry again…."

Cloud said nothing but shut the door and headed over to his bed. Perching on the edge he tried to shake the drunken haze from his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He felt as though green eyes were constantly watching him through the darkness, the light, all the time.

He sat in that same position on the edge of the bed for what felt like days. He didn't move. Just stared out into the darkness of the dorm. Not moving. Barely blinking. Just thinking.

Zack stood impatiently outside Sephiroth's door. He knocked loudly three times. Nothing. Growling he pounded on the door clearly getting more riled by the second.

"Sephiroth! You in there! You paged me saying you needed me!"

Still nothing. He pressed his ear up to the door. He couldn't even hear Sephiroth move about inside.

"Where the hell is he?"

Zack stood confused scratching his head. He had said in the message to head straight up to his room. Why say that if he was not going to be there? Zack was pissed off. Very pissed off. His night was ruined beyond all repair. Through his drunkenness he wanted to punch the General. He wanted to more than punch him. He wanted to beat him senseless for wasting his night.

"Prick."

Zack grumbled as he turned to stomp away. He stopped dead when his eyes clocked onto cold aquamarine glaring into his.

"Who is a prick? I hope that remark was not aimed at me Zack?"

"Of course not sir. I wouldn't do that. Um….you wanted to see me? You said it was an emergency?"

Sephiroth played innocent. He plastered a bemused look across his face then shook his head slightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't been in my quarters all night. I don't even have my pager on me. I was down in the basement trying to get into the archives. That door is sealed tight. The only way I can get in is by blasting my way through but in doing that I would get caught and maybe arrested."

"Hold the phone! I got a message from you right in the middle of….me and.…my night out with Cloud. I have it here! See?"

"Hmmmm, that is strange but I can assure you I did not send you that message. Perhaps it was one I tried to send weeks ago that you are just receiving now?"

"Whatever. Look, I'm drunk and tired. You don't need me?"

There seemed to be a slight pleading tone in Zack's voice as he questioned Sephiroth. His eyes widened slightly as the silver haired male seemed to contemplate the question. His heart however sunk as the General shook his head and turned to go into his room firmly shutting the door on the raven haired male.

Cloud awoke as soon as he heard Zack enter the room. He sat up and stared at him as he made his way across the darkened dorm sighing heavily.

"What did the General want you for?"

"He said he never left me a message. I don't know why but I think he is up to something."

"Like what?"

Cloud questioned sleepily rubbing his eyes awake.

"Come sit beside me."

He motioned to Zack who almost grudgingly obliged and moved over to Cloud's bed to sit down. He sat quite far from the blonde Cadet. He didn't want to feel the boy's body heat radiating off his coldness. He leaned on his knees and glared at the floor. Cloud shifted nervously beside him almost inching that little bit closer. He too was unsettled. He could still feel those green eyes boring through the darkness right into his soul. He was seriously creeped out.

"Zack? I saw something tonight. I was sure I spotted Sephiroth in the club we were in. Well….at least it looked like him."

"Yeh, I thought I saw him too. Just as I came chasing after you. But he said to me he had….been….in the library all night."

Zack quickly replied not wanting to tell Cloud he was really snooping about the basement archives attempting to get information on this guy related to Cloud.

"Hmmmm, weird. You think he's got clones running about?"

"Don't even go there. Knowing Sephiroth like I do I wouldn't put anything past him."

Cloud reached out and placed his hand on Zack's shoulder. Zack turned to face the blonde. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the boy's face. So gentle. So kind. So caring. He moved his own hand up to his shoulder and lightly placed it on top of the blonde's.

"Thanks Cloud. You made me feel better."

"I didn't do anything."

"You don't have to. Just being there is enough. Now, lets catch some shut eye. We train very soon. Monday morning at 7am."

Sunday in the barracks consisted of virtually nothing. There were not many officials wandering about as they were finishing their training programmes for their new recruits. Cloud decided to use his day off to explore the compound. He traversed the corridors on his own. He felt better that way somehow. Too many people scared him. Made him very claustrophobic.

He passed the training grounds he stood on the day he was accepted. No one was about. He passed the food hall. It too was closed. In fact, the whole barracks was deserted. Perhaps everyone had taken to the streets of Midgar to enjoy their day off before training began. In any case he didn't really care. He quite liked being on his own.

On passing the massive gym complex something caught Cloud's attention. He stopped and peered through the glass door. Right in the middle of the room standing perfectly still on a training mat was none other than the General. If Cloud did no know better he would have thought the man in the middle of the room was no more than a statue. He just wasn't moving. Even his eyes didn't blink. He was staring straight ahead. His gaze fixated on the far wall. His right arm extended fully gripping tightly onto the legendary Masamune.

Cloud watched mesmerised. He watched as the General slowly and gracefully bent both his knees into a more fluid fighting stance. He watched him freeze to the spot once again. Glowing aquamarine eyes still fixated on that one spot on the wall.

In less than a second the General had shot across the room sword in hand slicing at the air. Every leap and bound was perfect. Each swing of his sword so precise. No enemy would have a chance against the General. Cloud found himself wondering just how a man so tall and quite largely built could almost float so lightly while fighting. He certainly couldn't do that. His sword skills were still so rusty.

Still he watched totally entranced. He had lost track of just how long he had been standing there. He watched the General stop his movements. Sheath his sword and stalk over to the opposite side of the room….towards where he was standing. Cloud didn't realise the silver haired male was heading his way until he pushed the door open thus smacking Cloud on the face with it.

Cloud stumbled away from the door clutching his sore cheek. Sephiroth didn't even seem to notice him. He was still staring straight ahead. It wasn't until Cloud moaned at the pain in his face did Sephiroth snap out of his daze.

"Oh, Cadet Strife? I….did I hit you with the door?"

Cloud didn't know how to react. Did he say yes and prove he stood for what could have easily been hours staring and ogling the General or did he lie his ass off and say he stumbled as he was casually walking by?

"Ummm, yes Sir….you did but just as I was walking by. Just exploring the barracks Sir."

"What did I say about names on days off Cloud?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Did your evening with Zack end well?"

Sephiroth smirked slightly as Cloud fumbled to think up a reply. He knew full well what happened. He knew the blonde got scared and ran away. He knew he pushed Zack away. He knew he turned the raven haired male down.

"Ummm, yes it was ok. I have never drank so much before in my life. But….I kinda saw and heard things. I just ended up desperate to get home. I was a bit of a shit to Zack. I didn't mean it though."

"I'm sure he will understand. Yes yes, I have had similar occurrences of hearing voices after MAKO injections. There is no need to worry. You're not losing your mind yet Cloud."

Cloud smiled dumbly as without another word the silver haired male turned and ambled down the corridor away from the blonde.

"Oh Cloud? I'm expecting great things from you. Do not disappoint me. Understood?"

Still he smiled idiotically. He nodded his head at the departing General clearly not thinking that he could hear him nod. As he began walking back to his dorm one though ran through his head over and over again.

"Idiot!"

A male with dark hair and even darker eyes had been watching the two males talk with each other. He took great pride in his creation of the perfect General. His MAKO infused and enhanced body was perfect. However he tired of the male before him. Instead he watched the tiny blonde standing more than a head shorter than the General. Beady eyes narrowed as he studied his beautiful features.

"I recognise him….but from where?"

Anyway, I know that chappie sucked but dont worry. There will be more action next time. Gonna fit into one chapter possibly a few weeks of Cloud's training!!!!! I'm still not revealing how long it will be till lemons hehehehehehe

review if you wish my loves x


	9. Those Hands Those Fingers

OMG I never got any reviews! I am so upset!!!! What happened to you my reviewers????????

Anyway, upsetness over (sniff sniff)

Heres the next chappie.

Please do drop me a review xxxxxxx

9.

Cool hands slid down his flesh as he tried to suppress another moan. Sweat beaded on his forehead. His mouth was dry. Those long fingers forever etching their way into his lightly tanned skin. The feeling of soft lips on the side of his neck sent tiny shots of electricity throughout his now shaking body. The swirling of a moist tongue just below his earlobe sent his toes curling. Another moan escaped his parted lips. Lips just begging to be kissed.

Those fingers. So strong. So domineering. He turned to jelly as they worked their way down his taught stomach. Nails lightly scratching at the skin.

Cloud snapped his eyes shut. The hot kisses moved from the side of his neck to lightly nibble on the collar bone. Another soft moan crept out the blonde's lips.

That wandering hand. Oh that hand. Still it creeps down.

Cerulean eyes open then dart down to stare. Long spidery fingers slowly glide up and down his hardening sex. Another raspy moan escapes him. The hand begins to move. Roughly stroking the rapidly hardening skin.

Cloud squints and stares at the male giving him so much pleasure. Despite another wave of euphoria washing over him he manages to focus. Shadows cast their gaze on top of him. Shadows cover his tiny, sweat soaked body.

Glowing aquamarine eyes bore into his soul.

"You're mine."

Light streaming in the window shook the blonde from his dream. Slowly his eyes cracked open. He could hear the wake up sirens going off. Their sound reverberated throughout the entire compound. All around him he could hear moans of disproval from the other males in his dorm.

He tried to roll over but the sweat cocooning his body stuck the covers to him making him cringe and wince. Cloud also became painfully aware as he began to sit up that he had a huge problem. He lifted the covers slightly and peered under.

"Shit…."

He couldn't remember the last time he woke up with such a prominent hard on. He had to get rid of this before he moved. He had already got off on the wrong foot with his room "mates", the last thing he wanted was to be forever ridiculed for wandering around with this problem after dreaming about a shadow with enticing, seductive, erotic eyes. Oh those fingers. Those hands.

Cloud thought about boring things. Nothing seemed to work. His mind still cast him back to those fingers. Those domineering fingers.

He glanced over at Zack's bunk. It was empty. Cloud assumed he was in the showers. He cold hear a few of them going. The light bulb went off in his head. Cold shower! Grabbing his towel from the top of his dresser he loosely wrapped it around his waist, shot into the bathroom and into the fist empty shower stall.

Turning the water cool Cloud stood looking up into the endless stream of water. His first day of training. Proper training. God he hoped he didn't make a total arse of himself infront of the training officers.

Thirty minutes later he stood nervously in the massive training arena. He glanced around the room. No faces he recognised. Well, apart from the boys he shared with.

"Hey! Your that guy that totally spazzed out during those injections aint ya?!"

Cloud whirled round angered. He came face to face with a boy his age with sparkling eyes and long flaming red hair. He was quite stunning to the blonde. Still, the immediate anger took over.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?!"

The red head extended his hand.

"Reno! Pleased to meet you dude!"

"What? Is that how you make friends? Piss them off?"

"Yeh! Why how do you? Stand about looking nervous hoping that someone like me will come and piss you off?"

Cloud pouted, stamped his foot slightly, crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the red head.

Before the young male called Reno could say anything else three burly drill sergeants hurtled into the room demanding attention.

"Cadet's attention!"

Each boy jumped at the sound of their voices and shot into a long straight line. Much to Cloud's distaste he was stuck at the end of the line right beside the flaming, bloody, damned red head. Just standing near him pissed the blonde off.

The tallest sergeant began pacing up and down the length of the line. He eyed up each and every Cadet with a bored look etched across his aging face.

"Well! You all look like useless dumb fuckers! Twenty laps! NOW!"

Once again each young male jumped to attention and started jogging around the room. After around the tenth lap Cloud could feel the sweat forming on his forehead. His spiky bangs began sticking to his face as he continued running.

As he glanced to the side he saw the red head speeding up towards him.

"Hey dude!"

"Its Cloud!"

The blonde managed to pant out. He glared at the boy slightly as he drew the blonde a toothy grin.

"So you do stand around looking nervous waiting on guys like me to piss you off huh?"

Cloud nodded slightly. He did stand about looking pathetic just waiting for someone to pick him out of the crowd.

The laps ended. Each boy stood sweating and panting heavily back in their straight line. Cloud stood trying to tie his hair back into a normal pony tail. It just was not happening. Each boy noticed huge weapon carts being pulled into the room. Cloud couldn't help the grin creeping across his features. He loved weapons training. He loved fighting. As the carts were opened up he had already picked out the sword he would choose. Fair enough it wasn't Masamune but it was the second best albeit just a blunted training sword for now.

Hours passed. Cloud had lost count after a few. Hours of hard training. Hours of practising stances. Blocking. Attacking. Parrying. Dodging. Hours of learning and listening intently to the basics of Materia use. Cloud watched a few of the boys struggle with all this new information. However, he himself soaked it up like a sponge. Both himself and Reno were partnered together. Both progressed further in that one morning than many of the other boys would given ten years of hard graft.

Zack stood at the far end currently screaming at two of the dumbest Cadet's he had ever met. He was never the one for shouting. That was Sephiroth's job. But these two were thicker than the thickest, densest vat of molasses. He was convinced that if they had not been shown they wouldn't even have known which end of the sword was up.

As he turned to storm away from them he spotted Cloud sparring under another drill sergeants tutelage. He watched him pick up the basic fighting moves with so much ease it almost made him feel jealous. Not in his years here had he seen anyone pick up so much on their first day. Well, no one except himself and of course the General.

He watched the blonde block, parry, attack, dodge, block again and again. He didn't even notice he was heading in the blonde's direction until he was standing five feet away.

"C-Cadet?!"

Cloud stopped mid sword swipe. Reno wiped his brow in relief. That would have been the killing blow.

"Sir!"

Cloud shouted while pulling his best sweating, knackered salute.

"Me and you. I wanna see your stuff. I know this isn't your first time handling a sword."

He took Reno's training sword from him and proceeded to the centre of the training arena. Cloud followed but lagging behind. Great. Now he was going to be seen as a kiss ass. Preferential treatment. Teachers pet. That old gooseberry.

Both males stood far apart, facing each other. Both fell into their most natural stance. Right leg bent. Left leg pushed far behind supporting the entire body. Both arms outstretched gripping onto the blade.

"Your stance is flawless Cadet."

Cloud said nothing. He just smiled shyly to himself. Time to show Zack what he was made of. Without a second though the lithe young blonde charged his commanding officer. Raising the sword high above his head he went to drop it right onto Zack's head. A swift block resulting in a sickening grinding was his reward. Both males strained under the others strength. Zack slyly swiped at Cloud's unguarded feet with one of his own. Cloud skidded backwards trying his best not to fall on his backside infront of the rest of the Cadet's. Before he could even stand up right he was smacked in the ribs by the blunted edge of Zack's sword. Grunting in pain he glared at Zack. Now he was pissed off. With a guttural roar he threw himself at the raven haired male. He spun on his heels bringing his sword with him thus swinging it into Zack's bare arm.

"Ah you fucker!"

Zack lunged forwards sword pointed, ready for the kill. Cloud read through his attack.

"He's gonna side step and take me out from the….left…."

Cloud thought to himself while observing his friends body language. How he knew he could read people like so, he would never know. He had always had a knack for doing it. Sure enough the raven haired male stepped to the left. Cloud smirked, turned to the side and blocked his impending doom. The clang of metal hitting metal sounded throughout the entire arena.

Cloud allowed himself to glance to each side.

Silver and green caught his line of vision. Those eyes. Sparkling. So deep. So unattainable. Those fingers. Ghosting down his quivering flesh. Those eyes. Those fingers.

"Your mine."

Cloud weakened his grip. His sword dropped to the floor. All concentration gone. He never even noticed the gloved hand make for his face.

Only when his jaw crunched to one side did Cloud snap out his stupor. He fell to the wooden floor clutching at the side of his face. Tears threatened to fall. He couldn't let them. He couldn't show he cried like a girl when he lost.

He vigorously rubbed at the now swelling flesh on his face. He could feel the heat radiating from it. He would be black and blue in a matter of minutes he just knew it.

"I-I lost."

"You put up a good fight Cloud. No wonder Sephiroth has his eye on you eh? Good work."

Every Cadet stood in silence. It was palpable. No one uttered a single sound. They all seemed to be in shock on seeing a fellow new start take on a commanding officer. A first class SOLDIER no less. They all backed away as Zack made his way to the exit. Each gauping as they turned back to stare at Cloud.

The blonde stood upright. All signs of bruising gone. It was as if he had never been punched. The tiny cuts on his arms from Zack's brutal assault seemed to vanish. He indeed stood as if nothing had happened.

He wasn't sure what was happening. He felt heat rush to the wound on his face. Then the pain was gone. In truth he felt great. He didn't feel as though he had been training for hours. Totally refreshed.

"I will get you Zack."

He grinned to himself.

Hours turned into days. Days slowly turned into weeks. Weeks of endless training and classes. Classes on almost everything conceivable. They had to take biology lessons. Each crevice of the body had to be known about in the process of attacking and healing. Internal damage had to be found before it caused massive damage. Weak spots on ones anatomy needed to be known inside out so as to always protect that area.

Materia classes were compulsory. In just one week Cloud had mastered how to use basic fire, thunder, blizzard and cure materia. He was currently learning how to use command and add on materia.

Gunnery classes were one of Cloud's most hated classes. He had no interest in shooting guns. Shooting moving targets or improving how fast he could assemble his gun. He much preferred sword training and hand to hand combat.

Martial arts were always a good way to let off steam. Beating the shit out of the punch bags turned out to be quite a pleasurable pass time especially when the blonde woke up from yet another erotic shadowed dream. At this rate he would be able to beat Tifa's ass in a fist fight. He grinned at that thought whenever it passed through his mind.

Each week for the past three Cloud had to endure those damned MAKO injections. It turned out he needed them as often as the General. To his great joy he was scheduled to go at the same time as the silver haired male. It made him feel better sitting in that sterile room to have someone else going through the same thing. Today was no different.

"Friday again…."

He muttered to himself. He caught the General glancing over his way.

"I know. Trust me. They have been doing this to me for years….I still hate it."

"Yeh. I hate how I feel afterwards. I hate the feeling that my skin is trying to crawl off my body. That's every week Zack has caught me in the shower trying to claw the skin from my bones."

Sephiroth seemed to glare at the blonde slightly. Jealousy twanged slightly.

"Ummm Sir? How am I doing training wise?"

"I would have to say that you are the best cadet I have ever seen."

"But! What about Zack?"

"He got lucky that day he beat you. I know for a fact that if you had not been distracted by something you would have pummelled him into the ground. I for one can easily defeat him. You? I'm not so sure about."

Cloud gasped at this bold statement. Was the great godlike General saying that he would actually have to try and beat Cloud. He wouldn't just sweep him under the carpet as he has done so many times with so many others?

The shock of Sephiroth's statement almost prevented him from feeling the needle intrude into his skin. That oh so familiar stinging, rushing, cooling sensation flooded his body. He was just thankful that they had adjusted the potency of the MAKO so he would not go into Cardiac Arrest again.

Sephiroth too felt that rush filling his blood stream. The pain still had not subsided after all these years. He had lost count of just how many injections he received. The medics now struggled to raise a vein on his arm. Forever he had questioned why he had to continue getting these? Surely scientists had found a way to counter the mental breakdown one went through after injections stopped? Questions he would never be able to find the answer to.

Still no progress had been made in finding out about the former General. The man who mysteriously vanished. The man whom Cloud starkly resembled. It was pissing him off. He tried to get into the archives. He tried breaking in. Bribing the key holder. Bribing his superiors. Hell he even tried sneaking in through the sir vents. Perhaps he was not meant to delve into this. Perhaps it was best left alone. Each and every time he though about finding out the truth about Cloud he felt an uneasiness stirring in his gut. A feeling he couldn't shake right at this moment as he looked at the boy on the next table.

Cloud sniffed back the tears. His arm ached. It felt numb. His body felt sick. He looked over at the General. He seemed to show no side affects. He simple stood and pulled on his black leather coat.

Cloud slid off the table but stumbled as his wobbly legs touched the ground. Before he fell a strong hand latched onto his arm. Glowing green eyes looked into his now glowing green orbs. Those fingers clasped tightly round his wrist. Those fingers.

"Cloud? Would you like me to…."

"Hey blondie! Come on man! Lets go! Get you rested up."

Zach burst into the lab to fetch Cloud, immediately pissing Sephiroth off. He wanted to escort the blonde back to his quarters and now here Zack was wasting it.

"I-I'm coming Zack."

Cloud muttered as his arm was dropped by the General.

The silver haired male watched in silent jealousy as the raven haired Commander put his arm around Cloud's shoulders and lead him out of the lab.

"Soon. Very soon."

Did you like the lil naughtly dream??????? Thot i just had to put it in hehehehehehehehe

Zack - "Ok campers! Quick march to review!!!!! Lets MOSEY!" hehehehehe


	10. I need you

Well now that all those damn problems with are up I have got all my reviews and updates!!!! YAY!!!

Anyway, thanks to QueenNarca, Mitts, animeodyssey15 and RulerOfChaos for reviewing me! I thought you had all vanished cause the system was so shitty for about a week! Anyway thankees so much my lovies for reviewing!!!

Next chapter. Sorry its a bit short. Things have been so hectic. Have decided to chuck the primary school teaching and go for full time retail work! Anyonw who has job hunted will sympathise with me at how tough it can be at times!!!!

Sorry again for the shortness of the chapter.

Zack and Seph do some...hacking.

Cloud meets a total stranger who is much closer to home than he seems.

R+R my luvies!! xxxx

10.

"Zack? Zack wake up."

Zack grumbled something inaudible at the pestering voice. Covers pulled over his head he shut out the nuisance.

"Get up."

The voice hissed at the raven haired male. The covers were pulled from his body. Deep blue eyes struggled to open. Oh such a good dream he was having.

"What?….Sephiroth!"

"Shhhhh you idiot. Now….I need your help."

"You need my help? Why? What for?"

"I need you to help me brake into the ShinRa basement. I need your….lock picking skills should we say."

Zack nodded slightly. How Sephiroth needed him he would never know. Surely the great General could pick a lock or two? Oh well, his skills as a small time criminal finally come in handy here.

Zack and Sephiroth silently made their way through the dank corridors of the barracks making their way down floor after miserable floor.

"Hey Sephiroth? You think there's ghosts down here?"

"Yours will be if you don't shut the hell up."

The dark haired male thought it best if he simply nodded his reply. He could tell Sephiroth was wound up about getting into the basement. After all rumours had spread through the barracks for years about some of the weird goings on down there. Test subjects going down and never coming back. Those who did come back went mad and killed themselves. Word also got around that Hojo had been seen going down there on more than one occasion however no concrete evidence was ever found.

Zack was too busy thinking to himself he failed to notice they had stopped. BANG! Straight into a heavy cast iron door.

"Ah hell! Why didn't you say we were there!"

He whined at the older male whilst rubbing his sore temple.

"Quiet. I will stand guard. You get that door open. I want to find out whats in there. I know for a fact its much more than case studies and archives. Hurry up."

"I don't know why you need me. I dint see why you cant pick one….simple….ohhhhhh…."

Infront of him lay the computer locking device complete with finger print analysis and facial recognition sensors.

"Now do you see? I need your hacking skills."

"Hope you're a patient man. This is gonna be a looooooooong night."

"Oh I am very patient. I'm used to waiting for things I want that seem unattainable."

"What?"

The general eye balled the shorter male and strode off to the T junction in the corridors. Although this place was out of bounds for everyone without the appropriate pass there would always be security milling about. Namely those under the command of ShinRa's own evil genius Hojo. He always had his rats sniffing about the new recruits looking for another to snatch away. Sephiroth couldn't shake the feeling that Cloud was next.

"No….I wont let that happen."

"Wont let what happen Sephiroth?"

"Nothing Zack. What are you doing? Stop staring at me and get on with hacking into that computer system….now!"

Hours passed. Both males had lost track of what time it was. Sephiroth guessed around 3am. He had came for Zack just after midnight. The sound of the General's soft footfalls on the concrete floor was the only sound to be heard besides Zack tinkering with the computer.

Deep blue eyes unblinking stared at the millions of numbers floating about the screen infront of him. He scratched his head over and over. Remembering back to his days as a criminal. He tried to remember everything his mentor taught him about hacking. Which routes to follow so as to not get caught. The easiest ways to implant a hydra virus into multiple systems.

"That's it! If I can put a virus into the system then crash it, the whole thing will malfunction letting us in undetected! Genius!"

Sephiroth whipped his head round at the sound of Zack's glee. He stared at him wondering if Zack was "all there". He highly doubted it. Anyone that happy had to be on something. Something much more than Pro Plus anyway. The sound of the raven haired male typing away was beginning to drive him nuts. The constant click click click bore through his brain like a jack hammer.

"Are you done yet Zack?"

"Almost. I'm gonna put a virus into the system then crash it. I think then we can get in. I think anyway."

"That sounds reassuring."

Sephiroth smirked sarcastically.

Cloud tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat tricked down his face. Beads formed on his chest. His eyes flickered open and shut rapidly.

He opened them to find himself standing in a barren wasteland. Nothing but darkness surrounded him. He spun on his heels and faced the other way. Still nothing.

"Where am I?"

He began to panic. He was unprepared for combat. Hell, he was unprepared for anything. Shuffling sounds from behind him shifted him from his thoughts. He spun round only to come face to face with a man. About 6ft in height. Slim built. He wore a uniform similar to Sephiroth's. His hair, jet black swayed gently in the breeze Cloud was not even aware of. However it was those eyes. So strikingly blue yet so white at the same time. Those eyes rendered the blonde speechless.

"W-who are y-y-you?"

The man said nothing. All he did was smile.

Cloud watched as he shut his eyes. Slowly a feathered black wing began to appear from his left shoulder. The appendage flexed and swayed as it grew. The male smiled at Cloud again. He held out his hand.

Common sense leaving him Cloud stepped forwards. After all he could sense no threat or malice from this man. Slowly he reached out his own hand.

"I know you…."

As soon as their fingers touched bright light shot from the dark haired man and into Cloud. Pain seared through his body blinding him. Pain tore at his limbs. He heard screams. He heard shouting. He saw flashes of images. The same man being dragged away. Strapped to a table. Sadistic laughter surrounding him. A huge machine came towards him. Pain tore through Cloud's left shoulder. Blood spattered over the cracked sun baked ground.

"AHHHH!"

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open. He was sure he heard someone screaming for him. No, he must have been dreaming. He rubbed his tired eyes and glanced round at Zack. He was standing triumphantly over the computer system. Every light was out in the building. No sounds could be heard.

"Were in Seph!"

"Good. Lets hurry up. No doubt they will find the source of the virus and come here."

The two shot into the basement. The lunatic laboratory all the rumours came from. The forbidden basement only a few enter but never come back out of.

The two stood in silence just waiting on the lights going back on. If Sephiroth knew the ShinRa technicians the lights would be on in a matter of minutes. He was right.

Slowly the lighting buzzed to life. Everything in shining light for the two males to see.

"What the fuck is this!"

"Holy hell…."

HAH CLIFFIE!!!!!

Sephiroth laughs like a maniac!!!!!! "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe lets all giggle our way to review...did I just say giggle?"

Me - yes you did...tool oO

cheers xx


	11. The Projects and W3ISS

Hey guys!!! Thanks to Mitts, RulerOfChaos, QueenNarca and FallenGoddessOfBattle for your great reviews! I appologise for the cliffie! I am an evil person!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha

Anyway, heres my next chappie!! I havent proof read it cause my mums itching to use my laptop!!! Appologies for any spelling errors you see!!!!!

Without further ado...here we go!!!

R+R my luvies!!!

191026 xx

11.

Cloud stood infront of a mirror in the communal showers. He tried to shake that awful dream from his mind. Nothing worked. Whenever he shut his eyes he saw that black haired male smiling down at him.

It wasn't a friendly Zack type smile. It was more like a patronising, smirk than a smile.

He kept thinking he could see that gloved hand reach out to him again. Cloud couldn't fathom why he took that hand. He just felt it was right.

The dull ache still adorned his shoulder. The agony he felt when that mans hand touched his was still plaguing his mind. Slowly he reached back and ran his fingers over the still throbbing flesh under his left shoulder. White heat surged through his body as he touched the wound. On pulling his hand back round he couldn't help the sharp gasp from escaping his mouth.

"Blood?"

He glanced back the way he had come. A thin trail of blood droplets and black feathers followed him. Confusion etched across his features.

"Dreams aren't real are they?"

Zack and Sephiroth stood gob smacked. Nothing prepared them for what they saw.

"W-what is this? There's nothing here!"

Anger was evident in Zack's voice. He turned round to Sephiroth who in turn ignored him and ventured into the large empty space.

"Seph? Come on! There's sweet fuck all here man! This was such a waste of time!"

"Will you shut up and help me look?"

"For WHAT?"

Sephiroth ignored his second in command. He knew inside that this was just a decoy. Something to throw him off the scent of what went on all those years ago. Hell, what still went on. What could go on if they found out about who Cloud really was. Slowly he began feeling along the walls. Feeling for any weakness, thinness. A switch even. Anything.

Zack wandered to the very back of the room to a small pile of discarded papers and what looked like wiring and cables. Slowly he sifted through the papers. Nothing of any real interest. Papers on the disappearance of one G. Strife. The disappearance of another V. Valentine Turks Sharpshooter. Nothing that told him anything he didn't already know or have an inkling of. A few cracked tiles caught the raven haired males attention. He scampered over to look at them. They way they were broken indicated to him that something had been dropped then dragged across the floor. Scrapes across the floor a bit further ahead verified that for him.

"Hmmm, wonder where they go to?"

Sephiroth continued touching the concrete walls. He could find nothing. Not even a crack. As he turned to look at what Zack was doing his finger tips ran over five indentations.

"What?"

He inspected them then placed each of his fingers over the marks.

"Finger nails."

Unbeknown to him Zack was experiencing the same thing. His fingers ghosted over many scratched on the floor. Putting both of his hands over them he concluded the same.

"A struggle….big time. There has to be something here!"

A loud crashing sound shook Zack from his train of thought. He whirled round to see Sephiroth pounding into the concrete wall.

"Sephiroth stop it! They will find us down here for sure!"

Zack's pleading fell on deaf ears. Still the silver haired male rammed his body into the wall. The whole room was shaking. Flakes of the ceiling drifted from high above their heads to land infront of Zack's feet.

Sephiroth stepped back only to watch proudly as the wall shifted then began to spin round. Very slowly.

"Ok….I take it back man. You are a genius! How did you know?"

"The finger nail marks. They trail down the wall, then vanish under it. Its common sense that something's behind here."

He then proceeded to pull a "Duh" face at Zack before stepping into the room behind the wall. Zack growled at his superior before following suit.

Cloud tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. The pain wracking his frame kept him from lying still. He decided to end his torture and get up. He glanced over at the small clock beside his bed.

"3.21am? This sucks."

Turning to find Zack to annoy he found him gone from his bed. The sheets looked as though they had not been slept in for hours. Maybe he could find him? Cloud decided he should. He needed something to do to keep his mind off the constant dull throb in his back. Pulling on his discarded black jeans and boots he silently crept out of the dorms. He didn't even know where to start looking.

Sephiroth located the light switch and turned it on. The over head strip lighting flickered to life. Both gazed in awe at what stood before them.

Examination tables. Glass canisters with bubbling red liquid in them. Book shelves with masses of books on bio science, fertility spans, reproduction methods and bio chemistry.

"Ok I think we have found Dr Jekyll's secret loony lab…."

Sephiroth smirked slightly. He couldn't shake the feeling he had been here before. He remembered peering in through a crack in two huge doors. His mind flashed back. Black, distorted images flooded his mind. He saw it. He saw him. He saw a man. He saw him being dragged into this room. He could almost still hear him scream for help.

He put his fingers over his eyes and rubbed at them.

"You ok man?"

"What? Sorry. I'm fine. I just feel like I've been here before that's all."

"Fair enough. You sure your sleeping enough?"

"Quiet. Just start looking. Look for anything that may link to Strife. Both Cloud and him."

Sephiroth wandered over to the casing that held the two canisters. Both were pretty large. Both had bubbling thick jelly like liquid in them. Both had a small green light shining at the top. Both also had names attached to them even though they were empty.

"I wonder what these are for? Project R.1.K.U. and Project 5.O.R.A.? No doubt Hojo is leading this….whatever it is…."

"SEPHIROTH!"

The man in question lept round and started running to the source of Zack's voice. He stopped in his tracks and stared at what Zack was pointing at.

"Who is he?"

Cloud ambled down the freezing corridors. Technicians scampered about shouting various codes to each other. None seemed to notice the tiny blonde as he shrank by.

"Must have been a power failure."

He came to a fork in the road as one would say. One path lead to the dining hall then onto the gyms. The other lead to the laboratories. Cloud mentally tossed a coin. He took the pathway to the labs. Goosebumps spread like wildfire across his exposed chest and arms. Shivers licked at his spine. Uneasiness filled his stomach.

"Zack? Where are you?"

Sephiroth walked up to the containment unit. He placed his hand on the side of it and glared in at the form floating inside. Various tubes and grips held him in place and provided him with air.

"Another one of Hojo's _wonderful _creations huh?"

"Watch what you say."

"Sorry. I forgot about you. Hey. Your cool!"

"Be serious you idiot. For once n your life don't try and cheer me up. This is fucked up? Why is he in there? Who is he? Why….does he look like me?"

Zack looked closely at the man's face. Sure the hair was shorter. Spikier. Thicker. But the shape of the face and body. Even the finer features like cheek bones and fingers were almost identical to the General. Zack looked at the blinking computer screen beside the unit.

"Hmmm, Project 191026, W.3.I.S.S. Human experimentation stage one complete. Still currently in stasis. Awaiting further commands."

"Does it say anything else Zack?"

"Ummm, no nothing. Just about creating the ultimate superior warrior. No doubt for SOLDIER."

Sephiroth stepped away from the unit. He shivered violently. He was sure he saw the man's eyes flicker. He had to get away from here. This man infront of him totally creeped him out. Had this happened to him? Shut off in here with nothing to communicate with but a heart monitor and a computer screen?

"Zack? Lets quickly see if we can find anything. I don't wanna stay here. It disturbs me. I have to get out of here."

Zack silently nodded and sped over to the huge stack of papers teetering on top of a gnarled wooden desk.

"Lets just grab these and go. In guessing it wont be long before they find us down here. If that happens were shall we say fucked?"

Sephiroth half nodded before throwing himself against the side wall grabbing Zack and his paper in the process. Stealthily he shimmied the two of them out the spinning door and held them flat out against the shadows on the wall.

"What is it Seph?"

"Shhhhh….someone's here."

Small footsteps entered the empty deserted room. He was sure he heard a door shut. Nothing seemed to move infront of him. Nothing that indicated there was a door anyway. Still he made his way into the empty space. He felt like he was being pulled. As if something in his mind was telling him where to go. Before he could take another step he felt cold metal touch his throat. He didn't have time to gasp.

"Not another step."

The sword was drawn back. He recognised it. Masamune.

"Stop! Its me! Its Cloud!"

Sephiroth squinted in the shadows. Yes. It was true. He could make out the blonde spikes. Those tantalizing blue eyes tinged green with Mako.

"Cloud? What the hell are you doing here?"

Zack hissed at his companion. Cloud shook his head.

"I don't know. I was looking for you Zack. Somehow I ended up in here. I had this awful dream. I don't even fully remember it. All I remember was waking up with this on my back."

He turned round. Both Sephiroth and Zack stepped into the dim light. Adorning Cloud's back, just below his left shoulder sat a slim line scar. Freshly made. Red droplets still making themselves seen on his creamy flesh.

"Cloud? Did you do that to yourself?"

"No Sephiroth. It happened when I touched his hand."

"Who's hand?"

"The man in my dream. He offered his hand. I think he was familiar. I cant remember his face but I felt as though I knew him. At the same time he scared me. I cant explain why."

"Ok….lets get out of here before anyone finds us. Zack? Hurry up with that paper. don't drop it?"

"Whats the paper for?"

Cloud questioned Sephiroth.

"Oh nothing. I just had Zack run an errand for me….down here that's all. Nothing to worry about. Lets get out of here."

Cloud was too confused to question Sephiroth any further. His mind was a jumble of mush he couldn't decipher. At times he thought to himself if he should have come to ShinRa at all.

Sephiroth walked behind Zack and Cloud all the way back to their dorms. He kept staring at the scar on Cloud's back.

"It's the same as….mine…."

That sinking feeling almost pulled him to the floor once again. That same sinking he felt when looking at the containment unit. The same feeling when he looked at Project R.1.K.U. and 5.O.R.A. The same feeling he had the moment he saw Cloud's name on the computer screen all those weeks ago.

He watched Zack enter the room. However, a small blonde stepped infront of him.

"Are you ok Sephiroth? I just….I mean….you look like something's bothering you."

What was he supposed to say? Yes something is bothering me. I'm afraid that your going to die. I'm afraid that Hojo is going to cut you up into tiny pieces. I'm afraid that whatever happened to your father will happen to you. No, how could he say that?

"No, I'm fine. Just not looking forward to reading all these reports that Zack got for me. Combat reports? How dull."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Thanks Cloud."

"Anytime. Look? If you ever wanna talk to me….about stuff and junk? You know where I am yeh?"

The small touch to his arm sent Sephiroth into a small trance. He felt like grabbing the boy and planting a huge kiss on those slightly parted, inviting, pouting lips. No! He shook his head. He wondered what those lips would taste like. No!

Instead he nodded his thanks to the tiny blonde. Just before Cloud entered his room, Sephiroth finally found his voice.

"Cloud? The same goes to you?"

A broad toothy smile was his reward. That would suffice.

"For now."

Cloud slid the door shut and slumped against it. His heart skipped too many beats when he touched the General's arm. He thought about those arms. Wrapped around him. He thought about those hands. Those fingers yet again. He bit his bottom lip before leaving the door and falling into his bed. Still he envisioned those fingers. Tracing every part of his body.

"Sephiroth…."

Hehehehehe hope you caught my name in there! And my DOC bit!!! Do you know what project R.1.K.U. and 5.O.R.A. is?????? Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed my end to the cliffie!

It would seem Cloud fancies Seph...who wouldn't!!!

Seph - I know. I am just hot!

Me - Sorry for calling you a tool last time.

Seph - Hmpf! Lets all go review now to get away from evil insultine 191026!!!!!

Me - Hmpf...asswipe! oO


	12. Don't Tell Cloud!

Hey guys! Finally posted my deviantart gallery. Its now my homepage on my profile page on here. Check it out if you want! Its not got much cloud/seph on it yet but I will post more soon! Its got Riku/Sora stuff on it too!

Anyway, back to business. Thanks to Mitts, RulerOfChaos, FallenGoddessOfBattle and Cold Drake Queen for revieing my last chappie!

Luv You guys!

heres my next installment! Hope you likee!!!

Huggles 191026 xx

12.

For almost a week the silver haired male had been reading in vein the mass of reports they had stolen from that lab.

For almost a week he had found nothing. The reports said nothing about the mysterious man with strong connections to Cloud. All they talked about was this latest project called W.3.I.S.S.

Sephiroth, growing very irritated growled at the papers. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Ran a hand through his thick silver hair and sighed irritably. He was starting to lose the plot. Finally he abruptly stood up from his seat. Snarled at the mass of papers and swung his arm at them sending them skittering to the floor in a white torrent of jumbled words and phrases.

"Fuck!"

Zack sat hidden away from the Cadets he was supposed to be training. He had kept a few documents from the general. After all he wanted to try and help Cloud as best as he could. Every now and then he would peek out from his hiding place to see how they were doing. He had put two of his highest ranking cadets in command for the duration of the sparring matches. A fiery red head called Reno and Cloud. The two seemed to get on quite well. They had clicked during their first day of training.

Content that everyone was doing as they should be, the raven haired male continued to read.

"_I do not know what they want from me. I have given them all I could. What more can be done. I have given them the best years of my life. I have trained countless men to take over me but to no avail. I have fought for the ShinRa name. Protected me superiors. Surrendered my free will. Surrendered my freedom._

_I only have one chance of escaping here. A new protégé has fell under my wing. I believe he will be my key out of here. He is but a child but I feel the power coursing through his veins. After all it takes one infected by __these __cells to know another one. This child named Sephiroth is such a mystery to me. I seem to recognise his features. He looks like a scientist I once knew. However, the face and the power from another. He reminds me of him. That Turk Vincent Valentine who vanished. He was one of the only ones that could have replaced me….until Sephiroth, this enigma._

_I fear that if I do not rid myself of this place and my title I will be hunted down in here. I have heard disturbing rumours. Rumours of horrifying experimentation on humans. I hear screams at night. No one believes me. They think me mad but I hear them. I eavesdropped on a meeting with the scientist called Hojo and President ShinRa. I heard them saying that it is almost complete. The tests can soon begin. Starting with me._

_I must get out of here. I must train my successor. I know where I can go. I know she will take me in. Our years of friendship allow me that. I never wish to fall under……………"_

Zack grimaced mentally as the writing became illegible. Water stains had scattered the already old ink and made it look like a black inky smear across the bottom of the page. This letter confused him. He greatly thought that it was from the pen of the man they were trying to find out about. The man who held Cloud in his dreams.

The boy had come to Zack a few nights ago dripping with blood. The wound on his back had opened again. He said it only happened when that strange man reached out and touched him. Zack grew more and more concerned. If Cloud got any worse he would be taken to the military hospital and looked at by doctors who would pass on the information to Hojo. That guy had already tore Sephiroth to pieces more than once. Zack feared the same would happen to Cloud.

Zack flicked to the next letter which was also hand written but badly damaged.

"_What have they done to me. I can hardly hold this pen. I can barely fathom what I am writing about. I pray someone finds this. I pray someone reads this. I pray someone puts a stop to this._

_I cannot even recall what they done to me. Tubes and vices held my body for hours. Slipping in and out of consciousness I remember nothing. Nothing but pain racking my body. _

_I knew I couldn't hide my secret forever. I knew they would find it. I knew they would. All I see before me is distorted images. As I close my eyes pictures flash through my mind. I see everyone I know, knew and never will know. I see myself resting an eternal frozen Mako sleep. I see a blonde warrior. I see my protégé. They hunt each other. Death follows their every move. _

_I don't want to see these images any more. My mind feels as though it is not my own. I want to rip my head off to escape my mind. _

_I will flee tonight. I will flee to Nibelheim. There she awaits me. She knows of my arrival. She knows of a doctor who can cure me. I must be cured before I do something terrible. These images must cease. I cannot go on like this."_

"It has to be him. It has to be that guy Sephiroth told me about."

"What guy Zack?"

Zack whirled round on his backside staring wide eyed at the source of the voice.

"C-Cloud? No nothing important. Just a couple of recruits Sephiroth has me watching that's all."

"Are you sure. You have been acting weird for almost a week now Zack. I think there's something your not telling me. Actually I don't think….I know."

Zack was starting to get very pissed off. Cloud wasn't the dumb blonde he originally thought him to be. He was much more perceptive then one gave him credit for and as they got closer the more perceptive he became.

"Ok Cloud….I will tell you."

Sephiroth wandered through the training grounds. He felt a bit better now that he was away from those damn useless reports on nothing. He watched as every Cadet who glanced his was froze to the spot in fear of his presence.

He did not however notice Cloud….or Zack for that matter. He spotted Reno acting as leader. That boy didn't know his arse from his elbow in Sephiroth's opinion. Yes he could fight with a stick and could punch someone but he lost his cool far too easy and was in no way capable of watching over a group of useless, clumsy, brain dead Cadets.

Sephiroth casually strolled up behind the read head and stood here in silence just waiting on the boy to notice him. He went unnoticed until he let out a sharp cough.

"Whoa fu…..S-Sir!"

"About time Cadet. Where is your Commanding Officer Zack Aegis? And where is Cadet Strife?"

"I-I don't know Sir. Za-I mean our Commander complained of being unwell and told myself and Cadet Strife to watch the training today….Sir!"

Sephiroth eyeballed the stuttering wreck infront of him. Zack never took sick days. Cloud always took part in sword training. After all he excelled in it. Also he was given a position of authority, there was no way he would abandon his post. Unless.

"Thank you Cadet. Dismiss your men until I find Commander Aegis."

Reno just stared at Sephiroth. He couldn't just stop their training could he. He looked blankly at Sephiroth not knowing how uptight the General was feeling.

A low growl emitted from the General's throat before he out right screamed at the boy infront of him.

"NOW!!!"

Reno squeaked, pulled a shaky salute and scuttled off to the rest of the Cadets. Sephiroth watched them sheath their training swords and flee the training grounds into the halls attached to the grounds.

A deep sigh fled his mouth before he continued his now what had become a search for Zack. A sinking feeling in his gut told him that the blonde and the raven haired male were together. Even he could see they were attracted to each other. He hastened his pace to find them.

"What are you going to tell me?"

Cloud finally spoke up after a few minutes of total silence. Zack breathed in deeply thinking of the best and most feasible way to lie his ass off.

"Ok….Sephiroth and myself were down at that abandoned lab the other night because we have been hearing things. Things about Hojo. We think he is about to start up his Mako experiments again."

"But I get injections every week. The General goes with me. How is that a rumour?"

"If you would let me finish! These are not just injections. These are actual tests. He comes up with _new and improved _batches of Mako that he thinks will make his SOLDIER's more powerful. Guess who they experiment on?"

"No….not Sephiroth?"

"Yeah….we were down there to see if any of the rumours were true. We didn't find anything except lots of papers. They said nothing however we will have to be vigilant. He has no right to do that to Sephiroth. Gods know what they are pumping into his blood stream."

"That's awful. Ok I will keep an ear to the ground then."

Zack inwardly applauded himself. That was the best lie he had ever told. It wasn't total fiction. Yes it was true that Hojo was experimenting again but not on the General. Snap!

"Thanks buddy."

Zack gently raised his hands and placed them on Cloud's shoulders. The boy beamed back at him. As if drawn by some unknown force he felt his head move in closer to the blonde's.

"NOW!!"

Cloud jumped back at the sound of a voice booming over the compound. He was sure that it belonged to the General. And he was also sure it came from the area he was supposed to be watching with Reno. Damn!

"Ummm, sorry Zack I gotta go find Reno. I left him in charge when I came to find you. Gotta apologise to him for leaving him to get yelled at by Sephiroth."

Before Zack could utter a word Cloud shook his hands away and dashed back into the training hall beside them. Zack stared at him as he left. It seemed like everytime they got that little bit closer Cloud had to run off. Zack thought back to that night Cloud made it as a Cadet. The way he pushed the blonde against that wall. How their tongues met feverishly. How he felt the blonde's arousal against his thigh. Now that he thought about it, ever since then it was as if Cloud was scared to be touched by him. The one thing Zack longed to do over all else and Cloud would run away. And usually Sephiroth had something to do with it.

"Ah Cloud you ass hole."

Zack pushed the papers deep into his pockets followed by his hands. Slowly he ambled out from his hiding place only to almost crash into a rock hard chest.

"What did you say to Cloud there? I saw him run."

"Nothing. I told him some cock and bull story about why we were down there. I said it involved you. He kept asking me so I made up some utter shit to keep him going. Why can't we tell him?"

"Not yet and not here. Follow me."

Sephiroth grasped Zack's lower arm and led him away from the training grounds.

Shining Mako tinted blue eyes watched as Sephiroth came up to Zack. They exchanged small talk. Zack looked quite sad. He them inwardly gasped as Sephiroth glanced around him and seemed to take Zack's hand and lead him away.

"What?"

"Hey Cloud! Come here!"

Reno shouted over to the blonde. He peeled himself away from the window and made his way over to the red head frowning all the way.

"What is it?"

"Look. I can't find Zack anywhere. We are in deep shit if he doesn't tell the General about his sick day."

"Ummm, he is currently busy. I ran into him before I got here. He will tell the General…."

A hand rested itself on Cloud's shoulder.

"You ok? You seem a bit bummed out?"

"I'm fine. Lets just call it a day. We can't do anything without Zack's authority."

Reno nodded, lightly squeezed Cloud's shoulder then turned and sped out the hall. Cloud plonked himself down on the floor and for the first time since that awful first Mako injection hungered and longed for home.

Sephiroth opened the door to his private room and motioned for Zack to enter before him. Zack hesitated but went in none the less. It was just how he remembered it. He rarely ever came up here anymore as Sephiroth was usually found in his personal office. Nothing had changed, nothing had been moved. The dark décor suited the spacious room to a tee. The far door on the left led to a small office type room housing a desk, chair and many documents given to the General on a weekly basis. The far door to the right led to the bedroom and small bathroom. The kitchen are stood to the left. They stood in the living room. The black leather couch had not moved an inch from the last time Zack spent any length of time in here. The TV, lamp, coffee table everything looked the same.

Zack watched as Sephiroth closed the door and made his way to the large window at the end of the room.

"We cannot tell him due to the fact that this man….whoever he was may not be who we think he is. And, how on earth is he supposed to digest all the information? He wouldn't believe us."

"Look at this Sephiroth."

Zack handed the silver haired male the crumple papers he pulled from his pockets. He watched the General's eyes follow the handwriting with a gaze so intense Zack thought a hole was about to be burned through the centre of the page. He finally stopped reading the two letters.

"W-where did you?"

"I took them from that pile we snatched. I think its this G.Strife that wrote these. I'm sure of it. He even mentions where he was fleeing too. Nibelheim. Coincidently Cloud's birthplace. What I find even weirder is that he mentions you several times by name!"

"I know….however I do not remember him. I don't remember ever being trained by this man. I don't remember being trained much by anyone. I trained myself. I had to be strong."

"Sephiroth? How much do you remember about your childhood really?"

"Nothing….it infuriates me. I do not even know who my parents were. I have heard two names for my mother. One being Lucrecia the other being….fuck I cannot remember."

Sephiroth growled at himself and scratched his head furiously.

"I can't remember anything except being about seven and waking up on a surgical table. I vaguely remember seeing the former General but I don't know if it…."

A warm hand touching his arm shook Sephiroth from his frustrations. He opened his eyes and glanced down at royal blue orbs staring back at him.

"Hey its ok Sephiroth. I'm not here to give you the Spanish Inquisition. I just wanted to know why we can't say anything to Cloud."

"Because if we say anything we will be found out and the same fate which fell on this G.Strife could fall on ALL of us! Do you want that?! Huh?!"

Zack stepped back a few paces. He could feel the heat of rage spilling from the silver haired man infront of him. He could tell all this was pissing Sephiroth off to no end. Hell it was pissing him off. Ever since Cloud had arrived everything had became unsettled. Even the atmosphere all around them was agitated. It was as if disaster was waiting to strike.

"Sephiroth calm down. Maybe we should let this be for a while. All this information, however creepy it is really isn't helping us. Lets just, as Cloud said to me earlier, keep our ears to the ground. No doubt rumours will start spreading on the grape vine. You know how all those new rookie scientists like to talk?"

Sephiroth finally calmed. His shoulders collapsed. His body fell less rigid. He exhaled a long calming breath. Aquamarine eyes finally stared back into Zack's.

"I guess your right….for once."

Zack smirked at Sephiroth trying to ignore that last bitchy comment. As he turned to walk away and leave the room a hand shot out and grabbed his. He was roughly pulled into a pale chest. His breath hitched as he looked into Sephiroth's eyes.

The older males eyes had darkened dramatically. Zack only knew of two occasions when Sephiroth's eyes did this. Before killing something or before having sex with someone.

He felt himself being raised to the General's height. Their mouths were mere millimetres apart. He could feel Sephiroth's warm breath tickle his skin.

"Say one word to Cloud about any of this and the breath you use to tell him with will be your last. I take it I make myself clear?"

Sephiroth closed the tiny gap and lightly touched Zack's lips with his own. He applied a small amount of pressure before pulling back.

"S-Seph….I…."

"Silence….Zack."

ANOTHER CLIFFIE...hmmmmmmmm i wonder whats gonna happen...

Sephiroth - finally some action for me

Zack - how do i know im gonna get hurt...

Me - grow up boys!

Sephiroth - before the action...whatever it may be lets all go review!!! QUICK MARCH!


	13. I Wish I Knew How To Quit You

I appologise for the long wait fo updating!!! Its been a very hectic time. My parents divirce was finalised so that was quite hard for me. Only worked on this when I had the time. So I don't know if its any good oO

Anyway thanks to RulerOfChaos, Mitts, Cold Drake Queen, FallenGoddessOfBattle and Fallen-Yuki for reviewing me.

Heres the one you all have been waiting for...well one of the ones you've all been waiting for hehehehehe

LEMON TIME!!!!!!!

13.

Zack found himself being roughly spun round and crushed against the back wall. How long had he dreamt of having the General again? How long has he silently lusted after the silver haired male? Too long in his mind.

However, a nagging feeling told him he really shouldn't be doing this.

"Seph, we really shouldn't…."

A rough kiss to the lips silenced him immediately. A hot tongue ran its way along his bottom lip demanding access. He couldn't deny his superior could he?

Submitting to the rough demands of the General, Zack opened into the kiss. His tongue met the General's in a fierce battle. Both tongues danced around each other before meeting again. Both melding into the other. Remembering the past.

Both males broke the kiss at the same time each desperately needing air. Zack gazed into the darkened emerald eyes staring into his blue ones. He could almost see his reflection in their untouchable depths.

"I….I want you Seph….for so long."

Sephiroth said nothing. Instead in a flash his head swooped down onto Zack's neck. Lightly nipping and licking the tender flesh. Goosebumps spread across the raven haired males body like wild fire. Slowly he raised his arms up letting his fingers tangle in Sephiroth's mass of silver hair.

Sephiroth couldn't help the low groan escaping his throat as his hair was needed through by thin skilled fingers. His mouth moved back up to Zack's lightly grazing over waiting lips. He couldn't explain what caused him to want the younger male so badly but right now he didn't want to think. His lust needed sated. After all, Zack was right. It had been so long.

The kiss deepened becoming almost aggressive. Harsh breathing echoed throughout the room they stood lip locked in. Zack decided to move on. Dropping his hands to the General's exposed chest he roughly pushed him. Taking the hint the General slowly started edging back pulling the raven haired male with him.

Both stumbled and staggered through the room as they tried to tear each others clothes off. Breaking the kiss for just a second Zack raised his arms as his sleeveless top was pulled from his slim frame. Blindly moving his hands across the taut chest Zack found the buckle to one of the belts across the silver haired males chest. Swiftly undoing it he located the other one and violently pulled it from its restraint soon after pushing the long leather coat from Sephiroth's shoulders.

Sephiroth's legs caught the side of the small table in the room thus sending the two men crashing onto the floor. Zack opened his eyes to find himself straddling the General's hips. He took this short opportunity to pull the SOLDIER belt from Sephiroth's tiny waist. Grating his finger tips over the smooth but well toned stomach below him rewarded him with a low growl from the man below him.

Sephiroth made to move and roll Zack over, however a hand on his chest pushed him back down prevented him from doing so.

"Don't move Seph….its my turn."

Sephiroth glared at Zack but let it slide just this once. Lying back he shivered slightly as he felt his boots being pulled off followed by his leather trousers. The cold air hitting his groin sent pleasurable jolts of electricity sweeping up and down his spine.

"You don't wear underwear under these?"

"How can I? I can barely get them on never mind wrestling with underwear while trying to pull them on!"

"Did you hear me complaining?"

Zack huskily answered the almost angry statement from the General before lightly kissing the smooth stomach below him.

He ran his tongue down the centre of the pale stomach before diving into the exposed belly button. This action caused the General to arch his back and buck his hips towards the younger raven haired male.

"Ugh Zack! I want you!"

Zack grinned as he ran his fingers down Sephiroth's hips slowly moving in towards his inner thighs. Lower and lower his lips moved. Gliding round to the right he trailed wet kisses down the same path his hand took. He knew the General would be pissed at his teasing but he was having too much fun watching the silver haired male's face contort with each kiss and hand movement.

His mouth finally reached its destination. Zack skilfully ran his tongue up and down the rock solid shaft presented to him. A loud guttural moan was his prize. He felt the General's hips bucking towards him. Swirling his tongue around the tip of the General's erection he could taste his juices already flowing out. A very unique taste but equally pleasant. Mako could be tasted but that drove Zack on harder.

As if possessed he engulfed he swollen organ as far back as he could. Holding back his gag reflex he pushed further hearing shrill moans and groans of his name coming from the writhing form below him. Roughly bobbing his head up and down the General's length Zack established a quick but hard movement. His jaw began to ache from the effort but still he continued licking and sucking at the General's length.

His hands on Sephiroth's stomach felt the muscles tense under them. He was so close. The General's sharp cries told him as much.

"S-stop Z-Zack!"

Zack felt his head being pulled away. His lips were roughly met by Sephiroth's bruising embrace. Sephiroth grabbed Zack's shoulders and swiftly reverted their positions so he was on top. Scrambling down Zack's lithe body Sephiroth located his belt roughly tugging it from the tanned skin. In one quick movement he pulled Zack's own boots off followed by his trousers and boxers. He was blinded by his own lust and passion. He needed to be inside the burning body below him.

Raising his fingers to Zack's trembling lips he stared deeply into royal blue orbs. Zack willingly took the fingers in his mouth. Sucking forcefully on the long thin fingers he could hear himself moan in anticipation. He could feel his body shake with excitement.

Zack felt his legs being guided further apart by a strong hand. That hand was replaced by the General's powerful body. The heat radiating off the General made Zack quiver in sheer elation. It really was happening. After such a long wait, the two of them have finally given in to one another.

Long spidery fingers left Zack's warm mouth to travel down the contours of his body. Beads of sweat formed across his taut chest slowly trickling down and onto the floor. His hands were grabbed and pinned to the floor above his head by one of Sephiroth's. mouths crushed together once more. Both could feel their lips bruising under the intense pressure.

"Please Sephiroth. I want to feel you!"

A small smile ghosted across the silver haired males face as his fingers finished the journey down Zack's body.

Zack tensed and winced in pain as the first digit invaded his body. He groaned in pain ever so slightly. A small kiss to his lips settled him down again before the second finger entered. Fingers scissored inside the raven haired male. Deeper they searched.

Without warning Zack screamed out Sephiroth's name along with other jumbled words. His back arched high off the floor so his chest crashed into the General's. His legs tightened around the older man as he continued to see stars.

Smirking Sephiroth ran his finger tips over Zack's prostate again and again. He wanted to leave the younger male utterly sated and spent. Intently he listened to his second in command's cries and screams.

Removing his fingers a disgruntled hiss was all he got. Obviously Zack wanted more. He wanted to writhe off the floor again and again. Tough.

"Remember what I said Zack? One word and that breath will be your last."

Zack couldn't even respond before something much larger and stronger than fingers was forcefully pushed inside him. Zack cried out in agony. Pain shot like fiery tongues up and down his spine pooling deep within his stomach.

Sephiroth didn't even stop to check Zack was alright. Now it was his turn to satisfy himself. Pulling Zack's trembling legs over each shoulder he pushed his body as close to the raven haired males as he could before starting sharp hard thrusts into Zack's body.

Slowly cries in pain subsided to be replaced with moans of pleasure. Quaking hands broke free from Sephiroth's grasp to grip tightly onto pale sweat soaked shoulders. Short nails piercing into the creamy flesh.

Sephiroth began to lose himself. Innate reflexes kicked in as his vision began to blur. He could hear his own cries. He could feel himself plunging harder and deeper into Zack's body. His fingers gripped onto the floor with so much force his nails left deep scratched on the wood below them. His body ground painfully against the younger males as he sped up his erratic movements.

"Drop your legs!"

Zack complied. His legs fell to the ground only to lift themselves around the General's hips and squeeze oh so tightly. Zack's hands left Sephiroth's shoulders to grip just as tightly to his waist almost pulling him into the sun kissed body below him.

Sephiroth could feel himself coming close to climax his stomach muscles tightening as he sped up his last few movements.

Zack pulled one of his hands from Sephiroth's waist and moved it to his neglected erection. Blindly pumping at his length he too felt himself building up. He didn't care if his strokes didn't match the General's. He needed release just as much as Sephiroth did.

Pain slowly spread through Sephiroth's back as he came closer. White heat centred around his right shoulder as with three more rough intense thrusts he spent himself deep inside the younger male. Zack feeling Sephiroth climax gave a few more rough strokes to his length before expelling his insides over his hand and stomach.

Screaming in pleasure and sheer agony the pain in his shoulder surfaced thus breaking through the skin sending blood and feathers sputtering over the wooden floor.

"Z-Zack…."

Sephiroth stared into Zack's closed eyes. His chest heaved, blood ran down his right arm. Lifting his hand he lightly moved raven bangs from Zack's face.

Royal blue eyes opened. A hand moved up to Sephiroth's shoulder and lightly stroked the bloody black feathers.

Drawing himself out of the still hot body Sephiroth lost his strength and collapsed onto the floor. He glanced over his shoulder and grimaced at the sight of his wing twitching against the cold floor. One of his only weaknesses. One of the only things that would bring him to ruin. The scar being the only thing hiding it from the world to see. Just like Cloud's.

Immediately upon thinking about the blonde Sephiroth's eyes widened. Guilt spread through his body like a tsunami. Why? He could not explain. It wasn't as if he had cheated on the blonde. Hell, Cloud didn't even know he was admired by Sephiroth. Forcing a smile he looked over at Zack. He lay on his back head tilted just enough to look at the General.

"Are you Ok Seph?"

"I think so. I just wish I did not have this weakness."

He frowned as he spoke motioning to his wing and both Zack at the same time. What weakness was he insinuating. The obvious physical weakness of his alien feeling wing or the weakness that drove him into Zack? He was not sure. Zack was not sure either. Slowly he stood up on shaking legs. He extended his hand to the General. He ignored it and lay still eyes shut.

Zack dressed in silence glancing at Sephiroth every few minutes. Still he did not move. The only movement was from the wing twitching back and forth.

"I wish you knew how I felt Seph."

Zack whispered to himself as he silently exited the room.

Immediately after he left, Sephiroth sat up, drew his knees up to his chest holding them in place by wrapping his arms around his legs. Pain slowly subsiding. The after effects of orgasm long gone, he sighed dejectedly to himself.

"I wish I knew how to quit you."

Disclaimer - Line not mine. From Brokeback Mountain spoke by Jake Gylenhall.

Well I knot it was a crap lemon but I have really not been in the writing frame of mind. Sorry peeps!!!

Seph - Hey don't panic. I'm sure these lovely people will give you a lil review.

Me - hugs seph

Zack - What about me??

Seph - Youve just been shafted! Stuff you!! 191026 needs a hug! Lets all march to review. (In my case stagger slowly...too tired)


	14. Home Truths

Ok...I know this fic is going too fast but bear with me. I am finding this a very hard fic to write. This chapter is roughly three weeks later. Zack and Sephiroth seem to be fine with each other. All smiles.

I have tried to tie up very evident mistakes I found when I read this fic over. Cloud said to Zack his dad trained him. He said to Sephiroth he had never met him. I have tied that up. This chapter is all dialogue. Sephiroth and Zack tell Cloud a few home truths.

It had to be done before I move on with the fic. The next few chapters are slowing down. Back to training. Reno will show up again. May also have one with Hojo telling his subordinates about the new experiments he wants to carry out.

I appologise again for having information jumbled and contradictiong myself but I have tried my best at fixing it in this chapter. Please keep up the reviews. All your comments are really helping me. Thanks so much my luvvies!!!!!

Oh yeh, the wings come from ther charcters in Kingdom Hearts just incase you think...where the hell did she think that one up????????????

I do hope I have tied up a few loose ends before moving on with the plot.

Thanks again. Please bear with me. I will try and write much better in the next few chapters. I appologise for any typos'.

Thanks to RulerOfChaos, Cold Drake Queen, Aeiradne, Fallen-Yuki, FallenGoddessOfBattle and QueenNarca for reviewing me!!!

Luv 191026

14.

Almost three weeks had passed since Sephiroth and Zack had been together. Things had been reasonably quiet throughout the barracks. Training was progressing as normal. Cloud was rapidly moving up the ranks in the Cadet's leading up to his first exam.

Keeping their ears to the ground was getting them no where. Sephiroth had been more irritable then usual after that night he gave in to lust. Fair enough he did have feelings for the raven haired commander but felt a stronger attraction to Zack's blonde subordinate although he didn't think he could ever act on his feelings.

A quiet knock to his office door shook him from his musings.

"Enter."

The door slowly drifted open to reveal spiky blonde hair.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there Cadet or are you going to come in?"

Cloud said nothing but shyly entered the room, shut the door behind him and shifted nervously on his feet.

"Sit. Now tell me what happened."

Sephiroth knew why Cloud was here. He knew he had been late on many occasions for training and when he did show up he couldn't train due to severe back pains. He watched Cloud ease himself onto one of the seats infront of his desk. Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, rested his chin on one hand and the other on his knee, waiting patiently for Cloud to begin.

"Well….I was sent here to be disciplined. I keep sleeping in and I cannot train properly. Sometimes I can barely move because of my back. I….I also wanted to ask you something….if I may?"

"You may."

"What do you know about what's wrong with me? I saw the way you looked at my back. You know? The scar on it? I would like to know what you and Zack were researching…if that's ok Sir?"

Sephiroth grimaced. He didn't want to say anything to Cloud. After all he didn't think he knew anything.

"Well, as for discipline. I will not give you any for I do know how you feel. I ummm, how can I say this. I have the same….infirmity as you."

"What do you mean Sir?"

"That on your back."

Sephiroth gestured to Cloud's left shoulder before pointing to his own right. Cloud looked totally confused.

"Ummm Sir? There's nothing there….except in my dreams. A wing shoots out whenever I see that man."

"Trust me. Given time there will be. Now I have a question. Who is that man?"

"I am not sure but he looks like the picture of my father in my locket."

"The man you have never met?"

Cloud said nothing but nodded slightly. Sephiroth was quite confused for he had heard two different stories about the boys father.

"I heard from Zack that he trained you when you were younger however you told me you had never met him and that your fighting abilities were innate?"

Cloud squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Sephiroth sensed his unease so he leaned forwards towards his desk and smiled as warmly as he could at the boy. Cloud seemed to calm a bit at this welcoming gesture.

"I lied to Zack. You see I was hated in my village. I was seen as a bastard child. Actually I was. Having a child out of wedlock is forbidden in Nibelheim. Not to mention the fact that my "Father" vanished just after I was born. I didn't want Zack to see me that way. I wanted a fresh start here."

"Why did you tell me the truth?"

"I felt I could without being judged."

Sephiroth nodded slightly before thinking how best to try and tell Cloud about the potential situation he could be in. decision made he raised his hand and motioned to the door.

"Come in Zack."

Zack entered the room looking a bit sheepish. He had been eavesdropping. He really shouldn't have been but temptation was too strong for him. Cloud's eyes widened upon seeing Zack.

"Hey blondie. Don't worry. I aint pissed that you told a white lie. We just think we know who your old man is."

Again Cloud sat in silence. Why had things turned out to be so confusing since coming here? Why was he plagued with weird and creepy dreams where Zack died in every one and that black haired man extended his hand in friendship to him?

"Cloud?"

Sephiroth decided he would tell the quaking confused Cadet what he knew. After all it was better for the boy to have some clue to his heritage.

"What Zack and myself have been investigating began the day you passed your exam. When you almost died after the Mako injection I knew I saw natural Mako green swirling about in there. Then, when I uploaded your data into the ShinRa system I saw it again on your profile picture. On finding out your second name I thought I knew it from somewhere so I typed it into the systems search engine….you follow me?"

Cloud sat totally bemused. Zack sat looking at him with a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to make him more comfortable. Sephiroth decided to continue his confessions about snooping about the boys personal life.

"Only one previous Strife came up. I believe he is your father. That night in the basement those documents we held were….diary entries from what we believe to be the same man. He mentioned fleeing to your hometown. From the state of the letters we guess they are very old."

"What do the letters say?"

"Along the lines of him being in experiments. Feeling his mind was not his own. Having to escape and about a woman he knew would take him in."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"As I said we believe he is your father. His name was G. Strife. No first name. Just that. Also, I think the dreams you have told Zack about harbour that same man. Tall, slim, black hair, old General's uniform?"

"Uh huh?"

Cloud questioned bewildered Sephiroth knew so much. Obviously both him and Zack had been discussing the boy behind his back.

Sephiroth stood up, removed his coat and concentrated hard. Pain etched across his features. Slowly his shin cracked open revealing the bloody but soft feathers concealed below. The wing grew at a snails pace. Each inch bringing the General further into agony. Cloud's eyes widened into saucers. What was going on?

Sephiroth took a few minutes to calm himself before beginning again.

"The man in your dreams has a wing no?

"Uh huh."

"I believe he is your father and he is trying to warm you. To call out to you. This is the reason as to why he was driven to take his own life. This is why I endure horrific experiments. This is why both Zack and myself want to help you."

"Sir? What do you mean?"

"We do not know yet but we believe if Hojo finds out you are the son of G.Strife you may suffer the same fate as him before you. I….we do not want that."

Sephiroth decided to keep quiet about the three findings of R.1.K.U., 5.O.R.A. and W.I.3.S.S in the lab after all neither Sephiroth nor Zack knew what they were. They both however decided to enlighten Cloud to avoid any more suspicion.

"Cloud? I would like you to keep this to yourself. All this information goes no further. We just want to help you. If Hojo sees that you have this wing and puts two and two together given your name, looks and innate fighting skills we cannot help you. As of yet Hojo has not met you. I want to keep it that way."

Cloud's head was in his hands. Why was all of this happening. He had never questioned not having a father now he was being told he went mad and took his own life?

"Sir?"

"Yes Cloud?"

"Who was he? Did you know him?"

"I am pretty sure I did meet him. My memories are quite fuzzy from the time but I remember a previous General. I looked up to him. Admired him. I think I had two training sessions with him….then he vanished and was presumed dead. No one though he would father a child….you…."

Zack smiled at both Cloud and Sephiroth. This had to be hard on the boy. He was only 16 and had only been in ShinRa for a few short months but he had to know what both himself and Sephiroth had been snooping around. The boy was not stupid. He would have worked things out eventually.

"Sir?"

"Yes Zack?"

"I'm gonna get back to my troops. Have left Reno in charge again. Heaven knows what he's making them doing!"

Zack jibed to try and lighten the mood. Sephiroth nodded slightly and watched as Zack left the room. He did feel his mood lighten. Telling Cloud all this jumbled information had taken a weight off his chest.

"Cloud? Are you ok?"

Stupid question he knew but it had to be asked.

"I-I'm fine. I just….why me?"

"I asked myself the same question when I found out I had this….gift. It will be fine. As long as you stay as normal as possible and don't get yourself hurt nothing should happen."

"Thanks. I think. I should get back. Gotta train past the pain huh?"

"Yes of course. Oh and Cloud? Should you feel something below your left shoulder trying to break free? Stop training or what ever your doing. It has a tendency to show its feathered face when emotions and senses are greatly heightened. Trust me I know."

"Uh huh. Ok. I will remember that. Thanks for telling me Sir. I felt bad constantly nagging at Zack about what he was getting up to."

"You like him don't you?"

"He is a good friend….as are you Sir."

Cloud bowed to the General before exiting the room. Sephiroth slumped back in his chair sighing deeply. He did have to tell Cloud those pieces of information. He could trust Cloud to keep quiet. Indeed he did feel a bit lighter. He just prayed nothing jeopardised the young Cadet. He couldn't let anything like that happen.

Breathes a sigh of relief. I hope all of you are less confused. Cloud knows who his dad is...

Sephiroth feels lighter...

Zack's just Zack. I love him.

Anyway, I hope I have tied up a few loose ends. Sorry people

191026 xxx


	15. Update

Note to my readers. I have deleted chapter 8 which was about a reviewing problem. This means that the lemon which was on chpt14 has now became chpt13 My next and new chapter Home Truths is now chapter 14. I do hope you have a lil read at it. I left a few noteson what I plan to do with this fic next. Thanks 191026 


	16. R1KU

Oh my God! Im so sorry i havent been updating. Havent had internet in weeks and weeks. Been moving house. Its been quite crazy!!!!

Hope you all bare with me!!!!!!

ANyway...next chapter

xxxxx

15.

Boredom etched across the blonde's face. Another boring lecture about the potential uses of materia. Cloud sighed softly so as to not be caught and shouted at again.

He let his mind drift back to the talk he had with Zack and the General. Could they be right about his father? What experiments were they talking about? Were they really as life threatening as they had made out? What was the deal with the General's wing?

So many questions best left alone.

"Strife!"

Cloud snapped back to reality upon hearing his name being yelled out.

"Y-Yes Sir?!"

"What was I talking about there?!"

Cloud paled. He didn't have a damn clue what the old arse was talking about. Personally he didn't care. He knew how to use materia. After all, he wasn't an idiot. Better think up an answer quickly though.

"You were talking about….how….certain…."

"Get out boy."

Cloud growled under his breath as Cadet after Cadet sniggered at him for being thrown out of class yet again. Slamming the door behind him, Cloud slumped his slim body against the wall outside the room.

"This stinks."

Reaching up he took hold of the pendant around his neck. Clicking it open he stared at the figures in the small picture.

"Miss you mum."

He did miss home. Even though he had no real friends there bar Tifa. Glancing at the face of his father his stomach flipped.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Hey spiky! You talking to yourself again?"

Cloud snapped his head up at the sound of the rambunctious voice rapidly approaching him. The bounding figure matched the voice perfectly. Flame red hair accentuated the voice and body.

"Hey Reno. You been thrown out your lecture too?"

"Me? I am an angel….HAH! Launched a paper rocket down the lecture hall and smacked my instructor in the head. Got bored standing outside the room so I'm taking a walk."

Cloud couldn't help but smirk at the red heads behaviour. He couldn't work out why he had not been thrown out due to his constant bad behaviour and blatant disregard for authority. He had even stuck his fingers up at the General behind his back.

"Wanna come with spiky?"

"Ummmmmm……"

Cloud weighed up the pro's and con's about bunking out of class. He only found one con which was being sent to the General for discipline.

"On second thoughts that isn't really a con."

"What isn't?"

"Nothing. Lets go."

Both blonde and red head sprinted down the corridor and out the main front entrance to the compound. Both snuck behind large vans as they waited on their chance to shoot out the front gates. The second both guards on duty turned away, a flash of yellow and red shot past them and out into the city.

Aquamarine eyes followed the two blurs as they flew from the compound before turning and heading down towards the laboratories.

Sephiroth descended the many stairs towards the labs. Damn how he hated being there. Although he did not admit it he quivered every time he heard that mad man's name.

Drawing in a shaky breath to try and calm him self down. Sephiroth, as calmly as he could slid the door to the lab open.

"You wanted to see me Hojo?"

"Ah yes. Come sit."

Shaking legs guided Sephiroth over to the table he had to sit on.

"So spiky? How you liking it here?"

"I would like it much better if you didn't refer to me as spiky."

"Fine then. Blondie."

Cloud glared over at the male walking just to his left. Both had made it out of the compound and were currently strolling through the different sectors that made up the slums of Midgar.

"Yeh its ok. Kinda miss home though. Miss my mum. I sound like a kid but hey…."

"I know how you feel. I miss my home too. Miss my brother most though. He's cool. He wanted to come here but failed the exams and just didn't want to try again."

"What's he like?"

"He's my twin. Axel. You'd get along great with him. He's just like me!"

Reno burst out laughing as Cloud visibly squirmed at the thought of another being on the planet being like the fiery red head beside him.

The two had walked and talked for what seemed like hours before Reno grabbed the blonde and pulled him backwards into a wall.

"Reno?! What is it?!"

"Shhh….look there."

Cloud peered round the corner to spot his commanding officer Zack perched on top of a wall chatting to a pretty brunette girl. One of his arms draped over her shoulders. One of her hands rested on his knee. His heart seemed to sink slightly on noticing them. The same male he had quite passionately kissed weeks previous.

The girl burst into fits of giggles. Her voice floated through the air like little tiny angels singing.

"She's pretty hot."

Reno exclaimed in the blondes ear.

"I'd do her."

"Reno!"

The two continued to spy on their superior as he continued to chat up this girl. Both males cringed when Zack whispered something in her ear making her immediately blush and look away.

Sephiroth sat atop the sterile table in the lab nervously watching the Professor Hojo shoot about the place mixing this. Jotting that down. Eyeing up the next thing.

His guts churned inside him. He had no idea why he was so scared to come here. The great General of ShinRa was not supposed to be scared of anything. And here he was, scared of the very table he balanced on. Running seemed to be very appealing to the silver haired male.

"Ok. Now where were we. Coat off."

Damn. Too late.

Sephiroth quivered slightly as he removed his leather coat revealing his bare torso and arms. A shiver crept up his spine leaving tiny goose bumps in its wake. A dull ache spread across his right shoulder.

"Not now."

He willed strongly to himself.

"No need to look so panicked boy. All I need to do is a simple blood test."

Sephiroth said nothing but presented his arm. God's curse him for having such enticing veins. He hated blood tests. They hurt like hell.

Sephiroth looked away to the other side of the room as the needle came ever closer to his creamy white flesh. His gaze caught sight of something quite familiar.

Aquamarine eyes widened as they caught side of a small glass canister with the name R.1.K.U. attached to it. The canister was smaller than the one he had found, but the name? Just the same.

"What are you looking at boy?"

Silver hair whirled round his face as he whipped his head round to look at the face presented before him.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all. Is there anything else I am required to do, or can I return to my duties? I have a couple of Cadet's to chase up."

"That's all."

As Sephiroth pulled his coat on he kept one eye on the scientist.

Hojo emptied the syringe with Sephiroth's blood in it into a test tube and swirled it around a few times. Next he pulled another frozen looking test tube from the canister Sephiroth noticed earlier. Taking the two and pouring them into one, both mixtures swirled together before turning a vivid, pulsing, almost beating aquamarine green.

Sephiroth mentally noted everything before slipping out the lab unnoticed.

"Perfect. You will be mine."

Cloud was bored. Watching two people from a distance and not being able to hear them had lost its appeal ages ago.

"Come on Reno. Lets get the hell outta here. This is getting old….fast."

"No….wait, wait. Its getting good!"

Both watched as the raven haired male closed the gap between the two of them. Cloud's face reddened slightly as he noticed his Commander's hand edging up from the girls knee.

"Lets go. I don't think he will be chuffed if he catches us perving over him and his girl friend."

"Tch, fine. Spoil sport."

Both males slunk away from the wall and headed back the way they had came. Reno seemed to have something on his mind. He kept pulling faces which seemed to indicate he was thinking about something or generally just being stupid.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I just always thought Zack was….you know? Into guys?"

"Maybe he goes both ways?"

Cloud immediately cut in mentally kicking himself for even asking Reno.

Hojo still hovered around his lab. Something had gone wrong. The previously "alive" mixture had turned black and had died.

"I need something more than blood. I must need…."

He scratched his greasy hair covered head before slapping his hand on the work top in stark realisation.

"I have it! That's what I need!….Now, if only I could find another vessel for 5.O.R.A., everything would be perfect."

His maniacal laughter reverberated throughout the lab.

OOOOOO what is hojo planning???? R+R if you wish xx


	17. Just a Dream?

This is just a short little chapter i thought up while playing KH2.

I thought i had better put up a couple of chapters since i have been offline in ages

Cheers

191026 xxxx

16.

Cloud and Reno headed through the crowded streets of Midgar. Both decided to head back to the Barracks. Both also knew they were in deep shit for cutting class like that. To make it worse, they spent the best part of an hour ogling Zack and his girlfriend.

"So spiky. Who do you think that chick was with Zack?"

"Dunno. Never heard him talking about her. He never talks about girls."

"Man, he doesn't know what he's missing! I love girls!"

Cloud started to cringe as Reno talked fruitfully about a girl he has been eyeing up for weeks now. A girl called Jessie.

Sephiroth sat utterly confused in his office. Why had Hojo put his blood into that canister with R.1.K.U. on it?

Why was he hiding it from Sephiroth?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Sephiroth growled in frustration.

"It's always fucking _why_!"

He decided to sneak back down to the lab at some point. However, he couldn't get his head round it right now. He felt slightly woozy. He felt as though he had just been training for a week straight with no break.

His shoulder throbbed painfully as he stood up and walked over to his window. Sweat trickled down his brow as his legs turned to jelly below him.

He didn't feel the corner of the desk ram into his side as he tumbled to the ground.

Sephiroth stood staring out at nothingness. Darkness surrounded him as he darted his eyes from right to left and back again.

"Where am I?"

He took a few steps forwards only to have the darkness erupt around him. Light rapidly sweeping in circles from every direction.

He could hear children's laughter. He could see the ocean lapping onto a crystal beach. The warmth of the sun spread through his pale body.

Two blurs shot past him. One yellow and silver. The other being brown and red.

"Come back! You're too fast!"

"Is that all you got?!"

Sephiroth watched as the smaller blur leapt on top of the taller blur. Both tumbled to the ground. He smiled as he watched the children play. Something he had never got to do as a child.

Both boys, aged about ten stood up and brushed themselves down.

The one with brown hair reminded him a bit of Cloud. That mad and crazy hair. Those sparkling blue eyes. That naïve smile.

However, the taller boy really caught his attention.

"He looks just like me."

The boy stood tall for his young age with shoulder length gleaming silver hair and those piercing aquamarine eyes.

He watched as the boy resembling himself took the smaller boy's hand and held it close.

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh as the silver haired boy then proceeded to push the brunette away so he fell onto the sand.

"Hey! Riku! That's not fair you meanie!"

"What?! Riku?!"

Before Sephiroth could move. He felt as though his body was being sucked from the ground. Darkness flooded his senses once again. He felt like he was being pulled backwards through an endless void.

"No! Stop! I want to see!"

As he opened his eyes a hand seemed to reach out for him. Blonde hair swayed about in the breezeless atmosphere. Cerulean eyes stared into his.

"Cloud?"

Sephiroth reached out and took the hand before him.

"Sephiroth….I…."

Aquamarine eyes shot open. Sephiroth almost leapt up from his position on the floor. Sweat ran down his face. His breaths shallow and panicked.

He put his hand to his face and rubbed the top of his nose, just between the eyes.

"What was that? That boy….Riku?"

A small knock at the door shook Sephiroth from his daze. Standing up, straightening his coat, fixing his dishevelled hair and shaking his head a few times, he plucked up the courage to speak.

"E-enter!"

The door crept open. Blonde spikes peered round the crack of the door.

"I-I was sent to see you….I cut class….Sir..."

"Sit."

Sephiroth watched as Cloud slunk through the room and almost deflated onto the seat in front of the desk.

"Why?"

Cloud snapped his head up.

"I was sent out for not listening again. I went into Midgar with Reno….I don't know why."

"I do. You can't stop thinking about things can you?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Everything's been bugging me. I can't help thinking about what you and Zack told me."

"Forget."

"Pardon me Sir. I can't forget."

"Nothing good will come of this. Just forget."

Cloud looked at Sephiroth with almost a disgusted look on his pretty face. He knew something wasn't right with the silver haired male.

"Are you ok Sir?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. Look Cloud…."

Cloud looked on shocked as Sephiroth stood up, placed his hands on the desk and leaned towards him.

"Look….forget what I told you….please…."

Their lips sat millimetres apart. As Sephiroth spoke, they almost brushed off Cloud's.

Cloud could feel Sephiroth's hot breath touch his face. A pink blush spread across his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip slightly.

"Why must I forget what you told me?"

"I already told you. Nothing good will come out of delving into something which doesn't concern us….please…."

Cloud noted that Sephiroth had said please twice. He decided not to push the silver haired male further.

"Fair enough General."

"About your punishment. Report to your instructor. You will assist him with the tidy up after Cadet's for the next fortnight. You may go now."

As Cloud stood, he stole a glance at the older male. He knew his punishment had been very lenient. Heck, it wasn't even a real punishment.

Slinking back out the door. Cloud let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He could almost still feel those lips so tantalisingly close to his.

"You ok spiky?"

"Fine Reno. I think you're next."

"Fuck….wish me luck."

Cloud remained silent and watched the red head vanish into Sephiroth's office. He touched his lips with his finger tips.

"So close….so far…."

Eerie dream eh??? R+R if you want x


	18. Ghosts?

Thanks to Mitts, RulerOfChaos and Lady Aqualyne for reviewing me!

Thanks to TheScryer for reviewing away back on chpt 14. Soz I never gave you a shout out before now!

If I missed any shout outs to anyone else...I'm sorreeeee. With me mucking up the chapter...I have lost track of who all has had shout outs!!!

I appologise for being gone so long...and posting some pants chapters!

Anyway, I think I've pulled myself out of my rut with this one!!

I got quite spooked myself writing this chappie...being that I have the same fear as Sephiroth!

Hope all of you like this chapter!

Love 191026

xx

17.

Silent footsteps made their way down the darkened corridor.

Each slight sound stopped the trespasser cold. Waiting in utter silence until any impending danger had left.

All that could be heard was the intruders hushed breathing. Even at that, _he_ could barely hear the sound of his own breath's.

He thought the changing of the guard would aid him in a swift pursuit to his destination. He was wrong. Men were everywhere.

Stealth was the key. Slipping through the shadows. Clinging to the walls and often hanging from the pipes running along the ceiling, he moved undetected.

Albeit he was a powerful man. General of the entire ShinRa corporation. But this? This was unchartered territory. He shouldn't be here. Not here. He couldn't be here. Nothing in these rooms beckoned for wandering eyes to see. ShinRa's secrets were not for anyone to see. Especially the green eyed man in question.

Each shadow caused the silver haired male to jump. Even though he was alone in this said corridor, he felt like even the shadows were following him with their serrated talons.

"Hey! You hear something?"

Sephiroth paled.

"What? Where from?!"

Sephiroth stopped breathing and searched frantically for a place to hide.

"I think it came from down there!"

"The access corridor to the labs?!"

"Yeah. Lets check it out."

Sephiroth glanced down at his feet. Sanctuary sat below him. A small grate. Barely big enough for a person like Cloud to fit through but, alas, beggars can't be choosers.

Crouching down swiftly, Sephiroth eased the metal grate off and wriggled in backwards. His well built frame struggled to get through the small gap.

"_Why the hell am I doing this? I shouldn't be slinking about in the dark. I shouldn't be getting stuck in small air vents!"_

Pulling the grate back in place, he held it there with his finger tips and tentatively listened to the approaching foot steps.

"There's nothing here!"

"Weird….I was sure I heard sounds coming from this corridor…."

"Bet it was the old ShinRa ghosts huh?!"

"Don't say that! This place scares the shit outta me as it is! Lets go!"

Sephiroth stayed perfectly still and cramped until he could no longer hear the SOLDIER's footsteps. Forcing his body from the small gap, wincing as his hips go stuck, Sephiroth finally popped out from his hiding place.

"Why such heavy guard? And from first class SOLDIER's no less?"

Darting down the blackened corridor, Sephiroth didn't pause again to search his surroundings for danger. He just ran.

The entrance to the labs seemed to be clear. Odd. Sephiroth thought this place would have the most heavy guard. Nobody was in sight. His heightened senses didn't even pick up vibrations in the stagnant air.

With a clear shot to the entrance, Sephiroth took his shot. Darting to the door, he quickly pressed his body flat against it. He seemed to almost deflate into the door.

Still no one was about.

Removing a black, leather fingerless glove, Sephiroth placed his hand on the id panel beside the door. Of course the doors swept open. He had got in this way earlier on in the day. However, something bothered him. Why was there such heavy guard? Everyone knew he could gain access this easily. A trap maybe? Were hundreds of SOLDIER's waiting in here, in the darkness to capture him and slice him to pieces?

Swiftly entering the empty lab, Sephiroth almost lost his backside to the closing frosted glass doors.

No lights were necessary. Sephiroth could see almost everything clearly. One of the benefits of having almost super human senses.

Now, Sephiroth was no fool. He knew the 'good' scientist was more than paranoid about his creations. He didn't leave anything to chance. He was almost obsessive about his privacy and secrecy.

However, with a little bit of luck, maybe the silver haired male would find even the tiniest sample of whatever was in that canister earlier that afternoon.

Zipping over to the workbench he was eyeing up earlier, he almost plastered his face to it to try and see something….anything.

After a few painstaking minutes, jade eyes widened with glee.

"Aha! There you are!"

Realising he was shouting, Sephiroth shut up just as quickly.

Reaching into his short sleeved, cropped black jacket, he removed a small glass test tube and metal spatula.

"Why I keep things like this….I will never know…."

With such precision, Sephiroth proceeded to scoop the microscopic stain of gooey liquid into the test tube before sealing it and sliding it back into his breast pocket.

A small sound from the corner of the room shook Sephiroth out of his state. It almost sounded like nails scratching off of the sterile tiled floor.

Sephiroth felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Tiny goose bumps formed on his bare arms. A shiver slithered it's way down his spine. He was frightened, although he would never admit it.

The sound persisted. It grew closer. That same scratching.

Still rooted to the spot, Sephiroth remembered the finger nail marks in the basement of the ShinRa building.

"Fuck…."

Closer and closer. The sound edged it's way towards the petrified General.

His skin felt like it was crawling as the scratches and scuffling across the floor came to a halt.

Whatever it was, it was right behind Sephiroth.

He shut his eyes, took a deep breath and made to turn round. He was expecting to see a mangled corpse of a SOLDIER. The thought of that almost made his day. He had been terrified of ghosts and the paranormal ever since he could remember.

Swallowing his pent up fear, Sephiroth spun round.

"FUCK!"

Hojo sat alone in his private lab. No one knew about this place. He could hide away here, away from prying eyes and ears.

Writing frantically onto a small note book. He scratched his head almost nervously. His hands shook. His palms were sweaty. His head throbbed.

"I think I've almost got it!"

Writing faster, Hojo jotted everything down before they were lost to his genius mind, never to surface again.

Barely able to read his own writing, he stopped and scanned through all his notes.

"Yes….I finally have it. Oh Sephiroth, your role in my play is far from over."

Smirking slightly, he quickly realised something.

"I must find another test subject, one is not enough…."

Something hitting off his window shook the raven haired scientist.

"What?"

Turning round, he peered over to the window.

Gasping, he jumped up and dashed over to the tiny hole in the wall window.

"What or who was that?"

He was convinced he saw gleaming green eyes framed with midnight black staring right back at him.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Hojo glanced around the room. It wouldn't be long before he could get out of this place. This hell hole of his own manic desires.

Swallowing his pent up fear, Sephiroth spun round.

"FUCK!"

Gleaming bottle green eyes stared into his own. Black hair swept around the others face as he stared into the General's unblinking aquamarine orbs.

"What…."

Long, slim fingers to his mouth silenced him.

The other, shorter, younger male let out a loud gasp for air before falling to his knees on the ground.

Sephiroth looked down, blonde hair matted with sweat clung to an equally soaked bare back. Trickles of blood ran down the contours of the naked flesh before him.

The younger male panted wildly, still on all fours.

Sephiroth tried to not look at the enticing body. He felt his own breathing become laboured. His bit down on his bottom lip, using all his will power to stay in control.

The smaller male finally caught his breath and stood up. His eyes blank and unblinking.

"C-Cloud?"

Silence greeted the General.

"Cloud?"

The blonde's head moved slightly, though of it's own accord. The same head tilted to the side slightly. Eyes unblinking, seemingly staring straight through the silver haired male.

Sephiroth was scared again. Was this Cloud?

Taking hold of the boy's shoulders. Sephiroth shook him slightly.

"Cloud? What are you doing here?"

"….I-I-I don't k-know……"

"You don't know?"

"I woke up."

"What?"

"I woke up. He said. I woke up."

Sephiroth looked on utterly dumfounded by Cloud's vague speech. He sounded as if he was high. He couldn't form a coherent sentence. Not to mention, that was not Cloud who had approached him from the farthest corner of the room. No….that male had black hair and darkness that had long since died.

"He said what? What did he say?"

Sephiroth had no idea who 'he' was. Still he persevered.

"He said to me."

"Tell me Cloud? What did he say to you?"

"To kill…."

"Kill who?"

"You…."


	19. Pinned to the Ground

Hey guys! Next chapter up!!

Thanks to Mitts, RulerOfChaos, Cold Drake Queen, M.D Sora and Fireotaku18 for reviewing me!!!

Luv you guys!

Thanks to all who read and havent reviewed too.

Almost at 8,500 hits!!!!

Next chappie up...already said that. Anyway, will Cloud kill Seph??????

191026 xx

18.

"Tell me Cloud? What did he say to you?"

"To kill…."

"Kill who?"

"You…."

Sephiroth stared in shock at the youngster standing before him.

Did he really want to kill him? Did someone send him?

Sephiroth knew of a few people who would want to do him in, but he couldn't fathom why the boy would be sent.

Did people know of his feelings towards the blonde? No….how could they. He hasn't told a soul about his feelings. Hell, he can't even muster up the courage to tell Cloud himself.

Sephiroth was knocked out of his musings by the sound of a blade being unsheathed.

He glanced down at the shorter male to see him almost materialise a sword almost identical to Zack's Buster Blade.

"How did he….?"

"You have to die. You have to die so I can live…."

Now Sephiroth was really confused. Who had set the boy up to do this? What did his death have to do with the blonde's survival?

"No…."

Sephiroth finally caught on to what the blonde was on about. Hojo must know about the boy. He must know about his….wing. He must know about his heritage. He must or he wouldn't be stooping to these new lows.

"Cloud? Cloud! You don't want to do this!"

Cloud ignored the older, unarmed male. He simply growled through the darkness at the male towering over him and slowly advanced.

"What makes you think you can win Cloud? Who put you up to this?"

"He did. He told me to kill you."

"Why?"

"So I could live."

"You don't make sense Cloud!"

Sephiroth took a step back from the boy to show he was not going to fight any time soon. However, that move didn't deter the boy as Sephiroth so hoped it would.

Instead, Cloud took another step forwards, holding the monstrous sword with ease.

"Fine. I guess there is no way to reason with you is there?"

Sephiroth was sure he could see the youngster smirk through the darkness. Well, if that was how it was, he would soon wipe the smirk off of Cloud's pretty young face.

With almost inhuman speed, the blonde closed the gap between them. He lunged at the silver haired General with a guttural roar.

Sephiroth, just as quickly sidestepped the raging Cloud and watched quite amused as the blonde's tiny frame stumbled forwards a few paces.

He listened as Cloud growled quietly to himself before throwing the massive blade to the side.

"Slows me down."

Sephiroth was still convinced that that was not the blonde's voice. His was calm, quiet and soothing. This voice was more hard and gruff.

"Ah shit!"

A swift punch to the face threw Sephiroth back into reality.

In the millisecond he wasn't concentrating, the blonde had somehow made it to him to land a punch. A sore one at that.

Sephiroth clutched at his jaw, swiftly cracking and popping it back into place. A small trickle of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he snarled at Cloud.

Despite the darkness, Sephiroth could see the boys Aura perfectly. It swirled Mako green and blue. However, he could make out a fiery red seeping through it. He had never seen that from the boy before.

"_Something's doing this to him…."_

Another fist flew at the General's face. Catching the swift movements, he raised his right arm to block the impeding assault. The boy's other fist flew at Sephiroth. That too was blocked.

Glowing aquamarine stared into Cloud's swirling now deep green orbs.

"Fight this Cloud!"

For a split second, Sephiroth could have swore he saw blue flickering in those depths.

"Fight it!"

Sephiroth screamed before grabbing the boy around the waist and throwing him to the ground.

Cloud cursed and swore at the man pinning him to the ground. His body shook with the strength he was using to try and shake the older, larger and heavier male off him.

Sephiroth continued holding the squirming youth to the ground. Both arms pulled tightly to Cloud's side. Held tightly by his larger hands.

The blonde had not given up. He had a mission. He had to accomplish it. Raising his leg slightly. He waited a few seconds before jerking his leg towards the General.

A swift knee to the groin shook the older male off the lithe blonde.

Cloud slid out from under Sephiroth and dashed to grab his sword again.

Hands grabbing his ankles, pulled him to the ground. None to gently either.

Sephiroth rolled the youth over and pinned both his arms and legs to the ground.

"Cloud?! I know you're in there! Fight this!"

Still the lean male struggled to get free.

Sephiroth found himself being called every name under the sun.

Sure he was pissed at the insults, but _this_ was not Cloud. It couldn't be….

As he looked down, he saw beads of sweat forming and trickling down Cloud's face and neck. His chest heaved almost painfully under his own pale chest.

Cloud's eyes glazed. His breathing erratic. His lips parted.

Deep green stared into Sephiroth's own darkening Mako green.

Before he knew what was happening, Sephiroth found himself leaning in towards those full and tender lips.

Before he knew it, he found himself ghosting his own lips over Cloud's. He couldn't help it. He just wanted a taste.

Sephiroth half expected Cloud to roar at him and try to kick him off again. However, much to the silver haired males delight….Cloud did not. He simply fell into the kiss.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the kiss deepened. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders as he ran his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip, demanding access.

Access granted.

Tongues touched cautiously at first. However, rapidly learning to dance erotically with the other.

Sephiroth, still grasping the lithe young male's hands, steadily raised them above the blonde's head, holding them in place with one of his larger hands.

Breaking away from the kiss for just a second, he whispered in the youth's ear.

"Actually….don't fight this…."

Leaning back in for another passionate kiss, Sephiroth gained a throaty groan from Cloud, still pinned tightly and securely below him.

He was sure he could feel a set of slim hips bucking up against his….just barely….but, he felt it none the less.

Deciding to be just as much of a tease, never breaking the kiss, Sephiroth just barely ground his hips against Cloud's.

Another groan escaped the blonde's mouth.

Small but powerful hands slid down the General's back. He sighed deeply as finger nails raked down his covered back.

Sephiroth's free hand now sprung into action. Sliding it down Cloud's face, it trailed down his slim neck, ghosted over his collar bone and slid down onto his still developing chest.

The blonde let out a sharp gasp below the General.

That wasn't a good gasp.

Almost as quickly as the kiss began, Cloud launched the older male off him and clutched at his head groaning in pain.

Fingers tightened in blonde hair. Threatening to pull it out.

Muscles bridled under the pressure.

His chest heaved and heaved, leaving him gasping for air.

"No! Please no! I can't! Leave!!"

Sephiroth stood back almost rooted to the spot. What the hell was going on? A second ago they were passionately kissing on that very floor….the next second, Sephiroth was standing back almost in fear as Cloud rolled about the floor screaming in pain.

"Someone will hear us….Cloud? Come on….you're ok."

Sephiroth crouched down beside the blonde, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to sit up.

Gleaming Mako blue eyes stared terrified into his own. Tears flooding from their crystal centre.

"Help me….please….!"

Cloud's voice sounded his own, although in agony. Sephiroth didn't like it one bit. He didn't like the sound of the boy being in pain.

Sephiroth almost jumped out of his skin as Cloud let out a sharp mewl in pain before lurching forwards.

He heard skin rip and tear as blood spurted out from Cloud's left shoulder.

"No Cloud. Don't do this! Not now! Not here!"

Black feathers covered in blood fell to the sterile floor below them as Cloud's alien appendage painstakingly slowly emerged from his shoulder.

Sephiroth could feel the boys pain. His own shoulder ached and throbbed. His own wing threatened to break free. He couldn't let it. He had to be sane to help Cloud.

Cloud threw himself forwards again in agony and buried his head into the General's chest. Fingers grasping tightly at Sephiroth's jacket.

He could feel hot tears soak through the thin shirt under his jacket. He could feel short nails almost piercing the skin on his chest, even through two layers.

"There's someone down here!"

Sephiroth whipped his head up.

"Shit! Sorry Cloud….we gotta go!"

Pulling the still crying in agony blonde tightly into his arms, he placed one arm round his shoulders, the other under his knees, picked him up and held him as close to his body as he could, despite the blood covered wing getting in his way.

Sephiroth searched for his escape.

He spotted the one window in the corner of the lab.

Thundering over to the tiny window, he pulled Cloud tighter as he slid it open.

"I don't know if we're gonna fit…."

"Help me….please….Sephiroth…."

Sephiroth decided, fuck it, he would just have to fit. Time was not on his side to ponder. He could sense SOLDIER's closing in.

Edging out first and stepping onto a narrow ledge, he leaned back in and grabbed the blonde.

He shimmied Cloud out, trying not to damage his wind as he did so.

Turning was impossible on this ledge, so was getting Cloud totally out the window without the two of them falling to their deaths.

There was only one thing for it.

Sephiroth braced himself and allowed his body to do what it had wanted to just minutes earlier.

With a sharp cry, his wing burst forth in a flurry of blood and feathers.

"Hold on Cloud."

"W-where am I? H-how did I g-get here?"

Sephiroth glanced almost saddened at the youth before falling backwards off the tiny ledge.

Hojo stood in the middle of his blood covered lab.

Someone had snuck past his guards. Someone had the balls to sneak into his lab. He knew just who it was.

The fool had forgotten about the surveillance camera's.

"I will get you soon Sephiroth."

He watched with amused eyes at the form sneaking up on the General.

"Hmmmm….who could he be? He looks familiar."

Very amused, he watched as the boy attacked the General. He then smirked as the General embraced the boy. His eyes widened as the boy writhed in agony before a….wing, sprung forth from his shoulder.

"No! It can't be! He is dead!"

----------------------------------------------

Anyway, hope you all liked!!!

Oh no, has Hojo found out about Cloud's little winged secret??

Hope the kissy kissy stuff was enough for you for now...it certainly aint enough for me oO


	20. Meeting at Sector 7

Ok, here's my next chapter. Sorry it's so short. Been soooo busy at work!

Ok, added another small twist to this.

Thanks to Mitts (cheers for the advice), RulerOfChaos, Cold Drake Queen, FallenGoddessOfBattle and Toki Mirage for posting comments! Thanks so much!!!

Hope you like this chapter.

191026 xx

19.

The last thing Cloud remembered before he passed out in the General's warm arms was the feeling of complete surrender.

He felt like he had been dreaming before pain etched through his very being and pulled him into the dark reality in which Sephiroth stood before him.

Cerulean eyes slowly fluttered open as gushes of cool wind swept past the blond.

"S-Sephiroth? What happened?"

Cloud didn't even register the fact that the two of them were gliding down the side of the ShinRa building….until he looked down.

A sharp 'Eep!' came from the blond as he used the last of his diminished strength to cling onto the fabric of Sephiroth's jacket.

"You really don't remember do you Cloud? You don't remember that you attacked me in that lab back there?"

Cloud glanced up at the silver haired General, eyes wider than saucers.

"I-I did?"

Before Cloud could say anything else. A sharp bolt of pain shot through his back, slithering down his arm, right to the tips of his fingers and back again.

He turned his head ever so slightly to see blood staining his naked shoulder. What surprised him even more was the limp wing, feathers blowing about in the breeze. He couldn't believe that was his….that it came from him.

Once again, before he could speak, the two males thumped onto the ground. Sephiroth grimaced at his less than perfect landing.

"Can you stand?"

"I-I think so…."

Sephiroth gently put the blond down, not letting go of him fully until he knew he could support his own weight.

Just as Sephiroth thought. Cloud plummeted to the ground. Landing on all fours, he groaned in sheer exhaustion, weakness and pain.

"Whatever seemed to be inside your head is gone now Cloud."

"W-what? Wait….I remember trying to get to sleep. I saw him again. I felt hypnotised to go to him."

"Who did you see Cloud? Was it….him?"

Cloud said nothing but nodded his head slightly. He still couldn't believe he had somehow got down to the lab and tried to attack Sephiroth….his General.

"Sephiroth? I'm sorry…."

Exhaustion caught up with the boy as his eyes shut, body slumped onto the ground.

"You don't even remember do you Cloud? You don't remember how our lips touched. How our bodies fit together perfectly….makes me sick…."

Sephiroth almost growled at the boy. The thought crossed his mind to just leave him there. Just let him bleed to death.

NO!

No, he couldn't do that. If that happened and he was found. He would be taken to the infirmary and….Hojo….then that would be it. Cloud would vanish off of the face of the Planet.

"What ever made me think of leaving him behind? I couldn't do something to hurt one of my…. I?"

Scooping the boy up, Sephiroth made a quick escape to his private quarters. At this ungodly hour, there shouldn't be many prying eyes.

Hojo sat in his bloodied, mangled lab and glared at the young male standing in front of him.

"I thought I told you to inform me of his whereabouts at all times!"

"I'm sorry sir! I thought he was in his room. He must have snuck past me."

"And about 40 of the best SOLDIER's?! What do you take me for? A fool?!"

Before the young male could come back with a cutting remark, Hojo shot him a glance which just challenged him to his death. Instead, he remained tight lipped.

"Good. Keep it quiet. Do not let him past you again. I need the two of them alive."

"If you don't mind my asking sir….what do you plan to do to them?"

"I do mind you asking. And, it's none of your fucking business! Now, get out of my sight!"

The raven haired male glared at the younger male as he sped out of the lab.

"He is an utter fool. But, he does have his uses."

Sephiroth stood at the entrance to Sector 7. Having dropped Cloud off in the safety of his own room. Made sure he was comfortable. Sephiroth locked the door tight and made out into the darkness.

Glancing around, he felt almost nervous as he waited for his 'guest'.

After a few minutes of impatiently tapping his foot of the dry earth, he spotted a tall, thin male walking towards him.

"Cid Highwind. It's been a while."

"What did you call me here for?"

"I need your….science and technology….expertise."

The blond haired male, who appeared to be in his early thirties seemed to perk up at Sephiroth's hushed statement.

"Oh?"

"Take this. I need it analysed."

Sephiroth handed a small package containing what he 'gathered' from his short space of time in the lab.

"Take it something big's goin' on down there say that….there's someone….I don't want to see hurt. However, he seems to be at the centre of it all."

"History repeatin' itself huh? Feel sorry for whoever it is."

"I can expect you done, when?"

"Three days. Don't come back out here to meet me. Too many spies for ShinRa."

"Where then?"

"Leave that to me."

Sephiroth cocked a slim, silver eyebrow at the Pilot/Scientific genius.

"Trust me."

"Ok. Thanks then."

Slowly, Sephiroth made his way back to the ShinRa building. Damn how he wished he could trust the gruff Cid Highwind. How he wished he could.

He was reckless, dangerous, big mouthed and utterly untrustworthy while in ShinRa. What had changed him? Surely not the cancelling of the Space Programme?

Cloud awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. He lay reasonably comfortably in a huge bed adorned with flowing black satin and silk.

His shoulder still throbbed, his head still foggy, his eyes still Mako green. However, he felt one hundred times better.

Stretching slightly, he felt the covers slip from around his torso. Feathers brushed at his arm as he raised it above his head.

Scowling as he tilted his head to look at the midnight black appendage, he snarled deeply to it.

"Why the fuck am I stuck with you? Am I really going to die because of _you_?"

"I ask myself that every day."

-------------------------------------------

Ok...who was Hojo talking too? I just had to add Cid. I wanted the guy Sephiroth meets to be Vincent...however, at this current time...he was in his coffin!

Anyway, leave a lil review if you have the time.

Seph - Ok campers! Lets march to review! Lets have some good salutes!!!!!

Me - sweatdrops!


	21. Recovery and the Hair Cut!

hey there!

Thanks to Mitts, RulerOfChaos and Cold Drake Queen for reviewing my last on other people, wnyone, I know your out there.

lets try and get my reviews into the 80's, 90's and possibly 100's. Smiles sweetly.

Thanks to you three for your guesses as to who Hojo was getting to spy on Seph and or Cloud. Don't worry, it will all come out soon enough.

I have estimated, I have about 8 chapters left to write...including the one youve all beenwaiting for...Seph/Cloud biiiiiiig lemon!!!

Anyway, 10 is up. Enjoy.

191026 xx

20.

Cloud glanced up to see Sephiroth standing, arms folded, leaning against the door frame.

Question answered, he was in Sephiroth's room.

Wait….that can't be right.

"How do you feel Cloud?"

"I don't know. What happened to me?"

"I wish I knew Cloud. It was like you were possessed by something….or should I say someone. I think we both knew who it was."

Cloud ducked his head slightly and nodded very slowly.

"Why?"

Sephiroth pondered this question.

"Why indeed? I think that maybe what you said to me is true. I die so you can live. If I was not here….maybe Hojo wouldn't be here either. I'm the only reason he sticks around….so he can continue experimenting on me."

Sephiroth paused. Cloud's eyes were shut tight. Still, he continued nonetheless.

"I think that if I wasn't here….you wouldn't be here in ShinRa so you would be in no danger."

"Don't talk like that Sephiroth. I'm glad I came here. I'm glad I met you….and Zack of course."

"Even though the ghost or spirit or poltergeist of your dead 'father' tries to take over your mind and make you try to kill me? Even though a mad scientist will want his hands on you if he ever finds out you have the same….gift as I?"

Sephiroth watched in stunned silence as the blond nodded.

"Ummmmm, Sephiroth? How do I get rid of this?"

Sephiroth smiled as the youth pointed at his midnight black wing.

"I can show you how. It's quite easy once you get the hang of it."

"Can't I just break it off?"

Sephiroth said nothing but shook his head while still smiling warmly at the young Cadet. How he wished he could tell him about their heated kisses and touches.

Cloud cautiously slid out of the oh so comfy bed, wincing as his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor.

Sephiroth moved to stand in front of the tiny blond male. He placed his hands on Cloud's bare shoulders and jolted his body slightly so Cloud would lock eyes with him.

"Ok, now, I know you are shattered and sore but you have to try your best here. What I want you to do is find the source of your energy. Close your eyes, concentrate, relax and feel for your centre of energy."

He watched Cloud do exactly as he instructed.

"Once you have found that, push it down with all your might. Push it down. There. Can you feel your wing move?"

Cloud nodded ever so slightly. His eyebrows ruffled, nose scrunched as he found his centre.

"Push it down."

Cloud almost cried out when his wing started moving. It hurt just as much going back inside his shoulder as it did tearing it to pieces on the way out.

Sephiroth watched the expression on the boys face. The way his teeth gritted. The sounds he made in pain. He couldn't help but wonder….he couldn't help but imagine Cloud making those faces for him. Making those noises for him.

The sharp gasp from the blond as his wing finally vanished really boiled Sephiroth's blood. It was the kind of sharp, short, cry out a male makes when they orgasm.

Sephiroth felt very hot all of a sudden. He pulled his hands from Cloud's shoulders and fought the urge to throw the youth across the room and back onto the bed so he could ravage him hard and fast.

Biting his bottom lip, he stared at Cloud as he caught his breath and finally opened his bluey/green orbs.

"I-I did it."

"Well done. I don't know how many times it took me to get that damn thing to go down."

Sephiroth sniggered inside at the innuendo placed in his small statement.

"What exactly happened to me Sephiroth?"

"All I know is, one minute I was on my own in the lab. Next thing I know, you crept up behind me and tried to kill me. How you managed to get down there undetected and how you managed to handle a Buster Sword is beyond me."

"I handled….Zack's sword?"

Sephiroth grimaced inside before he shook his head and pointed over to the far wall. He had removed the sword from the lab when he grabbed Cloud and ran. It perched beside Masamune. Both sitting comfortably together.

"That is not Zack's sword. I have no idea where you got it from. It looks very like his, but the blade and also the hilt of your one is much less damaged. It weighs a tonne. I'm surprised you didn't snap from the weight of it."

"I don't know what to say Sephiroth. I guess all I can say is….sorry."

"That's ok. So….you remember nothing about what happened?"

"Nothing. I just remember throwing you off me screaming in pain….wait….why were you….on top of me?"

"I had to….restrain you or you could have done yourself some serious damage."

Cloud silenced himself. He had a sneaking suspicion something else happened. His lips felt a bit bruised and tender. He didn't want to pry.

Instead, he wandered over to the edge of the bed and sat himself down. Finding his boots resting on the floor near him, he grabbed them and pulled them on.

"Cloud?"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if I….if I could….I would like to train you personally. I believe we don't have much time left. I think it would benefit you if we trained together."

Cloud seemed to think long and hard about Sephiroth's request. Did he really want to be training every day with the man he had made an assassination attempt on? However, on the plus side, he would be able to see much more of him and really show him what he could do in battle. At last, maybe he would be able to stand beside Sephiroth as an equal, despite all the goings on around them.

Nodding his head, Cloud gave his almost whispered reply.

"That would be great Sephiroth. I would love to train with you."

"After all, I said I would have my eye on you Cadet."

Cloud smiled upon remembering his first day where Sephiroth said those very words. His eyes widened slightly as finger tips brushed over his own. He hadn't even noticed Sephiroth sitting down beside him.

Did Sephiroth just try and take his hand?

He glanced down at his hand on the bed spread and smiled, blushing pink cheeks. Sephiroth's finger tips rested atop Cloud's fingernails.

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth leaning in. Not able to do anything else, Cloud let himself lean in too.

Lips touched ever so slightly.

"I will always have my eye on you….Cloud."

Sephiroth whispered onto Cloud's lips.

"SEPH! YOU IN THERE?!"

Fuck!

Sephiroth screamed mentally. He silently cursed as he pulled away from Cloud, removed his fingers from the blond's and made his way over to the locked door.

Cloud looked round, still blushing as the door flew open to reveal a very panicked looking raven haired male.

"Have you seen Cl…."

"Hi Zack."

Zack shot past Sephiroth and landed at Cloud's side on the bed.

"What happened to you? I woke up and you were missing!"

"I-I was sleep walking. Sephiroth found me slumped at the bottom of a flight of stairs and brought me up here."

Sephiroth mentally praised Cloud for his quick thinking. He didn't want Zack to know that Cloud had tried to kill him hours before.

Zack pondered Cloud's explanation, taking it all in before he beamed brightly and thumped a hand atop Cloud's shoulder. Cloud's sore shoulder.

Said blond couldn't stop the small grimace and hiss.

"Careful Zack. Hurt himself when he fell down those steps."

"Sorry Cloud."

Sephiroth stood back at the now closed door and watched his two friends interact with each other. Zack was blatantly flirting with the boy. A huge part of Sephiroth seemed to notice how the boy enjoyed being flirted with. He even caught Cloud flirt back slightly with a glance, touch or smile.

He twanged green with jealousy. However, it had been him that had kissed the blond earlier that night. It had been him who almost kissed him again there. It had been him and not Zack.

"Oh Seph?"

"It's Sephiroth, Zack. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Cloud and myself need to get back now. Training starts in about four hours. I'm sure Spiky wants to get some beauty sleep before I pound him into the ground huh?"

Sephiroth wanted to cut in that it would be him to 'pound' Cloud into the ground first, but bit his tongue and smiled.

"Sure. However, due to recent circumstances, tomorrow will be Cloud's last day of training with the Cadet's. From now on. I will be instructing him….personally."

Palpable silence filled the room as Zack stood in utter silence. After what seemed like centuries, he finally found his voice.

"Th-that ok with you Spiky?"

"Uh huh. He asked me just before you came in."

"Ok then….as long as I can join in sometime!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and pointed to the door.

"Bugger off!"

Sephiroth smiled at Cloud as he left just behind Zack. His fingers lightly touched Cloud's elbow as he left the room.

He was sure he saw the youth blush and smile almost impishly back.

Closing the door and locking it tight, Sephiroth wandered back over to his bed and plopped himself down, just where Cloud had been seconds ago.

Lying face down on the pillow Cloud's head had rested on, he could almost smell the youth on it.

Groaning into the pillow, Sephiroth felt like pulling his hair out. He wanted Cloud, oh so badly. However, time and patience were not on his side.

"Damn boy!"

Cloud stood in line the next morning. Standing to attention was murder, especially if one only had a couple of hours sleep the night before while trying not to dream about a certain silver haired General. Not to mention that every time he moved, his back ached immensely.

Cloud just thanked the Gods that Sephiroth had cleaned the bloody wound. That would have definitely brought much unwanted attention if he had not.

The first part of training was one in which Cloud despised. Running countless numbers of times around the training grounds in blistering heat was just superb, Cloud often thought to himself. Totally sarcastically of course.

"Spiky! Wait up."

Oh hell, this was all he needed. Another earful from Reno. That guy hardly ever shut up.

"What's up? You ok? You're hobbling a bit there!"

"I'm fine. Just a bit of back ache. Nothing serious."

"Where'd you get to last night. Rumour has it that Zack was searchin' everywhere for you."

"I was sleep walking. Why?"

"Nothin', just wondering."

Cloud glanced over at Reno as he almost struggled to keep up. How he was still training, hell, how he was even still here was still beyond the blond.

"Cloud?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Whatcha think of the General?"

Cloud mentally winced at the red heads bold question.

"U-umm, I don't know. He's ok I guess."

"Heard he's gonna be training you personally."

How on Gaia did Reno know that? Sephiroth had not told anyone. He had not told anyone. Zack had not told anyone….at least Cloud hoped he hadn't.

"You've heard about the boys the General had previously 'personally' trained haven't you?"

Cloud dumbly shook his head at the sweating red head beside him.

"They say he doesn't train them in the way we think. Supposedly he uses them as some sort of kinky sex slaves!"

"Don't talk crap! Seph….I mean the General isn't like that!"

"Hah! He's like the biggest male whore in ShinRa. Zack's even had him on a few occasions."

Cloud was tired of listening to the gossiping Reno. Speeding up his pace despite the heat of the sweltering sun, he shot ahead of the red head, leaving him sniggering to himself.

"Have fun Cloud…."

Zack paced about Sephiroth's office. Impatient, anxious and generally quite pissed off.

"What did you do to him last night?"

"Zack, I did nothing. Personally I don't see how it concerns you."

"It does concern me Sephiroth. Cloud….he is….he is one of my best Cadet's. I-I don't wanna see him hurt….in any way."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something, but, was abruptly cut short.

"Why the hell was he in your room? Why was he wearing nothing but jogging bottoms? Why were small blood smears on his shoulder?"

"It happened again. His wing appeared again. He came to see me for help. I cleaned his wound….not completely, it would seem."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't understand what he is going through. I on the other hand, do."

"Are you sure that's all that happened? I heard about a disturbance down in the labs….was it you?"

Sephiroth averted his gaze from the raven haired Commander.

"I knew it. Why were you down there? Was it about Cloud?"

"No. Project R.1.K.U. I wanted to find a ….sample. I gave it to Highwind."

Zack pulled a face as if to say 'You dumb fuck. You trust that guy?'

"To answer the question you dare not ask. I do not trust him, however, he is the only one who hates Hojo as much as I do. He wants to see him fall."

Zack nodded slightly before smiling at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiled back….just.

"You care about Cloud don't you Zack?"

"I do. I worry that he is going to….die. He keeps telling me about these dreams he has. Awful dreams. He dreams of both him and myself being mutilated. He stands and watches both him and me being cut down."

"By who?"

"He can't see him. All he can see is shadows. All he can hear is the male laughing."

Sephiroth nodded before turning to face the window onto the training grounds. He watched Cloud spar with that red head….Reno if he remembered correctly. He watched each graceful swing of Cloud's training sword. He watched each precise sweep of the feet. Each glance, glare and smirk. He especially liked watching Cloud's long, sweeping golden blond hair swirl around him like a kaleidoscope of shimmering summer colour.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes?"

"You care about him too."

Sephiroth whipped his head round as Zack vanished out of the door, letting it click firmly shut behind him. He shut his emerald eyes, bowed his head slightly. Silver hair forming a frame around his face.

"I do."

Somehow, Cloud was always left with no hot water at the end of a shitty day of training. His last shitty day of training.

That cold shower tensed and froze all his muscles. Now, he was in even more pain than before.

Shivering his way out of the shower room with just a towel round his waist, he silently wandered over to his bed, flopped down on it, closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. Fuck dinner that night, fuck it. He just wanted to sleep.

"I'm searching. Searching for my light."

"Really? I'm searching too."

"For your light?"

The small male in front of him nodded.

"Don't lose sight of it."

Cloud walked away from the tiny brunette.

"I lost sight of it….long ago."

Opening his eyes, he found himself leaning against what looked like a run down house.

"Oh, Cloud."

Totally confused, he shut his eyes back over.

_This is just a dream. Wake up._

"Whatcha doing Cloud?"

"I'll find him."

"Who?"

"I'm looking for someone. Silver hair. Carries a long sword. Tell me if you see him."

Looking at the same boy in front of him, he looked taller, older. Just like him. Those same piercing blue eyes just tinged with a hint of green. Gravity defying hair. He could sense that the boy was still searching. Searching for his light.

Shutting his eyes, he felt the boys presence diminish. Opening them, he stood atop of a balcony.

That same boy. Collapsed onto the ground clinging to a slightly taller silver haired boy. A double of Sephiroth.

"It's Riku. Riku's here. I looked everywhere for you!"

"Come on Sora. You've got to pull it together!"

Before Cloud could even move, darkness shrouded it's way around him, throwing him through nothingness.

Cloud tried to scream. His voice wouldn't do anything. He felt like he couldn't even breathe. Landing roughly on a harsh, unforgiving surface, Cloud opened his eyes. That same cliff edge. Finding his voice, he groaned loudly and pulled himself to his feet.

He feared turning round. He knew who was lying behind him.

"C-Cloud?"

Slowly turning round, he grimaced as he looked at the fallen raven haired male.

"Zack?"

"I-I'm sorry. I should have stopped….I….I love…."

Cloud tried to scream out. He tried to call out for Zack. His voice failed him again.

Vibrant Mako blue eyes snapped open.

"ZACK!"

Hand's to his shoulder's panicked the blond. He tried to push those hands away.

"Cloud? Cloud. Stop! It's me. It's Zack!"

Cloud froze when he heard Zack speak. He wasn't really dead. It was another bad dream.

"Y-your not dead."

"No. I'm right here. I'm not going to die. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me."

Cloud slowly sat up and rubbed the sweat soaked bangs away from his eyes. Deep royal blue met vibrant cerulean blue. Both stared at each other of what felt like eternity.

Cloud finally spoke up.

"It was awful. I saw you die. Again."

"It's just a bad dream. That's all. Dream's can't hurt you Cloud."

"Yes they do. I'm bleeding again."

Zack made to move to get a damp towel to clean the wound. A small hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Leave it."

"You sure?"

"Yes. It just heals itself up. It's nothing."

Both males sat in awkward silence. Cloud was utterly confused about his feelings. Sitting here with Zack, he wanted to tell him so much. He felt the same around Sephiroth. However, he felt like he was on fire with the silver haired General. His legs turned to jelly, his groin ached, his head screamed yes!

However, when he sat with Zack, he felt something much….deeper. He felt like he could hold hands with this male. He felt like he could share his deepest secrets with the raven haired male. He felt at peace with Zack.

He felt uneasy, restless, scared but extremely turned on around Sephiroth.

Cloud didn't know he was crying until warm fingers brushed a stray tear off before it slid down his flushed cheek.

"Don't cry Cloud. Nothing's going to happen. Trust me."

Wide and teary eyes looked up at Zack. Cloud nodded repeatedly. Almost as if he was trying to convince himself none of his dreams would come to pass.

"I-I trust you Zack."

"Really?"

Cloud nodded again. That same hand moved down to rest atop Cloud's smaller hand which rested on the bed.

"Then let me do something for you. Something that will really test how far you trust me."

Cloud gulped loudly. His stomach flipped inside him. He felt hot and faint.

He watched Zack get up, walk over his bed side table, reach into the top drawer and pull out a sharp object.

Cloud couldn't make it out due to the darkness in the room.

Lights snapping on caused said blond to mash his eyes shut in shock.

"You sure you trust me?"

Before Cloud could even react. A loud snipping sound reverberated through the empty room.

"Hold out your hand."

Long, shimmering blond locks of hair were placed in his palm.

Cloud could have cried. His beautiful hair. His closest likeness and link to Sephiroth….being CUT.

"Nothing bad will happen. Nothing. I will look out for you."

Cloud shut his eyes and listened to the snip, snip of the scissors.

Blond pooled round the two males. Zack bit down on his bottom lip as Cloud tilted his head forwards, revealing for the first time, the back of his neck.

That creamy, tanned flesh just begging to be caressed.

Zack slowly leaned in to the youth. Silently inhaled his scent. Lips just touched that enticing neck.

Cloud pulled away slightly.

"H-how does it look?"

"….Much better."

Cloud stood rather swiftly and paced over to the mirror. He stared in awe at his new appearance.

Shorter bangs framed his pretty face perfectly. His spikes, although shorter, still remained the same. The right side of his hair found longer layers creeping down the side of his face, ending just atop his shoulder blade. Turning his head, all of the length was gone. All that remained were short spikes of golden blond hair. Running his fingers through the back of his hair, he turned to face Zack.

"Thanks."

Zack said nothing but smiled as warmly as he could despite Cloud's detached actions.

Zack wished nothing more than Cloud to know how he truly felt.

He never found the words as he watched Cloud sleep hours later.

--------------------------

Well, we got a bitta Seph/Cloud mush. Nice wholesome fun.

Decided to do the Zack/Cloud mush as being Zack cutting Cloud's hair. was going to have him going to a hair dressers but decided against that hehehehehehehehe

R+R if you wish.

Sephiroth - Please do it...she's crazy. She tickles me and Cloud with sharp objects if she doesnt get reviwes.

Me - No I do not. I am a quiet sane person...who gets bullied by Mitts to type hehehehehehehehehehehe

Luv ya! Wheres next Obsession update?? xx


	22. Shera Crescent?

Wow, two updates in one night!

This one is shorter as theres only one thing going on.

Sephiroth gets a visiter.

Who could it be...title says it all!

191026 xx

21.

Sephiroth waited about bored stiff for three days.

Not much was going on. No weird rumours had begun to circulate bar one.

'Supposedly', a mysterious being broke into the Laboratories and had tried to make away with precious equipment. Totally destroying the place in the process.

Sephiroth sniggered slightly to himself as this news was slowly broken throughout the ShinRa building and the adjoining barracks.

Cloud had went deathly white and palpably silent when he heard this gossip from Reno and a couple of the other Cadet's. This raised in itself raised a couple of eyebrows, however, the blind male came up with a pretty good reason as to why he literally shat himself.

"What if it's a killer hiding somewhere in the building. What if it's one of us? Just waiting until the time is right?"

The few males with him silenced themselves and looked nervously around the rest of the Cadet's in the room.

Cloud smirked just a tiny bit at that point.

Sephiroth of course, had been watching the blond youth at that point. He admired him from the other end of the room.

Sure, him and Cloud had grown that tiny bit closer given their three days training together. However, they had not yet had a chance to really talk due to the untimely timing of Sephiroth's second in command, Zack always bursting into the room.

Even though Zack was Sephiroth's second in command and also a very close friend….the raven haired male did piss him off slightly.

To say Sephiroth was frustrated was a huge understatement.

He thought back to the previous morning.

"So Cloud. Why did you trust Zack with a pair of scissors to cut your hair? I think I preferred it longer."

"I dunno. He just asked if I trusted him. I said yes and the rest is history. I couldn't stop him after he had cut the first chunk off could I? That would have looked idiotic!"

Sephiroth raised his hand and ran his fingers through the back then the front of Cloud's soft, silky smooth hair. Cloud smiled into the touch.

"Yes Cloud. I much preferred it longer. Although, short has it's charms. I prefer longer hair….look at mine for example."

Cloud took a look at Sephiroth's hair tied in a loose pony tail. His eyes followed the length of the gleaming silver hair. Stopping just below the knees. Trailing his cerulean gaze back up, Cloud accidentally stared at Sephiroth's crotch. Those black leather trousers hiding what he wanted to see. Blushing, eyes zipped up to Sephiroth's face.

A silver eyebrow raised in confusion and humour greeted the blushing blond.

"Which way do you prefer?"

Cloud choked slightly.

"W-which way what?"

"You hair idiot. Long or short?"

"Ummmm, I like it best lo…"

"HEY CLOUD!"

Zack darted over to Cloud and Sephiroth.

"I like it best shorter of course!"

"I knew you would Spiky!"

Sephiroth grimaced at remembering the previous day. Why had Cloud changed his mind as soon as the raven haired Zack ran into the room?

By now, it was painfully clear just who Cloud was drawn to the most.

Zack.

A swift knock at the door shakes Sephiroth from his almost depressing thoughts.

"Enter."

He half expected to see either Cloud or Zack poking their heads in.

No. This person was different. A small woman, who he recognised as a secretary at the entrance hall of the ShinRa building had her head bowed down to him.

"Um, S-Sir? T-there's a scientist here to have a word with you. Something about joining ShinRa?"

Why would a new recruit come here? Sephiroth thought to himself. Then it struck him.

Cid.

"Show the person in."

The tiny female bowed deeply before backing out of the room, never meeting the General's bored but icy gaze.

A woman, probably in her late thirties slowly entered the room and stood expectantly at the door. Once again, another head was bowed to him.

"Come sit….your name?"

"Shera Sir."

The woman named Shera slowly made her way over to a chair in front of Sephiroth's desk.

"Well? How can I help you?"

"I think you will find, it's how I can help you."

Sephiroth nodded.

"Cid told me he couldn't come here personally, so, I decided to take the risk….after all, it was mainly myself that analysed the sample."

"What did you find?"

Shera shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, I primarily found your DNA."

Sephiroth growled at the female slightly.

"But, I found another substance, in miniscule proportions however, but there none the less. The problem is, neither Cid or myself was able to determine just what the substance is. It is some form of DNA but….it's like nothing I have ever seen before. It's gene's are just, bizarre. So bizarre that, even though the substance appeared 'dead', it pulsed slightly. Almost like a shallow beating heart."

Sephiroth's eyes widened significantly.

"So, whatever this is….only Hojo can tell us what it is?"

"I'm afraid so. It would seem to me that he may be trying to create more SOLDIER's….just like you. However, not using a pregnant woman…."

Shera seemed to spit that last part out.

"He is trying to artificially create another SOLDIER just like you, using your DNA pattern and that of something else. Something unknown."

Sephiroth sat in utter silence. Just how did this tie in with Cloud? Did Hojo want Cloud instead? Was his blood test just a pilot test? Just something to see if it would work? And, why Cloud? Why not Zack, Reno, Rufus, that chair over there….anyone or anything else?

Sephiroth sighed in sheer frustration. He was sick if all these questions. Questions he was still no nearer to finding the answers to.

"General Sir?"

"Yes?"

"If I may? I would like to try and run more extensive tests. However, I will have to travel to the lab in Nibelheim. It's much more technically advanced than the one I have near home. The results may be the same, however, I have a hunch that I can uncover what is really going on with the sample. Do you mind? It may take a few weeks though."

"Do what you wish. Once again, I am no closer to finding out the answers I seek."

"She said the same."

Sephiroth raised a slim silver eyebrow.

"Who said the same."

"Doctor Lucrecia Crescent."

Jade green eyes widened at the sound of that familiar name.

"She said that many times during her time with Vincent Valentine. She tried so hard to find the answers, she made herself and her unborn baby ill trying to….save him."

Sephiroth stared at the floor.

"Y-you may go now. And, thank you."

Shera stood to leave, bowed at Sephiroth then turned to head to the door.

Pausing at the door, she turned to glance at Sephiroth. He met her gaze.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Shera….Shera Crescent. You look very much like your mother."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak.

"Your fathers face and build though. Till next time….Sephiroth…."

Before he could reprimand her in any way, be it for using his name without permission or not bowing again, the scientist who called herself Shera Crescent was gone.

Sephiroth stood and walked the short distance to his window. He glanced down at the training Cadet's. how he wished Cloud was still among them training. That way he could find peace while watching him.

Sephiroth's mind wandered.

"Lucrecia Crescent….Vincent Valentine….who am I?"

Another fucking question!

-------------------------------------

Seph is both pissed off and very confused. I feel sorry for him.

Who thinks he needs a bit of Cloud loving??????

All vote by hitting the review button hehehehehehehehehehehehehe


	23. Deadly Training

Thanks muchly to Cold Drake Queen, RulerOfChaos and Mitts for reviewing my last two chapters.

I'm kinda dissapionted. Where'd the rest of my reviewers go???? I only got three votes for the Seph/Cloud luving!!!

Oh well, not long to go till the much and impatiently awaited lemon huh Mitts???? hehehehehehehehehehe

I made this chapter as long as I humainly could hehehehehehehehehehe 12 pages on my standard Microsoft word on size 11 type!!! wowee!!!

Anyway on with the next chapter!!!

Hugs 191026 xx

22.

Cloud sat inside the small training hall, patiently waiting for Sephiroth. Damn he was late. Something that never fitted in the same sentence, Sephiroth and lateness.

To say Cloud was patient, was a gross understatement. By his methods of patience, he had already tapped his foot many times, bitten his finger nails down to the quick, folded and unfolded his arms countless times, paced back and forth in the same five foot space, almost wearing a hole in the floor and finally, plopping himself down and drumming his fingers noisily off of the wooden floor.

Sighing loudly, Cloud glanced at his watch.

"10.30, he sure is late…."

Like the devoted little Cadet he was, Cloud had already waited over an hour and a half. Why he still waited was beyond him. He desperately wanted to sit and absentmindedly play with his hair, something he always done when he was bored. But, alas, his shining, long, golden blond locks were no more.

"Damn Zack…."

Staring a hole through his hand on the floor, Cloud's mind cast him back to that night, that night that Sephiroth had seemed to try and take his hand. Tried to take his hand before leaning in and kissing him ever so slightly.

Cloud's cheeks blushed crimson as he placed long fingers to his lips. How he wanted to kiss the General. How he wanted to do so much more.

Before Cloud could fall deeper into day dreams about Sephiroth, his mind shoved a picture of Zack into his train of thoughts. Those deep blue eyes, that caring smile, genuine friendship….almost, dare he think it….love.

Sighing loudly, Cloud was indeed torn. Fickle.

"Cloud? You are still here?"

So engrossed in his own musings, Cloud had clearly not heard the doors to the training hall slide open then snap shut again. He also had never even noticed a leather coat being dropped haphazardly down beside him, it's owner standing, towering in front of him.

"Are you even awake Cloud?"

Startled by the clipped tone being used, Cloud jumped up off the ground, stood as tall as he could and saluted the silver haired male in front of him.

Sephiroth seemed to roll his eyes at the blond.

"What have I told you? At ease."

Cloud felt his body almost melt back onto the floor. No, he couldn't sit down. He hadn't even trained yet. Damn he had been so bored, bored to the point of exhaustion and sleep.

"Why did you wait this long Cloud?"

"Umm, I-I couldn't just up and leave. I couldn't remember if you had told me you were going to be late today….some member of SOLDIER I will be…."

"Don't worry about that. I never told you anything of the sort. I was just….held up….a woman came to visit me, said she was looking for a job here. I did not intend on being late, however, circumstances changed. I'm amazed you waited here so long."

"Like I said. I didn't just want to leave. On thinking about it….I could have begun on my own…."

Cloud averted his gaze to the floor. Almost as if he was trying to find something extremely interesting in the wood. A quiet sigh and fingers placing themselves under his chin brought his eyes up to the silver haired General.

Both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Cloud started to feel a bit awkward. It felt like Sephiroth was undressing him then and there with his piercing aquamarine stare.

Sephiroth smirked before, in the blink of an eye, a silver sword replaced those warm fingers.

Gasping at the merciless cool death at his neck, Cloud stared wide eyed at Sephiroth.

"Never take your eyes from the enemy. No matter how….inviting and calm he looks!"

Sweeping of silver hairline metal shook Cloud from his shock. His mind barely had time to register his head was about to be severed off as he leapt out the way of the over 7foot sword.

Growling at his own ineptitude, Cloud sidestepped another lethal slice from Masamune totally unarmed.

Why, oh why was his sword over by the door? Why, oh why was he no where near it?

Sephiroth grinned almost evilly as he continued to try and mangle the blond beauty in front of him. He took delight in watching his terrified expression as Masamune went for his head time and time again.

What started as fear in the lithe young Cadet, swiftly turned into blind rage. Why the hell was Sephiroth trying to remove his head? Slice his chest open? Why wasn't he letting Cloud retrieve his weapon. It was supposed to be training, not a slaughter house.

"Sephiroth?! Stop this!"

No use, the man in front of him seemed blinded by murder.

Cloud watched as Sephiroth switched stances from his previous relaxed stature. Both hands now held the deadly blade. He stood tall, towering over the blond again. Sword raised dangerously high beside the right side of his face. Now Cloud truly was in trouble. Previous gleaming mako green had darkened and deepened dramatically. Beautiful eyes had lost their shine. Now they glazed over almost lifelessly.

Cloud glanced over his left shoulder. His sword was about 20feet from him. He could make it if he ran.

"Big mistake!"

Seething pain shot through Clouds arm as Sephiroth's Masamune cut through the creamy flesh just above his elbow.

Grabbing at the hairs breadth wound, Cloud felt the unmistakable hot drippings of blood seep through his fingers and down his hand.

"Sephiroth? Stop!"

Still he paid no mind.

Lunging forwards again, Sephiroth uttered no sound as he made for the youth. He didn't even seem to be breathing. His face unreadable, unpredictable, unreliable.

Sliding backwards, Cloud sucked his whole body into itself to narrowly escape getting cut again. Anger flooded through Clouds veins. Previously passive green tinged blue eyes swirled flaming frozen mako. Shining eyes glared through the silver haired General. Cloud's vision blurred, his eyes narrowed in anger so far.

With a guttural roar, Cloud flew at Sephiroth, rapidly dropping to his backside and sweeping his feet behind Sephiroth's ankles. Tripping backwards a few paces, Sephiroth sneered at the still unarmed youngster.

Quicker than lightning, Sephiroth raised his sword before crashing it down towards Cloud's head.

Silence.

Nothing.

His blade struggled ferociously against an unknown force. Glancing down, Sephiroth, through his mako drunk state could clearly see two hands on either side of his blade. Clamping down on the metal tightly. Blood ran down the blond Cadet's arms as he fought against the blade. His muscles tightened and constricted as he pushed against Sephiroth's inhuman strength.

Agony seeped it's way down Cloud's arms the second he touched the blade. It roasted his hands. Why it was so hot? He felt like his body would catch on fire given a second. Sweat dripped down his face, running down the length of his nose, dropping off the end as he edged the blade millimetres at a time away from his face. Had Cloud reacted any slower, his body would be sliced in two. He stopped the blade about an inch from cracking through his skull.

Loud groans reverberated through the tiny training room as Cloud continued to fight against the power of Sephiroth. Slowly, Cloud found he could get back onto his feet. Putting all his remaining strength into his bent legs, he forced himself forwards one agonisingly slow step.

Why had Sephiroth not relented?

A pulsing throb echoed through Clouds back, pouring into his shoulder. Pushing sensations shooting up and down his back edged him forwards even more. Masamune cut deeper into his palms.

Sweat trickled down Sephiroth's face and bare chest as Cloud fought bitterly against his blade.

Why couldn't he stop himself? Why couldn't he see he was pushing the boy too far? Why couldn't he see anything?

Cloud couldn't hold back the pained scream that shot from his mouth as his shoulder ripped apart. The muscles in his arms felt fit to burst as his wing sprang forth and pushed him violently towards Sephiroth.

Masamune flew through the air as Cloud lurched forwards and fell brutally into Sephiroth's chest, knocking the wind from the older male.

Hearing his precious sword skittering across the floor before clanking against the far wall, right beside Cloud's version of the Buster Sword shook Sephiroth from his trance. He had lost.

He had lost to an unarmed Cadet.

Cloud heaved and panted atop the General. He just couldn't calm his aching muscles or catch a breath that was worth a damn. His hands dug painfully into the floor on either side of Sephiroth's head. His legs squeezed painfully at the older males sides. Blood dripped from Cloud's shoulder and chest onto the General's pale slick with sweat chest.

Sephiroth finally averted his calmed gaze from his long gone sword to the Cadet above him. His eyes were wide and frantic. His pupils had thinned, identical to Sephiroth's own. His eyes pale and steely. Glowing almost white in their appearance.

"Cloud? I….I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that…."

All Sephiroth could hear was the boy struggling for a breath above him. It was then that Sephiroth's mind caught up with him. They boy's wing. In plain sight for any passer by to see.

"Shit!"

Sephiroth shimmied out from under Cloud, dragged the weakened male to his feet and over to the furthest corner to the side of the glass panelled door. There, now no one could see them.

"Cloud? Snap out of it!"

"W-what? Me?! I'm fine! I didn't try to kill you!"

Cloud had apparently calmed down, caught some of his lost breath. Now he demanded answers.

"Why Sephiroth?"

"I have no idea….I guess….I really can't trust myself with my emotions….my anger. I am so sorry Cloud. If I had better hold over my feelings….I would not have let one little incident this morning shatter myself."

"What incident?"

"Nothing of great importance."

"It clearly was if it pissed you off so much."

"It was….that woman….Shera Crescent. She claimed I looked like my mother. My life is confusing enough without a random telling me these things! No wonder I can't even….!"

Sephiroth dropped his elbows onto his knees, raising his hands and burying his face in them.

No tears escaped Sephiroth's eyes.

He had forgotten how to cry long ago.

Cloud sat in silence and watched Sephiroth. He didn't know what to say to make the silver haired male feel better.

Feeling a silky soft feather fall down his arm, he had his answer. Placing a hand over one of Sephiroth's, Cloud finally spoke.

"Seph? I need your help again."

Sephiroth looked through his parted fingers at Cloud. Sure enough, the boy needed help again. Smiling slightly, Sephiroth pulled both himself and Cloud to their feet.

Cloud took in Sephiroth's pained features. His face etched in sadness. His eyes, although emotionless, tinted slightly round the edges with bloodshot red. Eyes could never lie. Sephiroth almost shed a tear at the helplessness he feels in the grand scheme of things.

Ignoring the youths awful nickname for him, Sephiroth smiled again at the boy.

"Close your eyes Cloud. Find the centre of your body. Find your power source. Push it down."

The shifting of feathers and a painful groan caused Sephiroth to open his own eyes. Once again, the blond's face was distorted with pain.

"Ugh, it's less painful this time. Hope the pain ebbs each time huh?"

"It does….given time."

Cloud slumped back onto the floor. Legs parted wide, knees bent high, hands resting limply on the wooden floor between his legs. Blood still trickled from the wounds to his hands.

"Sorry Cloud. Let me heal that."

Cloud nodded his head before feeling the soothing cool aura of a Cure 2 wash over the two of them.

"Much better Sephiroth. Much better than my measly Cure 1!"

"Thanks for using my proper name this time Cadet. How in the name of the Ancient's did you stop me from killing you?"

Cloud glanced over at the long forgotten about Masamune lying peacefully against his own sword. He noted how well the two swords fit together just lying there. As if they were made to be with each other, right there, on that very floor.

Blushing slightly, Cloud found his answer.

"I have no idea. I just….snapped….you cut me. I had to stop you. I did the only thing I could think of. Grabbed the blade from your hands."

"That's my point. You grabbed the blade, not the hilt, the blade. If that were anyone else, your arms would have been severed off followed by your body splitting in two! I don't think even I could have stopped that if the positions were reversed."

"Yes you could. No body can beat you after all."

"You did Cloud."

Both males stared at each other once again. Sephiroth stared at the blond youth's eyes intently. They had lost their deathly white gleam but not the mako fuelled shine.

"Your eyes….Take a look."

Sephiroth motioned to the mirrored wall they sat against.

Cloud twisted his body round so he could look at himself.

Apart from sweat dripping down his slightly red face, Cloud couldn't really see anything that different. Big wow, his eyes were green. Almost always a must as a member of SOLDIER. Well, apart from Zack….

"What?"

"Look closer."

Pressing his face nearer to the glass, Cloud almost gasped at his eyes. His pupils has thinned and narrowed to that of Sephiroth's. When the hell had that happened?

"Uhhhhh….I…."

"The same as me. It happened when you overpowered me. Personally, I think they look good."

"Of course you would. You have 'em!"

Both males glance at each other again before light laughter bubbled from Sephiroth's throat, followed closely by Cloud.

Sephiroth peered at the clock suspended on the far side of the room. Dammit, that time again. Another 'healthy' dose of mako. Joy and rapture.

"Cloud? We have to go."

Cloud looked at his watch.

"Dammit. I hate this part of the week…."

Cloud grimaced as he got his gear together. He forced his achy body into a fresh t-shirt as his wing had destroyed his previous.

Before the two males headed out the room, a hand shot out and grabbed Cloud's.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to apologise again Cloud. If I had ended your life….I don't know…."

"It's ok Sephiroth. I know how you feel. Totally helpless? I've been there. Hell, I'm still there!"

Cloud beamed at the silver haired male, even though his tone of voice didn't match his facial expressions.

"Thank you Cloud. Thanks for understanding."

Both males closed the small gap between them before slowly leaning in.

Sephiroth just happened to look to his left just as Reno rounded a corner and paced towards them. Pulling back instantly, he dropped his hold of Cloud's warm hand.

"Spike!"

"Hey Reno."

"Sir!"

"Cadet."

Reno pulled a quick but formal salute before silently excusing himself from the looming presence of the General.

Cloud watched as the fiery red head vanished round another corner. Something in Reno's eyes called for caution, distrust, wariness even. Finally, he cast his eyes up towards the General.

"You think he saw?"

"No, I don't think he did. If he did, surely he would have said something…."

Sephiroth listened to the playback in his head. Was he an idiot? No way did he trust this so called Reno. The Turks were scouting out for him. Every time Cloud was about, he was not too far behind. Always watching….spying if you like. However, Sephiroth hoped to hell that he had not seen anything.

Cloud stared into space for what felt like forever. He had no idea what he was staring at or for how long he stared at it. Before he knew it, he was following Sephiroth down the winding corridors towards the temporary labs which had been set up after the event of the break in.

Cloud was not even aware that Sephiroth was talking to him.

"Cloud? Are you even listening?!"

Shaking his head violently, Cloud struggled with his words.

"Hmm, huh? What?"

"Your impertinence really does astound me. Why I let you away with it I shall never know….You're still not listening!"

"What? Sorry Sephiroth….I was preoccupied….What were you saying?"

"Forget it. Were here anyway."

Cloud's stomach sank as he stopped dead in front of the cold, steely lab doors. His face fell instantly. Fear set in his now vivid green eyes.

"I bloody hate this."

"I know, guess it's our fate to have this done to us each week….I hate it too."

Both males swallowed their surfaced fear and proceeded into the lab. Thankfully Hojo was no where in sight. Cloud ached too much and walked in too pained a manner to be able to hide it from that maniac.

Sephiroth did however gasp slightly at the lab assistant standing in front of them.

"S-Shera?"

"Thanks you so much for hiring me Sir. I have always wanted to work for ShinRa."

He just caught that wink and no more. Saying nothing, he nodded his head slightly before leaning against the table he was supposed to sit on.

Cloud perched uneasily on the same table, his eyes kept wandering over to this woman who Sephiroth seemed to know. Was she the person who pissed the silver haired male off that very morning?

"Cloud was it?"

Said woman was now standing in front of the nervous blond.

"Yes it is."

"I have heard much about you. It would seem that you are….special….I will do all I can to help you."

Her voice had dropped to no more than a whisper.

Cloud sat speechless. He glanced over at Sephiroth who was still propped against the table, eyes shut, arms folded over his chest.

"Trust her Cloud."

Said blond looked at the female before nodding to her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want anyone to go through the suffering Doctor Lucrecia Crescent went through. Such inhumane pain and suffering….all because of that maniac! I cannot see another living person being poisoned by that man. Sephiroth here, is proof enough of what he can do to a humans body and soul."

Cloud looked at Sephiroth again. On the outside, nothing seemed wrong. However, with greater concentration, Cloud could feel all the turmoil and upset inside him.

Sephiroth knew why she was here, in these labs. She needed more blood samples from Sephiroth and this time Cloud. She intended to add them to the remaining samples of R.1.K.U. that Sephiroth had obtained to see what she could find out.

"Ok boys, arms out, veins up. I fricking hate giving these out."

Cloud sheepishly looked at the pretty female.

"Ummm, why don't we just leave it then?"

"We may be being watched. Best act normal."

Cloud sighed dejectedly before resting his arm palm up on the table top.

"Eyes on me Cloud."

Sephiroth's silky baritone broke through the dense silence filling the room. Glancing round, Cloud found himself fixated to Sephiroth's gaze. His eyes were calm and tranquil. A stark contrast to thirty minutes previous when the same man tried to sever his head from his body.

However, no matter how peaceful Cloud found Sephiroth's eyes, he couldn't control that sharp yell when the thick needle plundered his arm.

The thick icy heat swiftly entered his arm and traversed his blood stream once again. He could feel the potent concoction flood his veins and head straight to his brain.

Feeling his world spin, Cloud let himself lull back onto the table, his head rested right beside Sephiroth's hip. Moving his head slightly, his cheek nuzzled into said silver haired male's hip bone.

"Ok Sephiroth. It's your turn."

Sephiroth stood in silence just watching Cloud become somewhat clouded with mako. He knew the boy was burning with frozen ice inside, but his face told a different story. How his hip bone could be comfortable, he would never know.

Sephiroth too grimaced as a new sterile needle plunged into a raised vein on his arm. Fuck, he hated this. He questioned mentally again. Why, oh why was he graced with such enticing veins?

Drawing blood was easy from Cloud due to the fact he was in an almost comatose state after his mako injection. Sweat trickled down his pretty face but he didn't make a move to rid himself of it.

Sephiroth too put up little resistance as his precious blood was taken from his body. All the while, Shera smiled somewhat sadly at the two males.

"Ok, you think he will be ok?"

"For now, he will be. However, when he wakes up….it's a different story. He has….tried things when he has been coming down from a mako high. His body just cannot get used to it."

"What do you mean? What has he tried?"

"My Second in Command Zack Aegis has caught Cloud each time, trying to tear his skin off. Hence the scars on his arms, legs and torso. He has also attacked Zack a couple of times as he cannot discern friend from foe. I don't have a solution as to what we can do."

Shera put a lone finger to her chin. She appeared to be deep in thought. She paced back and forth a couple of times before she clasped her hands together in glee.

"He already has mako inside him correct?"

"Yes…….."

"Just stop his injections. Its simple."

"I thought you were a scientist. If we stop them now, he will lose his mind and go mad."

"Hmmm, right, I forgot about that. Well, I suggest weaning him off of the injections. Start by moving them a day later each time, eventually his body wont even have a clue that he is late for treatment."

Sephiroth said nothing but looked almost lovingly at the still unconscious Cloud.

"Thanks Shera."

"No bother. If I may? I must get going. As far as ShinRa is concerned, I am only a temp."

Just as Shera went to leave the lab, Zack popped his head round the door.

"Hey Seph. How is he?"

"Not bad. Not good. His body just can't get used to the mako."

Sephiroth too was starting to feel the icy burning ebb it's was through his blood stream. He felt slightly dizzy. His head started that oh so familiar dull ache.

"Seph? You head back to your quarters. I will take care of Cloud. I think he's starting to wake up."

Sephiroth wanted to object, however, his body felt like tonne weights had jumped onto each limb.

"Ok Zack. Call if anything happens to him."

Zack, immediately understanding what Sephiroth meant as 'anything', gave a quick nod before hauling Cloud over his shoulder and heading to the barracks.

Sephiroth gathered his wits, forced himself to stand up straight, grabbed his leather coat and made to leave the lab.

"I see you have taken quite the shine to that boy."

That voice. Surely he couldn't have bee in the lab the whole time? Sephiroth had made sure to scan the area for any kind of threat before him and Cloud had even entered.

No, from the direction the male had come from, he was heading into the lab through a side access corridor. That had to be it.

"You misunderstand my intentions Hojo."

"I think not boy. You have begun personally training him have you not?"

"Not that it's any of your concern but, yes I have. He has potential. That's all."

Hojo started laughing slightly as he roughly pushed past Sephiroth and headed into the lab.

"I think not boy."

Sephiroth wanted to strangle the creepy old man now walking away from him but found his body just wouldn't respond to anything but sleep.

Sleep would have to suffice.

Sleepy eyes fluttered open, a groggy moan echoed through the silent room.

Zack immediately whipped his head up and rushed over to the blond's bed side.

"Ugh…."

"You ok?"

Cloud raised a shaky hand to his head and wiped the gathered sweat from his brow.

"Sephiroth?"

Zack sighed before he replied.

"No Cloud. It's Zack. Are you ok?"

Cloud snapped his eyes shut as pain zipped through his skull. Groaning loudly, Cloud rolled over and curled in on himself. He lay in that same foetus position for what felt like a century.

Zack sat patiently and rubbed down his sweat soaked neck, shoulders and the parts of his face he could reach with a cool, damp cloth.

"Ugh, it hurts Zack."

"I know. You'll be fine."

"Where's Sephiroth?"

"He is in his quarters, sleeping it off. How did training go today?"

Zack thought he had better keep the blond talking so he could try and concentrate on anything bar the immense pain he was feeling.

"….I-it was ok. I beat S-Sephiroth…."

"Really? Wow! How the hell did you do that Spike?"

"I don't know. I was unarmed too."

Zack's eyes widened to the point of bursting from their sockets. Had he head right? Had Cloud beaten Sephiroth unarmed? Wait, the General must have been unarmed too….

"Sephiroth had the Masamune but I still beat him…."

"Ok Cloud, that was creepy. You a mind reader now? That's just what I was wondering! What can I say? Huge congrats are in order. Even I haven't beaten Seph yet!"

Cloud finally rolled over and smiled as best he could at Zack.

For the first time since Cloud had regained consciousness, Zack could finally see his eyes properly. They were exactly the same as Sephiroth's, right down to the cat like pupils. They didn't suit the blond. He much better suited his bright, sparkling azure eyes, wide with naivety.

Zack's pager going off, shook both males from their trance like stupor.

"Shit Cloud. Just a tick!"

Cloud watched through extremely heightened and sharpened vision as Zack buried through a heap of clothes on his bed to find the annoying item.

"Ah! There you are!"

Zack read what must have been a longer than regular message.

"Seems Seph is being called away tomorrow….he is to escort the President to Junon at sunrise. Looks like you'll be training with the regular scrubs tomorrow."

Cloud nodded slightly to the raven haired male, taking in each of his features as he did so. That silky midnight black hair. Those deep royal blue eyes untouched with mako for years now. That long but beautiful face. Those full lips….

Dammit, Cloud really was fickle!

"Ummm, when do we expect Sephiroth to be back?"

"Hard to say. If the mission is swift and without disturbance, he may be back to save you from training with the idiots. Of not, I'm afraid your stuck with both myself and Instructor Kale!"

Cloud grimaced at that name. That guy clearly did not like Cloud. He hated the fact that such a scrawny youngster had bested each of his own select group of trainees.

"Great….can't wait…."

Zack ambled over and plopped down beside Cloud on the bed, shunting him over with a flick of his backside. He buried a hand playfully in his Cloud's mass of blond spikes and laughed at the youth.

"Don't worry your pretty little head! It will be fine!"

Cloud smiled at this comment and turned his dizzy, swimming head up into Zack's hand.

Zack felt long eyelashes stroke off his calloused hand. He was almost 100 sure he felt those sweet lips of Cloud's brush off his palm.

"You're really something huh Cloud?"

Cloud nodded before closing his eyes and falling into a deep but painful slumber.

-----------------

Ah, some blood, fluff, injections and shiney eyes!!!

Please give me a lil review. It makes me smile :D


	24. Make Me Yours

OMG sorry for the long wait!!!! I hit some writers block getting the last part of this chapter out!!!!

Anyway, I'm up to exactly 12,000 hits on this fic! Thanks to all!

Thanks to Mitts, RulerOfChaos, Cold Drake Queen and cloudstrifejen for leaving me reviews!

Well, this is it, the one you have all been waiting for. Please give me a lil review to let me know what you thinked.

Now, the type in bold is from inside Cloud and Seph's heads. Its not their thoughts though. All will become clear in the final couple of chapters. Anyone who has read my previous long fic, will know who it is.

Anyway, without further ado.

Chapter 23. Make Me Yours.

23.

Cloud snapped awake feeling completely disorientated.

Slowly sitting up, he felt like his head was about to burst. Sure, he always felt like this after a mako injection, but never this bad.

Rubbing the sleep from his aching, gritty glowing eyes, Cloud scanned the room.

"Shit! Slept in again!"

Why had Zack not woke him up? Why had none of his other room mates wake him up? Then again, why would they? All of them hated him, with the exception of Zack….

Sliding out of his lumpy, crappy bed, he swept over to his locker just a few feet away. Opening the door, Cloud gasped into the attached mirror.

"**Cloud?!"**

Whipping his head round, Cloud so no one.

"Ok, no ones there….I'm sure I hear someone shouting on me. But, I'm late….again. No ones about….again…."

Peering back into the mirror to check out his mako drunk state, Cloud gasped at himself again.

"**What the hell is this?!"**

Cloud glanced warily to each side.

"Ok, chill out Cloud. No one is there. Must be the mako making me hear things."

Cloud dressed as quickly as humanly possible in his uniform before puling his boots on, grabbing his weapons and materia bag, sheathing his Buster Sword replica and flying out the door.

Hazy aquamarine eyes fluttered open. His head pounded. He felt like his mind was being invaded. In truth, the silver haired General didn't quite feel himself.

He slowly rolled over in his black silk and satin bed. His appointment with Rufus ShinRa was cancelled last minute. He decided on a slightly longer lie in.

"**Cool."**

Freezing mid roll, Sephiroth sat bolt upright, glancing around his room. Nothing being amiss, he spun round slightly and made to get out of his bed….backwards?

At least, he tried to.

"**Ah dammit! My hairs caught!"**

Sephiroth bristled and glanced down to see his hair caught between his knee and the bed.

"**Wait" This isn't my hair! It's down past my knees!"**

Sephiroth growled again. Was someone playing with him? Had some sneak snuck into his room? Who the hell was talking to him?

Catching his reflection in the mirror, Sephiroth gasped inwardly at his appearance.

"**Holy fuck! Sephiroth!"**

Sephiroth bristled again and grumbled to himself before looking at the clock situated on his bed side table.

"Shit!"

Yes, Sephiroth had indeed slept in. Something he had never done in all his years as both a SOLDIER and a general guinea pig for ShinRa. He never mean to sleep in this long, he only wanted an extra thirty minutes after the 5am call from Rufus, not an extra hour and a half.

He couldn't even concentrate on pulling his boots on. He kept hearing a cocky voice inside his head. Glancing in the mirror, Sephiroth groaned to himself.

"This is great. The great ShinRa General….going grey from stress."

Finally the boots were buckled successfully, the coat was thrown on, Masamune was sheathed, fingers were ran through thick silver hair before said General flew out the door.

Both Cadet and General were running late. Both stormed down adjacent corridors. Finally the corridor joined as one.

CRASH!

Both men tumbled to the ground in a piled up heap, arms and legs askew, intertwined together.

"Oh my god General! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Cloud scrambled off of the silver haired male before offering him his hand to get up. Sephiroth scoffed at the hand as he helped himself up.

"I'm sorry Sir! It wont happen again!"

Sephiroth said nothing but looked at the blond.

"Ummm, I thought you were away for the day? Not that it's any of my business."

"I was, it was cancelled. You're still training with the other recruits today. I have pressing work to attend to."

Cloud nodded slightly not even looking into Sephiroth's piercing eyes. For some reason he felt a strange aura surrounding the older male.

Sephiroth glanced at the blond in front of him. Although he knew him very well through training, fighting and in general through Zack, Sephiroth couldn't place this strange feeling about the boy of sixteen.

"**I feel like I know him from….before…."**

Not being able to place the unusual feeling he felt inside about the boy, Sephiroth decided to stop playing statue and actually talk.

"Cloud?"

Cloud snapped awake from his daze.

"Yes Si….Sephiroth?"

"Be more careful…..however, it's no biggy!"

With that, Sephiroth turned tail and fled down the corridor, leather coat sweeping like wings behind him.

Cloud watched on flabbergasted as Sephiroth vanished round a corner.

"He didn't just say….no biggy….did he?"

The way Sephiroth had spoken to him and even the way he ran seemed different than before. It seemed almost….younger….

A wave of unnerving familiarity swept over the lithe young blond. be? Could it?" 

Cloud scratched his head. Damn niggling in his brain. He felt like he was going nuts. Shaking his mind away, Cloud carried on towards the training halls.

"Strife! Late again!"

Cloud kept his head low and made his way to the end of the line. Right next to who he didn't want to stand next to.

"Hey Spiky."

"Reno."

"**He looks so much like Axel."**

"What?"

"STRIFE?! Late again!"

Cloud saluted the best he could despite his increasing anger.

"Sorry Sir. It wont happen again, Sir!"

"That's what you say every time you used to be late you useless maggot! You think that being the General's lap dog gives you special privileges huh?!"

Damn, Cloud hated this Instructor Kale. Hated him with a vengeance. Finally, his uncontrollable inner anger spewed forth.

"No dick head talks to me like that!"

Cloud immediately recoiled, he didn't mean to say that. Before he could even think up an apology, a fist connected with his jaw.

Cloud fell to the ground clutching at his throbbing jaw, seething mad. After he popped it back into place, he snapped.

"You fuck!"

Cloud sprang up and launched himself at the prick who has the audacity to call him his instructor.

His tiny fist connected with the older males nose. Cloud delighted in hearing the bones crunch and the cartilage pop.

He threw himself at the wounded man, almost mopping the floor with his ass.

Sephiroth watched from afar. He lied when he said he had other duties to attend to. He simply wanted to watch the blond training. He smirked at the antics of his fiery Cadet. He knew Cloud had a hellish temper but nothing like this. Want burned deep within his blood. He couldn't stand it.

That same sickening sense of familiarity washed over the silver haired male once again.

"**No way. He fights the same as…."**

Sephiroth had never seen Cloud fight this way. Never before had he seen the boys movements like this.

"I know those fighting moves all to well….but….from where?"

Sephiroth scratched his head a few times. This constant talking in his head was driving him crazy.

Instructor Kale's pained yell echoing through the training hall, snapped Sephiroth from his mental stupor. He had to intervene or Cloud could easily kill the older male. That, in turn would lead to a prison sentence for said blond, ending up with a possible execution for the pretty young male. Sephiroth certainly did not want that.

By now, all other Cadet's had formed a tight circle round the duelling males.

Reno's voice could be heard over all others. Loudly cheering for Cloud to,

"Kick that bastard's ass!"

Sephiroth strode forwards and shoved the other Cadet's out of his way with little effort. They all toppled like bowling pins.

"Stop right there Strife."

He had no need to yell. His cool, calm but commanding tone was enough to bring even Rufus ShinRa quivering before him. His eyes too, said it all. Darkened to a deep pulsing emerald.

Cloud froze mid punch, dropping his instructor to the ground before whirling round in a rage to face the General. His best ever fight had been interrupted. He didn't care if it was by the man he admired the most. His fight had still been disturbed.

Anger bubbled forth. Cloud hadn't even thought about his reaction before words spilled from his mouth. Almost as if he had not spoken them.

"You want some of this you pompous prick?!"

Jesus! He had not just said that to the General of all people? What on Gaia had possessed him to sputter that verbal abuse?! Now, his balls were about to be severed off!

"Is that so?"

Sephiroth accepted Cloud's violent and volatile proposal. He clicked his fingers and a heavier version of Cloud's replica Buster Sword was tossed at said blond.

At first, the drastic change in the swords weight overpowered him. His legs shook under the immense strain. He couldn't topple over. He was stronger than this!

"If you cannot hold that blade confidently, you have no chance of becoming my equal Cloud."

Cloud snarled at Sephiroth before holding the sword tightly in front of his body, legs shoulder width apart, right leg thrust far in front.

"I'm ready Seph….Sir!"

Both males hurtled across the hall towards each other. Their swords clashed together with a sickening thud. Sparks danced from the blades as they ground painfully against each other.

Sephiroth's eyes blazed brightly. Passion burning through the hairs breadth blade of his sword. Lust dripped from his smirk at the blond.

Cloud's eyes darted between enhanced mako green and burning ice white. He had the sense not to let his wing push through, but it was oh so enticing. To beat Sephiroth in front of everyone in the room? It could be bliss.

"**Don't even think about it Cloud! You cannot shatter his pride!"**

Shaking his head, Cloud focussed on the matter at hand.

Sephiroth had no idea why he was so uncontrollably angry. No, now that he thought about it, he wasn't angry. He was pissed mad. His body burning with unsated sexual frustration.

The two darted away from each other only to circle each other tantalisingly slowly. Like the hunter and his prey. Or, two males fighting for dominance in a pack of animals. The latter seemed more feasible.

Not a single sound echoed through the large hall. None except for the soft footfalls of the two men, and at that, they were hard to hear.

Cloud finally made his move. He flew at the silver haired General with every intent on attacking him with everything he had.

"**It wont work! He can see straight through you!"**

Smirking, Cloud saw the General move ever so slightly, readying his body to strike. Cloud performed a dodge roll behind the General, swept himself to his feet and swung his sword round in a wide arch, its blunt edge striking Sephiroth across the back of the head.

Sephiroth stumbled forwards two or three paces as he held his hand to his head. The pain already ebbing, any bruising fading away.

He turned round, snarling at the cocky blond Cadet.

"Strife! You will pay for that!"

Quicker than the sharpest lighting, Masamune flew through the air, catching Cloud across the chest.

All Cloud felt was air rushing past him before feeling that familiar throbbing stinging pain. Such a small, thin cut, but inexplicably deep at the same time.

Cloud could feel his hot blood slither from the wound. Rubbing his fingers over the sticky crimson substance, he raised his hand and rubbed his thumb and index finger together as if to see the blood was genuine.

"That….fucking well hurts!"

Clouds anger bubbled forth as he yelled at the General. Gasps of shock filled the hall. No one even dared raise an eyebrow at the General, never mind screaming at him.

Sephiroth ran a gloved hand down the length of the sword to rid it of Cloud's blood. All the while staring into the boy's turbulent soul. A crackling red aura surrounded the blond. Almost as if his inner power was trying to escape.

Sephiroth decided to push him farther.

"Hmpf. Is that all you got?!"

Cloud gasped inwardly. Where had he heard that before?

Finally, he stood up straight and threw the sword away. It hindered his movements too much. He needed speed for this battle.

He raised his fists to his face and gestured that Sephiroth do the same.

Sephiroth too, discarded his sword before casually sliding his leather coat from his shoulders. Everyone in the room seemed to suck in a breath as Sephiroth's pale, toned, delicious chest and abs came into full view.

Cloud too, couldn't help his lecherous stare. In his eyes, Sephiroth was the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on, and that pissed him off even more.

Sephiroth stood still, holding no sparring stance. Nothing to give his intended fighting style away.

"Ok Strife. Round two."

The two males circled each other again and again. Their focus and concentration never faltered.

Cloud's back began to ache immensely.

"No, please, not here, not now."

He repeated this mantra to himself over and over again in his mind. He couldn't use his full strength. He couldn't risk being found out.

Sephiroth too, winced at the pain seeping through his right shoulder. Unknowingly, the silver haired male was thinking the same thing as the blond.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to the lookers on, both males ran at each other. Fists were sent flying. Kicks being brutally exchanged right, left and centre. Hardly any one in the hall could keep up with the martial arts experts. Their movements were fluid, precise and flawless.

Despite Cloud's short stature, he managed to land a sickening punch on the General's jaw. On contact, a nasty crunch echoed through the hall making many Cadet's wince.

Sephiroth lurched backwards a few paces clutching at his jaw. That did it. He had had enough. Popping his jaw back into the proper alignment, he roared and sent a fist straight at Cloud's face.

The fist connected right on Cloud's eye socket as the blond desperately tried to avoid the attack.

"Fuck!"

Cloud yelled out as he plummeted to the floor. He knew he had been struck in that same spot before. But when, and by whom? Why couldn't he remember?

Cloud lay sprawled out on the floor panting and shattered. His body was bruised and battered. His eye throbbed. It felt like it was about to pop out it's socket and second. He couldn't believe he had picked a fight with Sephiroth like that. Was he crazy? That wasn't just any old training session. He had felt Sephiroth's full strength in that one punch.

Cloud too had fought to almost his best. He had performed moves and techniques he didn't know he could do. Where had that extra knowledge and power came from?

As Cloud opened his eyes, he found a strong hand being presented to him.

"You did well Cloud. I always knew you would be my equal. As if yesterday's training wasn't enough to confirm that, you proved yourself today. I believe you will be a force to be reckoned with in SOLDIER. Maybe even better than me."

Cloud blushed madly as he took Sephiroth's hand and was hoisted to his feet, stumbling into Sephiroth's built chest in the process.

Sephiroth's hand lingered against Cloud's a bit longer than it should have, given that they were in a room full of people. Both glanced slightly nervously at each other.

Sephiroth finally stole his hand away and coughed slightly to straighten himself up.

Cloud watched as Sephiroth sheathed his discarded sword, pulled on his leather coat and sauntered out of the training hall.

"As you were Cadet's!"

A pair of deep brown eyes glared at the antics of both Cloud and Sephiroth.

"Insolent meddlers. The two of you will be mine."

Sephiroth collapsed against the nearest wall as soon as he left the training hall. He fought to catch his breath.

"Dammit! Cloud fights like an animal. I knew he had a temper but nothing like that….I….feel like I know him from somewhere outside of ShinRa….but, from where? Ugh, I can't concentrate. My head wont stop throbbing!"

Slowly, the silver haired male composed himself before leaving the safety and support of the wall. Almost drunkenly, he made his way through the winding ShinRa corridors to his quarters.

Back inside the hall, Cloud glanced down at his fisted hand. On opening it, he found a small piece of paper and a black and gold key card.

"Oh my god. Access codes and the key card to his….room…."

Cloud stopped short and stared blankly at the rest of the Cadet's who, incidentally had stopped talking and were staring at him.

"**Idiot! Now you'll be known as the prat who talks to himself! Good going twat!"**

Cloud grinned sheepishly and shook his head to rid his mind of it's fogginess.

He could feel his injuries healing up. All the bruises had vanished. The throbbing and pulsing on his eye socket had gone completely. Zack was right, he did heal as fast as Sephiroth.

Cloud grabbed his replica Buster Sword, roughly tied his jacket round his waist and made a dash to the door.

"Cadet! Where the fu…."

"Bathroom!"

Something told Cloud that he must see the General tonight. Even though his feelings were mixed, his mind told him to seek Sephiroth out.

That evening, Cloud stood in front of the mirror in the bathrooms staring in distain at his figure. Nothing but a crisp white towel graced his tiny waist.

"I mean, look at me. I'm far too thin. Weedy. Hardly any muscle on my body. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact my hair has been cut. I would say I look more like a girl who has yet to hit puberty! To make it worse, I have absolutely no backside! It's non existent!"

However, Cloud forced himself to pull on a pair of loose black jeans which shockingly enough sagged at his backside, and a black short sleeved shirt.

"Hey Spike! Where you off too huh?!"

Cloud whirled round at the sound of Zack's voice.

"Oh, um, no where really."

Zack narrowed his deep blue eyes at the stumbling Cloud.

"You're going to see him aren't you?"

Cloud lowered his head while muttering an almost silent,

"Uh huh."

Zack crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply. He had always thought that Cloud would go for him. Deep down he knew that Cloud and him were well suited. However, perhaps had head blown his only chance with the boy that very first night he almost forced himself on him.

"Well, have a good night."

"Zack? Are you ok?"

Zack chirped up immediately.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!"

Fair enough, Zack was going out to see Aerith tonight, but, couldn't help but wonder what taking Cloud would be like. Oh well, at this rate, he would never know.

Zack turned tail and headed out the room, not even sparing a second glance at Cloud.

Said blond couldn't help but feel guilty. Yes, he did have feelings for both males, feelings he couldn't decide between. With Sephiroth it was the physical attraction, being possessed and dominated. Sheer lust. With Zack, it was friendship, genuine caring and comfort. Almost what felt like love.

Cloud tried his best to push these niggling thoughts from his already fried brain while he pulled his boots on.

"Ok, level 99. Man I hate heights!"

Meanwhile, Sephiroth paced about his room stressed. He pulled at his usually impeccable hair in anger. His head ached beyond belief and he kept hearing what sounded like a mantra saying that Cloud was hot. Not to mention, every time he thought about said blond, his groin would tighten almost painfully.

"**Don't deny yourself. You know you want him, need him, crave him. Don't deny yourself."**

"Fuck off! He is just a boy! What's wrong with me?!"

He flopped down on his bed and started twirling his knee length hair between his nimble fingers.

After a while, he caught onto what he was doing and froze. He snatched his hands away from his hair, almost as if the silver strands had burst into flames. He looked in disgust at the small mass of tangled and matted hair that was left in his fingers wake.

"Ugh! Since when do I twirl my hair about like a school girl with a crush?!"

"**You are a girl with a crush!"**

"Leave me alone!"

"Who are you talking to?"

Sephiroth almost leapt out of his skin when he heard the silky yet laced with nerves voice at his door. Slowly, he plucked up the courage to turn round.

He was greeted by a picture of perfection and beauty standing sheepishly before him.

"Cloud Strife."

Cloud's head tilted towards the floor. He stood nervously fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, much like a child would do. He felt terrified just being in his room, even though he had been in it before.

"**You wuss!"**

Cloud snapped his head up at the sharp yelling in his ear. He looked around to try and locate the source of the voice. It certainly was not Sephiroth. His voice although deep and commanding, laced itself with caring and softness.

"Are you ok Cloud?"

He looked straight at Sephiroth. Their eyes met in the dim light of the room. Gleaming mako aquamarine met naturally and artificially enhanced mako blue green eyes.

"I'm ok. Just a bit of a headache. What did you want me up here for sir?"

"Do you never listen? I have already told you. Behind closed doors….where no one can see us, it's Sephiroth."

Cloud shifted nervously again.

"Cloud? Your eyes are so bright. Natural mako is truly a beautiful thing. They sparkle, even in the darkest room."

"You still have not answered my question Sephiroth."

The blond watched as Sephiroth stood to his full height of 6'2 and stalk slowly over to his own quaking form.

Sephiroth stopped dead in front of Cloud and stared down at him.

Cloud, at his meagre 5'7 had to literally crane his neck to look Sephiroth directly in the eyes.

"I called you here because…."

Sephiroth was feeling ill. Sure, he had had many men in the past, including Zack on two occasions. He was deemed as a whore throughout ShinRa, though no one would say it to his face. However, since Cloud had came into the picture, he had only slept with Zack that one time. When Sephiroth thought about it, none of his previous conquests were just so. They were just that, notches on his bed post. Sephiroth felt something boil and simmer to the surface even when he glanced at Cloud. He knew he could force himself on the blond is he so desired, but something niggled at him to be tactile and gentle.

"**Let him come to you."**

"I called you here because….well, Cloud….damn, I'm no good at this! You see, ever since the entrance exams, I have had my eye on you."

"I know, you told me that yourself before I was even accepted."

"It has been driving me mad Cloud. To be around you for all these weeks, to be a hairs breadth away from you and forbidden to touch you in any real way."

Sephiroth dared to look at Cloud. His eyes were cast to the floor, however, Sephiroth could tell the boy was listening intently.

"When we fought each other both yesterday and today….I knew….that….that…."

Sephiroth tripped and stumbled over his words.

It was ironic that such a thing like falling in love with a mere sixteen year old could defeat the General so easily. Love? Was that what Sephiroth felt?

"You knew that I would be yours."

Cloud said in nothing more than a whisper.

Both locked eyes again. Sephiroth bowed his head deeply, his sliver hair framing his flawless face. He never completed his nod. Simply kept his head cast to the floor.

Before he could open his eyes and move his head, silky soft lips ghosted over his own. The touch was light, but was a kiss nonetheless.

Cloud pulled away swiftly, burning red blush spread across his cheeks and his exposed collar bone.

"I-I'm sorry Sephiroth. I have no idea where that came from!"

Before Cloud could back away, Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled the youth into his warm embrace.

Cloud cautiously wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's waist. He breathed in the silver haired males scent. It was unusual, that familiar earthy mako, but, laced with something else, something almost fruity. He couldn't place what it was. The scent drew Cloud in harder.

"You are only sixteen Cloud. I am twenty four. I stand at eight years your senior. If we were found out…."

"Nothing would happen. Not if I give myself to you willingly."

Sephiroth looked down at the blushing Cloud. Had he really agreed to give himself freely? He leaned in and rubbed his cheek off of Cloud's silky soft hair. He inhaled Cloud's unusual scent. Natural and artificially enhanced earthy mako, clean washing and….fruit? A fruit he had never smelled before in his life. What could it be?

Something in his head told him he knew this exotic scent.

Soft lips touched his again, with a little more pressure than last time. Sephiroth pushed back into the kiss. Both males pulled the other closer.

Sephiroth ran his tongue along Cloud's bottom lip, demanding access. Finally, their tongues met, although cautiously at first, slowly began to dance and swirl with each other.

Sephiroth had to fight the pulsing urge to throw the blond across the room, strip him naked and literally, fuck him senseless.

"**Knock it off big boy!"**

Deeper and closer the kiss became until Sephiroth found himself being edged towards the side of his bed.

"Oh no you don't boy!"

He sniggered through kisses.

He spun the two of them round so the back of Cloud's knees hit the bed first. Sephiroth was no ones bitch.

Both males tumbled onto Sephiroth's lavish bed adorned with flowing black silk and satin. Sephiroth landed on top of the lithe young male thus smothering him with his size and stature.

He braced himself of one of his arms, while the other snaked its way up under the blond's shirt. Sephiroth felt the still developing muscles twitch to life under his skilled touch.

Cloud broke away from the kiss. His head rolled back on the pillows as Sephiroth ran his finger tips over the stomach and torso presented to him.

Cloud craned his head to the side. Never one to miss a beat, Sephiroth dropped his head onto the juncture between Cloud's neck and shoulder and began biting down on the tanned, supple and succulent flesh.

Cloud wound his arms round Sephiroth's neck and clung desperately to the silky silver hair. He both cringed in pain and squirmed in pleasure at the pain on his neck.

Hearing the beautiful young blond moaning his name turned the silver haired General on even more than he already was. Still he fought the urge to rip the boys clothes off and ravage him hard and fast.

Slowly but surely, shaking and nervous hands slid down Sephiroth's back, right to the hem line of his shirt. Gulping thickly, he took the next step and moved them under the thin fabric.

Cloud could feel each ripple of perfect muscle twitching under his virgin touch. Hands slowly rode up the older males back. He was sure he could hear the General groan slightly at his touches.

To confirm his suspicions, Cloud dug his nails into the pale flesh only to grin widely when Sephiroth shuddered and indeed groaned the blond's name.

Their mouths met again only faster, harder and full of lust.

Fear aside, tongues battled with each other as clothes were torn blindly from each others bodies.

Sephiroth crushed the lithe blond under him as his hands ravaged the slighly tanned body below him again and again.

Cloud forgot about how nervous he was as he buried his hands in Sephiroth's silky, thick hair. He gasped as long fingers wrapped themselves around his steadily growing length. Throwing his head back once again, he called out said males name.

Fingers slowly teased up and down the blond's length.

"Hmmmm, not bad at all."

Cloud opened his eyes and blushed madly at the General's comment.

Tighter and tighter the silver haired male gripped, pumping his hand harder and faster.

Cloud couldn't breathe. To be honest, he had practically forgotten how to. Not that he cared at that precise moment in time. He pulled at Sephiroth's long hair in sheer ecstasy.

"Dammit. Easy Cloud."

Cloud's slim body tensed up under the General's ministrations. One last flick of the wrist. Jumbled syllables mixed in with Sephiroth's name, spent the blond youth.

His head thumped back onto the black satin pillows. Breathing ragged, he tried to raise a hand to move the sweat soaked bangs from his eyes. He could barely move.

"Your touch….it's so familiar….I don't know how….I have never…."

Sephiroth said nothing. Instead he stared down in wonder at the form below him. Raising his own hand, he brushed those lavish blonde locks from Cloud's face. He watched small beads of sweat form on the youth's chest and arms. A violent red flush had swept across the expanse of Cloud's collar bone.

Sephiroth was dying for release. He had not been with anyone since….Zack….

That fleeting thought aside, all Sephiroth could think about was the lithe young Cadet lying below him. He needed him. He wanted him.

Looking down at the spending's on his hand, then to the blond, Sephiroth shuddered slightly. He knew the pain he was about to put the boy through.

Slowly, he pulled Cloud down the bed towards him. He parted the younger males wiry but powerful legs and pulled them to either side of his.

"I'm sorry Cloud."

Cloud opened his eyes just in time to see his being spread to either side of Sephiroth's.

"I'm sorry Cloud."

"W-wait Sephiroth."

Said silver haired male snapped out of his daze.

"Say you can't do this and I swear I will kill you Cloud!"

Sephiroth almost snarled at the blonde haired youth.

"Get off me Sephiroth."

Slowly, he climbed off of Cloud, a hard frown smouldered it's way onto his features.

"Sephiroth?"

"What?"

"Say this is not just a one night thing….if it is….I don't want that. I don't want to be just another notch on your bed post like Zack is. If it is, I leave right now."

"Look Cloud. I know my reputation. I know I am classed as a….whore….however, I have never met anyone like you. I am mystified by your every move. Each tiny movement of your body betrays your hidden feelings for me and….I know I want to keep you for as long as humanly possible. I want you to be mine."

Sephiroth looked away from Cloud's almost pleading stare as he finished pouring his heart out.

"Please…."

"You're being truthful Sephiroth. Your eyes cannot lie."

"Don't you trust me Cloud? Don't you want me like you said you did?"

Cloud nodded his head once.

"Yes. However, I wish to try something Sephiroth."

Sephiroth went to say something but was startled silent by Cloud's powerful shove. Falling back onto the rumpled sheets, Sephiroth stared intently at the blond male now straddling his thin waist.

"C-Cloud?"

"Shhhh. Be silent."

Cloud reached to the side and grasped the hand with his previous spending's on it. He smirked at Sephiroth as he ran his tongue up and down said sliver haired males long, slim fingers.

Sephiroth felt his breathing falter as his groin tightened painfully. How was Cloud so good with his mouth if he was a virgin? He watched and felt the sensations of Cloud cleansing his fingers.

Letting Sephiroth's pale hand fall, Cloud lowered his head to the side of Sephiroth's neck.

"This is for the love bite you left on me."

Sephiroth gasped out loud as Cloud bit down hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Cloud continued biting and sucking at the pale flesh on Sephiroth's neck as his hand slowly travelled down the pale, built chest presented before him.

Satisfied with his work, Cloud ran his tongue down the stretch of Sephiroth's chest, taking time to swirl the muscle around each hardened nipple.

Hearing Sephiroth moan out his name, pushed Cloud on and gave him more confidence to do what he really wanted to do.

Dragging his slippery tongue down pale, rippled abs, Cloud dove his tongue into Sephiroth's naval again and again, almost grinning madly when he heard Sephiroth become louder and louder.

Cloud's stomach churned as he lowered his hot tongue further down. He gasped to himself as he ran it down Sephiroth's rock hard length. He couldn't believe he was brave enough to do this.

Shutting his eyes and placing his hands on Sephiroth's hips, Cloud ran his tongue back up the underside of the shaft. Swirling his tongue around the very tip, Cloud finally took as much as he could in his mouth. Swiftly, he began an agonisingly slow motion of licking and sucking the solid flesh.

Sephiroth's moans were all that could be heard echoing through the room. Cloud continued his delicious torture until his jaw ached with every movement.

"S-stop!"

Cloud pulled away looking almost hurt.

"W-what? Why!"

"I can't come that way! I want to be inside you when I do."

"Ok….Sir!"

Sephiroth smirked at the sultry tone Cloud used for his official name. He kept smirking as he pushed Cloud back onto the bed.

Pushing the blond's legs far apart, Sephiroth still remained off to one side.

"Put that mouth to good use again Cadet."

He raised two fingers to Cloud's mouth and waited very 'patiently' given the circumstances.

Cloud's eyes widened before he smiled slightly and took those fingers in his mouth again. He swirled his tongue around the fingers as if it was Sephiroth's stiff member in his mouth again. His eyes glazed over as he cast his mind a few minutes past.

Sephiroth removed his saturated fingers and lazily guided them down Cloud's body.

"Relax."

Sephiroth's index finger slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles and made it's way forwards, searching.

Cloud sucked in a breath as the first finger entered him. Mainly uncomfortable. His breathing hitched even more as the second finger invaded his body. He moaned slightly in pain.

Scissoring fingers finally found what they were searching for.

Cloud screamed out Sephiroth's name as he arched his back almost painfully off of the bed whilst throwing his head far back into the pillows.

Sephiroth smirked. He had found the blond's prostate. A little farther back than usual, but still there nonetheless.

"Ugh! S-Sephiroth! Please!"

Stroking over Cloud's prostate again and again, Sephiroth decided to sexually torture the blond some more.

"Please what Cadet?"

"Agh! PLEASE!"

"I still don't know what you want."

Sephiroth watched as Cloud seemed to try and compose himself long enough to stammer out a readable sentence. At that time, Sephiroth had removed his fingers, unknowingly to Cloud and had slicked himself up using his own spit.

"I still don't know what you want Cloud."

Leaning over the blond. Sephiroth grabbed his hands and held them against the headboard with one of his powerful hands. The other guided himself to Cloud's entrance.

"I can't satisfy you if you don't speak up!"

"Please….FUCK ME Agh!"

Just as Cloud had started yelling, Sephiroth rammed his entire length into the sweat soaked body below him.

Cloud screamed out in pain. Tears streaked out from behind tightly shut eyes. Stilling his violent entry, Sephiroth looked intently at Cloud.

"It hurts!"

"I know Cloud. I'm here. I can wait."

Sephiroth kissed Cloud's tears away before running his free hand through Cloud's mass of dishevelled spiky hair.

After agonising minutes, Cloud finally opened his eyes and thrust his hips slightly towards Sephiroth.

"I'm ready."

Sephiroth leaned in and captured Cloud's lips once again, tongues immediately swirling around each other as Sephiroth started moving his hips in and out of Cloud's body.

"Harder, faster!"

Sephiroth glanced slightly shocked at the blond below him. How could he refuse?

Speeding up his pace and thrusting his hips harder into the hot tightness below him, Sephiroth was rewarded by his name coming out in shrill, raspy cries.

Tears flooded down Cloud's cheeks as Sephiroth ground his body into his harder and faster. Each time, hitting his prostate roughly.

Sephiroth let go of Cloud's hands and placed them on the bed, either side of Cloud's head.

Thin arms threw themselves under Sephiroth's arms, snaking their way up the soaked back. Short finger nails dragged roughly down pale flesh, deep red welts left in their wake.

Sephiroth leaned back slightly and grabbed Cloud's legs. Slinging each over each of his shoulders, he pushed his body further into Cloud's.

Said blond's knees rammed painfully against his chest again and again but the drug that was Sephiroth far exceeded and pain he felt.

Slowing his thrusts but increasing their power, Sephiroth felt himself reaching his climax. Well, his first for the night.

Sephiroth leaned in over their bodies and kissed Cloud passionately once again. Cloud screamed out through the kiss as Sephiroth pounded into his very soul three more times before going rigid and giving in to his full power.

Sephiroth screamed in sheer agony as his shoulder tore apart, raven wing shooting from it's bloody prison. Feathers and blood sputtered over both males as Sephiroth came deep inside Cloud.

Sephiroth tried his best, however, his arms gave way causing his huge frame to collapse onto Cloud.

He felt Cloud's legs slide off of his shoulders and settle at his sides. He felt Cloud's chest heaving into his. He felt both their sweat mingle together. He smelled the thick heat of sex drift around them. He watched Cloud's face slowly calm down as the aftermath of first his orgasm and the rough sex began to ebb away.

"W-why d-did…."

Sephiroth withdrew from Cloud's warm heat before rolling off to one side, ignoring the pains from his shoulder. Catching his breath, Sephiroth strung a few words together.

"W-why did what?"

Cloud opened his eyes and craned his head to look at Sephiroth.

"Why did your wing come out and not mine?"

Sephiroth shook his head. Perhaps Cloud's only appeared when he was in immense danger. Or maybe? Sephiroth had to work him harder.

Sephiroth smirked before pulling Cloud back on top of him.

"Seph?! What are you…."

Cloud's eyes widened in realisation as Sephiroth's newly hardened length touched his backside.

"Made to perform again huh Seph?"

Sephiroth muttered something under his breath. Cloud's enhanced hearing caught onto it. It was a cure 2 spell.

"Your turn Cadet."

"Yes Sir."

Sephiroth placed his hands on Cloud's waist and lifted him up slightly.

Cloud took hold of Sephiroth's length, squeezed it experimentally a few times, ran his finger tips in circles around the tip before settling his body down on top of it.

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth's length filled him once more. He stilled on top of Sephiroth's body as he got used to this position.

Moving his hips slightly, Cloud swiftly worked out how best to move his body while he was 'on top'.

Placing his hands on Sephiroth's stomach, Cloud began thrusting his hips up and down Sephiroth's length.

Sephiroth placed his hands on Cloud's bent knees as he threw his head back into the sweat soaked pillows. Never before had he taken someone this way. He would never allow any of his previous conquests to be 'on top' in a manner of speaking, without actually taking him. His mind couldn't fathom how Cloud was so good at this. And this was just his first time. Sephiroth grinned madly to himself knowing that Cloud would get even better.

A long, but sharp thrust shook Sephiroth from his musings. Cloud was obviously tiring. His hip thrusts had slowed immensely but he could see that Cloud was striving to keep his power the same.

"Need some help?"

Cloud opened his eyes and snarled down at Sephiroth.

"Do I look like I need fucking help!"

Cloud's eyes blazed bright blue as he pushed his hands down on Sephiroth's stomach. Crystal white seeped into Cloud's eyes as he sped up the power, force and intensity of his already powerful thrusts.

Sephiroth's nails dug into Cloud's knees, drawing out blood in the process. He could feel Cloud's power brimming. He could feel his own climax racing towards him.

"Cloud! Please!"

Cloud moved one of his hands to his own reawakened length and began pumping wildly at it. Not caring if his hip thrusts and his hand matched.

Cloud could feel pain creeping up his back. He felt the first drops of blood leaking from his scar. Pumping his hand harder, thrusting his hips faster, Cloud could feel his climax.

Screaming in pain, Cloud's back tore open as he came all over his hand and lovers stomach. His hips impaled his body violently on top of Sephiroth's length one last time before the General moaned out something totally incoherent, his second orgasm draining his energy.

More blood splashed over both males as Cloud's wing broke free from its own restraints.

Still crying out in pain, Cloud literally fell off of Sephiroth and landed weakly at the edge of the bed.

His body shivered although he did not feel cold.

Sephiroth sat up as best he could before leaning over to place a hand on Cloud's right shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Cloud opened his eyes, the shining, gleaming white had diminished. All that was left was his natural blue green depths.

"Uh huh….I'm so tired Seph."

Sephiroth used the last of his energy to cure the two of them again before scooping Cloud up and standing the two of them up.

"I don't think I can go again."

"Not that. We must banish these."

Both males stared at each other before focussing all their will into their core and pushing their wings from existence.

Sephiroth fell onto the bed dotted with dried in blood, pulling Cloud down with him. Said blond curled up in his arms and buried his head in the juncture between Sephiroth's neck and shoulder.

"I could stay like this forever Sephiroth."

"So could I Cloud."

Both felt their eyes drifting shut.

Both knew this whole experience was filled with déjà vu.

"Never let go."

Not even an hour later, Sephiroth's front door was blown open, startling the two sleeping males. Both flew out of bed with nothing but sheets covering their nudity.

SOLDIER's piled into the room in their droves, each fully armed and aiming guns at the two males heads.

Before Sephiroth could reach for his sword, a gunshot sped through the air and through his hand.

"Fuck!"

He yelled while covering his wounded hand.

Cloud looked on in fear as the SOLDIER's separated as an all too familiar male in a black suit entered the room followed by another older male.

"YOU!"

Sephiroth roared.

"Take them away men!"

---------------------

You know? I got quite hot and bothered when I proof read this. Phew, hot stuff!

Anyway, perfectnight going pear shaped by the looks of it huh? The funs only just begun!!!!!

R+R if you wish. Let me hear your thoughts.


	25. Beginning of the End

Ok, I know this chapter isnt as long. I really struggled with this chapter. i think my muses vanished!!!

Anyway, it was painful to write too...once you read it, you will see.

I know that Zack's real name is Zack Fair. I called him Zack Aegis before I knew about his real name so I couldnt go back and change it.

Anyway, thanks to Mitts, RulerOfChaos, Cold Drake Queen, Leyla and Reichtwix for reviewing! Glad you liked the lemony goodness...TWICE no less!!!

Well, here we go!

R+R xx

24.

Both men were gagged, bound and blindfolded. Sephiroth was forced into what looked like a straight jacket, while being roughly shoved about by six burly SOLDIER's.

Cloud felt himself being dragged along cold and unforgiving floors. The chains on his wrists cutting into his still overly sensitive flesh. His tired aching body couldn't fight back as he had been previously cornered in Sephiroth's room. The gun to Cloud's head had halted Sephiroth's actions despite his wounded and useless hand.

Those six SOLDIER's carried Sephiroth over their heads down the deserted corridors, keeping their grip tight even as the 6'2 male struggled and writhed against his restraints.

His guts churned. Was this it? Were Cloud and himself about to be ripped apart after such a short time?

Cloud seethed behind his restraints and blindfold. The male carrying him had betrayed him. What he once thought was a friend was nothing more than a lap dog for Hojo. When he got his hands on him, he would kill his 'friend'.

Hojo's voice finally boomed over Sephiroth's screaming to be released.

"Ok men. In here. You two there? Follow me bringing them in with you."

Cloud heard all the other men file away from what he could only surmise was a lab.

Sephiroth felt his body being thrown to the floor. His head cracked off of the cold stone below him with a sickening crunch. Before he could even try to think about grabbing Cloud and running, he felt a second blow to the head followed by a needle with burning liquid piercing the flesh on his arm.

Cloud heard Sephiroth being thrown to the floor. He stood in silence, trying to work out where he was.

His head buzzed painfully. He thought he had shaken that feeling. He felt his eyes twitch behind the blindfold.

A blow to the back of his head and a syringe being emptied into his blood stream blanked his agitated mind. His body numbed and stilled. He fell to the floor almost lifeless.

Both men's eyes slowly cracked open. For the first time, they could see their surroundings. Both lay atop sterile tabled, bound, strapped and chained down.

Sephiroth tried moving his fingers. They still felt numb. The sensation of pins and needles showered his flesh. The same feeling one gets if they sit in their foot too long and it falls asleep.

Loud, frightened, clearly anguished breaths came from about four feet away. Sephiroth forced his head to turn to the side only to widen at the sight of Cloud on the next table.

His body lay rigid. Muscles bridled under the pressure he caused himself. Tears cascaded down Cloud's deathly white cheeks. Sweat trickled down the petrified contours of his beautiful body.

A heart monitor beeped all too fast behind Cloud's table. Various other wires and tubes were stuck into said blond's flesh.

Sephiroth grimaced at the still increasing heart rate of the blond.

"He's going to give himself a heart attack."

Sephiroth thought to himself.

Cloud's head slowly turned round jerking back and forth a couple of times.

"H-help m-me…."

"What the fuck has he done to you?!"

Sephiroth recognised all of Cloud's symptoms. Just like his first mako injection, only, ten times worse. This time, Cloud would die if his heart rate was not stabilised.

Cloud's teeth chattered together violently as his body was racked with violent shivers. His body was thrown into spasms and thrashed around brutally despite the restraints.

"Cloud! Get a hold of yourself! Please!"

Sephiroth's plea fell on deaf ears.

Cloud was too far gone with mako poisoning.

Evil, sadistic chuckling crept behind the two men. The face of the voice came into the light, followed by his two accomplices.

"Hojo! Why did you do this to him! He will die!"

"I have to make him as powerful as you my dear boy, or this will all be in vain."

Sephiroth growled at Hojo before turning his attentions to the two males that had moved around in front of him and Cloud.

"You! I thought you were Cloud's friend?! Reno was it? I will personally see you destroyed!"

"All part of my job….._General!"_

Reno hissed out Sephiroth's title, making it the most venomous sounding title on the planet. The dark skinned male standing beside Reno said nothing. He just stared silently at the convulsing Cloud.

"Such a beautiful creature. No wonder you claimed him as yours Sephiroth."

Sephiroth whipped his head back round to see Hojo run his fingers through Cloud's sweat soaked hair before chancing his arm by running his finger tips down Cloud's face and neck, pressing roughly into the lovebite Sephiroth had made earlier that night.

"Don't fucking touch him!!"

Sephiroth roared while pulling at the restraints on his body. However, his efforts were fruitless. Chains tore into the skin on his arms. The leather that bound his legs over and over again burned his pale flesh.

"Let us go!"

A sharp intake of breath shook both Sephiroth and Hojo from their anger at each other. Cloud's body struggled against the restraints as his chest heaved painfully. His eyes blazed bright green as they bore into Sephiroth's skull.

Previously rigid body softened and fell awkwardly onto the table below him. Cloud's face froze in a state of shock. His eyes fell dark and filled with death. His chest ceased to rise and fall.

Cloud had flatlined. He was dead.

Hojo shot across the lab leaving Sephiroth yelling at Cloud to wake up, even though he knew he was dead.

"No Cloud! Don't dare die! Please Cloud!"

Again but with increased fervour, Sephiroth struggled against his restraints. His bones popped and cracked with the ferocity of his movements. With a guttural roar, his left arm broke through the chains. He reached shakily across the small gap and grasped Cloud's right hand in his.

"Y-you're freezing…."

Hojo shot back to the men with the only thing that could resuscitate the blond.

"No! Don't touch him!"

"You want him to die Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hand tighter as Hojo placed a syringe filled with that same purple liquid over Cloud's chest, right above his heart.

Sephiroth cringed when that thick needle pierced his lovers delicate skin. He squeezed Cloud's lifeless hand tighter.

He could feel his own energy, what was left of it draining fast. Blood dripped from his arms and ran down the legs of the table, settling on the floor.

Blood seeped from the small puncture wound on Cloud's chest as the pallid purple liquid drained from the syringe and into Cloud's heart.

Seconds felt like hours as Sephiroth sweated bullets. His eyes, unblinking forgot all about the other two men, scrutinizing him in that room. All he could focus on was Cloud.

The room fell silent. Sephiroth heard his own impaired breathing. His body shook with pain. But still, if he could save Cloud. He would. He would break free from these chains and save the male he, dare he think it, loves.

With an ear piercing scream, Cloud's body shook itself back to life again. His heart rate immediately picked back up threatening to repeat it's first failure. His eyes stared into Sephiroth's. not quite mako green, not quite the shimmering white but a terrible off colour in-between.

"Cloud? I know you can hear me in there. Please, calm down. I….I can't lose you. Not when it took me so long to find you."

Hojo took the blond's quaking shoulders and forced the lithe young male back onto the table.

"Calm down boy. Calm down or my experiment will be a failure."

Finally, Cloud calmed down some. His screams of anguish halted and his breathing slowed down along with his heart rate. His body slumped back onto the table. He turned his head once again to look at Sephiroth.

Eyes identical to his own stared into his very soul.

"S-Seph? W-where are w-we?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and turned his head to the other side of the room. His eyes caught sight of another male lying unconscious atop an identical table. He just and no more spotted the raven hair spilling over the side.

"I see you've spotted my next experiment?"

"Let Zack go. Cloud too. You just want me."

"No can do my boy. Zack Aegis here? This fine creature of both beauty and strength will be used for my latest batch of mako. It may be too potent for his body to handle, but we shall see."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud before his eyes blazed with fury.

"Hojo! You fuck! You almost kill Cloud for some damn mako experiment?!"

"Mako? No, no, no. You stupid fool. I said the mako tests were for your good friend over there. I need the two of you to give life to the experiment I began almost seventeen years ago. The two of you will give birth to the next generation of SOLDIER's. I had to poison Cloud to bring his power, both mentally and physically up to the same level as yours. However, since your power is off the charts Sephiroth, I had to guess. Cloud is one lucky boy to have survived."

Both men remained silent. Sephiroth tried his damnest to click everything he had found out in the past weeks into place. It was all starting to make sense.

"The two of you are the most beautiful and powerful creatures to ever walk the planet. Both received your beauty from your fathers no less. I wanted to two of them to be the first to place me atop my deserved glory, but alas. Both Vincent and Genesis 'vanished' before I could complete the preparatory stages of the experiment. However, their offspring shall do."

Cloud's eyes widened to saucers. His father? He was subject to this? Well, some of this?

"Did you say….Genesis?"

"I did Sephiroth. You remember him right?"

"I remember what you did to him! You sick bastard!"

"I had almost given up hope of recreating the most powerful warriors until this boy here showed up. I knew I had seen him before but I just couldn't place it. It wasn't until I saw the footage of him attacking you in the lab that it was confirmed to me just who he is. You have the same wing as both Sephiroth and Genesis! I couldn't believe my luck. The two I needed, right under my nose. The fates smile down upon me this very day."

Both Cloud and Sephiroth stared at Hojo before shrinking back when he started walking over to them.

"It's all over Spiky."

Cloud craned his neck to see the source of the voice.

"R-Reno?! Why?!"

"Part of my job. You never wanted me. All you could see was Zack and _Sephiroth_! I saw my chance to beat both you and him so I took it."

"Y-you bastard!"

Reno scoffed slightly before turning away and moving to where Zack lay unconscious.

"I don't care anymore."

Cloud growled at Reno's heartless statement.

Hojo's voice broke the now palpable silence once again.

"I'll bet the two of you are wondering why you are strapped to the tables in such a fashion? Naked, with your legs forced open!"

"Because you're a sick, twisted pervert!"

Cloud screamed at the black haired man.

"Silly boy. Now Sephiroth, it doesn't take a genius does it? You were supposed to be mine. However, that sharpshooter! Well, I will have my sweet revenge on him for stealing the lovely Ms Crescent away from me!"

Cloud's eyes widened further. Now everything was sliding into place. That woman who gave them their last injections and how she was so cryptic with Sephiroth. The missing files on one Vincent Valentine. The case of nothing about who was now named Genesis Strife. Tears stung at the back of his eyes. Cloud knew the two of them would not make it out of this alive. If they did, they would go crazy just like his father supposedly did.

"Hojo? Please….just take me. Let Sephiroth go. Please. He is too weak already. Just let him go."

"Hmpf! A little blood loss and a couple of broken bones are nothing to the great General of all of ShinRa! However, you will come down from that cloud pretty quickly Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth looked like he was about to say something, however, before any words could escape his mouth, Hojo cut in once again.

"You see those two canisters over there? I have already created the artificial wombs. All I need is a little, well, large donation from both of you. The subjects will grow five years in the space of a few short months. Then they will be mine! Ah both my children. Riku and Sora will lift me atop the pantheon of genius! All the world will cower at my two most powerful SOLDIER's. Now, brace yourselves boys, for this is really going to hurt!"

Sephiroth paled when he heard the two names. The two from his dream.

Cloud too paled. He had seen both Sora and Riku in a dream he had. He saw Sora fall at Riku's feet in tears.

Creaking machinery shook the two males from their musings. Both looked above them. Two huge machines began their agonisingly slow descent towards their prey.

Both machines were the same size and shapes as the bottom halves of their bodies.

Sephiroth chanced to look inside his. It looked just like a torture device. Needled, tubes, grips, vices and a phial filled with bubbling condensed mako.

"Fuck!"

Cloud watched in terror as the contraption got closer to him. He fought his hardest to get free. He screamed and shouted but his yells fell on deaf ears. His restraints cut into his arms and legs as his doom came closer.

Sephiroth squeezed Cloud's hand so tightly, Cloud felt his hand may break and drop off.

"I'm sorry Cloud."

He looked at the blonde with fear, sorrow and sadness etched in his eyes. Cloud stared back wide eyed. He shook his head. That said it all.

The machines closed over the two males bottom halves. Both let out strangled cries. They felt like their insides were being ripped apart.

Needled drilled into their most sensitive flesh. Their legs were roughly clamped and forced farther apart.

Sephiroth threw his head back and grit his teeth together. He wouldn't scream. He wouldn't succumb to weakness. Even if his body was being ripped to shreds. He would not scream!

He looked over at Cloud. Said blond's eyes still on his. Pain etched in that beautiful face. Cries of sheer agony escaped Cloud's lips as his unblinking eyes never left Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth felt a burning sensation behind his eyes. It pushed to the surface the longer he looked at Cloud. That beautiful little creature being subjected to this….torture.

Throwing his head back once again, Sephiroth cried out in agony as twenty year old tears flooded from his eyes, cascading down his cheeks.

Blood dripped out from under the machines. It flowed down the table legs and ran through the cracks on the floor.

Needles drilled deeper into both males most sensitive flesh.

Mako was released into their bodies at steady intervals. Both their eyes blazed shocking green. Their pupils vanished completely. They could no longer see their brutal torture.

Clear fluids travelled up the tubes which extended from the two machines and into the canisters lying dormant about ten feet from them.

Green lights on both machines blinked on and off as both fluids mixed with those already present.

Without warning, both threw back and roared nothing coherent. The whole room seemed to shake as their power climbed to uncharted new levels. Both males hands still connected painfully tight.

Blood spattered all over the lab as Sephiroth's wing erupted from his right shoulder, followed quickly by Cloud's from his left.

Reno, who couldn't look previously, glanced round at the sound of the two males screaming. His eyes widened as both their wings flew out from their bodies.

"No way……"

Hojo rubbed his hands together as the two males in front of him succumbed to their full power and literally gave their all to his experiment. His future.

All that could be taken was taken. Cloud and Sephiroth lay half dead atop the tables. Their restraints were loosened. There was no need for them any more.

Both lay shivering on the cold, hard metal tables.

Still they never let go of the others hand.

"Take them away. Heal them. Bind their wounds. They have so much mako in their bodies they don't even know their own names at present. Both of you know what to do."

"Yessir."

"Now go! I have much work to do."

Cloud felt like he was floating. He felt like he was flying away. He felt almost dead and the feeling was wonderful.

Reno glanced at Cloud in his arms. He couldn't help that painful tug at his heart when Cloud moaned what sounded like Sephiroth's name in his drugged state.

"Dammit Cloud."

Rude had roughly slung Sephiroth over his shoulder. It would take longer to heal the General. His left arm and right leg were broken. Blood dripped continuously from his many wounds.

Crimson and black feathers were all that was left in both males wake.

-----------------

See? That chapter was quite gruesome. I hate blood and gore so that was painful to write.

Will have the next chapter up as soon as.

Hmmmm, all my men are out...theres no one to tell you to march to review. Well, show Seph some respect and march for him! Quuuuiick MARCH!!!! ONE TWO ONE TWO!

191026 xx


	26. Recovery and Suspicion

I am sooooo sorry for the delay! With Christmas and all and now I am not well. However, I strived to post this next chapter. Albeit shorter but posted nonetheless.

Hope all my readers and reviewers had wonderful holidays and got everything they wanted!

Thanks to Mitts, GeneralSephiroth, Cold Drake Queen, Stoic Genius, TheSmallestGhost, seasnake.756 and RulerOfChaos for reviewing my last blood curdling chapter.

Thanks GeneralSephiroth for your wonderful comment about that last chapter. A full fledged novel? Really? Im so flattered!!!!! Hugs all round!

Mitts? Thanks for the advice on my grammar. I have recified the problem and have made things move more fluidly! Ive even redone the whole thing on my laptop...well, added a couple of bits and moved parts of dialogue!

Anyway, on with the show...oh, I havent forgotten about Cid and Shera!

25.

Cloud's head pounded as he attempted to force his eyes open.

He felt like he had been hit by a train. His whole body shook and ached. With every limb twitching and shaking, more aches and pains shot up and down his very being.

Hazy mako green eyes fluttered open.

Cloud glanced slightly to the side. Everything in the room was tinged emerald.

What the hell had happened? Never before, even with the mako treatments had the green been so, strong.

Forcing his tired body to move, he groggily sat up on the hard bed he had probably been dumped in.

Raising a weary hand to his head, he ran his fingers through his spiky hair, shivering as he felt the dirt and grease. He needed a shower, fast.

"Cloud? You finally awake?"

Cloud? Was that his name? Yes, he was sure it was.

Deep green eyes stared into his from the other side of the room. Flaming crimson hair covered the others face but he could still make out those deep oceanic green eyes.

"Uh huh….I guess…." Cloud winced at how sick his voice sounded.

He almost couldn't force any kind of sound out. The sentence was choppy and confused sounding.

"So glad you're alright. For a minute, we didn't think you would make it. The three of you are in pretty bad shape."

"Three? Who?"

"You, Zack and General Sephiroth. The three of you had your routine mako shots. I don't know, something happened and all of you blacked out."

Cloud seemed to ponder the two names.

Zack….

Sephiroth….

"Zack? Sephiroth? Are they?"

"Their alright. Zack woke up hours ago. He was sent back to his quarters to rest."

Cloud nodded slightly while ringing his hands together tightly. His flesh was crawling and searing.

"W-what about the General?"

"See for yourself." Reno seemed to spit out that last sentence.

However, Cloud put it down to him being worried about their safety.

Cloud arched his neck and looked round to his right.

He gasped slightly at the state of the General. Old bruises marred his skin. Blood obviously old, had dried and stuck on his body and hair.

Cloud looked hard at the face to his right.

Even with all of the dried blood and the two black eyes, Cloud saw that he was very beautiful.

Wait….beautiful? Since when had Cloud thought that?

Ridding his head of those slight thoughts, Cloud looked again at the red haired male.

"Is he ok? What happened?"

"That happened while he was being brought here. He woke up suddenly and flipped. We barely managed to suppress him."

Nodding his head again, Cloud made tracks to try and stand up. His body roared in protest as his legs slid off the side of the bed. A dull throb settled at the base of his spine and just wouldn't ease.

What the hell had he done?

"Woah Cloud. Not so fast. Where do you think you're going?"

"I really need to shower. Please?"

"Ok….but be careful."

Reno glanced over and noticed Sephiroth's eyes flickering. He had to get Cloud away fast, then get the silver haired pest away faster.

Reno all but shoved Cloud into the shower room and slammed the door shut.

"Now it's your turn _Seph_."

-----

A loud slamming sound reverberated through his throbbing head like a jack hammer.

Groaning loudly, vivid green eyes sparked open. An angry mist filling them. Everything in his line of vision had turned a fiery green. Forcing his body up. Sephiroth almost shot out of the bed.

"Watch it General! Your in no condition to be leaping about!"

Sephiroth, ignoring his apparent nudity, glanced warily around the room.

When did he get here? What happened? He remembered training with a Cadet the other day….what Cadet it was….he couldn't recall….then nothing.

Taking a painful step forwards, Sephiroth's leg buckled, sending him stumbling to the ground.

"I said careful General! You broke that leg. I'm amazed it healed so fast!"

His eyes snapped open again to come face to face with worried deep green eyes.

"Reno? What am I doing here?"

Reno stood back up, hesitating to produce an answer.

Sephiroth stood back up, ignoring the biting pain in his leg.

"That's a direct order Cadet."

"You don't remember? Both you….and Zack Aegis were receiving your mako shots the other day when you both blacked out. You eventually woke up and went berserk. It took 8 of us to stop you while Hojo knocked you out with a tranquiliser."

Reno on purposely left out Cloud's name. He figured that Sephiroth may remember everything that had happened to the two of them if he said the blond's name so early on.

"Listen General. Hojo is pretty pissed about the mess you left in the lab. It would maybe be for the best that you retire to your quarters….just until you are fully healed."

Sephiroth snorted. Since when had mere Cadet's ordered him around?

However, he finally agreed. Glaring at the red head, Sephiroth spun round, limped over to his discarded clothes and shakily pulled his leather trousers on.

Draping his coat over one arm and holding Masamune and his boots in the other, he almost staggered to the door.

Reno giggled as the door closed over.

"Hope you have forgotten where you stay. Prick!"

-----

Hojo sat scribbling down numerous notes on an already filled notepad.

He worked out mathematical equations and rapidly added up his experiments progress by using the small calculation he had mapped out.

He was astounded at their progress.

Not only had both subjects survived the first 5 days, they had began to develop already.

Fair enough, both specimens resembled large baked beans at the moment but already, they had phenomenal power radiating through their tiny, no limbed beings.

He walked over to the two simulation wombs and ran his hands affectionately down the sides of them.

"Hmmmm, R.1.K.U. has more power….on the surface, but 5.O.R.A. seems to already have hidden depths. Hidden depths, just like his biological father."

As if he remembered something important, Hojo shot back over to his cluttered work station and typed in the three digit number into his speaker phone.

Getting impatient as it rang more then three times, Hojo could feel his temper flaring.

"Sir. I was awaiting your call."

"About time Reno. How are they?"

"Zack thinks he reacted badly to the mako injections but to be sure, he cant remember anything of that day….just incase. Sephiroth is awake, I told him pretty much the same. I didn't mention Cloud's name. If he had remembered his little pets name, he would have surely asked about him. Cloud is awake also. He was the most disorientated out of the three of them. He could barely remember his name."

"Good."

Hojo ended the call before Reno could say anything else.

Glancing back over at his wondrous creations. He smirked to himself

"Very soon my children."

------

Cloud's entire body shook and ached as he attempted to stand up straight under the intense shower of warm water.

It felt like a tonne weight on his tiny battered frame.

"W-what the hell happened to me? This can't be just from mako shots could it?…."

Cloud glanced down over every bruise, blood smeared cut and deep gash, mainly on his arms and legs. They felt like they had been pulled off, snapped, then stuck back on the wrong way round.

Manoeuvring his arm and running his finger tips down his back, Cloud winced at the pain in his lower back. He sucked on a sharp groan as the white heat moved up his spine, sank back down and pooled right above his tail bone.

Being barely able to remember his name, never mind the finer details of what Reno had told him, Cloud decided he had better let his mind rest.

The rest of his shower consisted of silent thoughtless musings followed through by the occasional sharp intake of a pained breath.

Reno waited patiently outside the shower room.

He could hear Cloud's pained experience with the warm water. Oh how those sounds coming from the blond made his blood boil. Oh how he wanted that male.

Shaking his foggy head, Reno calmed himself just in time to hear the door unlocking and said blond step out in nothing but a towel.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Where's Sephiroth?" Cloud immediately cut in.

"Erm, he woke up just now and wanted to go back to his quarters to rest up. You know how he hates being inside a lab."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the red head.

Did he know Sephiroth enough to know he hated labs?

"_I really hate being down here."_

"_I do to Cloud. However, it's the only place that allows for mako injections."_

"_I hate those jags too."_

"_You and me both….Cloud."_

Cloud shook his head. Was that really a memory? Why couldn't he remember much about anything?

"Cloud? You sure you're ok?"

"I-I'm fine! I need to talk to Sephiroth….I think…."

"He doesn't want to be disturbed. I hear he has a mission to go to in Nibelheim soon. He needs time alone to prepare for it. Why do you need to talk to him anyway? I doubt he would allow it."

Cloud shook his head while picking up his uniform trousers.

"I don't know why I have to talk to him. I just get the feeling that I should."

Reno backtracked a bit. didn't Cloud have trouble remembering his name just 20 minutes ago? What the hell was going on here? He finally decided to speak. Save Cloud from becoming even more suspicious.

"Well, he told me, a direct order. He does not wish to be disturbed….by anyone. Not even his second in command Zack."

Cloud remained tight lipped. His head throbbed painfully making his brains feel like mush. His eyes felt swollen almost….almost as if they were too big for the sockets. His stomach cramped terribly and his lower back still pulsed that dull but hot ache.

Heading shakily to the door, he spared no second glances at the attractive red head.

If he could talk to the General. He would try talking to Zack. Surely something bigger than mako injections had happened to the three of them?

Cloud was dead set on finding out.

------

"Any luck yet Shera?"

"Hmmm, patience Cid. The tests still come up inconclusive….however, I have a theory."

Cid paced about the small lab in the very bottom basement in the old ShinRa Manor located in the heart of Nibelheim. He agitatedly smoked cigarette after cigarette waiting for Shera to find out something.

"Wait….what's this?"

"What is it Shera?!"

Shera glanced through all the online data she had compiled in her short investigation. Her eyes widened.

"Oh god….Genesis….he's going to…."

"Dammit woman! What the hell is it?!"

"Hojo! He plans to recreate Sephiroth and Cloud….not by using a pregnant female though. He plans to….do the same as he did to Genesis."

"Who?!"

"Genesis. He was a failed experiment. The mako injected into his body before the experiment proved fatal to his body. His cells began to demobilise and break down before Hojo could proceed. that's why he went mad. His body was breaking down from the inside. His mind swiftly followed."

"You mean that Hojo is going to the same thing to Sephiroth?"

"And Cloud too I fear….if he finds out who Cloud is though….we can only pray he does not….for all their sakes."

----

I never proof read this and I didnt send it to my cousin either to read, Im too ill.

So i take my leave of you fine readers.

R R of you fancy! Quick MARCH!!!!! teeheehee xx


	27. What are you to me?

Thanks to **Mitts, Cold Drake Queen, seasnake.756, Stoic-Genius, TheSmallestGhost, RulerOfChaos, Renkin-chan, Take Me To WON3LAND and sm0kr420** for reviewing my last chapter! Hugs and Seph plushies all round!!!!!

I appologise for

1. The shortness of this chapter

and

2. The lateness of this chapter.

As I have said to Mitts and Cold Drake Queen, i have been unwell recently. I was sent to Hospital after collapsing at work on Wednesday. I'm getting better though and thought I would finish this chapter today.

Ok, Cloud seems to have an idea of who Sephiroth is to him in this chapter. Does Sephiroth?

R R if you wish my loves 3

**oOoOoOo**

26.

"Zack?"

Silence, no response.

"Zack?"

"What is it Cloud?"

Cloud shifted uncomfortably on his feet while standing in front of Zack's bed. Said raven haired SOLDIER had barely lifted his head off the pillow.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh huh. I just….can't explain this….void in my mind. Like I have forgotten something very very important."

"Tell me about it. I think something much more happened to us than mako injections."

Zack, for the first time, leapt off of his bed.

"What?! You were there?!"

Cloud stumbled back a few paces while trying to come up with a response. "Y-yes I was! I woke up with the General unconscious in the bed next to mine. I was told I had an adverse reaction to the most recent strain of mako!"

"What? You're right Spike. Its weird….why didn't they tell me that you were involved too. I just know there's something I have forgotten….what is it though….?"

"I'm going to try and sneak up to see the General. For some reason, a key card to his floor and indeed his apartment was in my back pocket….wonder why….?"

Zack seemed to ponder for a few minutes before walking shakily over to the window. "Ok, I don't think it's such a good idea given Sephiroth's gruesome temper but ok. If you think talking to him will help."

Cloud nodded slightly before backing away from the now silent Zack.

Slowly, he pulled boots onto his feet, pocketed the key card and access codes for Sephiroth's quarters and made his way to the door.

"Careful Cloud. I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Of course."

------

Sephiroth paced his room. Despite the niggling pain in his leg that he had broken, still he paced. Rest? Hah, something he never needed or required. Sleep was a privilege, if he so felt like granting it to himself.

Something just didn't fit.

He scanned the documents he had not long been given by President ShinRa. That imbecile Reno was being drafted into his next mission with Zack to Nibelheim. Why would he be drafted? That boy was about as useful as a chocolate teapot.

On the other hand, the next document was granting a Cadet Strife's removal from the mission. He, in turn was being put into the laboratories for the next 8 weeks. From what he could recall, this Strife fellow was a superb swordsman and the top of his class.

"This just doesn't fit….what the hell is going on?"

Scratching his head, Sephiroth thumped the documents down atop his desk.

"I've never reacted badly to mako before….well, apart from my first dose….just like…."

He saw himself holding a blond Cadet down on the table. Limbs thrashing about below him. Hips crashing into his. Covered arousal grating off his own. A swipe of a sword, a silver hair flutters to the floor. Hands crashing into Masamune, throwing it from his grip. A heated embrace.

"Ugh! What?!"

Clutching his head, his mind swam.

"C-Cadet Strife….C-Cloud Strife…."

"General?"

Said silver haired General spun on his heel. Who had the audacity to sneak into his room? Hell, who could even get into his room? He didn't just hand out cards and access codes to his private quarters.

Greened up emerald eyes scrutinised the whelp who had snuck into his room. He made to grab Masamune when. "Stop!"

Frozen mid step. Sephiroth visibly recoiled.

"Strife?!"

His mind finally caught up with his body. Dropping his 7foot sword to the ground, he stepped back from the shorter blond.

"Are you alright Sir?"

"What the fuck? How did you get in here?!" Sephiroth spat as he once again edged towards the nervous Cadet.

"I-I had a Keycard and the access codes to both your floor and your room. You must have given me them."

Sephiroth grabbed the boys wrists while shoving him backwards into the nearest wall. His grip on those wrists tightened. His mind swam again.

"_When we fought each other both yesterday and today. I knew that….that…."_

"_That I would be yours."_

"_Hmmm, not bad at all."_

"_Say you can't do this and I swear I will kill you."_

"_Get off me Sephiroth."_

"_I want to try something."_

Sephiroth shook his head as the fuzzy images invaded his senses. Unknowingly, the crushing grip on the blond's wrists tightened.

Cloud sucked in a breath as his wrists started to pop. Bones began crunching as Sephiroth gripped his wrists tighter.

Blue eyes began turning, vivid green clouded the blond's vision. Through ragged breaths, Cloud raised his legs tight into his body and thrust both booted feet into Sephiroth's unprotected bare stomach.

"Fuck boy!" Sephiroth spat as he staggered back a few paces.

Cloud dropped to the ground and began rubbing his wrists.

"Will you talk to me Sephiroth?"

"Why would I talk to a Cadet?"

"I think I mean more to you than that. I know we knew each other better than this before those mako injections!"

"What? You were there?!" "Yes!"

"Reno said….it was just myself and Zack that had received the injections….how could you…."

"Zack said the same thing. I was there. I woke up with you on the bed beside mine. You were a wreck. You broke your left arm and right leg! I was there! I saw the mess we were in!"

Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something but abruptly snapped his mouth shut. Cloud's eyes were misty with mako and filling up with tears.

"Calm down Cadet." "Cloud."

"_No Cloud! Don't dare die! Please!"_

"_Your freezing…."_

"_I thought you were Cloud's friend?!….I will personally see you destroyed!"_

"_I'm sorry Cloud."_

"Sephiroth? Are you alright?"

Silver hair swept over his pale face as he shook his head again and again.

"Two weeks. I must leave. Two weeks. Nibelheim. I must leave."

"What? Two weeks? What do you mean?"

"You, myself and Zack. We are leaving. I am seeing things. Awful things. I can hear voices. Your voice and mine. Your coming on this mission!"

Cloud stood up straight and backed away from the ranting General.

"What do you mean?"

"You were removed from the Nibelheim mission. I'm putting you back in. of course I wont say to anyone. Not even Zack. You will not say a word. Hear me?"

Cloud nodded his head slightly. Utterly confused by Sephiroth's vagueness.

"In the mean time. Go to the labs. You have been reassigned for the time being."

"Ok Sephiroth."

"Be careful. I don't know why but I want you to be careful. I don't remember much….I don't remember anything…."

Cloud stopped at the door before looking over his shoulder at Sephiroth pacing back and forth.

"I do."

**oOoOoOo**

Well, Sephiroth got a bit violent there. Think he kind of remembers what Cloud is to him?

Next chapter. Just what or who is Cloud watching in his new post in that labs? Will Seph last the two weeks until the mission to Nibelheim without trying to hurt anyone? The beginning of the end is near. Or is it just the start?

Sephiroth - Since 191026 is not well, lets all go leave her reviews m'kay? MARCH! Or I pop your wrists!

Me - Behave Sephy boy!


	28. Getting Attached

I wanna give a big thanks to **Mitts, Cold Drake Queen, seasnake.756, Lena, Renkin-chan, sm0kr420, RulerOfChaos and Stoic-Genius** for leaving me lovely reviews and wishing me well.

Im getting much better now but have to still take it easy. Off on holiday from my work for 11 days so am enjoying the peace. Not having to get up at 5.30 every morning is pretty cool!

I know this chapter is a bit short but the next will be much longer. . . . . . hopefully.

Thanks again for all your kind words.

R R of you wish.

**oOoOoOo**

**27.**

Cloud flung open the door to the dorms and stormed over to his bunk.

Glares were sent in his direction from the rest of the Cadet's in the room. He ignored them and dropped himself haphazardly atop his bed.

"Didn't go well eh?" Zack almost whispered from his bunk.

Cloud just shook his head and stared out the tiny grated window.

"I start work in the labs tomorrow. I'm not training with everyone for now. Fucking shit."

Zack thought it best not to press further into the situation, thus anger further the already irate blond.

Rolling onto his back, Zack stared vacantly at the ceiling. He knew he had supposed to meet someone a few days ago. Someone important. Wasn't that where he was going before he was accosted outside the gates of the ShinRa building?

Raising a hand to his clammy forehead, Zack rubbed the sweat away. He was freezing and his body was shaking but the sweat poured from him. Right now, he wanted nothing more but to leave and go home to Gongaga.

Stealing one last look at the blond male not too far away, still sulking, Zack rolled onto his other side and tried to block out the shakes and the nagging voices in his head.

Damn ShinRa. Damn mako.

------

Hojo waited impatiently for his new lab rat to show. Fair enough, the boy was more skilled at swordsmanship but reading through all of his school tests, his IQ tests and indeed his grades in the field of science, Hojo thought the boy would be more use in a laboratory surrounding.

Also, he needed a capable bodyguard for his two embryo children. He needed someone who could fix any problems or stop anyone who tried to go near them if he was out the lab.

The lab doors sliding open revealed his late little rat. Sephiroth's blasted pet and property….even though he couldn't remember the boy.

"About time boy. I do not like to be kept waiting."

"My apologies Sir. I had in last night."

Hojo turned his back on the blond boy and walked away. He had no interest in hearing sorry excuses. Work had to be done.

With a flick of the wrist, Hojo beckoned Cloud to follow him. Both males walked over to the cramped workstation filled with sheets of paper and novels worth of notes.

The raven haired male took a bundle and thrust them into Cloud's arms.

"Get up to speed. I don't have time to be teaching and babying you in here. Get those notes on Project R.1.K.U. and 5.O.R.A. read, then you can start with the conservation of the two beings."

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. _"Beings? What the hell is he up to?"_

"Well? I have important matters to attend to and will be out of the lab for about an hour. I expect you to be fully up to speed by then."

Cloud growled at the older man as he sauntered from the lab, before sighing in distain at the mountain of paperwork with scribbles all over it in his hands.

"Oh man…."

------

"Enter!" Sephiroth called from the window of his office. He used to love watching Cadet's from this window. He was sure he used to watch one in particular.

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth winced when he heard the blatant disregard for his position of power.

"What do you want Zackary?"

Zack recoiled. Sephiroth had used his full name. He was in trouble.

"Sorry Sir. I wanted to ask you a question….if I may."

Being polite just wasn't him.

"You may."

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Zack."

"I know Cloud went up to your quarters."

"Oh him. That whelp who broke into my room and attacked me. He was rambling something about mako injections being a cover up. He said something about me and him…."

"That whelp? He has a name Sephiroth. I think there may be some truth in his ramblings. At first I thought it was only myself and you that received those injections. Cloud believes that he was also there and that what happened to us was much more than a routine mako test."

"He did comment on the fact that I had broken limbs."

"You did? Well, see? Surely that means that he was there?"

"Please Zack. My mind is troubled enough. Both you and I are going to Nibelheim in two weeks to investigate problems with their reactor. I have to take Reno with us also. His sharp shooting skills may come in handy….or so I was told."

"Nibelheim huh? Haven't been there in years."

"I also. We have to also raid the basements of the old ShinRa mansion. It has been brought to my attention that hack scientists are trying to create human life through both artificial and highly illegal means."

Zack nodded slowly. He had never heard of such a thing happening in Nibelheim. But, who was he to question Sephiroth's orders.

Zack saluted the silver haired male before turning to head out of the room.

"Zack?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Be well prepared for this mission. I have a bad feeling about it. I need to delve deeply into researching this place."

------

"Ok, lets see….

_Both subjects have completed the first stages of their development. Both have been given regular daily doses of diluted mako._

_Their progress has been mapped out given the limited material published about artificial human development and on the files and reports of the donor specimens._

_Final results on the success of the project is still pending._

Cloud glared at the final paragraph in the junk report.

"It's told me nothing about what these are….Hojo is an idiot as far as I'm concerned."

Cloud abandoned the chicken scratch reports and made his way over to the bubbling canisters.

Raising a hand to the side of Project 5.O.R.A., he ran his finger tips down the side of the glass casing. The tiny being inside looked like an alien. Through the bubbling mako, Cloud could make out small indentations of what would be arms and legs.

"Ugh, creepy."

He shivered slightly at the sight of both of the embryo's. How on earth was this possible? How could a person be grown like this? He had always thought that babies had to be nurtured inside a woman, a real womb. Not like this.

His eyes kept falling on 5.O.R.A.. He couldn't explain it. He just felt a pull to the teeny being. He could feel great power inside the vessel.

"Perhaps this wont be so hard. Give them mako doses at the appropriate times. Record all of their vital signs at given intervals. Kick anyone's ass who comes near them. Nah, wont be too hard…."

Cloud's stomach sank as an image of Sephiroth came to the forefront. He could see both himself and the General in a bitter struggle. His hands held fast onto Masamune as he pushed forwards to pull it from Sephiroth's iron grip.

"Where the hell did that come from? What brought that on?"

Cloud winced as a shooting pain spread across his shoulder blades and settled on his left. Another slight ache at the base of his spine caused Cloud to groan slightly.

He still refused to believe all that Reno had said. It just didn't seem plausible.

Still, he had to act dumb and vegetate in the labs for the next fortnight. Wait until Sephiroth came for him.

------

After 11 days of boredom in the labs, Cloud had reached the end of his rope.

Still, the rate at which the two beings were growing at was astounding. 

Small bodies were finally forming. Cloud could see the development of the beings as clear as day.

Small facial features took shape on both of the projects. Noses. Closed over eyes. Ears. Mouths.

Still, he felt strongly drawn to 5.O.R.A.

At his most bored, he even talked to the little person. Today was no different.

"Hey little guy. How are you today? Good? I thought so. Now, lets check your stats."

Cloud quickly jotted down both embryo's heart rates and swiftly gave them their increased potency dose of mako.

"So little guy's, you miss me last night? I thought so. I cant wait to see the two of you when your old enough to be released from here…."

A sharp pain stretched across Cloud's chest as he stared at 5.O.R.A.

"I….I want the two of you to do better than this place. I pray the two of you will not end up like Sephiroth….or myself. I feel like I don't know who I am anymore. Just a couple of weeks ago I was training hard. Training to be the best. Now? I'm stuck in a lab with nothing but foggy and distorted memories. I wanted so much more. To be some place much better…." 

"Cloud!" 

Said blond jumped away from the canisters as he whirled round to see Hojo right behind him.

"Yes Sir?"

"A request from General Sephiroth. He wishes to see you in his office. Now."

Cloud bowed to the scientist before heading out to find Sephiroth's office.

------

"You know what to do Reno."

"Of course."

Said red head swiftly followed after the blond.

"Oh Cloud, you want to end up in a better place? I will make sure of it."

**oOoOoOo**

I just burnt my toast while typing this up.

Anyone wanna throw me another piece of toast?

Anyway, Cloud seems attached to 5.O.R.A. huh? Wonder why.

Sneaky Reno, following Cloud about again. Albeit I love Reno to bits, its fun making him bad!

Next chapter Nibelheim. And, in a couple of chapters, throwing in another **LEMON.**

Gotta go out in a blaze of glory!

Ciao!


	29. Bumpy Sickly Ride

Thanks ever so to **Mitts, Lena, Renkin-chan, sm0kr420, seasnake.756 and Cold Drake Queen **for your great reviews!!

Makes me smile. Anyway, this chapter is kind of a filler chapter before the surprise in the next chapter. . . . . . can't go out without a lemon can I?

Anyway, this chapter is kind of crap but as Mitts knows, I've been getting stuck into my art work at present. Have also been looking into actually doing professional writing and art. Gotta keep those muses awake!

Enjoy this crappy chapter! The next one will be better. Me promises!

R+R my luvvies!

**28.**

Cloud stood nervously outside Sephiroth's office. He twiddled his thumbs together for about 30seconds before he plucked up the courage to knock the door.

Just as he lifted a shaking hand, said door slid open swiftly as a mass of silver and black crashed into the blond.

Cloud stumbled back a few paces to gain his footing. Sephiroth stood unmoving, totally unfazed by the both of them crashing into each other.

"Strife….what took you so long?"

"Sorry Sir….it took me some time to get from the lab to here. I apologise."

"Come with me."

Cloud stared gob smacked as Sephiroth grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the elevators.

"W-where…." "Silence."

Cloud watched the breathtaking form of the General in front of him. The hand gripping his wrist never faltered. Still clutching on painfully tightly.

Cloud watched mesmerised as Sephiroth's hair swept around his built but slim frame. He watched as the sunlight creeping down the top levels of ShinRa Tower corridors bounced off of that same hair. Shimmering silver turned almost white under the scrutiny of the sun.

Cloud, with his free hand went to touch his own hair. It was much shorter than he remembered. He remembered he used to have long flowing golden blond locks. Not as long as Sephiroth's but equally beautiful. Why on Gaia did he let Zack cut it?

Cloud continued his musings as he was led through the winding corridors of the complex. He was still lost in thoughts as he was unceremoniously shoved into a glass elevator. His mind was still adrift when he was brought to a stop at his final destination.

A sharp cough shook him from his day dreams.

"What?"

--

"Shera!"

Said female whipped her head up at the sound of Cid's gruff voice.

"Calm down Cid. What seems to be the problem?"

Cid halted his running, bent over with his hands resting atop his knees to catch his breath. Finally he caught enough to form some coherent sentences.

"ShinRa is deploying SOLDIER's here. Right here in this building!"

"What? How could they know we are here?"

"I don't know if they do but I have a feeling that we are being watched. And….I also believe that time has ran out for Sephiroth and that boy…."

"No….after all the work we done….its too late. I can't help them…."

Cid watched as Shera walked to the other side of the lab situated in the basement of ShinRa Manor with her head cast to the floor. A single crystal tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry my sister. I tried."

"Look Shera. You return home to Rocket Town. I'm gonna stay here and wait till ShinRa arrive. We both know who they will send…."

"Sephiroth."

--

"Cloud? Are you always this infuriating?! You never listened to a word I said on the way here did you?"

Cloud shook his head slightly before averting his gaze to the far wall.

Fingers cupping his chin, bringing his face round forced him to look at Sephiroth once more.

"This afternoon will be the last in the lab for you. We leave at first light tomorrow. The mission has been brought forth due to some recent findings I came across."

"If you don't mind my asking Sir….what findings?"

Cloud squirmed slightly as Sephiroth hesitated to speak.

"I came across well detailed reports of illegal activities in the old ShinRa Manor. I also found out some information about my heritage….a woman named Jenova who supposedly resided up in the mountains. It is said she lived near the reactor. Coincidently, monsters have been tearing the reactor up from the inside. All of these occurrences need to be subdued before the town comes under threat."

"O-ok….I'm not sure where I fit in with this…."

"You will find out when the mission is complete. Both you and Zack."

Cloud nodded and watched as Sephiroth spun on his heel and headed over to the large window.

Sephiroth stared haphazardly out of the window making no further attempts to speak to the stunning youth behind him. Although his memories were distorted to say the least, he knew that both him and the blond knew each other much better than he originally believed them to. Something niggling away at Sephiroth told him as much.

"Sir? I should be getting back to my duties."

Sephiroth turned his head before swallowing his pride and pacing back towards Cloud. He raised his hands and placed it atop Cloud's cheek. His fingers lightly stroked the baby soft skin below them.

Cloud immediately blushed pink cheeks. He subconsciously tilted his head into Sephiroth's gently caress humming lowly in his throat.

"We set off at day break Cloud. I trust Zack will have you ready to go?"

"MmmHmm…."

"Good." Sephiroth whispered in the blond's ear, eliciting a tiny shiver from him.

--

Cloud sat in the lab in a total daze. Such a close encounter with Sephiroth. How he wanted to kiss the silver haired male then and there. Oh how his body craved.

Steeling a gaze over at the two embryo's floating helplessly in their protective fluids, Cloud silently crept over to them. Having finished all his duties in the lab. Typed up his reports, subsequently filing them for Hojo, he had nothing much to do. He didn't feel like going to the mess hall for dinner.

"So Sora….what do I do? I think I know what happened with myself and the General….however, I'm not 100 clear. I know I have to go on this mission….I just cant shake the feeling that something's going to happen. Sephiroth will not tell me any more than I need know. I don't think I will make it back alive…."

Cloud glanced over at Riku. He immediately noticed that Riku's growth was at a more advanced state than Sora's. The body was bigger. More defined. More features.

"Where did you two come from huh?"

--

Sephiroth waited in the extensive parking lot out the back of the ShinRa building. It was just after 5am and no-one had showed up yet.

Tapping his foot off the concrete, his patience was wearing thin.

"Sorry I'm late Sir!"

Sephiroth growled in distain as the fiery red head Reno sped towards him. He had no interest in hearing his excuses as to why he was late.

Just after Reno had ground to a halt, Sephiroth spotted Zack and another Cadet coming towards him. The other Cadet ofcourse being Cloud, fully dressed in his uniform, face hidden.

"I apologise for being late Sir."

Sephiroth gave a curt nod of the head before grabbing his bag and throwing it in the back of the truck.

After everyone had climbed in, Sephiroth banged on the glass partition as a signal for the driver that they were ready.

For almost four hours, the four members of ShinRa sat rocking about the back of the truck. Sephiroth sat with his arms and legs crosses, eyes shut, head bowed. Seemingly unaffected by the rocky terrain they drove through.

Zack was pacing about the back of the small truck like a child. Every now and then he would stretch his arms and legs, double check his materia was clipped securely into his arm guard then begin his pacing again.

Reno was tiring of Zack's antics….fast. He sat right at the back of the truck with his head bowed low, helmet pulled over his eyes.

Cloud on the other hand, he struggled to keep his helmet on. He felt terribly sick. His stomach twisted and lurched with every bump in the road. Almost as if the road and his stomach were one. His hands shook as he fought his hardest against being sick….unfortunately for the General, he was in the direct firing line should Cloud lose the battle against his quaking insides.

"You alright?" Zack whispered to the ill Cloud.

"Terrible motion sickness."

"Take your helmet off then."

Sephiroth seemed to let out an almost silent cough. Was that such a good idea. However, before he could voice his concerns, the helmet hit the unforgiving floor of the truck. Said silver haired male sighed slightly. Nothing on this mission was going to go right.

Reno perked up as the blond dropped his helmet to the floor. He hasped slightly at the sight of Cloud. He was not supposed to be here! He was supposed to stay in the labs for the duration of this fated mission….then be disposed of when the projects became of age.

"_Shit!"_ Reno thought to himself as he watched the blond Cadet slump back against the wall.

"Feeling any better?" Sephiroth's deep baritone voice broke through the silence.

Cloud nodded his head slightly. He wouldn't feel much better until he was out of the truck. However, with the two hour crossing from Junon to Costa Del Sol then a nightmarish 7 hour ride to Nibelheim, Cloud was in for a wild ride.

--

Having tediously slowly stepped onto the passenger ship which would take them over to the beach resort of Costa Del Sol. Cloud just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. His legs shook, he was starving beyond all belief but he just couldn't bring himself to eat anything.

"Strife?"

Cloud whipped his head round at Sephiroth's voice in his ear.

"It would be best if you headed to the deck and remained as near to the middle of the ship as you can. Technically one is supposed to feel less movement in the centre of a vessel."

"_Bullshit." _Cloud thought grimly to himself as he followed the silver haired males suggestion.

After about an hour of sitting alone, feeling sorry for himself, Cloud sensed someone perching themselves beside him. He hoped it would either be Zack or Sephiroth. Reno had done a disappearing act since they boarded the ship.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a mass of black and silver sitting almost too close to him.

"How are you feeling Cloud?"

"Like shit warmed up."

"Hmm, have never felt what shit warmed up is like….do elaborate."

"Like I've just been put through a million mile an hour spin cycle on a full stomach. Fucking awful."

Sephiroth clucked his tongue in agreement. He himself had no real clue what the blond felt like. Motion sickness was never one of his weaknesses.

Before Cloud could wallow in self pity any more. A warm hand atop his shoulder shook him from his sick state.

He glanced at that naked hand. Sephiroth had removed his gloves. A very rare occurrence indeed. The increasing heat from the area must be getting to him.

"To make life a bit easier for yourself….and for us for fear of being thrown up on, we are scheduled to make an overnight stop at Costa Del Sol before continuing onto Nibelheim tomorrow morning."

"Fantastic…."

"Try and sound a little more enthusiastic Cloud. I, being the kind-hearted individual that I am….have decided to buy all of us a round of drinks also….being that is both yours and Reno's first mission."

Cloud couldn't even think about alcohol or anything else for that matter. He just wanted this misery of a mission gone so he could find out just what Sephiroth had in store for himself and Zack.

Anything to get away from the rabid clutches of ShinRa.

--

"Well…. It seems the General has snuck Strife on that mission. i knew he would try and pull something. However, on the plus side, both embryo's are developing marvellously. They should be safe in the lab for a time while I take care of matters in Nibelheim. Have not been there in many many years."

With that, the raven haired male left his lab in the care of one of his most trusted assistants. He would surely look after his two children the way Strife had.

"I will not let the two of them beat me"

**oOoOoOo**

Well, thats that. Nect chapter up as soon as I can manage.

Luv you guys!

**Seph** - Ok, lets give Lesley-Anne reviews ok people. We all want that bi i i i i i i i i g surprise dont we?!

**Cloud** - As long as I dont get raped by anyone ar anything.

**Lesley-Anne** - I would never do that to you Cloud - **looks around shifty eyes**


	30. Death By My Hands and Now I Remember

Big thanks to **Mitts, BIGFAN, Take Me To WOND3LAND, sm0kr420, Renkin-chan, seasnake.756, d0rkgoddess, DestinyStarX12 and Lena **for all of your reviews! I so appreciate it.

Well, this chapter is a whopping 9, 752 words. Twenty pages on Microsoft Word! WOWEE!!

We have what's happening with R.1.K.U. and 5.O.R.A. with an added twist. And, the treat I promised you all.

My descriptions of Reno's, Cloud's and Sephiroth's hair combined make mine on a humid day. I personally love what Zack does with Reno's hair.

Enjoy x x

**oOoOoOo**

29.

Having finally escaped the iron clutches of the ship, Cloud wanted so much to fall onto his hands and knees and kiss the sandy earth below him. However, he abstained, that wouldn't be very professional….considering the company he was in.

"So, lets dump all our crap at the Hotel, freshen up a bit and head out for some grub!" Zack almost sang over the sound of the tide crashing against the docks.

"Considering I am heading this mission and you all do as I say….I agree with you Zackary. I could do with a quick shower then a meal."

Cloud squirmed as the image of a naked Sephiroth, dripping wet, steaming in a soapy shower. Water cascading down his beautiful body. His hair shining under the torrent of water surging on top of him.

A violent blush crept across his cheeks as he nodded in agreement. However, much to his dismay, he was sharing with Reno. Fair enough, that image was a rather wholesome one. Reno in a shower….No! Cloud couldn't think things like this. But alas, his raging hormones couldn't help themselves.

"_Made to perform again huh Seph?"_

"_Your turn Cadet."_

"_Yes Sir."_

_Straddling the slim waist of the male below him, Cloud could feel the silver haired males newly regained hardness against his hot skin._

_He stilled himself as the fullness filled his body once again. His head lulled back as the feeling of Sephiroth inside him almost burst him at the seams._

"_Cloud! Please!"_

Cloud shook his head violently and snapped back to reality. His face and chest most likely flushed angry crimson. Where the hell had that come from? A hallucination? No, it seemed to real to be that. He actually felt what happened. It was as if he was reliving a cherished memory once again.

"Are you alright Cloud?"

Sephiroth's warm hand atop his shoulder shook Cloud from his blushing and far off thoughts once again that day.

"I'm fine. Just think I'm remembering things….that's all."

Sephiroth smiled at the shorter blond before him as he whirled the both of them round to follow after a lively, bouncing Zack and a somewhat withdrawn almost lethargic Reno.

--

Cloud waited extremely patiently for Reno to get himself changed. that guy seemed to take forever in whatever he was doing.

Perched atop of his bed donning just a crisp white towel round his waist, Cloud glanced out of the window and out into the Costa Del Sol setting sun. He kind of felt sorry for the Cadet who had driven them to Junon. He was simply dismissed and sent back to the barracks. A Junon Cadet posted here would take them the rest of their journey in the morning.

Growing impatient, Cloud got himself up and thundered over to the bathroom door. He could still hear the shower blaring away inside, however, _"I know! I didn't know either! I had no clue he had been snuck in….what? I can't do that. I need to find out what's goin down in Nibelheim. Yes, ok….really? He's gonna do that? How can you be so sure Sir?……………………………no problem. Right, expect to hear from me when our destination has been reached."_

"What?" Cloud whispered quietly to himself.

Who had Reno been talking to? Who had he indeed been talking about?

Cloud gasped as the shower abruptly cut off followed by Reno's almost silent footsteps towards the door. Cloud leapt back about 10feet to his bed again. Swiftly lying down, he pretended to have been taking a short nap.

"_Should I tell Sephiroth and Zack?"_

"Hey Spike! Wake up Sleeping Beauty! Shower's all free!"

Cloud faked a slightly groggy wake up and rubbed his eyes a bit before turning slowly to greet Reno.

"Aye, ok….I wont be long."

"No probs. Think we're getting Seph and Zack outside the Hotel."

Cloud said nothing more as he wandered into the reasonably large bathroom. Steam flooded his acute senses as he shut the door and locked it behind him. Taking a few steps towards the mirror, Cloud raised his right hand to sweep aside the thick condensation.

A swift sweep of his hand sent the liquid scattering over the top of the sink. As he ran his hand over the glass, "Fucking hell!" Cloud stumbled back at the face looking back at him.

It looked….like him….but, older and with black hair. Piercing white tinged blue orbs stared back at him for that split second Cloud looked. Snapping his head to the side, Cloud felt the goosebumps rising across his heated flesh.

Stealing a look back at the mirror, the image was gone. Only a tired looking blond stared back.

"What the hell was that?"

Cloud shivered involuntarily before moving over to the shower, refusing to look in the mirror again. Feeling the temperature of the water heat up within a few seconds, Cloud let his towel drop to the floor before stepping under the burning hot torrent.

No mistaking it, Cloud did not trust Reno as far as he could throw him. Something about the guy was just….off. When Cloud had woken up in the infirmary that day, Reno had been too friendly before immediately dismissing him when Sephiroth appeared to be stirring back to life.

Now that Cloud thought about it, well about as much as he could considering his mushed up brain, Reno had always been 'far too friendly'….more so than both Zack and Sephiroth.

Cloud considered these ponderings as he lathered up his sunshine blond hair.

"Hey Spike! You done in there?!"

Cloud snarled at the locked door "Fuck off!" before turning away in a huff, as if that would help, and continuing washing his hair.

This was going to be a long night.

--

"Hey Seph. Where you going?" Zack questioned as Sephiroth made for the door out of the room.

Both the General and his second in command had been given the privilege of their own room each. No doubt the most notorious Hotel in Costa Del Sol was wanting to play nice for the troops from ShinRa. The owners certainly didn't want their No1 brothel to be shut down now did they?

Sephiroth had sat with a decidedly agitated air about him as soon as he had set foot into Zack's room. He needed air….more so to find Cloud. He just wanted to be close to the vulnerable youngster.

"Yo Seph? Where you going?"

Sephiroth whirled his head round at the sound of Zack calling him for the second time.

"What? Oh, I apologise, I clearly wasn't listening. I'm going to go on and fetch Cloud and that….what's his name….Reno? I tire of waiting for them. The night is getting on."

"Seph?" Zack uttered whilst glancing at his watch, "It's 7.30. How is that the night getting on?….Wait….you in the mood tonight?"

Sephiroth visibly bristled at the tone and innuendo present in Zack's far too upbeat voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What? Too much hair in your ears man. I asked if you were up for it? You know? A good ole' knees up?"

"What?!"

"Getting pissed Seph."

Sephiroth felt stupid. What indeed had his mind been thinking about? And with whom….NO!

"Well, I have not had a drink in quite a while. I think I deserve it."

"Cool. Just remember, we have to leave at day break again tomorrow."

"Try telling yourself that SOLDIER. Now, will you be joining me in fetching those two or will I have to come back and drag your ass out too?"

Zack swiftly pulled on his boots, flicked his fingers through his still damp hair and trailed out the room after Sephiroth.

"_He's totally in the mood tonight. Feel sorry for the guy…."_

--

Cloud skidded across the bathroom floor. His gracefulness and agility once again sent him slipping from the reasonably large shower stall. Catching his hand atop the virgin white sink, he swiftly pulled himself back to standing upright.

Once standing, Cloud absent mindedly swept his hand across the mirror once again….forgetting what had happened earlier.

His brain finally caught up, his breath caught in his throat, his own scared face stared intently back at him.

Cloud stilled his churning stomach before continuing the job of wringing the water from his hair.

He was too busy with his own business that Cloud failed to hear the door to his and Reno's room open. It wasn't until Zack popped his head in the bathroom door did Cloud finally snap back to reality.

"Zack?! Get out! I'm not decent!"

Oh come on Cloud! It's not like I've not seen 'em before!"

"What?! You have?!"

"Duh jackass. The night you became a Cadet. After the mako shot? You remember eh?"

Cloud blushed under Zack's joyful scrutiny as he nodded his head oh so slightly.

"Zackary? Leave Cloud alone. That's a direct order."

Zack huffed loudly before waving slightly to Cloud and shutting the door behind him.

Cloud dressed in the bathroom silently. He listened through the door to every word Reno said to Zack and Sephiroth. He was mainly talking about abusing Sephiroth's privilege to free drinks in many places and how he was sure Costa Del Sol was no different. Willing to kiss up ShinRa's arse no matter whose arse it was.

--

The bathroom door opening a tad motioned to the three heads in the room to turn round. Mercury silver, raven black and flaming red all whipped round as sunshine blond popped his head round the door.

"Umm, Sephiroth Sir? Can I speak to you….in private?"

Zack smirked suggestively at Sephiroth before smiling coyly as said General snarled in his direction. How on Gaia was Zack so good at reading people? He was, on the surface, thick as shite.

Sephiroth strode over to the blond in the doorway in three paces before roughly closing the door behind him.

"Is there a problem Cloud?"

Cloud fumbled with the bottom of his shirt as he tried to come up with a good answer that didn't sound like a paranoid little child.

"Cloud? Has something happened?"

A hand atop Cloud's shoulder shook him into looking up at Sephiroth's face. Blue hit green. Land reached sky so to speak and Cloud felt like jelly.

"I….um….I think…."

This was getting him no where. Stuttering like a fool in front of Sephiroth of all people. He felt like it was his first day all over again.

"_I will have my eye on you Cadet."_

"Ok, I will tell it straight. I don't trust Reno….I overheard him while he was on the phone to someone. It was along the lines of….I had no idea he had snuck in. What? I can't do that. He's really going to do that? Ok, you will hear from me when we reach our destination….he's up to something. I just don't trust him. And, if I may be so blunt Sir? You don't trust him either."

"First of all, it's Sephiroth, not Sir. Second, your right Cloud….I do not trust him. He had a bad reputation within the ranks of Cadet's. I know for a fact that the Turks have been searching for a replacement for their missing sharpshooter. Why Reno….heaven knows. Third, I believe he is working under one of my superiors within the ShinRa building. I think he wants to jeopardise this mission. Which is why neither you nor Zack will leave my side. Understood Cadet?"

Cloud smiled up at the silver haired male in front of him as he sharply nodded his head.

"The best thing we can do Cloud is to simply get on with this mission as if nothing is wrong. Act professionally and accordingly with regards to Reno. If we act out of sort, he will definitely notice something. Just….be yourself."

"Ok Sephiroth. Will do."

As both males finally departed the confines of the bathroom, Reno and Zack both shot them all knowing glances.

"What? I had zipper trouble."

"Sure Spike."

--

"Sir?! Sir! A matter at hand requires your immediate attention before you leave."

Hojo whirled round mid step as one of his most trusted subordinates ran up behind him clutching a clipboard tightly to her chest.

"What is it now Shera? You have been on my back all day."

Hojo stilled his temper. Fair enough she was new but, she was extremely intelligent and was the most enthusiastic to see his projects surviving. She was most definitely the most qualified to cover for him in his few days away. Not to mention she was exceptionally beautiful. Her brown hair gleamed a trail half way down her back. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds.

"I….something's wrong with the embryos."

Hojo said no more. He stormed past his lab assistant and into the cordoned off room kept for his most secret creations.

After a few minutes of scanning their vitals and checking the clipboard he had snatched off of Shera, Hojo turned and stared sceptically at her.

"I do not see what the problem is…."

"What? How can you not notice. Both specimens are growing at far too high an accelerated rate. If I did not catch this before you left….both embryos would have been crushed alive in there…."

"Well I am grateful that you indeed have the brains to think for yourself and to keep a keen eye on _my_ future. I trust that you can handle moving them into their new 'homes' until they are ready to join us?"

Shera lowered her head, never nodding at the raven haired male in front of her. She listened intently to his footsteps leaving both the confined room and indeed the main laboratory.

Letting go of the breath she didn't know she was holding, Shera turned back towards the projects. Her emerald green eyes sunk slightly as she locked eyes with the two embryos.

"Do not worry little ones. I wont let you die in there….indeed….in here. In this hell hole which has unfortunately shaped and twisted both of your fathers. I want to help you. It's the least I can do….for her sake…."

Shera had never once let out her real name. Lady luck had been on her side during the whole incident with Vincent and Lucrecia. Thankfully she had never met Hojo. On they days she visited Rocket town to see her younger sister, it had been always the stunning Vincent Valentine by her side and not his competitor for her affections. However, she could not chance Hojo connecting her to Lucrecia. She came under her real first name but the alias for her second. Her name badge told the lie of Shera Mïde. On learning of Hojo's supposed intentions for both Sephiroth and Cloud, she immediately left Cid in Nibelheim and travelled long haul overnight to ShinRa headquarters as technically she did still work there. She had to do something, anything. Now, here she was guarding the lives, no, the very souls of Cloud and Sephiroth. She had to protect them, she couldn't let another soulless Sephiroth be born. She couldn't let Hojo tear apart another human life. She couldn't let her family down.

--

Cloud, Sephiroth, Zack and Reno headed down a crowded street in the heart of Costal del Sol. The heat slowing their journey exponentially.

Cloud flicked his hair out of his face and growled at the slowly collapsing spikes.

Reno brushed all of his hair back with his hands and pulled it tightly into a high pony tail atop his head. The heat was making his hair frizz….not a good look.

Sephiroth glanced in sheer distain and sadness at his usually poker straight hair. Slowly but surely the ends were curling round on themselves, the bangs surrounding his face getting shorter and shorter. Great….now he looked like he had purposefully put curlers in his hair to bring on the 'desired' ringlet affect.

Zack? Well, he was public enemy number one. His spikes stayed aloft. Not one piece of frizz covered his shining mane and certainly no curls threatened the ends of his hair.

"What can I say? Beauty must truly acclimatise itself!"

Cloud walked behind Sephiroth noticing how nice his hair looked with a slight wave to it. The usually ironed looking straight hair now had a bounce to it. A kink in it's structure that caused the ripple to go right round the bottom 6inches of his hair.

"I wanna braid it…."

"What was that Spike….or should I say flop?"

Cloud jumped at hearing Zack's playful voice coming up beside him. Did he really say that sentence out loud? Shit…. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Uh huh….sure man. I wanna braid his hair too….lots of small braids. I know, lets get him pissed drunk, wait till he passes out and braid it all….even the bangs!"

"How much do you reckon would it take to get him drunk?"

"Well….last time I went out with Sephiroth….he drank 18 Stiffies including 5 shots and barely even wobbled on his feet. I drank about the same and couldn't even remember my name, where I lived….in the end I picked a fight with him and we…." "That's enough Zack. You don't think I can't hear you scheming behind my back? I am four feet in front of you…."

Zack immediately recoiled. He remembered the details of that night. Albeit he was extremely drunk and had taken his fair share of speed and hash that night, but he remembered.

It had been his first night out with the General after he had become first class. All of the new first classes were treated to a night out, courtesy of the General. Sephiroth had been dragged along last minute by the then baby faced Zack. Being reckless young men, willing to bend the rules, certain forbidden contraband were snuck into the ShinRa building to….enjoy before they went out. Both Zack and Sephiroth being equally stoned and highly under the influence ended up in heated fight outside the club they were in at the end of the night. None of the other first classes dare interject for fear of losing more than their fair share of limbs. Both were left to get on with it. Zack, being the most fiery tempered eventually lost his shit and punched Sephiroth in the face. He didn't even wait for a reaction. He simply turned tail and made for the compound. It wasn't until he was a half mile down the road that Sephiroth charged up behind him and launched him against the side of a building. The venom in Sephiroth's eyes still haunted Zack. The lecherous leer in those piercing jade green eyes. The lust in Sephiroth's face as he forced his mouth against Zack's. The taste of Sephiroth's blood in his mouth. The sounds eliciting his mouth as he took him again and again….

Zack shook his head slightly as the four males carried on down the bustling street. It wasn't until his stomach rumbled dangerously inside him that he stopped almost dumbfounded.

"Problem Zack?"

"Umm Sephiroth? Where and when we eating tonight huh? I need something fast!"

Reno lightly tapped Sephiroth's shoulder as he motioned to a crowded beach side shanty hut selling every type of pizza under the sun.

Zack and Cloud both peered round the two taller males before looking at each other and nodding joyfully.

"There's loads of folk at it….that's a good sign." Cloud almost sang out.

"But, it's not…." "Upmarket Seph? Come on, slum it with the rest of us common scrubs huh? Just for tonight. What do you say?"

Sephiroth shrank back slightly. No clean seats. No clean counters or table tops. No clean floors. No clean waiters or chefs. Oh hell.

"Ugh….if I must."

"Don't worry Seph. I'm sure Cloud will hold your hand tonight!"

Sephiroth glared back at Zack, totally missing the disgruntled yelp sound coming from Reno.

"_Shit!"_

"Ok! Pizza it is! I love beach pizzas! I think I will have one with everything! And a Margarita to wash it down with!"

Cloud laughed quietly to himself as Zack set off to get his food, followed quickly by Reno. True, the man had not eaten since they had left that morning so his apparent hunger was understandable.

"What will you be having Cloud?"

Cloud sharply turned his head to look up at Sephiroth.

"Hmm that's a hard one….I don't know….perhaps a Spicy Chicken one….that should do. And Sex on the Beach to finish it off with.!"

Sephiroth choked back a startled cough at Cloud's statement. Was that meant to sound as it just did?

"I don't think I can manage a whole one to myself though. Wanna share?"

"S-share your dinner? And drink choice?"

"Sure….why not….unless you want something totally different."

"No, that sounds good. I will share your pizza and your Sex on the Beach with you."

Sephiroth growled inwardly at the slight movement in his trousers. Having opted for denims tonight instead of his usual leathers, there was not as much restriction to hold back his nether regions. Plus, he was chaffing like crazy under this intense heat. Never one for boxers, he simply bore the uncomfortable and got on with it.

Sephiroth motioned for Cloud to enter the small eating place before him. He just and no more grazed his finger tips along the base of the youths back. Cloud turned his head slightly at the touch, a small smile gracing his lightly tanned features.

"_Perhaps he is starting to remember….like I already have…."_

--

Shera busied herself about the now silent lab. She had successfully moved the two embryos into their larger homes for the remaining few weeks of gestation. The process had indeed been a nail biter. She had less than three minutes to prepare the transport for both bodies into larger chambers for their advanced growth stages. A mako shower would be the only thing keeping both projects alive while the glass casing around them was literally melted away, leaving them floating in larger canisters. Growth hormones and cell samples from their 'fathers' were then injected into the embryos brains by means of precision injections through their ears. Fair enough, the tiny eardrums would burst, but would be quickly healed with the mako from the shower. Shera cringed as she performed the life or death procedure on both 'children'.

"Riku? Sora? The two of you have no idea how much I hate doing this. With all the drugs being pumped into your systems every day….no doubt the two of you will come out of this seriously ill and be born….so to speak….severely brain damaged. All the easier for Hojo to manipulate you I guess. The exact same thing he done to Sephiroth as a child. Given his severe mental problems and the permanent damage to his brain, he was an easy target for that lunatic."

Shera decided to still both her body and her voice. She felt herself begin to cry. Instead, she looked in awe at the two figures. Without even knowing which was which and whom they came from, one could already tell which was Sephiroth's and which was Cloud's offspring. Riku's body was bigger, longer and paler. His face, although still to form properly was more pointed looking than Sora's. Being that it was only their fathers genes inside them, they were literally carbon copies of their elders. That in itself carried more problems for the still forming beings. Without all 23 pairs of chromosomes from both parents, they shouldn't even exist….however, this 'miracle' of science and mako allowed it to be so. How? Shera had no idea. Both projects only had 11 whole pairs of chromosomes and a random two halves that could not be paired. How could this project even work? Something much more than mako had to be at the root of it….but what?

Hojo would certainly take that to the grave with him.

--

Sephiroth forced himself to swallow his last slice of pizza. He had had enough of this filthy shanty hut bar. He wanted everyone to hurry up so they could go to the most expensive club in Costa Del Sol.

Arcadia was known for its high prices, its high clientele and its explosive drinks. Not to mention, the place was cleaned around the clock.

Now, Sephiroth wouldn't call himself a dirt phobe but….he liked clean….he liked order and he liked drinking from a glass with no chips out of it and no dodgy looking clouded parts. He also liked eating off of something more substantial than a wobbly paper plate. He had to blot the pizza four times before enough grease had lifted off to make it even an iota closer to being edible.

Cloud, Reno and Zack on the other hand? They wolfed down the pizzas unblotted and snarfed down their cocktails, promptly going over to the bar tender for more. Why oh why was Sephiroth stuck here?

He grimaced slightly as Cloud topped up his glass. He politely accepted the drink. After all, it would be rude to turn down a drink from such a beautiful creature.

After a while of listening to Cloud and Zack chat animatedly about something, Sephiroth cast a glance over at Reno. He was staring out into space, not really paying attention to what was going on.

"You alright Reno?" Sephiroth asked the youth, trying to find some sort of chink in his defences.

"Sorry Sir. I'm fine. Just a little tired….kinda want to get out of this over heated and under sanitised shit hole anyway."

"Just what I was thinking Cadet."

"Ok ok Seph, Reno, we get the hint. Let's drink up and go then." Zack huffed from the other side of the table they stood around.

Sephiroth mentally danced at the prospect of leaving this dive that smelled too much like day old liquor, vomit and a childs nappy all mixed together.

Zack bounced out the bar/hut first followed by Reno who had seemed to lift himself from the mood he was in. Perhaps that dodgy phone call he had earlier was the cause of his dire mood?

"_Most certainly." _Sephiroth thought to himself.

Sephiroth paused and turned to watch Cloud downing the drink that he himself had left. He smirked as the blond looked up. Busted. Caught with his hand in Sephiroth's cookie jar.

"Have a taste for Sex on the Beach then?"

"Until tonight? I had never even tasted it. I just like the name….and it's emblazoned on every bar menu in the streets. Thought it sounded good. I like the taste of what's in it!"

"Do you even know what's in it?"

Cloud bowed his head before looking back at Sephiroth, blushing profusely.

"Ummm no….I guess I don't…."

"I thought not. You do not choose a drink based on what's in it or how strong it is. You just go by the name and how….pretty it looks. Your choice for just there consists of Vodka, Peach Schnapps, Cranberry and Orange juice. That's what gives it it's summery colour and exotic fruit taste….if I recall correctly….that is a typical girls drink."

"Hey! Are you implying that I'm a girl? But….true….I generally go by the name. Like the drink I had with Zack on our night out."

Sephiroth decided to ignore Cloud's retaliation to his comment about the girls drink and simply play ignorant, "Let me guess….Stiffies?"

Cloud growled at Sephiroth's blatant disregard to his fiery question before shoving any malice aside and nodding brightly before heading down the street after Zack and Reno. He smiled warmly as Sephiroth's hand placed itself, unmoving at the base of his back. It felt….normal….nice.

The extensive queue outside the club literally parted as Sephiroth and his three troops came towards them. Not one soul dared to get in that way of the godlike man passing them. Most averted their eyes from Sephiroth's cold and piercing stare. All four men walked into the already crowded club free of charge.

"Hey Sephiroth? Nice one man!" Reno yelled over the reverberating bassy music.

Sephiroth simply looked round at Reno and smirked almost deviously. Oh how he enjoyed abusing his privileges as General.

Both Cloud and Zack headed right on over to the jam packed bar to fetch a few drinks, leaving Sephiroth and Reno to try and find a seat.

Sephiroth stood as tall as he could, up on his tip toes, scanning the entire area of the club. If he couldn't find a seat? He would scare some poor sucker away from theirs.

"Sephiroth?! Found one!" Reno yelled over to Sephiroth as he shoved his way through the crowd.

The fiery red head made for the empty pew as fast as he could. That seat was his. Literally throwing himself the last 10feet, Reno claimed the small booth as his. Lying back on the cushioned bench, he lounged lazily as if he had been there all night.

"Move Reno." Came the cold, calm baritone of Sephiroth as he swiftly knocked Reno's feet out of the way.

However, a pointless move as Sephiroth seated himself opposite Reno at the opposing side of the table. Reno shrugged slightly and turned his head just as Zack and Cloud wobbled through the crowd carrying many drinks.

Sephiroth noticed that Cloud's eyes were very wide and very glassy. What on Gaia had he been doing at the bar in that 5minutes?

Cloud looked nervously from one side of the table to the other.

Sephiroth….

Reno….

Which should he sit beside?

Zack plopping down beside Reno decided for him.

Cloud sat down beside Sephiroth and placed the drinks he had managed not to spill on the table. His head felt dizzy as he looked round the crowded club. Zack had egged him into doing a couple of very potent shots before heading back to Reno and Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth?"

Pausing mid sip, Sephiroth turned to regard the youth. "What's wrong Cloud?"

"Nothing….was just wondering how strong Aftershocks are?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened significantly. Aftershocks? Zack made the boy drink them? Now it fell into place, that was where that aniseed smell was coming from. Aftershocks.

"They are over 50 proof Cloud…."

"Thought so….still caught in the back of my throat!"

Sephiroth smirked at the youth before trying something. He swiftly let his hand fall from where it rested on the table to just and no more touch Cloud's thigh.

Said blond tensed slightly mid sentence to Zack but done nothing to 'say no'. Sephiroth couldn't take advantage of the boy while drunk….could he?

The four men sat and talked about everything and nothing for the best part of two hours. Both Cloud and Reno were considerably drunk. Zack acted sober but was swiftly falling under the influence. Sephiroth? It seemed nothing got him drunk.

Reno's head whipped up as one of his favourite dance tunes came on, 'Drifting Away'.

He had to go dance….he needed a partner. Forgetting about his objective….his soon to be betrayal of the men with him, he grabbed the nearest target, Zack. He leapt over him while jerking the raven haired males arm round as he moved.

"Take it he wants a dance huh?!" Zack half yelled half gasped as he was pulled clean from the confines of the booth.

Sephiroth laughed heartily at Zack's bemused expression as he was pulled through the club and towards the dance floor. He watched intently with his superb vision as Reno leaned back against Zack and began grinding his backside off of Zack's groin. He also saw the hot blush sweep across his second in commands face as he placed his hands atop Reno's slim hips and moved in time to the song with him.

"_And he said I was up for it?"_

Cloud stared into his drink. He couldn't watch Zack and Reno dance any longer. He wished he had the guts and balls to drag Sephiroth up and dance. He wished he could tell him all the things he had remembered. He wished he could kiss him again.

"Cloud?"

Startled, Cloud almost flew out of his skin. He was too consumed with his own drunken fuzzy musings, he forgot that the object of his affections, the very man who had indeed taken his virginity was sitting 2feet away from him.

"You alright?"

Cloud beamed brightly, deciding not to brood, "I'm fine!"

Sephiroth edged that bit closer to Cloud before leaning in slightly. "Good. I've still got my eye on you."

Before Cloud could say a word, hot lips descended down, covering his own. Choking out a gasp, Cloud felt Sephiroth's tongue snake it's way into his mouth.

Cloud fought back another low groan as his body was pushed back so that his head thumped off of the back of the cushioned bench they sat on. Hands previously sitting innocently atop the table fell from the wooden surface and happened to land atop Cloud's legs. One hand moved right up and wrapped itself round Cloud's neck, the other, moved in lazy circles round the very top of his thigh.

Sephiroth smirked into the heated kiss as Cloud's hands ghosted up his body and buried themselves in his now wavy hair. Fingers kneaded their way through thick locks of mercury silver….almost as if they had done it before….

--

Reno pushed further back into Zack's body. Sure, he was supposed to lead them to their deaths….however….a part of him couldn't do it. He was shit scared of what could happen if he refused to go through with the plan or duck out at the last minute but now? After tonight? After everything the four of them had talked about, the laugh he had with both Cloud and Zack, the few smiles he gained from Sephiroth….he felt a guilty conscience rear it's ugly head as he ground his body against Zack's.

Zack shut his eyes tightly and drunk in the feeling of this body in front of him. His hands moved of their own accord up and down the read heads sides. His head dropped to Reno's shoulder. He ran the tip of his nose towards the long neck which, coincidently, craned away to give him room. Sneaking his tongue out, Zack tasted that hot, sweating flesh. Just a small taste. That's all he wanted.

Reno tilted his head further, he fell into this slight touch. He hadn't really looked at Zack that way before but….if he couldn't have Cloud….Zack was a very beautiful and very close second.

Zack moved his hand from Reno's hip and ran it up the front of the toned chest, up over the collar bone, up the side of that pale neck and round the back of the head. His fingers deftly dragged the elastic holding Reno's hair in place down the length of his long, fire read hair. He let the elastic drop to the pitch black floor as the silken strands of molten fire drifted over both of their shoulders and cascaded down both of their fronts.

That same hand ran it's way through the glossy hair before falling back onto Reno's hip before Zack began moving his body with the red heads again.

As the two moved in time to the music, Reno gracefully twisted his body round so he faced Zack. His own hands dove into Zack's midnight black hair. He placed one of his legs in between Zack's and pushed his burning arousal against Zack's hip bone.

"That had to have been the single most erotic experience I've ever had." Reno smirked against Zack's lips.

--

Cloud pushed back against Sephiroth almost violently. He was practically straddling the older male but swiftly realised he couldn't go quite that far in a crowded public place. Instead, he lifted himself onto his knees, one lying on top of Sephiroth's thighs. The other resting where he had just been sitting. His hands moved in a frenzy through Sephiroth's hair then down his neck and chest.

Sephiroth seemed to sense Cloud's frustration so, despite the hundreds of people dancing and mingling inside the building, he pulled Cloud over and onto his thighs. Cloud gasped slightly as he was almost roughly pulled on top of Sephiroth, however, he swiftly forgot all about public shame and parted his slim legs further to make himself more….comfortable. Sephiroth guided one of his pale hands to tangle it's way through Cloud's thick blond spikes, the other ran it's way down Cloud's spine before dropping right onto his backside, finger's applying just the correct amount of pressure to make said blond jump slightly.

Sephiroth smirked into the impassioned kiss as Cloud inadvertently squirmed and pushed his chest closer into his own. He could feel his own burning arousal grating against Cloud's, even through their layers of clothing. His chaffing problem was heightened 10fold. It was bad enough with the humidity in the air, now he was becoming extremely turned on and needed release. The feisty blond straddling his hips was certainly not helping.

Dragging his tongue along Cloud's bottom lip once more, Sephiroth reluctantly tore his lips from now pouting in despair ones.

He leaned in and lightly licked the shell of Cloud's ear before whispering, "Let's get the hell out of here….unless you want to right here….where we sit?"

Cloud seriously considered Sephiroth's proposal….could he have shameless alcohol fuelled sex in the middle of a crowded club?….

He pondered this for several long moments before his mind finally slapped him across the face. "Let's go."

Sephiroth scanned the crowd for Zack and Reno as he lead Cloud by the hand out of the crowded, smoky and musky club. _"Where the hell are they?"_

Two figures obviously tangled together in a mass of arms and legs caught both Sephiroth and Cloud's eye. Flaming red hair cascaded down the nearest males back as the two stumbled out the back exit of the club.

"I believe they will be fine on their own Cloud."

"But….Reno…."

Sephiroth didn't want to talk to Cloud about his suspicions any more. He wanted the boy in his bed. He didn't want to dampen their alcohol high with talks of the red head. He could tell that Cloud felt the same way. Turning to face Cloud once again, Sephiroth grabbed the blond's chin and tilted his head up. A hot blush covered the Cadet's face as he stared right into Sephiroth's now deep emerald eyes. Lips crashed together once more as Sephiroth dragged the youth from the club and into what he hoped was the direction of the Hotel.

--

Reno found himself being violently thrown against a harsh and unforgiving concrete wall about two blocks away from the club. Zack's devilish hands took on minds of their own as they traced every muscle under his shirt and suit jacket. One hand ran over the plains of his chest while the other reached down and pressed into his aching sex.

"Ugh….Z-Zack….Ah!"

Zack smiled almost angrily at the male pinned before him before he dropped his head onto Reno's long, pale neck.

Reno fought back a sharp yell as he threw his head back at the contact of hot lips, a moist tongue and sharp teeth at his neck. His head ground against the cold concrete as his body reacted to the raven haired males touches. The hand grasping his still clothed erection pressed in harder causing another strangled half moan half sob.

Zack roughly bit into Reno's neck as he finished the impressive love bite he had just administered. The groan eliciting Reno's lips as Zack bit harshly into the creamy flesh was music to his ears. Music he wanted to hear so much more of.

The fiery red heads hands worked their way deeper into Zack's hair as said male roughly dragged down his zipper and let his pressed black trousers pool at his knees before swiftly spinning him and crushing his chest into the jagged edges of the wall. Reno's hands being ripped from his hair as he spun the youth round caused Zack to bite back a growl of pain.

Pressing his body tight against Reno's, Zack, before unfastening his own trousers leaned in and kissed the shell of his ear, whispering while doing so. _"Your death by my hands." _Reno, unfortunately was too busy writhing and groaning under Zack's skilled touch, missed all that Zack murmured.

Reno screamed out loud as Zack forcefully rammed his entire length up to the hilt inside his body in one violent motion. Tears pooled at the corners of his tightly shut eyes as Zack stilled behind him. A hand ghosting down his cheek offered little comfort to the immense pain he felt as his insides ripped to accommodate Zack's impressive length and girth.

Reno felt Zack's hands run up and down his sides after leaving his cheek. They lightly and patiently teased his sweat glistened skin.

"I-I'm alright now." Reno groaned out as Zack shifted inside him slightly.

"Good."

Zack jerked his hips backwards before once again, roughly thrusting back into that hot tightness. Fair enough, he had been a total asshole by taking Reno dry but….he wanted to cause the red head tremendous pain….at his own pleasure. His hands left Reno's sides and slapped themselves against the cool concrete wall, either side of said males head.

Reno moaned out loud as Zack angled his hips slightly to the left and grated against his hidden prostate. The pain swiftly disappeared under a mask of false pleasure as he was brutally pounded up against the wall. His sweat dampened fiery red hair stuck to his face, neck, chest and back as his beautiful torture continued. His own hand left the wall and slid it's way towards his own straining, leaking erection. Long, pale fingers wrapped themselves around the turgid flesh and began to match Zack stroke for heavy stroke.

Zack swiftly caught on to what Reno was doing and moved his right hand down to join Reno's left.

Flame red hair fell backwards over Zack's shoulder as Reno threw his head against the powerful male at the touch of the raven haired males hand both atop his own and atop his member.

Zack quickened his pace, he could feel himself reach the brink. His hand squeezed Reno's leaking erection as his last few thrusts spent himself inside the others body.

Reno choked back a pained gasp as he felt white hot heat sear inside him and as his own climax fell down on top of him, spilling himself over both his hand and Zack's.

Both males leaned against the concrete wall, too scared to move off it for fear of legs crumbling beneath them. Reno's head lulled forwards, his forehead lightly touching the uneven surface. He opened his eyes as he felt his hair being scraped from his sticky face and chest. He hummed lightly as Zack rolled the hair in on itself and literally tie it in a loose knot before running his hands down his hairline, tucking any wayward strands behind both ears.

"Z-Zack? I would say that is pretty high upon the most erotic experience list."

Zack smiled as Reno turned his head to look at him, "Just being helpful."

--

Cloud laughed out loud and pulled his body away from the General's. They were not even in the room yet and already Sephiroth was trying to get his trousers off.

"Stop it!" Cloud shouted half heartedly. "This is a glass elevator you know!"

Sephiroth smirked darkly, obviously ignoring the youth he had more or less pinned against the transparent elevator wall. His hands roughly ran down Cloud's chest and stomach before stopping at his groin and pushing into the arousal he felt there.

"Ugh….Seph….wait….patience!"

Sephiroth couldn't be bothered listening to Cloud's reasoning so he silence the blond with a bruising kiss, tongue immediately invading the youth's mouth.

Almost a swiftly as the kiss begun, Sephiroth pulled back as the elevator ground to a halt. Cloud gasped in shock as he was abruptly picked up and slung over Sephiroth's broad shoulder. His face hit off of Sephiroth's stomach with every step the silver haired male took towards his own private room.

Cloud decided to play his sneak trump card. Raising his arms from their place, hanging aimlessly at Sephiroth's sides, he drummed his finger tips teasingly against the older males crotch over and over again.

Sephiroth audibly groaned as those fingertips them pressed in that little bit harder as the palms of Cloud's small hands joined them. He stopped his motions as he felt the button of his jeans popping free and heard the soft sound of the zip lowering.

Deciding to walk again….just incase a passer by wondered why he was statue still in a random hallway of a Hotel, Sephiroth struggled to keep his focus on walking.

Nimble fingers ran their way as best they could up and down his length behind the barrier of denim.

Quickening his wobbly pace, Sephiroth almost broke into a slanted run as he made as quickly as he could to his room. He needed to be buried deep within the blond boy thrown over his shoulder. His hand tightened it's grip around Cloud's thighs as he struggled to keep his cool under those deft fingers.

"Cloud….s-stop it!"

Cloud laughed at the state Sephiroth was getting into by nothing more than a light touch from his fingers.

"Do not laugh. I will fuck you right here if you don't stop!"

Cloud's fingers stopped moving as his brain contemplated the situation. Sex in a hallway of a Hotel. Although it would be a fantastic risk….perhaps it would be too risky….what if they were caught? Sephiroth with his trousers down. _"The great General of ShinRa shagging an unknown blond male up against a wall in a well respected establishment for all to see." _Cloud could see the scandal now.

Just as he pulled his hands from Sephiroth's groin, he was roughly dropped onto the floor.

"W-what?!"

Cloud looked around frantically. Sephiroth was slamming the door nearby shut before turning and staring almost menacingly down at him.

"W-where?" "My room. Your little stunt back there almost lost me my cool."

Cloud grimaced as Sephiroth picked him up once again and pulled him harshly to his trembling feet and quaking legs. Before Cloud could even look into Sephiroth's murderous eyes, he found himself being thrown across the room. He shut his eyes tight, waiting on the skull splitting impact onto the far wall…._ "Eh?"_

A soft landing greeted Cloud's backside as he finally landed. He opened his eyes to find himself lying atop a king size bed with blood red covers. He lifted his head slightly to see his legs wide open, arms spayed across the soft fabric. He inwardly sighed with relief. He thought he had pissed Sephiroth off.

Cloud made to sit up however, as soon as his body moved an inch off the bed, a large, alabaster hand shoved itself roughly against his chest.

"Don't move." Sephiroth seethed out.

Cloud swallowed a nervous breath. Perhaps he thought too soon? Maybe Sephiroth really was angry?

Before Cloud could think up any sort of an apology, he found himself to be shirtless. The loud tearing of cotton signalled that his shirt was lost forever. Hands found his and forced them against the mattress above his head. Cloud's arms were twisted round, his hands placed against the headboard, fingers gripping the wood tightly. Cloud instinctively tried to move his hands. "I said, don't move."

Cloud stared wide eyed as Sephiroth leered at his naked chest as he dipped his head and snaked his tongue over his collar bone. Said muscle trailed it's slippery way down the developed plains of Cloud's lightly tanned chest and took it's time to swirl around each nipple. Sephiroth's hands slid down Cloud's sides, fingers soon after hooking into Cloud's belt loops. Cool air hit Cloud's groin as his trousers and boxers were sharply pulled down.

"Bend your knees up."

Cloud did as he was told. As his knees bent, the black trousers and boxers were dragged over the smooth flesh. The same hand which started to remove his trousers, stopped and pulled Cloud's boots from his feet along with his socks. Trousers and boxers soon after hit the floor in that sad little pile.

Sephiroth kissed his way down Cloud's naked stomach, revelling in the taste of fear emitting from the youth's every pore. Fear and….curiosity.

Cloud called out Sephiroth's name as his hot, wet tongue dipped into his naval time and time again. Oh how he wanted to bury his fingers in that lavish wavy silver hair. Push Sephiroth's head further down. Just as his arms moved, a pale hand shot up and shoved Cloud's hands back into place.

"Don't move."

"S-Seph…."

Cloud snapped his eyes shut as his the length of his erection was almost swallowed by the silver haired male. His chest heaved painfully as his length was nipped with quite sharp canines.

As Sephiroth bobbed his head up and down, increasing the suction in his jaws, his gleaming emerald orbs stared at Cloud's flushed face. Willing the youth to open his eyes. Pausing his oral ministrations, Sephiroth throatily whispered "Look at me."

Cloud's eyes flew open as his length was engulfed once again. His eyes trailed down his own body but stopped dead as shining jade pierced through the darkness.

"Agh Sephiroth! I'm….!" Cloud screamed. The sight of his length in the General's mouth forced him into a shocked climax.

Sephiroth smirked as Cloud's body collapsed back against the bed. Just the sight of him giving the blond a blowjob brought the boy to his knees in ecstasy.

Sephiroth lazily ran a hand up Cloud's chest and placed his fingers at Cloud's mouth. The blond immediately drew the two digits into his mouth. He knew far too well what to do. Sephiroth couldn't help but ask a burning question. His stomach churned as he fought to find his words.

"Cloud? I have to ask….are you a virgin?"

Cloud released Sephiroth's now slicked fingers before shaking his head. "No….I'm not."

"Who….who was it? Zackary?…._Reno?" _Sephiroth hissed as he ran his saliva soaked fingers round the tight ring of muscles in between Cloud's perfect backside.

"Neither….it….it was you." Cloud breathed out as one lone finger pushed inside his body.

Sephiroth's eyes widened as Cloud whispered out that last statement. "W-what? Me?"

"Before we were taken. Before he found us!"

Tears pricked at the sides of Cloud's eyes as a second finger stretched his taxed body further.

"Who found us?" Sephiroth whispered into Cloud's ear as his fingers scissored inside the willing blond.

"He took us! C-cut u-us up! Agh!" Cloud screamed as Sephiroth's fingers rubbed up against his prostate.

Sephiroth shut his eyes as he removed his fingers and pulled the front of his jeans open. He just couldn't remember….he only saw small details. Images of a shadowed body straddling his body, writhing in ecstasy.

"_Made to perform again huh Seph?"_

"_Do I look like I need fucking help?!"_

"_Please….just take me. Let Sephiroth go!"_

Sephiroth opened his eyes, suddenly feeling angry. He spotted Cloud moving his hands again.

"I said don't move!"

Cloud cried out in pain as Sephiroth roughly pushed himself into Cloud's only half prepared body. The silver haired male didn't even pause to see that Cloud was alright. He needed to push these visions, emotions and feelings from his mind. Fucking the youth senseless would surely do that.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's legs and slung a leg over each of his shoulders, pushing his body clean against the blond's. Wanting to feel skin on skin contact and connection. His hands threw themselves against the headboards beside Cloud's as he pushed his body further into Cloud's.

Cloud threw his head back into the pillows as Sephiroth drew out painfully slowly, almost to the tip, only to drive into him with more power than he thought the male could muster.

Sephiroth's fingers found Cloud's and literally smothered them as he groaned out in pain and pleasure. The sounds spilling from Cloud's mouth as his prostate was mercilessly attacked again and again were music to Sephiroth's ears, however, piercing pain edged it's way up and round his right shoulder.

A bead of sweat dripped from the tip of Sephiroth's nose and onto Cloud's cheek. Cloud stared up into Sephiroth's eyes. Pain looked back into his face. Cloud's left side and shoulder throbbed as he continued to stare into Sephiroth's face. His legs pulled down on Sephiroth's back as the older male drove deeper, harder, faster into Cloud's pliable body.

Sephiroth buried his head in the crook of Cloud's neck as he felt his climax approach, Cloud's legs pulling down on his back didn't help matters. His body jerked spasmodically back forth four more times before he came deep inside Cloud's body. Bloody, black wing tearing his flesh and shirt, rising high above the males.

The feeling of Sephiroth coming inside him caused tears to spring free from his wide eyes, pain erupting from his left shoulder as his own wing broke free from it's bloody prison.

Sephiroth struggled to keep his arms and his body steady. His whole being shook as if his next breath was to be his last. After a few agonising seconds, his body gave up and collapsed roughly on top of Cloud's. Said blond losing a breath as his weight almost crushed him.

Cloud removed his hands from the headboard and ran the finger tips of one down Sephiroth's flushed cheek.

"I….I now remember lying like this Cloud."

Cloud smiled at the still clothed General. He must have really needed that to forget to remove his clothes….

"My Cloud."

"_Never let go."_

**oOoOoOo**

Well, I am really pleased with that chapter. I really put alot of effort into it.

**NOTE - **I have not done Biology in years so was unsure of a human does indeed have 23 pairs of Chromosomes. . .hope I got it right.

R+R if you wish x x


	31. Morning After and Sudden Birth

**Hi guys. I have to send out a huge appology for taking so long to come up with this...short chapter.**

**I was at the doctors last week just having a chat. It turns out that I have a mild case of depression and I just have not felt up to writing much lately. I have been getting more into my art work than anything at the moment. Just sitting sketching is very relaxing. Thanks Mitts for listening to my little moan email I sent you along with the Sephiroth picture. The Cloud and newborn daughter one is in the works!**

**However, I am feeling better with these new fangled herbal tablets im taking so I churned out a short chapter last night. There's not much going on but it's better than nothing right?**

**The next chapter I do will be much longer with the group reaching Nibelheim, visiting the reactor, the Cadet who disappears on the mission and the day that Sephiroth shuts himself away in the ShinRa Mannor.**

Thanks to **Mitts, d0rkgoddess, seasnake.756, CruXsir-Cruxy-kun, rogi16 and Teki55 **for your wonderful reviews. Thanks for the extra long review for chapter 30 **Teki55, **I'm glad your liking my work!

Now, on with the next chapter.

Sorry it's short but please enjoy.

oOoOoOo

30.

Cloud's head pounded unforgivably inside his skull as daylight forced his eyes to creak open. How much did he have to drink the previous night?

Shuffling sounds from the next room shook Cloud into an albeit hungover but full awareness.

"Who's there?!"

A mild grunt was the blond's less than desirable reply.

Peeling his naked sweating body from the sheets, Cloud scampered for his boxers and his discarded trousers from the night before.

Creeping into the sun drenched room, Cloud gasped quite loudly at a naked Sephiroth neatly folding away his previous nights clothes.

"Oh Cloud? Your awake at last. You seriously don't remember me bringing you here last night?"

Cloud blushed profusely as memories of having rather violent and rough sex with the silver haired male in front of him flooded his brain all at once.

"O-of course I do. I was just a bit disorientated when I woke up just now."

Bowing his head to the floor slightly, Cloud stared at an interesting looking little bug scurrying it's way to find shelter from the two pairs of feet moving about it's barren home.

Sephiroth, ignoring his apparent nudity took two steps towards the tiny blond before cupping his chin in one large hand.

"Look at me."

Cloud stole a glance at the taller beautiful male standing less then a foot in front of him. Smiling slightly, he tilted his head to the side ever so.

"Yes Cloud, I certainly remember holding you before as I did last night. I only wish I had remembered sooner. I wish I could have….never mind."

"No Sephiroth, what is it?"

"I wish I could have told you how I feel sooner than this. Before this mission."

Instead of empty words, Cloud simply stood on his tip toes and lightly brushed his lips against Sephiroth's.

The chaste kiss only lasted a few seconds before Cloud pulled back and dropped onto his feet.

"It is my belief that everything happens for a reason Seph. I don't think this is the end. I think something much bigger is out there for us."

Sephiroth hesitated before stepping back from Cloud completely.

"You should get back to your room and pack up. Its 5.30am. We leave in thirty minutes."

Cloud nodded at Sephiroth managing a small smile as he turned to pick up the rest of his discarded clothes before making his way from the room.

--

Shera blinked awake as the almost muted sound of a small alarm going off in her vicinity droned incessantly around her.

Removing her glasses and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the caramel haired woman glanced at the origin of the alarm.

"Oh no!"

Shoving herself from the chair she had fallen asleep in, she darted into the containment room.

"No! This cant be right?!"

Dashing over to the two projects, Shera couldn't believe what she was seeing.

--

Swiping his key card through the mechanised lock, the door swished silently open for the petite blond. Stepping over the threshold, Cloud chocked back a startled laugh at the site lying totally starker's in front of him.

Reno and Zack lay sprawled atop the plush couch, limbs intimately intertwined. Zack lay fully on top of the red heads lithe body, using his entire expanse of pale flesh as a pillow and bed rolled into one.

"We're running late guys!" Cloud shouted into the silent room.

Reno's eyes snapped awake at the sound of Cloud's shrill yell at the two of them. Blushing madly, he disentangled himself from Zack and rolled ever so gracefully onto the floor with a loud thud sending Zack tumbling off of the other side of the couch.

"Ah dammit spiky! Why you go yelling like that?!" Zack hoarsely croaked from his position on the floor.

"Duh! I said we are running late. It'll be our heads if we don't make it to Nibelheim on time."

Reno's eyes snapped open at the sound of their mission. Despite his alcohol induced haze, he stumbled to his feet and began irrationally shuffling round the room.

Pulling on his trousers and grabbing his shirt and boots, Zack half jumped half fell towards the door.

"Later guys."

Cloud swiftly busied himself packing away the previous nights clothes, still thick with the scent of Sephiroth on them and retrieving his standard issue uniform from his duffel bag.

"Say Cloud." Came Reno's quite, pained voice from the other side of the room.

"Yes."

"You spent the night with the General?"

Cloud blushed deep crimson and buried himself into the task at hand….lacing his boots.

"You did didn't you."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A statement that Cloud didn't like. He didn't like the tone of Reno's voice. His voice almost dripped mal-intent.

"Uh-huh." Came Cloud's whispered response before grabbing his pack, gun, sheathing his sword and heading for the door. "Get you out front."

Reno waited until the door had shut firmly behind the blond before burying his head in his hands. "Fuck….I don't think I can do this."

--

Sephiroth stood tapping his foot off of the stone floor countless times waiting for his men to show face. Zack had previously crashed in through the bedroom door, still appearing to be slightly inebriated from the previous night. Obviously he had been with the red head. Sephiroth could smell the fiery youth off of the raven haired male. Sephiroth swiftly decided to leave the raven haired youth to his own devices.

Sighing deeply, Sephiroth closed his eyes over. He began thinking about the blond. The look in his face as he was ravaged hard and fast. The glint in his eyes as his body was demanded a second time. Third time.

Smirking slightly, Sephiroth failed to notice the blond approaching.

"General….are you awake?"

Snapping his eyes open, Sephiroth almost glared at the boy in front of him, staring with a certain confused air about him.

"Of course I wasn't. I was simply in a state of mental rest and tranquillity."

"Sorry to question your word but….with this heat? It seemed like you were dozing on the job."

"Thanks to a certain Cadet who kept me awake for most of the night."

"Touché Sephiroth."

Sephiroth glanced round to the direction Cloud had come from before sighing again at the sight of Zack, followed by Reno coming towards them.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride Cloud."

"Yeh….the journey here from Nibelheim was bad enough. Not only do I have to stop myself from throwing up but, we have the two of them to contend with."

Sephiroth gave each of his men a curt nod before turning on his heel and leading them from the Hotel and indeed the beach resort of Costa Del Sol.

--

Shera paced frantically. Now was too soon. There had to be some reason as to why it was time. Perhaps the projects were dying.

"Wait….this could work in my favour. Hojo is not present….after their final maturing process which should be in about…."

Quickly jotting down calculations based on the speed the embryos were growing at, Shera mentally worked out how long it would take for it to be safe to escape.

"It should take about….three days….two. Hmmm, lets say three."

A loud cracking pierced the now silent atmosphere. Whipping her head round, caramel hair swirling round her face, Shera stared in muted shock at R.1.K.U.'s containment chamber.

His small body seemed to be pushing from its glass restraints.

Another crack echoed through the lab.

"5.O.R.A. you too….oh god."

--

"Zack sit down!" Sephiroth all but shouted from his seat against the wall of the truck.

"I can't help it. I'm really excited. I bought some new materia that I really wanna try out."

"Stop pacing!"

"Nah! I'm far too excited! How bout you?" Zack gestured to Reno.

"Ahhh…." Reno, with a shake of the hand, swept Zack away. Too hungover to join in with any of Zack's antics.

"Spike?"

Cloud glared at the raven haired idiot who called himself his commanding officer before leaning right over, head between his legs making slight retching groans.

"Nasty! Keep that shit away from me. Gotta look good for the Nibelheim ladies! Especially that big breasted chick who was all over you before you left!"

Sephiroth's head twitched at Zack's statement. What big breasted chick? Cloud had never said much about people back home much less a big breasted chick.

"What? Tifa? I don't like her that way. She seems to think that when I get out of ShinRa, I will marry her….dunno where she got that crazy idea from…." Cloud whispered from between his legs.

Sephiroth settled back down before perking back up again. He had competition. Competition with a pair of boobs. He didn't have them. What if Cloud saw this Tifa girl and fell head over heels.

Mentally slapping himself, Sephiroth finally grabbed Zack's arm and dragged him down to sit with a thud on the floor.

"Ouch that hurt. I was in the middle of stretching! Come on, just one more set of squat thrusts! I'm getting warmed up. Gotta look top notch!" "ENOUGH!"

--

Shera stared in wonder at the two forms lying unmoving on the floor of the lab. Mako swirled round their small bodies.

Both sets of eyes opened and stared blankly up at her, glowing piercing green boring through her skull.

Placing a hand to her mouth to stop herself from yelling for help. She stared frantically at the two bodies.

The smaller….child tried wiggling his fingers and toes, not quite able to work out what to do. The larger child on the other hand, his body moved in time with his brain. Fingers, toes, arms and legs all starting move slightly.

"Riku….Sora….beautiful."

oOoOoOo

**Looks like Cloud and Sephiroth are parents. Too bad they don't have a clue yet.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be much longer than this little filler.**

**I promise **


	32. Your Mate

Hey guys! Sorry I have been gone forever! Major crisis over on the Lesley-Anne camp! My laptop of two years which housed all of my writing and art work...no backup crashed!! I could have died!

I emailed Mitts instantly when I borrowed my mums laptop. Thanks a bunch for listening to me moan.

However, my gran proved to be the ray of light at the end of the tunnel. She found all my old insurance documents and I managed to get a windows vista 17.5inch screen silver beauty! I had to use my ninja skills to 'steal' back all my work but, I lost all the oneshots that I was in the middle of working on including this latest chapter which, was fab before crash.

I worked hard on this chapter considering I had forgotten alot of what I had originally typed!

Only one big warning for this chapter. Uno lemon! It's a bit crappy but I was desperate to get this posted!

Thanks to **Mitts, rogi16, seasnake.756 and Twighlights Blade **for leaving me great comments! Love you guys!

Hope I get lost of reviews for this chapter, I worked my little socks off insert puppy dog eyes here

Enjoy!

**oOoOoOo**

**31.**

Still the young caramel haired woman paced the length of the small lab. Her emerald eyes never left the two infant bodies on the floor. She had to think of a way to escape, she had to think of a way to get out safely.

However, time did not seem to be on her side as Riku finally found his voice and let out a high pitched squeal. Shera almost leapt from her skin as her thinking was interrupted. Glancing down at the two infants, she noticed in horror that they did seem to be growing by the minute.

Taking swift steps over to the children, Shera picked one up in each arm and held them close to her bosom.

"Now, just because I am holding you….and was the first one you saw after being born doesn't mean I'm your mother right?"

Shera looked down at Riku first, his disgruntled crying had abated and he was just staring up at her with wide cat like mako encrusted green eyes. His alabaster skin seemed almost transparent under the lights of the lab. His silver hair too, seemed to be growing rather rapidly.

A slight squirming from her right arm directed Shera's gaze towards Sora. His skin, although brand new and having never before seen sunlight had a tanned pigmentation to it. A very light golden brown complexion. Large mako tinted cerulean blue stared innocently up at the caramel haired woman before a large yawn escaped Sora's mouth. Shera looked in confusion at the colour of the infants hair. What was previously baby blond in the mako tank had turned a deep chocolate brown.

"Hmm, perhaps a side effect of being 'born' prematurely but, why did the same not happen to Riku? Well, who knows, with all the mako in your tiny systems, I'm surprised the two of you are even with us."

Shera gently cradled the two infants for a few minutes longer before realising she had yet to contact Cid to inform him of everything that had happened while she had been in the ShinRa building.

Juggling two large babies and trying to fish her mobile phone from her lab coat pocket proved to be harder than Shera anticipated. Finally, mission accomplished she flipped her phone open and speed dialled Cid's private number.

Shera's heart sank as the phone rang for the 5th time. It plummeted to the bottom of her chest as the phone went unanswered for the 6th and 7th ring. She was about to snap her phone shut when, _"Shera?"_

_  
_"Cid! It's you. Remember Sora and Riku? Well, their born."

_"What?! When?!"_

_  
_"In the lab, about an hour ago. I….I don't know what to do! They keep growing and….I don't know what to do!"

_"Calm down Shera. Right, we have to think of a way you can get the two of them out of there so you can make your escape to Kalm where I can pick you up in the airship."_

_  
_"How? How on Gaia am I supposed to smuggle out two babies….correction, two rapidly growing babies who will soon be big enough to chew steak?"

_"Umm, you could try and pass the two of them off as yours?"_

_  
_"I can't do that. People know that I work here. I can't just show up to work one day childless and leave that night bearing two. I thought you were meant to be intelligent."

_"What the hell do you want from me? I don't have clue how you could sneak the spawn of Sephiroth and Cloud out. You're the smart one. I'm sure you can think of something."_

_  
_"Your right. I'll think of something." Shera whispered as she removed the phone from her ear and snapped it shut, not giving the gruff Cid Highwind time to say anything else.

A crystal tear formed at the corner of her eye and began it's slow descent down her cheek. Said tear dripped onto Sora's forehead causing the drowsy infant to squint his beautiful eyes in an attempt to see the offending foreign object.

Shera choked back a small giggle as she watched the chocolate haired baby try and see the transparent tear on his face.

"Well, all rests on my shoulders if Cloud and Sephiroth will ever see their sons. If I don't get out of here with the two of you, heaven knows what will happen to the three of us."

Shera continued to pace, trying to think of how best to make her escape with her extremely heavy burden.

--

"Seriously Zack, sit the hell down!"

Sephiroth had had enough, for almost an hour he had been telling Zack to sit at peace but the raven haired pest would not listen. Finally, losing his already diminished patience, Sephiroth grabbed the scruff of Zack's neck and dragged him down onto the floor of the truck and held him fast.

"Cloud? Are you alright?"

Said blond pulled his head from between his own legs and glanced wearily at the silver haired general. Despite his sickness, he couldn't help the tiny smile that crept across his features as he saw Sephiroth nonchalantly holding a squirming Zack in place with nothing more than a thumb and forefinger.

"Y-yeh, I'm fine."

Before any of the men in the back of the truck could say anything, a loud crash echoed through their skulls as the truck literally bounced off of the side of the rocky road sending Sephiroth and Zack sprawling onto the floor at Cloud's feet. Reno fell off of the side of his perch, hitting his head off of the side of the truck on the way down. Cloud slid to the other side of his bench before scrambling to hold onto a long pipe running along the side wall of the vehicle.

"Dammit! What the hell was that?!" Sephiroth shouted, ready to slit the drivers throat for what he assumed to be very reckless driving.

"I-I don't know Sir. Something knocked us off the road."

"Get off me Sephiroth. Ack, looks like that's our monster then huh?" Zack groaned as he pushed the heavy weight of the General off of his torso.

Sephiroth and Zack scrambled to their feet, grabbing their swords in the process before sliding the back door to the truck open.

"Cloud, Reno? You two stay here."

"But….Sephi.." "No! Stay here Cadet. That's an order!" Sephiroth shouted as Cloud tried to compromise.

Cloud glared at the silver haired male, glaring still as he gracefully stepped from the truck, Zack following swiftly after.

After waiting a few minutes to be absolutely sure that Sephiroth and Zack were pre-occupied with the monster, Cloud quietly motioned to Reno.

Sure, his ShinRa dream had turned into a veritable nightmare but his original goal still remained, rooted deep within his mind. He still wanted to be seen as an equal to the General by the General himself. He wanted one day to have Cadet's like himself call him General.

Cloud grabbed his Buster replica, Reno his Electro Mag Rod, both silently slithering from the back of the truck.

Both youths stopped short as they clocked eyes upon the massive dragon that was slowly cornering Sephiroth and Zack.

Cloud silently motioned for Reno to flank to the left of the massive beast while he would flank to the right. Cloud crouched low to the ground and began advancing on the dragon, heart pounding unforgivably in his chest the entire time.

--

Sephiroth groaned in frustration as his back was literally pinned against a cliff wall.

"Dammit Sephiroth! This thing seems to interpret every move I make! I can't get a good hit in!"

Sephiroth grumbled to himself as he wracked his brains for a solution to their sticky situation. A loud tearing sound ripped Sephiroth from his thoughts, he didn't even see the large talon coming right for him until the last second. Crimson blood dripped down his now wounded left arm. A thin hairsbreadth rip about a foot long adorned his forearm. That damn dragon had tore Sephiroth's coat in an attempt to sever his arm. Sephiroth growled at the damage to the pricy item of clothing before finally dodging to the side and addressing his second in command.

"Fucking….ok Zack, Masamune is the only thing that can break it's scales. You distract it while I prepare to cut this abomination down for good!"

Before Sephiroth could even raise his sword in a defensive stance, a spiking of blond poked through the dense marsh undergrowth. His focal point changing seemed to spark the dragons curiosity also. Sephiroth noted in horror that not only did Cloud not see the dragon focussing on him but, its serrated tail was heading straight for him.

Sephiroth done the only thing he could think of in the split second he had to act.

He screamed "Cloud!"

--

Cloud jerked his head up at Sephiroth's uncharacteristic yell, just in time to see the pointed end of the dragons tail heading straight for him.

Gasping in a shocked breath, Cloud gathered his wits and swiftly dodge rolled out the way, dropping his Buster replica in the process.

Once out of the way of the razor sharp tail, Cloud scrambled to his feet but kept his knees bent low, his frantic blue eyes searched rapidly for Reno, hoping that he would be alright.

Two ear piercing screams filled the thick atmosphere rendering Cloud from his search. Zack flew by Cloud in a blur of black and blue, his prone form clutching desperately onto his sword. Sephiroth's limp body flew past Cloud just seconds later, Masamune trailing swiftly after him. Cloud watched in horror as Sephiroth's body flew further than Zack's, landing many feet away. His head grated painfully against the ground sending his body upwards, neck bending to an acute angle against his chest accompanied by a loud cracking sound.

Cloud stared on in fear as Sephiroth's back and legs finally hit the ground, the leather clad males alabaster chest didn't seem to be rising or falling.

"….no….Sephiroth….no."

Cloud shook his head as Sephiroth's body lay lifeless. Growling behind him caused Cloud to snap his neck round. Green clouded his vision as he glared at Sephiroth's executioner. His shoulder throbbed painfully as he began advancing on the beast. Crouching low to the ground, Cloud screamed "You bastard!" as he launched himself at the dragon.

--

Sephiroth groaned to himself as he pulled himself into a sitting position, popping his neck and jaw as he did so.

"You bastard!"

Sephiroth focussed his blurry vision the second he heard Cloud scream into the eerie atmosphere. Mouth open in silent awe, he stared at Cloud launching himself through the air towards the dragon. He looked on as Cloud's shoulder tore open revealing his bloody black feathered wing, further projecting himself empty handed at the beast.

Sephiroth dragged himself to his feet, never taking his eyes from the scene before him. He gasped as Cloud's body penetrated the dragons thick, scaly iron like neck and with a guttural roar, broke free through the other side.

The dragon's neck and head fell lifeless onto the marsh lands below it's body as the legs staggered back a few paces.

Sephiroth pulled himself to his feet as the Dragon's body finally joined it's head on the boggy ground below it.

Making his way past Zack, who was just pulling himself back up, nursing a nasty deep laceration on his leg.

"Seph….what happened?"

Sephiroth remained silent as he scoured the blood soaked earth for Cloud. Panic gripped his chest and bile rose in his throat when he couldn't see the blond youth. Picking his way through the steaming remains, Sephiroth's body jerked towards a movement of the dragon's severed neck.

A small gloved hand shot out of the bloody remains, trying to push the heavy neck up and off the body trapped below.

Sephiroth saw blood matted flattened blond spikes emerge before he darted over to help remove the gushing neck from his Cloud.

Pushing the Dragon's neck with one hand and grabbing Cloud's arm with the other, Sephiroth swiftly pulled Cloud from his entrapment with a loud blood squelching sound.

Not caring that the blond was covered in blood and gore, Sephiroth dropped to his knees and pulled Cloud into a tight embrace.

"Cloud….I thought." "I know. I thought the Dragon had killed you….I lost my mind….I couldn't help myself. I didn't care how but I had to destroy it!"

Sephiroth was just about to kiss Cloud's full lips as Zack's voice interrupted them.

"Spike! You're alright!"

Cloud nodded at the raven haired youth just as Reno crept over.

"Uh Cloud? What's with the extra limb? You turning into a chicken or something?"

Cloud's eyes widened at Reno's question. His wing! He had totally forgotten. Struggling to find an answer, Cloud breathed a sigh of relief and deflated into Sephiroth as the silver haired male answered for him. "This is not the time Reno. The scent of this felled Dragon's blood is a homing beacon to other beasts much worse then this one. We must go."

Cloud found himself being scooped into Sephiroth's arms and carried lovingly back to the truck. Zack picked up Cloud's sword and Sephiroth's discarded Masamune on his way by….couldn't forget these.

--

Cloud shifted uncomfortably beside Sephiroth as the truck rumbled to a start.

"What ails you Cloud?"

"Nothing Sephiroth. I really need a bath."

"Understood. As do we all. Driver? We must make a quick stop at the mountain village of Cosmo Canyon!"

"Sir!"

Zack seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as Cosmo Canyon was decided by Sephiroth. He certainly didn't want to make a stop at Gongaga. Too many painful memories he really didn't want to get himself into this day.

Sephiroth felt his eyes begin to close over as the truck advanced through rocky terrain towards Cosmo Canyon. Sleep rapidly overcame his tired senses.

"_Shh little ones, please try and stop crying. I have fed you and now I need to concentrate."_

_Sephiroth stared at the frantic caramel haired woman, cradling two infants to her bosom, one silver haired the other chocolate haired._

"_Be still Riku, be calm Sora. I know you feel them far away but, they will find us once we escape._

Sephiroth's eyes shot open but the image of the two infants remained. The silver haired baby was a carbon copy of himself. Sweat beaded on his clammy forehead as he tried to shake the brief but vivid dream from his mind.

"Sephiroth? Are you alright?"

Sephiroth looked down at the small hand atop his knee. Nodding but remaining stonily silent, Sephiroth made no move to properly answer the searching blond.

"General Sephiroth Sir? We have reached Cosmo Canyon."

Sephiroth slowly pulled himself up, pulled open the truck doors and slid out onto the red sandstone earth.

Zack, Cloud and Reno followed swiftly after. Cloud stepped forward a few paces to the edge of a cliff and looked out into the vast sunset. Lush shades of crimson, terracotta, damson, burnt umber and ochre swirled together in a kaleidoscope of colour and covered the cloudless sky above them, creeping out towards the ocean. The humid heat in the atmosphere warmed Cloud to the bone, making himself feel safe and at peace.

"Ok Cadet's, we have exactly 2hours to rest here before we head off and make our destination before nightfall, understood?"

Their driver simply nodded and headed off for a walk and presumably a smoke. Damn things were never out of his mouth.

Sephiroth began his ascent of the hundred or so stone steps up towards the mountain village, followed almost too closely by Cloud, Zack and Reno trailing a good few feet behind.

"Cloud?"

"Yes Sephiroth?"

"I….thank you."

Sephiroth, not once looking at the blond at his side suddenly sped up his feet and steamed ahead of the three other weary males. Cloud, although flattered that Sephiroth had personally thanked him, couldn't help but hang his head slightly.

"_Halt! Who goes there?!"_

All four males stopped abruptly at the booming voice from the top of the stairs. Sephiroth however, quickly regained his composure and began his ascent again. Cloud, Zack and Reno just looked at each other and shrugged slightly.

"_I said Ha….why Sir! It is you."_

Cloud watched as the burly male guarding the gates to Cosmo Canyon bowed deeply to the silver haired male. Never once raising his gaze to the battle beaten Sephiroth.

Sephiroth bowed curtly back before engaging the guard.

"Both my charges and myself require rest for 2hours before we embark on the final leg of our journey. I trust you can accommodate us?"

"Yes Sir. Right away. I shall inform guardian Nanaki of your arrival."

"_There is no need. Show them in."_

Cloud tried to find the source of the beautiful melodic male voice which drifted over the peaceful atmosphere. It was then his eyes caught sight of a blazing flame red and orange wolf like beast beckoning them to enter the village. Sephiroth walking away snapped Cloud from his day dream.

"Welcome Sephiroth. It has been too long my friend. The years have been kind to you."

Sephiroth said nothing but dropped onto his knees, bowed low to the ground, placed the tips of his thumbs and index fingers together on the ground and pressed his forehead against the red sand stone earth.

Cloud gawped at Sephiroth's utmost respect for this demon like creature. Zack had swiftly copied Sephiroth's actions and had dropped low to the ground. A quick cough from the sunken silver haired General shook Cloud and Reno into copying their superiors actions.

"Please Sephiroth, rise. Your charges may rise also. Now, I hear your plight and I give you permission to use the natural hot springs enriching my canyon."

Sephiroth bowed his head and torso slightly as a silent thanks. Zack, Cloud and Reno once again acted in the same manner as Sephiroth.

The four males walked silently behind the flaming creature. Cloud was mesmerised at the small flames dancing atop his tail. He wasn't even listening to what the creature was saying to Sephiroth.

"Now, I shall have hand maidens remove your battle worn clothes and wash and repair them, all in time for your departing. I trust you have extras to adorn?"

"Of course Nanaki. We greatly appreciate your hospitality. I know our scent….ails you."

"Indeed, but I have known you since you were but a cub. It matters not to me."

Sephiroth coughed slightly at the creatures term for a child….a human child no less, but done no more to voice his slight distaste.

After a few more minutes of traversing a winding stairwell, the four members of ShinRa found themselves in a beautiful hot spring, roman style bath house.

"Now, I must excuse myself. Enjoy our hospitality and Sephiroth? I wish a private word with you in the observatory when you are finished. It will not take long."

"Of course." Sephiroth simply replied whilst bowing his upper body once again.

Cloud had no idea how long he just stared in wonder at the bath house but, when he returned to Gaia, he found himself standing alone while his comrades were reaping the benefits of the bath. Zack was in the middle of scrubbing the dirt and grime from his now flattened hair, mumbling about all the tugs and tangles. Reno had apparently finished bathing and was lazing back, head resting on the edge of the large stone bath. Sephiroth finished running his fingers through the length of his hair before he too, lay back against the side of the bath. Blushing slightly, Cloud removed his blood caked uniform and stepped gingerly over to the edge of the sunken bath.

Cloud looked down at Sephiroth's relaxed, naked form. The water hid his total nakedness but Cloud had seen it already. He could vividly remember what nestled between Sephiroth's legs.

Should he swallow his slight nervousness and sit himself beside Sephiroth? Why not? What could it hurt?

Letting his big toe touch the top of the water first, Cloud finally stepped in and submerged himself in the steaming water only to burst from its depths moments later, hair thoroughly drenched and flattened.

After raking the blood and dirt from his body, Cloud finally let himself relax against the side of the sunken bath. Closing his eyes over, the blond fought the urge to let sleep overtake him.

"Well guys! I'm done! All pruning up you know. Don't want my manliness shrivelled up like raisin do I? Not a good look eh Seph?"

Cloud stifled a laugh at Sephiroth ignoring Zack and also Zack's blatant sexuality pushing given that the hand maidens were only one or two rooms away fixing their clothes.

"I think I will go too. I wanna have a look around yo."

Cloud watched through hooded eyelids as the two youths stepped from the bath, Zack skidding on slippery feet in the process.

"I don't think he has to worry much about his 'manliness'….jackass."

Cloud looked over at Sephiroth, smiled and nodded his head.

"Come here Cloud."

Blushing, Cloud slid over to Sephiroth but, instead of perching himself in front of him, weaved his way around Sephiroth's back, through his silver hair floating atop the murky water. Wrapping his left arm over and round Sephiroth's left shoulder, Cloud let his finger tips tickle over Sephiroth's bare, sweat dabbled chest. His right arm snaked its way under Sephiroth's right, finger's circling lazily up and down the planes of the silver haired males stomach.

Raising his arm to brush his damp bangs from his face, Sephiroth tilted his head to stare at the captivating youth behind him.

"I asked you to come here."

Before Cloud could say anything, his peace was violated by Sephiroth's mouth atop his own. The blond sighed into the kiss as Sephiroth's tongue desecrated every corner of his mouth, forcing his own tongue into total submission.

Cloud's fingers clutched tightly onto Sephiroth's slick skin as the silver haired male reached his left arm round and lightly stroked his finger tips along the blond's jaw line.

Before Cloud's body had a chance to turn to jelly and sink to the bottom of the roman style bath, Sephiroth abruptly halted his oral assault and slid over to the edge of the bath.

"I must go and meet with Nanaki Cloud. I shouldn't be too long. Why don't you have a look around the village? I came here many times when I was a child."

"You mean as a cub Sephiroth?"

"Aye….whatever you say."

Cloud watched Sephiroth's bare backside emerge from the bath, glimmering water running down the peachy globes of his bared flesh.

Gathering his composure, Cloud finally followed suit and climbed none too gracefully from the bath, heading to the large side room with their packs and spare clothes. When had they got there?

Perching his roasting but totally relaxed body on a granite side bench, Cloud watched as Sephiroth dried his hair out and began pulling on his spare change of clothes.

Sephiroth pulled on a standard SOLDIER first class high necked, sleeveless ribbed top and the customary baggy legged trousers but in jet black. Sitting back down on the side bench beside Cloud, Sephiroth pulled boots the same as Zack's on, also in black.

"Ok, almost done." Sephiroth sighed out as he secured his usual SOLDIER insignia belt around his waist.

Just as Sephiroth took a step forwards, he suddenly remembered something and dug into his pack for a few seconds. He smiled lightly as he pulled a black hair tie from the confines of his pack and roughly scooped his hair through it.

"Much better. I can see now….at least until my hair decides to dry."

"Wait Sephiroth! Can I come with you?"

"Sorry Cloud. You may not. Nanaki has requested my presence alone. Perhaps after this mission, we shall return here. I wish to learn so much more from the elders than I already do. I think you would enjoy it here for a while too."

"Alright. I suppose I will go and have a look around then."

Sephiroth bent down, cupped Cloud's chin in his hand and lightly brushed his lips over the blond's before swiftly pulling away and retreating from the room.

"Might want to put clothes on before you do that Cloud."

--

Sephiroth climbed the crude wooden ladders up to Nanaki's observatory in which he and his Grandfather Bugenhagen resided in. Pushing wayward strands of hair from his face, Sephiroth stepped up towards the door only to have it open without him touching it.

"Enter Sephiroth."

Upon entering the living area of the observatory, Sephiroth noted the form of Nanaki standing at the far window looking out over the vast sunset.

"It has been many years since I last saw you adorn that form Nanaki."

The humanoid wolf like creature turned round, his Grecian style cream silk robes flowing round his lithe frame. The golden manacles on his wrists and ankles glistened under the crimson sunset.

Deep golden eyes regarded Sephiroth as the silver haired male once again dropped down low and bowed graciously to the humanoid form in front of him.

Golden orbs blinked a few times as Nanaki brushed flaming crimson hair from his amber tinted face.

"Please Sephiroth. How long have we known each other? I have no need for such formalities."

"As you say. What did you wish to talk to me about?"

Nanaki gracefully stepped back over to the window, crossing his arms over his slim chest before addressing Sephiroth's question.

"That boy. The blond one. You have claimed him as your mate no?"

Sephiroth chocked back a breath at Nanaki's bold question.

"I can smell both your scents on the other. Such a beautiful creature he is. He would make such an alluring addition to my dwindling clan but alas, our few numbers need no more males, even one as delectable as him. So tell me, you have claimed him as your own?"

"To put it in your terms Nanaki then yes, I have claimed Cloud as my mate."

"That is good. You will need him soon….as he will need you. They will need the both of you to be united and strong. Those poor souls. Lost in a foreign world with no one to guide them."

"Forgive me Nanaki but, you speak in riddles. Whom is it you speak of?"

"The planet wishes to reject them. They were never meant to exist on the face of this Gaia. They disrupt the flow of the lifestream. It cried out the moment they took their first breaths. It plans on ridding itself of their….burden."

"I still do not know who you speak of." Sephiroth breathed out, beginning to become quite impatient.

"Their names? I do not know. The planet is not willing to divulge the information to me. I fear I cannot remain in contact with the lifestream for prolonged periods of time anymore. It feels like my powers are dwindling."

Sephiroth remained silent. He knew that Nanaki was referring to something in regards to the ShinRa company, but what? He was unsure.

"Your mate will need you after this mission. Your mate knows of whom I speak but, you must not burden his fragile mind with any of what I have told you."

"As you wish Nanaki. May I take my leave if you have said all you wished to say?"

"You may but, I will accompany you. Heavens know when I shall be graced with your company again Sephiroth.

Sephiroth watched Nanaki's robes flutter around his slight form, knee length flaming red hair swirling round his legs with each step he took. The creature in front of him was pure, innocent perfection. Nothing had tainted his almost boy like body and, nothing probably will.

Both males reached the main courtyard in a matter of minutes. Sephiroth could sense Cloud perched high up nearby. No doubt sitting dreaming, or intently watching himself and Nanaki.

"Sephiroth? Tell me. How far has mako poisoned the planet? How far is it's grasp reaching?"

"Practically the whole of the continent I reside on. It is slowly leaking into the oceans and spreading from country to country."

"That is why I feel my powers dwindling. It is taking all my strength to maintain this form. The smell and taint of mako warps my kinds abilities to transform into human like beings and walk freely. It also is affecting our relationship with the planet. I cannot hear it's call as well as I used to. The only place I can really hear it loudly is the village of Mideel."

"Trust me Nanaki. I want to put an end to ShinRa….it's just a matter of time until I can bring the company down from the inside. Mako should be a natural thing….not something polluted with chemicals and poisons. It should be like Cloud."

"I could tell he had natural mako flowing through his veins. A gift from his father I presume?"

Sephiroth said nothing more. His head was still filled with foggy snippets of information. He did not want to disclose what he knew about Cloud to anyone. No doubt the youth would resent him for that.

"Sephiroth sir?"

Sephiroth turned to face the young women standing behind him.

"All of your clothes and belongings Sir."

Sephiroth took all four packs with a slight thanks and slung them over his shoulders. He had talked with Nanaki much longer than he had anticipated. He had to collect his men and leave.

"Nanaki? It was a pleasure to see you again my friend. Please, take care."

"Do not bow Sephiroth. Those packs must be heavy."

Sephiroth ignored the flame haired humanoid in front of him and bowed his top half as much as he could before the heavy packs began to fall forwards on his shoulders. He would always respect those who deemed to be respected, any less than that, Sephiroth just would not do. He was a man of principles and pride after all.

Just as he began walking back towards the exit, he felt Nanaki's presence come up behind him again, hands touched his biceps, lips stopped millimetres from his ear.

"Head my words Sephiroth. Remember all I have told you."

Sephiroth shuddered at the alluring voice echoing through his head. Remember what? All of Nanaki's riddles?

"I-I shall Nanaki. Thank you for your counselling. Invaluable as always."

Nanaki watched Sephiroth descend the stone steps, admiring the male until he vanished from sight. Feeling a presence come round from his left, Nanaki addressed the youth.

"Take care of him. As his mate, you must look out for him. Right his wrongs. Keep him close."

Nanaki touched Cloud's bare arm and smiled at the blond youth before succumbing to the power of the mako taint and reverting back to his normal form.

Deep golden eyes stared right into Cloud's unblinking cerulean pools. Neither wanted to look away. Neither could. Nanaki could practically see all of Cloud's life reflected in his eyes in the few seconds they stared.

"Sephiroth has just left." Nanaki finally grunted out before Cloud clumsily bowed, thanked him and headed down the steps after Sephiroth.

"I hope both them and their sons live long enough to make a difference."

--

Cloud stumbled down the last few steps to find Sephiroth, Zack and Reno already waiting for him. Nobody said anything as they slowly climbed into the back of the truck.

Finally, after what felt like a century, Sephiroth spoke up, "Just over an hour to reach Nibelheim. Change into your uniforms before we get there."

Cloud sat silently beside Sephiroth for the remainder of the journey. Even Zack seemed to be very subdued. Reno sat quietly in the far corner, avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

With nothing else to do, Cloud decided to change and pull his mind away from looming travel sickness.

--

Sephiroth stepped into the town of Nibelheim. "The mako scent is strong here."

He noted a young girl in a brown skirt and jacket jumping up from her perch on the ground, eyes wide, staring at him before taking off past an old dilapidated well. Turning round, Sephiroth addressed Cloud.

"Hometown eh?"

"Yes….didn't think I would be back so soon. I kind of missed it."

"I wouldn't know. I don't have a hometown."

"What? What about your parents? Where they lived?"

"My mother? My mother Jenova….I am unsure….my father? Heh." Sephiroth laughed as he waved his gloved hand through the air slightly.

"No matter. I have business to attend to at the Inn. We only need one guard so, Reno? You shall guard the towns entrance. Zack? Cloud? Feel free to have a look around….or in your case Cloud, visit your mother if you wish."

Cloud watched through his shaded helmet as Sephiroth headed towards the Inn. Should he go and see his mother? No….she would tell Tifa that he was back. Maybe he could just look in the window to see if she was alright. Nothing more.

--

Reno paced restlessly. He had to leave. He had to get out. Deep in his bones he knew he couldn't betray the men with him. He especially couldn't betray Zack. He would wait until dark to execute his plan. He couldn't simply run away, he had to be much more cunning than that.

--

Pottering about her kitchen, the blond woman failed to see the Cadet sitting just a few feet from the window. Pushing her silky soft bangs from her face, Cloud's mother turned, skirts swirling and headed into the small sitting room.

Just as she was about to rest her weary legs, a small knock graced her door.

Swiftly reaching the large wooden door, the blond woman gasped at the male in front of her.

"Mum…."

Drawing her son into her arms, the blond woman pulled Cloud into the house.

Cloud didn't know what compelled him to actually go and see his mother but, he quickly regretted it.

"Are you eating? Do they feed you alright? My how you've grown. Have you met Sephiroth? Are they taking care of you? How handsome you are. I bet the girls never leave you alone!"

Cloud cringed at his mothers bubbliness.

"Yes they are feeding me. I've only grown two inches. Yes, I have met….Sephiroth. And no, no attention from the girls."

Cloud and his mother continued to talk well after sunset. He told her about his training, how he was progressing rapidly through the ranks. All of the good things. Meeting Sephiroth, downplaying the sex….purely platonic. Meeting Zack, all of his quirks.

Finally, Cloud looked down at his watch, "Damn, I have to go. Were leaving early tomorrow morning to go up to the reactor."

"All right. Do come in and see me again before you leave to go back will you?"

"Sure. Oh, listen, don't tell Tifa I am here….I….don't really want to…."

"Say no more son. My lips are sealed but, I think you should make an appearance before you leave. She has missed you."

Nodding slightly, Cloud quickly hugged his mother before heading back to the Inn.

--

Zack was sitting in the lounge area, staring vacantly into the bottom of his glass of iced Vodka.

"Zack? You alright?"

"What? Yeh of course. Looks like it's just you and Seph sharing tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Me? Met a young chick….Reno….I'm not sure. He said he was visiting a friend. Never knew he was from here."

"I don't think he is but….no matter. And you? You didn't waste any time!"

"What? I've been deprived of sex in far too long!"

"You slept with Reno last night….he doesn't mind?"

"He knows I go both ways Spike. Anyway, we were pissed and he was the only piece of ass available. I'm sure, if his friends a girl, he will do the same."

Cloud smiled at Zack, shaking his head slightly. Why couldn't Zack just settle. That chocolate haired girl he saw Zack with in Midgar was extremely pretty. Why not settle with a treasure like her? Reno? Hmm, a very slight possibility. He did seem to have been quite taken with Zack the previous night.

"Spike? Don't sleep in tomorrow. I will no doubt be back before dawn to change but, I ain't waking you!"

"I will be up!"

Cloud stormed up the stairs to the room Sephiroth had booked into to find said silver haired male staring out a large stained glass window. The intricate colours distorting everything outside.

"This place….it feels so familiar to me somehow."

"Perhaps you were born here Sephiroth."

"Perhaps. Anyway, forget about all that. If this is the last time. I want you as my own tonight."

Sephiroth reached his hand out towards Cloud's still, unmoving body. His eyes desperately sought out Cloud's comfort. This place unnerved him. He wanted to leave.

Cloud stared a hole through that hand. What did Sephiroth mean, 'if this is the last time?' Finally, gathering his wits and banning all negative thoughts like that last one from his mind, he gingerly accepted Sephiroth's hand in his considerably smaller one.

"_Take care of him. As his mate, you must look out for him. Right his wrongs. Keep him close."_

Sephiroth gently pulled the blond youth over to the far too small bed situated against the wall, letting his own knees catch the frame of the bed, pulling Cloud on top of him.

Straddling the silver haired males slim hips, Cloud quickly leaned in to kiss those full but pale lips. Cloud's nervousness around Sephiroth was almost totally dissipated with the few times they had been intimate together so he wasted no time in forcing his tongue into the older males willing mouth.

Spidery fingers weaved their way down the fronts of Cloud's thighs, circling round his bent knees before gliding back up past his stomach and onto the buttons on his jacket. Swiftly undoing the offending buttons, Sephiroth pulled Cloud's jacket from his hunched shoulders, refusing to break their passionate kiss. Next, Sephiroth's deft fingers ran down the front of Cloud's standard issue shirt before clean tearing it from the youth's lithe body. Plastic buttons bounced to the floor in their haste.

Cloud, while shrugging the bunched material from his wrists, reached up to Sephiroth's leather coat, brand knew looking from it's repairs and fumbled with excited hands to unfasten the belts over the naked chest below him.

Pushing the coat from Sephiroth's shoulders took great effort on Cloud's part. Sephiroth decided to play the tease game and began trailing feather light kisses round the blond's jaw line, tickling down the side of his neck before lightly nibbling and biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Shivering hands eventually pushed the offending leather from Sephiroth's shoulders, satisfied as it dropped heavily onto the wooden floor.

Sephiroth rapidly averted their positions so that he now straddled Cloud's slim hips. He couldn't help but smile slightly sadly at the boy below him. He felt….somewhat at a loss. Sephiroth had lost his way in ShinRa ages ago. He had forgotten his pivotal role in the place and was just living and no more. Unsure of his past, present and future. Now, all that he was unsure of was rapidly being torn away and he couldn't stand it. The sooner they could make a clean break from that hell hole, the better.

Ridding the blond of his clothes, Sephiroth hunched over Cloud's naked form and ran his tongue down over the top of his breast bone and down the middle of his abdomen before snaking its way back up, light nibbles joining the quest. Hands raking through Sephiroth's silver haired caused the older male to sigh contentedly. Albeit he was so finicky about his hair but, during sex, he loved fingers kneading through it's length.

Cloud gasped aloud as teeth nibbled his right nipple, bringing it to attention in just a few seconds. Groaning softly as a warm tongue swirled round the hardened nub of flesh, Cloud pushed his head far back into the pillows, trying not to make too much noise.

Sephiroth soon after moved onto the left, neglected nipple, giving it the same treatment while he wriggled his long legs from the confines of his tight leather trousers. Raising his fingers to Cloud's lips, he didn't have to say anything as the tips of his fingers were drawn quickly into Cloud's eager mouth.

Cloud could feel his sex hardening with each passing second. He could feel pre cum drop out and onto his taut stomach. He needed release. He needed it fast. He was desperate for the silver haired General to be inside him, fucking him for all he was worth.

"Please!" Cloud shouted as he released Sephiroth's fingers.

"Hmm? Please what Cloud?"

"I….I want you….inside me please!" Came another choked yell.

Smirking to himself, Sephiroth ran his fingers down the path of Cloud's over heated body, flushed pink, sweat beading on the developing chest, never actually touching the searing skin.

Pushing Cloud's legs apart so he could settle comfortably in between them, Sephiroth circled his fingers round the tight ring of muscle he found at the end of his journey.

"Is this what you want?"

"Agh! Yes!"

"My my, so impatient tonight."

Moving up to kiss the blond youth, Sephiroth circled his fingers once more before pushing the first digit inside, heat enveloping his cool finger instantly.

Cloud gasped into the kiss as Sephiroth swiftly added a second finger and began gently scissoring to stretch the tight muscles. Bucking his hips up, feeling his length bump off of Sephiroth's stomach caused untold friction to Cloud who could just groan into Sephiroth's mouth.

After what felt like an eternity of being teased by finger and tongue alike, Cloud opened his eyes to see Sephiroth grasp both of his knees, spreading his thin, wiry legs that bit further apart. Cloud sucked in a breath as he felt the tip of the silver haired males erection enter his overtaxed body.

"Sorry Cloud. I know this hurts."

"I-I don't care! Just….please!"

Sephiroth shut his eyes, grated his teeth together and forced himself through Cloud's tight body. Thrusting in to the hilt, Sephiroth had to use all his willpower to control himself from fucking the youth hard and fast through the bed and into the floor. Cloud's fingers dug into Sephiroth's biceps with the pain his young body felt but, he needed this. He needed fogginess in his mind and no one was better at fogginess then Sephiroth.

"I'm fine now. I want to feel you inside me."

Sephiroth leaned down and crushed his lips against Cloud's once again as his hips began thrusting in and out of the willing body below him.

Cloud wrapped his legs tighter round Sephiroth's waist in an attempt to pull him deeper and harder into his body, jerking his own hips up to try and meet with the General's every thrust.

Sweat dripped from Sephiroth's forehead and onto Cloud's cheeks with each brutal thrust into the blond's body. He wouldn't last much longer at this rate. He didn't know what possessed him to take the boy hard and fast. He just needed to be sated. Even after the previous night, he hadn't felt complete. He had to finish what he started.

Staring down at the blond's own burgeoning erection, Sephiroth reached his hand up and curled deft fingers around the weeping length. Pumping his hand in time with his rapid, hard thrusts, running his thumb over the tip each time his hand moved, Sephiroth soon brought Cloud to near orgasm. He watched entranced as the blond's small chest heaved uncontrollably, how one of his arms had fell over his face as his head thrashed from side to side on the pillows. How his legs squeezed his waist tighter, urging him in deeper each time.

Hearing his own voice increase in tempo, Sephiroth shut his eyes, let his head drop back and pounded unforgivably into Cloud's boiling body. Feeling the slim body tense up around him, hearing the strangled cry of his name exit kiss bruised lips and also feeling the hot fluid dribble down his own hand, Sephiroth gave in and let his orgasm take him. Slamming into Cloud's body a few more times tensed Sephiroth's stomach muscles, his body shook as he harshly whispered out the blond's name, his essence bursting forth and being released inside the sated body under his mercy.

Bracing himself on his arms, Sephiroth fought the urge to collapse on top of Cloud's tiny frame.

"Just let go Sephiroth. Just fall."

Quickly complying, Sephiroth let his body drape almost dramatically against Cloud's.

"Just stay here….like this."

"I'm still inside you though."

"Doesn't matter. Just….stay."

"I shall not wake you up in the morning." Sephiroth sniggered out.

"Just….stay…."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud's flushed face. Sleep had taken over the youth. Not that he could blame him. Cloud had, after all saved all of their lives earlier on that day.

"My way of saying thanks Cloud."

Gently nuzzling his head so his chin rested against the juncture between Cloud's neck and shoulder, Sephiroth lay awake for a good hour, just staring out he far window while listening to Cloud's peaceful breathing.

His stomach churned inside him the entire time.

--

"Here it is. I know I can make my escape here on the mission tomorrow." Reno whispered out into the darkness, pulling the pocket knife from the inside of his boot.

"Sorry Hojo. I can't do this to them."

**oOoOoOo**

**Well, thats that. Looks like Reno is seriously going to back out of the mission.**

**Hope you all liked the stop over in Cosmo Canyon. Gonna draw a version of the humanoid Nanaki and perhaps post it on DA.**

**The end is in sight. Not much longer to go.**

**Oh Mitts, have you thought of a name that I could call the pup instead of what I had thought of?? If not, thats cool! I can get round to it when I get round to the chapter in that fic!**

**R+R of you wish, cheers 191026**


	33. A sisters tears and pages of lies

Hey guys! Glad to say I'm totally back up and running with regards to my writing!

Special thanks to **Mitts, rogi16, cloudstrifejen, d0rkgoddess and seasnake.756 **for leaving me reviews for my last chapter. Thanks ever so!

Well, I poured my all into this doozy of a chapter, over 14, 000 words! Over 30MS pages! I think I have starined my wrists!

If you remember the Nibelheim mission in both the game and the Last Order OVA, you will recognise much of the dialogue...obviously I had to pad quite a bit out though. In all, I'm very pleased with this chapter.

R+R if you wish

191026

**oOoOoOoOo**

**32.**

Zack teetered atop the crumbling stone wall just outside his old home. Gongaga seemed to resist any form of change. Not a stone was out of place in all the time he had been gone. He felt slightly guilty for lying to Cloud about where he was off to but feared question after question if he had told the inquisitive blond the truth as to his whereabouts.

It had been so long since he had even thought about home but now? Now it was all he could think about. Ever since they passed the lands surrounding the small village, it was all he could think about.

Too lost in his own thoughts, Zack almost missed the candlelight inside his childhood home being snuffed out. He almost missed the old oak door creaking open and almost missed the young woman stepping down the two crumbling stone steps. Snapping his head up at the sound of dainty shuffling footsteps, Zack almost gasped at the sight of his now grown up younger sister walking away from him.

"Esta….?"

Moonlight bathed the tiny village, sending its illuminating warmth cascading onto the young woman standing at the small grave yard at the edge of the village. Bowing her head slightly, raven black hair spilling over her shoulders, she clutched a pendant to her chest and silently prayed.

Zack silently stepped through the dense undergrowth creeping round the side of the village. The shadows from the crooked trees mixing with the blue hue moonlight sent serrated talon like shadowy figures creeping, following and tailing Zack's every step.

Crouching low to the ground, Zack stared through the shrubbery at the image of his sister. Her hair was much longer now, it reached almost half way down her back, a single white ribbon holding most of it in place. He skin had darkened slightly, no doubt the result of working outdoors most of the day. The black robe she wore, covering her filled out body, complemented her sun kissed skin and icy blue eyes. Zack couldn't help the sad smile that crept across his lips.

"Esta Fair….you have no idea how much I missed you sister."

Said young woman snapped her head up, silent prayer forgotten. Could it be? Could that have been her brothers voice?

Standing upright, she glanced in all directions to see if she could see that uncontrollable spiky black hair. Sadness and panic etched across her features as she scanned the area for her brother. Many a night she had done this because she 'thought' she could hear Zack but this time, this time she knew she heard him.

"Zackary? I know you are there. Please….come out."

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Was her brother really hiding from her? Too ashamed to show his face or was she really just dreaming?

"No….I heard you….I felt you nearby. Please Zackary Fair….come out."

_'Zackary Fair is dead,' _Zack thought bitterly to himself. '_I cast him aside years ago.'_  
_  
_Zack continued to watch the young woman glance in all directions. Her night robe swirled about her calves as she searched frantically for the brother she had been praying to see.

_"I never took you for a coward Zackary!"_Zack squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of Sephiroth's mocking, spite filled tone. Words he heard on one of their very first missions. Zack had been in over his head but had been too cocky and arrogant to realise it. He ran away leaving Sephiroth battling the enemy, becoming brutally injured in the process. When Zack finally slunk back to the then 2nd Class SOLDIER Sephiroth, the look of distaste and malice marring Sephiroth's features almost cut the brash Zack in two. The silver haired SOLDIER glared through Zack before spitting out, "I never took you for a coward Zackary!"

Zack shook his head to try and rid himself of that awful memory. Sephiroth had been right, he was a coward. He was then, and he still was. Hell, he couldn't even step out and greet his tearful younger sister. Perhaps that was why he had thrown away his name. Perhaps he wanted to throw that cowardly part of him away for good. However, coming to his birthplace had reminded Zack of who he really was and what he was like.

He took one more look at the young woman and nodded his head slightly, "You're right Seph, I am a coward."

Zack swiftly stepped from the undergrowth and began a slow, steady pace away from the village and his sister, his head ducked low, his hands buried in his pockets.

"Bye Esta."

Esta whirled round at the sound of heavy booted feet walking away from her. Her eyes could just make out a royal blue uniform, massive sword and spiking raven black hair moving away from her.

"Zack?! Come back brother!"

Squinting her eyes she could just see a slim arm raise itself into the air, wrist flicking a gloved hand lazily beside jutting raven spikes, as her brother walked off into the darkness.

"Brother….I _will _see you again."

Esta smiled warmly into the darkness, tears silently dripping over her sun kissed cheeks. At least she knew her brother still walked Gaia.

--

Reno sat perched atop a small rock formation about half way up Mt Nibel. He had successfully found part of the trail where he could easily be lost from the rest of the party. A swift drop into the chasm below the rickety rope bridge would be perfect. No-one would know if he were alive or dead after the fall.

Head in hands, Reno stared through parted fingers at the starless night sky. So much pollution from the rector had covered the blackened sky in a blanket of impenetrable inky darkness. Not even the moonlight was filtering through.

His thoughts wandered to the others in his group. To begin with he was all for ridding ShinRa of it's prize pests, namely Sephiroth and his second in command Zack however, once Cloud had come into the picture, everything had changed. The horrifying torture the three males went through. Zack with extreme mako poisoning. Sephiroth and Cloud with that brutal experiment followed by enough mako to kill even the strongest of first classes. At times, Reno couldn't believe he had to sit by and watch the three males suffer that torture.

A low groan escaped Reno's lips as he thought about what he was supposed to do the three men with him. A swift death while visiting the reactor. No one would know that it would be him that set the ball in motion. He would simply be the 'lucky' survivor in an ill-fated and botched monster exterminating mission.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Reno slid off of the small mound and began trudging through the misty dampness back to the village.

--

Sunlight filtered through the half closed curtains causing the slumbering lump tangled in bed sheets to groan inaudibly and roll away from the creeping rays.

"_Shit! It's morning!"_

Cloud floundered awake, threw himself from the bed still tangled up in the bed sheets. Why had Sephiroth not woken him up? Why had no one woken him up?

"Damn bunch of pricks!" Cloud yelled to no one in particular as he hurriedly pulled fresh boxers, his military fatigues, white shirt and blue standard issue jacket on. Plopping back down on the bed, Cloud bent down to pull on his boots when he winced in pain. It was almost as if he could still feel Sephiroth inside him. He could certainly still feel Sephiroth's essence inside him but, there was no time for a shower, not today. Still, Cloud deduced that going about all day smelling like the great General wouldn't be so bad.

Grabbing his gun, sword and heavy helmet, Cloud shot out of the room, slid down the stairs and darted out into the streets of Nibelheim. As he approached the old mansion, black leather stood impatiently waiting for him. A booted foot tapping off of the dirt track told him Sephiroth was agitated and pissed off.

--

"Now General Sephiroth. I did not want my daughter to guide you on this mission but, she is by far the best tracker and navigator of the mountain that we have."

"I assure you Sir, your daughter is in safe and capable hands."

Sephiroth whirled round as a blur of blue skidded to a halt right in front of him.

"S-sorry I'm late Sir!"

Sephiroth said nothing to the flustered Cloud in front of him but, he knew that Cloud caught the tiny smirk sent his way.

Cloud glanced around only to gasp in shock at the sight of the young girl dressed in white and brown standing just a few feet away.

"_Tifa."_

"Umm, excuse me? General Sephiroth Sir?"

Sephiroth turned to face the short young man holding what looked like an old fashioned Polaroid camera. He knew what was coming.

"May I have a picture of you? And your second of course."

Sephiroth ignored the man but glanced over to Zack who had positioned himself beside the Tifa girl, ready for a Kodak moment. Almost stomping over beside the giggly girl, Sephiroth stood looking as bored as he could, a picture of agitation on his face. A swift flash of the camera and Sephiroth stepped away from the girl.

"I shall give you all copies once I get this one duplicated. Thank you ever so much Sir."

Zack smiled at the young man and waved his hand slightly as if to tell the man, "no problem".

Cloud, having weighed up the pros and cons of having Tifa on this mission, finally addressed Sephiroth about hiring her to take them to the reactor.

"Umm, General Sephiroth Sir? Is it wise to have such a young girl take us up the mountain? I do not want to put a civilian in any danger….Sir."

"Well, if you can protect her there is no problem is there?"

Cloud mentally flinched at Sephiroth's cold answer but swiftly remembered how the silver haired male had to act in public, especially with him.

"Understood Sir."

With no further questions or debates, Sephiroth, with a swift flick of the wrist signalled for Reno, Cloud and Zack to follow him and Tifa.

"Be safe Tifa!" Her almost irate father called after her.

Shaking her pretty head and pouting slightly, Tifa glanced over at Sephiroth and smiled warmly. Taking in his towering form, Tifa couldn't help but shamelessly look the leather clad male up and down. From the top of his silver head to his booted feet, she had never seen such a picture of elegance or beauty. Her stomach fluttered slightly at the pale skin and gleaming aquamarine eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sephiroth Sir. One of my friends told me all about you before he left. Said that you were his idol….who he wanted to be one day. I'm very pleased that I get to meet you in person."

Sephiroth, never turning his head from the rocky trail they were following, rolled his eyes slightly as he looked at the blushing raven haired girl. It was then that he remembered. Tifa. Big breasts. Competition. What better time to charm the girl thus charm Cloud at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone if you would.

"I assure you Miss Lockhart, the pleasure is all mine. I assume this friend of yours is a part of ShinRa no?"

"He is. A bit of a dreamer but a capable fighter and loyal to the end. He has nothing but praise for you….almost….admiration and what seems like slight love for you. But, that's weird right?"

"Hmm, not at all Miss Lockhart. I believe that this friend of yours, because of his strong attachment to my person would strive his hardest to achieve the goals he set out to do. His drive to be just like the one he admires so would push him to his limits and beyond to achieve a certain status within the company."

Tifa seemed to ponder Sephiroth's statement for a few moments before nodding her head sharply, "I guess your right."

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, much to Sephiroth's glee, Tifa raised her voice once again. "Say, Sephiroth Sir? You wouldn't have met my friend would you? Goes by the name of Cloud Strife."

"Strife….let me think…."

Cloud's heart sank to the pits of his boots as he heard Sephiroth question whether or not he knew him. Zack placed a warm hand atop Cloud's shoulder in an attempt to perk up the angsty blond.

"Ah yes, I believe I have met a Cadet by the name of Strife. I remember being present when his group received their first mako injections. I remember calming the young boy down after he received the injection. Quite a….feisty friend you have."

"Yes, I guess he is."

At that, Tifa's voice box had decided to give up and take a rest. This was his competition? A young, albeit pretty but rather dim-witted girl? Bah, Zack would have been greater competition.

The party of 5 carried on round the twisting and turning paths of the base of Mt Nibel. Cloud could feel a blister beginning to form on his heel. He had not laced his boots tight enough and they had started to rub his feet. His backside was complaining loudly to the constant walking. Damn Sephiroth demanding sex not once but twice the previous night.

Reno walked up beside Cloud and placed a hand on his lower arm to catch his attention.

"You ok Spike?"

"I'm fine Reno. I've just got a blister forming on my foot. Can't stop though….Sephiroth would get pissed."

"Tell me about it. He's been on edge since we got here yesterday. Wonder what's up with him?"

"Guys? Stop clamouring and start climbing, your falling behind."

Cloud looked up and realised how far behind they had fallen. Zack was a good 15ft in front of them, Sephiroth and Tifa further still.

"Sorry Zack Sir! Coming!"

The cool air of the mountain was making even Sephiroth shiver slightly but Cloud and Tifa seemed immune to its icy charms. On reaching a dilapidated rope bridge, Tifa stopped the party just before they could take a step further. Cloud took this as a perfect opportunity to tighten his boots a bit.

"Is there a problem Miss Lockhart?" Sephiroth queried, surprised that they had stopped not even an hour into the mission.

"Not at all Sir. Just to let you know, the trail gets much harder from here. If we are all set, follow me."

Using both hands to steady himself, Sephiroth took his first few uneasy steps onto the bridge. Gripping tightly onto the worn ropes on either side of him, he began practically hauling himself along the bridge. He dare not look down for he hated heights. He dare not glance back to the rest of his party, he would certainly stumble, fall and roll off the side of the bridge if he did so.

Cloud slid along the bridge just behind Sephiroth. He had been along it many times as a child so it didn't really bother him. Zack didn't seem to perturbed about it either. Reno lingered along at the back of the group peering warily over the side. Cloud could sense that Sephiroth was scared of falling so, he done the only thing he wanted to do on the bridge, jumped slightly thus rattling the bridge senseless.

Sephiroth swung his arms onto one side of the rope bridge and clung onto the moth eaten material for all he was worth. As the bridge bounced up and down, he felt like he was about to be propelled from the side and plummet to his doom. He glared at Zack standing behind Cloud with a large grin on his face.

"_Fucking sneak Cloud! Terrifying the life from me. Zack's fucking well loving this!"_

Feeling his leather clad feet slip from under him slightly, Sephiroth finally found his terrified voice.

"Cadet! Enough!"

Hearing Sephiroth roar at him sent Cloud silent and unmoving. He had never heard such a fearful but angry sound come from Sephiroth and he had heard a lot of different sounds come from the silver haired male.

After the bridge had settled back to normal, Sephiroth stood to his full height, straightened up his crinkled coat, smoothed his ruffled hair and glared sweet death at the helmet covered blond.

"Cadet? For your stupidity, you will be severely punished upon completion of this mission, understood?!"

Cloud decided it best not to piss Sephiroth off any further so he stood tall and nodded sharply. "Sir."

"Now Miss Lockhart, shall we proceed?"

"No problem."

Tifa began pulling herself up the slope of the bridge until the whole shaky structure began creaking below them.

Sephiroth could hear ropes give way and snap all around them. Anger with the blond quickly dissipated, he had to get to Cloud but his feet were rooted to the spot. He watched as Zack swerved past Cloud and made to grab Tifa as she began slipping off the side. Planks of wood toppled over on themselves as one side of the bridge snapped off its pitch on the side of the mountain they were aiming for. Sephiroth spread his legs apart in an effort to steady his quaking 6'2, 13stone frame.

Cloud tried to scramble forwards but his whole body whirled round with the side of the bridge that collapsed leaving him hanging upside down, clinging on for dear life less than 3feet away from Sephiroth.

Just as the silver haired General gathered the balls to reach down to Cloud's outstretched hand, a loud cracking sound echoed through his skull. Snapping his eyes shut, Sephiroth barely heard Cloud's voice through the rumbling wood, swirling wind and Tifa's screams.

"Let your body go limp!"

--

Zack's head pulsed painfully against the cold rocky ground. His eyes creaked open to take a look at his surroundings. How far had they fallen? Was everyone alright? A low groan from his right caused Zack to turn his aching head a bit too quickly.

"Tifa….you alright?"

"Ugh….I guess so. What happened?"

Zack groaned further as he pulled himself onto his backside.

"Whole bridge collapsed below us. Dunno where Sephiroth and Cl….that Cadet fell too."

Tifa pulled herself onto her knees while rubbing at a rather large graze on her right arm. Her eyes scanned the rocky terrain for a glimpse of black leather.

"Here, let me heal that cut for you."

--

Sephiroth felt like he had been run through with a million skewers then flattened by a steam roller. Groaning inaudibly, he peeled his eyes open and hauled his aching frame from the ground, sending lone splintered wooden planks skittering from his body.

"_Dammit Strife. If you had not shaken the bridge, it would have not collapsed!"_

"Strife…."

Panic suddenly gripped Sephiroth. Cloud had been the first to topple from the bridge.

"Cloud? Where are you?!"

"S-Seph….I'm here."

Sephiroth whirled round on the spot to notice a beaten looking blue clothed Cadet crawling across the ground towards him.

"I'm sorry Sephiroth. I didn't mean to shake the bridge but….the way it fell apart….makes me think the ropes had been deliberately cut."

"Really? I wonder who would do such a thing. No matter. What does matter to me is that you are alright?"

"I'm fine Sephiroth." Cloud groaned out as he pulled the dented helmet from his head.

"I thought you didn't want that girl to see you."

"No but, I want to see you."

Sephiroth smiled as he drew the blond into his arms. Before he knew what was happening, soft lips pressed desperately against his own. Sephiroth sighed into the kiss as Cloud ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

"_Dear god he is desperate today."_

Sephiroth, not one to ever being dominated swiftly pushed Cloud's tongue back into his own mouth followed swiftly by his own. While exploring the entirety of the searing hot cavity, Sephiroth was once again surprised to find himself being pushed back onto the ground he had previously been lying unconscious on.

Dragging his tongue from Cloud's inviting mouth, Sephiroth pulled back for air.

"As much as I would love to fuck you senseless right now. One, the rest of our group will probably be waiting and two, I doubt your backside could take any more punishment."

Cloud blushed profusely and pulled himself shakily from straddling Sephiroth's narrow waist. Both males pulled themselves together, Cloud pulling his helmet back over his head and adopted a purely platonic relationship as they followed a narrow craggy trail round the side of a rock formation.

Sephiroth immediately spotted the form of Zack administering a cure spell on the Tifa girl. At least they had not been seriously hurt.

Zack pulled Tifa to her feet before smiling broadly at both Cloud and Sephiroth. He had never been more relieved to see that his friends were alright.

"Well, everyone seems to be alright….can we make it back to where we were?"

Tifa glanced at Sephiroth before shaking her head slightly.

Cloud knew these mountains like the back of his hand. He knew of a short cut through a narrow ravine that could take them back up to the side of the bridge they had been shooting for. However, he dare not speak and prove that he was a native therefore revealing to Tifa who he really is.

"Sorry Sephiroth Sir but these caves are intertwined, just like an ant farm. It will take a while….Oh! Sephiroth? There seems to be someone missing."

Zack gasped slightly. Tifa was right. Reno was nowhere to be seen. Had he fallen to his death? If not, where had he fallen to? Why was his body not situated near them?

"Reno….we have to look for him. What if he is seriously injured and needs our help?"

Sephiroth couldn't smell blood in the air. Nothing that wasn't the 4 of theirs anyway.

"It may sound cold, but we've got no time to search for him. We can't go back now, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here on."

"Please Sephiroth. Can't we spare a few minutes to split up and look for Reno? I'm sure he isn't too far away."

"I understand how you feel Zack but, we have a mission to complete and it will not do us any good if we separate further and lose more members. We must carry on without the aid of Reno."

Zack visibly deflated as he watched Sephiroth walk away, Tifa hot on his heels.

"Sorry Zack. I want to find him too but, we can't go against Sephiroth's orders."

"I know Cloud but, he can be such a wanker at times!"

"Tell me about it. Lets just follow him and Tifa. I want to get this mission done then get the hell out of here."

Tifa led the group up a steep cliffside and into a small cave entrance. Taking a few moments to catch her breath, Tifa stared back the way she had come, waiting for the General and his charges to catch up. Sephiroth's behaviour had really taken a u-turn since they had fallen from the bridge, he had become so cold now. She felt quite chilled herself just standing in his presence.

Sephiroth finally ducked his body under the low entrance to the cave, misjudging slightly and bumping his head off of the jagged rocks above.

Cloud and Zack both looked on in wonderment at the emerald green cave. Rugged stalactites and stalagmites with bright yellow tips jutted from the ceiling and floor of the caves entrance creeping right to the back of the cave and into the further darkened chambers. Now, Cloud had never been in this lower section of the caves before that was for sure.

Zack finally asked the question that was teetering on all of their lips, "What is this place?"

Tifa, in an attempt to lighten the mood replied back in an eerily spooky voice, "A mysteriously coloured cave."

Zack seemed to be totally taken in by the girls childish behaviour but Sephiroth and Cloud mentally groaned and rolled their eyes at her playfulness in a situation that did not require playfulness.

Taking a few steps forwards, Sephiroth changed the tone of conversation once again. Ever the realist.

"It must be the mako energy. This mountain is especially abundant in it. That is why the rector was built in this area. Lets move on."

Tifa continued to lead the three men through the twisting emerald green chambers, finding herself wondering why no beasts or monsters had come out to try and attack them. Perhaps they were terrified by the leather clad males presence. Hell, even she was feeling a bit uneasy being around him.

"We're here. The exit is back there."

A low humming sound reverberated around the final chamber to the emerald caves. Sephiroth gritted his teeth slightly. The pain was digging through his head. That low humming was travelling right through his skull. Almost like a thousand screaming voices in his ear. Cloud too, felt pulled down by the thrumming sound. His shoulder ached as the sound bounced around his head. Breathing deeply, he looked over to Sephiroth who mirrored his expression. A small nod was exchanged between them. Push past the pain.

Zack wandered into the glowing cave, eyes wide in wonderment.

"Wowee….what's this place about?"

"It's a mako fountain. It's a….miracle of nature." Sephiroth drawled out from behind them.

"It is so beautiful." Tifa mused, hands clutched together under her chin, almost as if she were praying. "However, if the mako reactor continues to suck up all the energy, this fountain will dry up too."

Sephiroth took slow but sure paces towards the fountain. Finding that strangely enough, his headache dissipated the closer to it he got. He waited until the rest of the group had gathered round until he began speaking again.

"Materia. When you condense mako energy, materia is produced. It is very rare to be able to see materia in its natural state."

Zack had a look of confusion etched across his face.

"By the way….why is it that when you use materia you can also use magic too?"

"Honestly Zack. You are in SOLDIER and didn't even know that?….the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the Land and the Planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet, calling up magic….or so they say."

"Magic….a mysterious power…." Zack mused to himself.

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh heartily at Zack's stupid comment.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"A man told me never to use an unscientific term such as 'mysterious power', it shouldn't even be called 'magic'. I still remember how angry he was."

"Who was that?"

"Hojo….an inexperienced 'man' assigned to take over the work of a great scientist….he was and still is a walking mass of complexes…."

Sephiroth suddenly went quiet. On thinking about Hojo, his mind flashed slightly. He could almost hear the maniac laughing, _"Riku and Sora will lift me atop the pantheon of genius! All the world will cower at my two most powerful SOLDIER's. Now, brace yourselves boys, for this is really going to hurt!"_

Shaking his head slightly, Sephiroth turned his attention back to the young raven haired girl who was gliding her finger tips along the top of the bubbly materia still in its liquid state.

"A mako fountain….so this is where the knowledge of the Ancients is?"

Sephiroth nodded his head before signalling that they all leave the final emerald chamber. His head was beginning to ache once again.

--

Cloud stared at his feet as he trudged up the steep rocky path towards the reactor. He had wanted to talk to Sephiroth a bit but couldn't as Tifa was constantly at his side, clamouring in his ear about Gaia knows what. Zack had tried to pull Cloud from his funk once or twice but gave up seeing that the only thing which would brighten up the blond was having Sephiroth all to himself.

Sephiroth seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the small party reached the entrance to the reactor.

"Oh phew, we finally made it. We sure took the long way though." Tifa blatantly stated when they ground to a halt.

"Tifa? You wait here."

"But Zack, I want to see too!"

Sephiroth ignored her childishness once again, walked past his 'competition' and headed up the ramp to the reactor.

"Only authorised personnel are allowed in. this place is full of ShinRa's industrial secrets."

"But!"

"Cadet? Take care of the lady."

Tifa glared at both Sephiroth and Zack as they made their way through the huge wrought iron doors and into the reactor.

"Well, I will tell you something soldier boy. You better bloody well take real good care of me then!"

Cloud grimaced at the look Tifa was throwing in his direction. Why oh why did Sephiroth have to leave him outside with Tifa? What had he done to deserve that?

"_For shaking the bridge. Sneaky bastard."_

--

Zack trailed quite far behind Sephiroth after they entered the reactor. The pungent mako scent burned his nose and sizzled at the back of his throat. He took in the creaking machinery. Absolutely nothing was rusting over so it was clear to him that people still used this reactor and more than the monthly reactor check up.

"Whoa whoa Seph? Wait up man!"

Zack slid down the ladder and darted along the narrow cat walk following after the vanished Sephiroth. Skidding into a large chamber, Zack gasped out loud at the sight of dozens of containment chambers strategically placed just off the main cat walk.

"The hell?"

Venturing forwards, he looked up the long staircase to see the top of a silver head situated right at the top, in front of large sliding doors. Almost creeping up the stairs to stop right beside Sephiroth, Zack glanced up at the huge doors before choking on nothing at the name emblazoned above the doors.

"This is….no way….Jenova? The door wont open."

Wide eyed, Sephiroth backed away from the door. He backed his way down the stairs until he reached the bottom. This room terrified him. His mind felt like it was being crushed inside his head. His body didn't feel his own. Almost robotically, Sephiroth glanced down at a floor level control panel. The panel for the whole reactor. Crouching down, he typed a few possible access passwords to no avail. He needed a hacker. He needed Zack.

"Well, it would seem this is the reason for the malfunction in the reactor. This part is broken. Zack? Could you fix this?"

Zack nodded slightly and darted down the stairs to get a look at the problem. Ah, his hacker skills come into play once more.

"The whole terminal seems to have been tampered with. No doubt this caused the malfunctions in the reactor, sending monsters down towards the town. Don't worry Seph, I wont be long then we can get the hell outta here."

Sephiroth nodded slightly before pacing quite restlessly along the narrow walkway Zack was working on.

"Aha! There we go. Good as new."

"Why did it break? Why would someone do that?"

Sephiroth took a few cautious steps towards the nearest human sized containment chamber, shaking slightly, he peered in the small glass window. Pulling away just as quickly, Sephiroth's mind began to work overtime, nonsensical ramblings began spewing from his mouth. "No I see, Hojo. But, even doing this, will never put you on the same level as Professor Gast….This is a system that condenses and freezes mako energy….that is, when it is working properly. Now….what does mako energy become when it's fully condensed?"

"What? Umm….oh yeah! It becomes materia!"

"Right, normally. But, Hojo has put something else in there….have a look."

Zack certainly did not want to 'have a look', he had seen the scared Sephiroth step away from the containment chamber just before he started rambling.

"Take a look Zack."

Groaning loudly, Zack stepped over to the chamber and pulled himself up on his tip toes to look in the glass panel. Jagged teeth, face contorted in pain, animalistic features stared right back at him. Soulless yellow cat like eyes stared right at Zack without actually seeing him. Dropping down onto his backside in shock, Zack turned his shaky head upwards to address Sephiroth, "W-what the hell is this?!"

"Normal members of SOLDIER are humans who have been showered with mako. You are different from the others but still human. But, what are they? They've been exposed to an exceptionally high degree of mako, far more than you."

"Are they some kind of monsters?"

"Exactly. And it's Hojo that produces these monsters. Mutated living organisms by mako energy. That's what these monsters really are."

"Wait, normal members of SOLDIER….you mean you are so different than me?"

Sephiroth suddenly grabbed his head and doubled over, groaning in pain. His knees rattled against the steel floor as his body tried to calm itself down.

"H-hey Seph?!"

"N-no….was I?"

Sephiroth suddenly threw himself to his feet and unsheathed Masamune. Blindly swinging his sword around, he took no heed that he almost severed Zack's head from its shoulders.

"Was I created this way too?!"

Cutting through parts of containment chambers, pipes and cables, Sephiroth darted to the other side of the room and momentarily froze.

"Am I the same as these monsters?!"

"Seph…."

Lunging forwards and thrusting his sword into the previously fixed control panel, Sephiroth screamed in anguish before turning and staring, tears streaming down his face and terrified at an equally freaked out Zack.

"You saw it! All of them were humans!"

"Human? No way…."

Dropping down onto his knees, Sephiroth threw Masamune away as if it was burning his hand. Wiping hot tears from his eyes, he looked down at the floor.

"I-I've always felt since I was small, that I was different from the others. Special in some way….not like this though."

Before Zack could say anything to comfort the torn apart General, a loud crashing echoed through the room followed by an ear piercing hissing sound. Both males whipped their heads up only to watch in horror as a containment unit at the back of the room began to shake and churn. The being inside screaming and clawing to get out. The door blew off its hinges sending the ice like creature sprawling almost lifeless across the floor.

"Let me deal with this Seph. I gotta get you out of here."

--

Cloud had no idea what had transpired between Zack and Sephiroth inside the reactor but he knew it wasn't good. Sephiroth had stumbled from the building clutching at his head. Zack had followed shortly after covered in blood, carrying Sephiroth's Masamune with him. Once or twice, Cloud had attempted to talk to Sephiroth but the stubborn General was not for listening. Zack didn't seem to want to say anything either.

Tifa led the small group in utter silence back down the side of the mountain and into the village. It seemed to take so much longer getting back to safety.

Sephiroth sat on a small bench around the back of the inn. He had not changed since they had returned from the mission that afternoon. He watched the moon try to peek out from behind the polluted clouds.

His mind would not let him rest. He kept hearing voices in his head. Screaming voices filled with hate and malice. Now Sephiroth felt in no way human. What if he was a creation? What if he had no parents? What if he had been grown in a test tube?

Thin trickles of warm tears silently crept down his cheeks. Sephiroth never cried. He never showed weakness but now, now, alone to his thoughts, he couldn't stop the tears spilling from his bloodshot eyes.

Sephiroth didn't even look up as a body perched itself beside him on the craggy bench for he knew who it was. A small hand resting atop his own on his knee caused the silver haired male to finally look at the sullen blond beside him.

"I can feel you Seph."

"Excuse me?"

"I feel your pain Seph. Right here." Cloud whispered as he placed his free hand right in the middle of his chest.

He sighed deeply before continuing, "My chest feels like it's stuck in a vice. The pain….it's almost unbearable. Now, I'm not asking you to tell me what happened for it is not my business….I wasn't there. I just wish you would….let me help you."

Finally, after what felt like a thousand years, Sephiroth raised his head and looked directly at the blond.

"I-I appreciate your concern Cloud but, this is something I have to deal with alone. Something I have to do for all of us to move on safely. Trust me."

Not even giving Cloud a chance to speak, Sephiroth shrugged the comforting hand from his and stood to his full height, quickly heading back inside the inn.

Cloud stared at the spot where Sephiroth had just been sitting. Drumming his fingertips together restlessly, he too decided to turn in for the night. It was clear that Sephiroth didn't want his or anyone else's help.

"Stubborn bastard."

--

Sephiroth shivered under the thick covers as he turned his nude body to face the far window. He was too tired to stay awake but too bogged down with upset and hurt to sleep. Instead, he opted to just remain still and stare out the window at nothing.

He could hear Zack's heavy breathing on the other side of the room. He was glad his second in command was able to sleep. It had been a trying day for all of them after all. He would have to arrange a search party for the missing Reno when the mission was completed that was for sure.

The silver haired male tensed as he felt Cloud's presence enter the room. He listened intently as Cloud removed his clothes and tensed further when he felt the covers on the other side of the narrow bed shift, Cloud sliding in behind him swiftly after. A warm arm snaked under his arm and curled over his chest. The other arm, he could just feel finger tips playing with the ends of his hair. Sephiroth's body slackened as he felt Cloud bury his head at the back of his neck, a quick kiss to his chilled flesh telling him everything would be ok.

Smiling sadly, Sephiroth snapped his eyes shut as the now familiar burning of tears made it's presence known.

"_Curse my own ineptitude. Curse this boy, my weakness."_

--

Cloud felt something tugging at his shoulders. The pulling was frantic. He could just make out someone shouting in his ear.

"Spike?! Spike?! Wake the fuck up! He's gone!"

Immediately recognising Zack's panicked voice and feeling that he was alone under the covers, Cloud threw himself up.

"Gone?! Gone where?!"

Zack shook his head furiously. He knew how unstable Sephiroth had become in the reactor and was terrified that he had gone there all alone.

"Zack? Where has he gone?"

"I don't know but he took Masamune with him."

Cloud peeled himself from the sheets and pulled on his clothes on autopilot. The only thing on his mind was Sephiroth's whereabouts.

"Ok Zack. Lets ask around. Sephiroth isn't exactly hard to miss. I'm sure someone will have seen him."

Pulling his helmet on for fear of running into Tifa, Cloud grabbed his weapons and bolted out the door, Zack hot on his heel.

--

The winding stairs seemed endless. A distinct feeling of déjà vu swept over Sephiroth as he made his way down the creaking staircase and into the basement of the ShinRa Mansion. Something told him to come here. His whole body shook mercilessly with each step he took. The smells, sights and feelings washed over him like a tide. He knew he had been here….long ago.

Glancing back up the narrow rounded stairwell, Sephiroth's body began to pull him forwards almost without his consent. The soil beneath his feet was soft, recently dug up. The whole pathway felt like a graveyard.

A low moan from a far room caused Sephiroth to almost leap from his skin. His left hand instinctively sat atop the hilt of his sword, ready to slice of the head of anyone who would attack him.

Sephiroth stopped in front of a sturdy wooden door. Slightly shuffling sounds could be heard deep inside the room beyond. Turning the handle with a bit more force than necessary, Sephiroth pushed the heavy door open.

"Who's there?"

Sephiroth stepped into the inky black room. He could just make out a red blur perched about 10feet away from him. Perched on what looked like a coffin.

"I said who's….Lu? Is it you?"

Sephiroth's voice was frozen in his throat. Who was this? The deep masculine voice, so much like his own held years of untold sadness. He could just make out the male form standing to a height comparable to his own.

"Lu?"

"N-no. My name is Sephiroth. May I ask who you are?"

"You may not. That smell….I have no desire to communicate with a ShinRa representative."

The sound of a gun clicking made Sephiroth halt his advance.

"I mean you no harm."

"I mean you harm though. Unless you answer my question. Do you know her?"

"Who?"

"Lucrecia Crescent. She….was a scientist working under Hojo. You look very much like her. Same face. Same hair"

Sephiroth shook his head slightly. Where did he know that name? He knew of this person but, why couldn't he put a face to the name?

"I am sorry but, I do not know a Lucrecia Crescent. I am sorry. Once again, who are you?"

"Vincent Valentine. Now, I must return to my slumber. Leave me be."

Sephiroth stepped into the small sliver of light in the room only to have a three barrelled gun pointed at his temple.

"I will not ask you again."

Sephiroth's eyes crossed slightly as he stared at the gun pressed gently at his head. After a few moments he stared down at the male brandishing such a beautiful gun. The man was almost an exact copy of himself. Same straight nose, high cheek bones, plump but pale lips, long albeit black hair but very similar to his all the same.

The gun cocked, Sephiroth stepped back a few paces. Soulless ruby eyes stared into his own lifeless green eyes. Each male mirrored the others expression.

"Must I ask you again?"

Shaking himself back to his senses, Sephiroth backed up to the door.

"My apologies Vincent. I hope you find her soon."

Sliding all to quickly out of the room, Sephiroth slammed the door behind him. That Vincent Valentine had felt so familiar but he knew he had never met such a being. Carrying on down the corridor, Sephiroth swung open the final wooden door he came to. Stepping into the old laboratory, he glanced around at all of the machinery. Much of which was still switched on and humming lowly. Large mako tanks stood tall at the bottom end of the room. Examination tables with surgical tools on them situated a few feet away from the tanks. Broken glass cracked further beneath his feet as he made him way through the all too familiar lab.

"_Give me my son back! Let me see him! Just once!"_

Shaking the loud, distraught, feminine voice from his head, Sephiroth carried on through the lab. Bookcase after bookcase lined the walls from floor to ceiling. A thick, leather bound book immediately caught his attention, 'The Jenova Project. Phase One'.

Peeling the book from the shelf with his index finger, Sephiroth leaned against the opposite bookcase and slid down onto the floor. He didn't want to read the book but his body would not let him put it down.

--

Cloud had finally found a lead. An aging martial arts tutor named Zangan had spotted Sephiroth around the old ShinRa Mansion. Sending a quick text message to Zack, Cloud waited impatiently outside the gates of the huge building. Taking in the massive structure, Cloud looked at all of the stone gargoyles nestled atop the parapets around the piece of architecture. They all seemed to be sniggering at him.

"Hurry the hell up Zack."

Cloud grimaced as he spotted Zack running towards him followed swiftly by Tifa and her father.

"Great, just what we need."

Making sure his helmet was secure, he hopped off of the wall he had been perched on and moved forwards to greet them.

"So, you think he is in there?"

"A man named Zangan told me that earlier this morning he noticed a leather clad male wandering around the perimeter of the building. He seemed to be dazed looking. His eyes unfocussed, his body staggering slightly."

"Ok. Lets go in then. Tifa? Will you and your father wait outside for us? Let us know if you see Sephiroth outside the building."

"Ok Zack. I have your pager number just incase."

Cloud quickly took after Zack as they made their way inside the old building. The smell of must and lingering dampness filled Cloud's nostrils as he ventured into the large foyer.

"Cloud? You take the east wing. I will take the west. Search every room. Even the cupboards if you must. I'm worried about Sephiroth."

Cloud silently agreed with Zack before taking off up the curved stairs and into the east wing. The wood creaked loudly beneath his feet. Scurrying rats fled from his heavy booted feet. Taking a left at the end of a long corridor, Cloud stepped into the first room he came to. Dead plants, pictures, furniture was all that met his stare. Junk but no Sephiroth. The room at the end of the same corridor looked like it would have been a small bedroom. Servants quarters probably. Upturned beds and a few discarded moth eaten belongings but no Sephiroth.

Backtracking to the turning in the corridor, Cloud carried on down the pathway to an almost hidden room, it's door hidden away in a small alcove. Peering in the door, he just made out a sliver of black and silver disappear into a doorway in a huge stone rounded chimney column.

"Seph?!"

Before Cloud could take a step into the room, the heavy stone door slid shut with a bang. Wanting ever so much to go after Sephiroth, Cloud decided against it. He decided to wait for Zack so the two of them could approach Sephiroth together.

--

Zack grew impatient waiting for Cloud in the foyer. He had searched every room but had found no trace of Sephiroth. He took out his phone to call the blond but quickly realised he had no reception in the building.

"Great. Just my fricking luck. Better go drag his sorry ass out then."

Zack made his way up the staircase and into the east wing of the mansion. It didn't take him long to find Cloud as he could hear him shuffling about a room at the end of a dank corridor.

"Well Spike? Any sign of Seph?"

"Nope, there's no sign of him….I know I saw him in here but….I didn't want to follow and bother him. Not without you anyway."

"Right. Where did he go?"

"Into that chimney column."

"Right. I guess its like a secret passageway or something huh? Lets try and find a way in then."

Both Cloud and Zack searched the back of the room to try and find some sort of switch that would open the large hidden doorway Cloud had seen Sephiroth vanish through minutes before. Cloud winced as he bumped his hand off of something sharp and spiky near the floor. There, hidden by fallen books was a strange little statue almost built into the floor.

"Zack? Think this is it?"

"How would I know? Give it a go."

Cloud nudged the little statue with his index finger until he heard the chimney column creak and groan in protest. Guess that was the switch then. Both males pulled themselves to their feet and stared in amazement as the door in the stone column turned slowly to reveal an old spiralling staircase.

"After you Zack. I'll cover the rear."

"Jeez, thanks a lot Cloud."

"You're the superior. I'm just here as backup."

Zack and Cloud both crept through the darkness, mindful not to accidentally trip and fall over the edge of the stairwell. Cloud strained to see where he was going until an idea struck him. Glancing down at the silver bracer on his wrist and his only two materia, he decided to put the fire 1 materia to use. Drawing on just enough of his internal power, the bracer began to glow a bright red.

"Hey, quick thinking Spike. Guess you take the point now huh?"

Groaning loudly, Cloud led Zack down the remaining flights of spiralling stairs. Where they ended up looked to them like an old mine shaft corridor. Time and misuse had eroded the walls sending parts of them falling and piling up on the earthy ground. The smell of mould and dampness swirled around both youths as they picked their way carefully through the uneven terrain.

Cloud's eyes widened as he took in long, off white hollow looking sticks. Only, they were not sticks at all.

"Umm Zack? Do they look like bones to you?"

"Ahh, no! Of course not now, lets hurry the hell up."

Heading right past a side room, Zack and Cloud headed towards the far end of the corridor to the only room housing a light. Both deduced that Sephiroth must be in there. He may be a bit weird and eccentric but wouldn't sit in a dark room for the sake of it.

Cloud drew his power away from the bracer and watched the small red glow fade away as they stepped into the laboratory. Cloud came to an abrupt stop causing Zack to crash into him.

"Hey whoa Cloud. Why'd you." "Quiet. Look."

Both youths looked over to see a mass of black leather pacing the breadth of the lab, not minding where he was walking, nose buried in an old book. Cloud and Zack both strained their ears to hear Sephiroth's mutterings. Obviously reading aloud from the pages.

"….an organism that was apparently dead was found in a 2,000 year old geological stratum. Soon after named Jenova by Professor Gast. X Year X Month X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient. X Year X Month X Day. Jenova project approved. The use of mako reactor 1 approved for use."

Sephiroth kept pacing, only stopping to turn pages or stare thoughtfully at a paragraph he was reading.

"My mothers name is Jenova….is this just a coincidence? Professor Gast….why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you die?"

Zack nudged past Cloud and made towards Sephiroth who was now standing as still as a statue beside an old bookcase. Touching a tentative hand to Sephiroth's tense shoulder, Zack tried his best to console his friend.

"Seph? Come on. Lets get out of here. There's nothing more we can do here. Lets get away from this town. Please Seph. Lets go ok? Cloud and myself are waiting."

Sephiroth shrugged Zack's comforting hand away and shook his head, never looking at the raven haired youth.

"Please Seph. Let's get away from here." Cloud finally added.

It tore at the blond to see Sephiroth so distraught. The usually unshakable General could barely even stand up right never mind talk to them. What was going through his fragile mind to crush him so?

"Come on Seph….please…."

"Let me be alone. Both of you."

Zack nodded as he gently pulled Cloud away from Sephiroth. He looked sadly at Cloud to see tears forming in the blond's eyes.

"It's ok Spike. We can camp out in one of the upstairs rooms till Seph feels like himself again. It wont be long until he's acting like a total ass with us again. Come on."

Cloud let himself be pulled out of the lab. He stared at Sephiroth until he saw the once proud General wrap his arms around himself and slump onto the floor. Cloud tore his gaze from the defeated man, unable to watch the torture any more.

--

After much searching through the numerous rooms in the mansion, Cloud and Zack settled on a large bedroom in the west wing. Cloud perched himself atop one of the dusty beds, head hung in defeat.

"We suck Zack."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"We should have dragged Sephiroth out of there and pulled him by his hair out of town."

"Cloud, I know how you feel but, this is something Sephiroth has to work through on his own. He really is a….tormented soul. Haunted by many ghosts from his past. A past that he can barely remember anything about. All the shit he ever had to go through with searching for his birth parents, everything with Hojo and the recurring crap with Genesis has finally taken it's toll on him."

"_Genesis….he's my…." _Cloud thought to himself. He remembered one thing that Hojo has told him. Genesis was his father. Still, he remained quiet about that to Zack.

"You think he will be alright Zack? Why is he so engrossed in reading down there?"

"I think he is trying to find who he really is."

"What? By reading books?"

Zack said nothing more as he let his body deflate onto the bed beside Cloud's.

"Zack? Answer me."

"I've got nothing more to say Spike. I just know he will come out of this a better person. He will come out of this with a clear mind and conscience. Trust me."

Cloud wanted to trust Zack. He really did. He fought so hard against the urge to march back down to the basement and drag Sephiroth out kicking and screaming by the testicles if he had too. This town was no good. It never had been and it never would be.

"_I hope you're right Zack."_

_--_

Cloud awoke before dawn the next morning. Deep in his bones he felt something was really wrong. The whole mansion was freezing. He could see his breath curling in whirling wisps from his warm mouth. Pulling his jacket shut around his body, he quickly pulled his boots on and crept out of the room leaving Zack still sleeping inside.

Making his way through the top level of the mansion, Cloud quickly made it back to the room with the spiral staircase. The door in the chimney column was still open. That meant that Sephiroth probably hadn't even come out for air.

Sprinting down the many stairs, Cloud almost flew down the musty earthy corridor before skidding to a halt in front of the main door to the laboratory. Pressing his ear up against the door, he couldn't hear anything. Easing the door open, Cloud slid in as silently as he could. Tripping over books and lab equipment, Cloud made his way through the bookcase lined narrow passageway to the very back of the lab. Books lay strewn across the floor, nothing remained on the shelves. Sephiroth had obviously flipped at some point and had drawn everything from the shelves in temper.

Cloud was just about to call Sephiroth's name when he heard a low chuckling echo from the back of the lab. His heart stopped and his blood froze in his veins. That laugh was devoid of any form of human emotion. He peered over a large mound of books to just and no more spot Sephiroth chuckling darkly to himself while running gloved fingers up and down Masamune's blade.

"_Fuck….I'm not going near that. I don't even think he has a clue who he is….that face….isn't his."_

Cloud silently crawled back across the floor. He had to fetch Zack. If he couldn't talk Sephiroth round, surely he could knock some sense into the silver haired male. Cloud couldn't, his emotions would hinder him too much.

Making his way back up to the bedroom connected to the spiral stairs, Cloud entered the room just in time to see Zack shivering his way in.

"Zack? I'm worried….he seems very different. I didn't want to go near him."

"That's ok Spike. You wait here for him. I will either drag him up by his hair or knock him out and drag him up."

Cloud sat himself down on the small bed situated against the wall and watched as Zack vanished into the darkness.

--

Sephiroth jerked his head up. He could hear far footsteps nearing. They pounded through his skull. His head ached unforgivably.

"_**They come for you. They try to stop us once again son. Kill them all."**_

Sephiroth smiled darkly as he hid Masamune under the table.

--

Zack stumbled over a small pile of books as he entered the basement laboratory.

"Man, Seph really went to town down here yesterday."

Picking his way through the clear pathway that Sephiroth had left for himself, Zack made his way through the narrow book lined passageway and into the study like room at the back of the lab. He froze in his stride as he clocked Sephiroth sitting hunched over an old oak table. Head in hands.

"Seph? You ok man?"

"Who's there?!" Sephiroth shouted as he jerked his head back up. "Traitor!"

Zack recoiled. Traitor? What had Zack done to deserve being branded a traitor?

"Traitor?"

Sephiroth pulled himself to his feet, shoved the chair he had been resting on away so it toppled over and crashed into the bookcases behind him. He staggered out a few paces, looking almost drunk.

"You ignorant traitor. I'll tell you. This planet originally belonged to the Cetra. Cetra was an itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the planet then move on….At the end of their harsh, hard journey, they would find the promised land and ultimately supreme happiness."

Sephiroth paced back to the desk, never tearing his icy stare from Zack, reaching down, he pulled Masamune from under the desk and pointed it at Zack.

"However, those that disliked the journey appeared. Those who stopped their migrations built shelters to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the planet had made without giving back one whit in return! Those are your ancestors!"

"Sephiroth…."

"Long ago, disaster struck this planet. Your ancestors escaped. They survived because they hid. The planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. After that, your ancestors increased. Now, all that's left of the Cetra is in these reports!"

"Seriously Sephiroth. What the hell does that have to do with you? What the hell are you getting so bet out of shape over?!"

"Do you not get it?"

Zack glared at Sephiroth before shaking his head. As far as he was concerned, Sephiroth was talking utter shite. The first opportunity he could get, he would knock the silver haired jackass senseless.

"An Ancient named Jenova was found 2,000 years ago….the Jenova Project."

Stepping dangerously close to Zack, still brandishing Masamune caused the raven haired male to back himself into a side wall.

"The Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients….no, the Cetra. I am that one whom was produced."

Zack's eyes widened to saucers as he stared at Sephiroth. He took a few deep breaths before trying to get his now dry throat to work.

"P-produced?….How?!"

"Yes. Professor Gast, leader of the project produced me."

"H-how did he?"

Sephiroth backed away from the cornered Zack and stared stalking down the narrow passageway towards the main doors to the laboratory. Zack bolted after Sephiroth and jumped in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Sephiroth?! Answer me!"

Sephiroth violently shoved Zack out the way, sending him tumbling into a large pile of books.

"Out of my way! I'm going to see my mother!"

--

Cloud paced the small bedroom on pins and needles. Zack had been gone too long. Had he managed to talk Sephiroth round? If so, why had they not came back yet.

As if to answer his silent questions, the sound of booted feet swiftly approaching caused Cloud to whirl round mid pace.

"Sephiroth! You're alright?!"

Cloud made to go towards Sephiroth but the dangerous glint in the silver haired males eyes caused Cloud to stumble backwards.

"Seph? What's happened to you?"

"Get out of my way boy!"

Sephiroth shoved past Cloud and made his way through the dilapidated mansion towards the main foyer. Cloud staggered to his feet and, despite his rational mind, ran after the aggressive Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth! Please! Talk to me!"

Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's sword arm and dug his nails in. The sharp sensation of nails digging into his arm caused Sephiroth to momentarily stumble and fumble Masamune's grip.

Growling at the blond male, Sephiroth reached round with his free arm and grabbed the front of Cloud's jacket.

"I told you to get out of my way!"

"_**Kill him!"**_

Sephiroth visibly grimaced as he lifted Cloud off the ground. The blond's hands shot to Sephiroth's iron grip and tried to pull the fingers from the front of his jacket.

"Seph! Let me go!"

"As you wish."

Sephiroth none to gently dropped Cloud haphazardly onto the floor before brutally shoving the blond youth down the long staircase to the ground floor.

Cloud felt his body bend to angles it really shouldn't as he tumbled down the stairs. His body bounced off of the last few steps sending him rolling to the wall nearest the door, head cracking harshly off the stone wall. Through blurry vision, he could just make out the towering form of Sephiroth crouch over him and smile darkly at him before standing back up and making for the door, Fire 3 materia glowing brightly in his platinum bracer.

Cloud lay in a heap until he could hear screams and smell the stench of burning bodies. Demanding his body move, Cloud slowly hauled himself to his feet and stumbled out the front door to the mansion. Making his way into the burning street. The first thing he spotted was his house, burning to the ground. Did his mother make it out? Was she even still alive?

"Persistent little bastard are you not?"

Cloud didn't have to turn round. He knew that was Sephiroth behind him.

"Why are you doing this Seph?"

"_**Kill him you fool!"**_

Cloud turned round just in time to see Sephiroth's almost sad face staring back at him, blood dripping from his hairline, marring his still beautiful features.

"_**What ails you? Kill him you vile human!"**_

Cloud's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as Sephiroth raised his fist. Once again, he had not time to react as Sephiroth's left fist came crashing down and onto his cheek. Cloud collapsed to the ground cradling a dislocated jaw. Smoke was hindering his breathing. Curling into a foetal position outside the burning remains of his house, Cloud stared through thick tears as Sephiroth sliced through villager after villager. Blood spurted through the air with every clean cut Sephiroth made.

"_No Sephiroth. This is not you. Where have you gone?"_

--

Zack finally regained consciousness and immediately remembered that Sephiroth had, in a word, flipped. Throwing himself to his feet, Zack thundered out of the lab and flew through the mansion. Heavens know what has happened during the time he was out cold.

As Zack ran through the main lobby, he took note of blood spattered sporadically along the floor.

"Fuck! Cloud!"

Smoke poured in the cracks in the windows warning Zack of the imminent chaos outside. Throwing the double doors open, Zack put his arm to his nose and ran into the burning town. Making it into the main courtyard, Zack tried to take in all that was going on around him.

"Sephiroth. You bastard. How could you burn down a defenceless town? They done nothing to provoke this!"

"Hey you! You're still sane right? Help me out here! You check that house over there!"

Zack looked over at the aged martial arts master Zangan and nodded sharply. Making his way into the burned down house, Zack failed to notice Cloud curled up un a ball less than 10feet away.

Zack pushed his way through fallen over head beams in an attempt to locate any survivors in the small house. Nothing. He couldn't sense anyone alive in the vicinity. It was then that he noticed it. In the corner of the room to his left, the charred forms of what looked like a woman, cowering for her life.

Zack had killed. He had seen countless dead bodies but nothing like this. He could tell from the burning patterns on the floor round the woman that she had set up a materia barrier to try and protect herself given that the front door was totally blocked.

"This….this is….Sephiroth! You bastard!"

Zack back stepped out of the house only to trip over an outstretched arm. Looking down, Zack took in the blood spattered face of Cloud Strife.

"Cloud! You're alright!"

"No! Sephiroth! Please!"

Zack and Cloud both turned to look at the top of the stairs leading to the main courtyard. they watched in stricken horror as Sephiroth clean sliced one man in two before spinning round in a dancers arc and severing the second man's head from his body. Smiling all the while.

Flamed licked at the silver haired males body as he seemed to glare at both Zack and Cloud. They watched him stare at them for what felt like an eternity before he turned, shaking his head and flicking blood from his blade and made off into the licking fiery tongues.

Zack pulled Cloud to his feet after administering a Cure 2 on the blond. That helped heal some of his wounds.

"I gotta go after Sephiroth!"

"Wait boy!" Zangan called after the youths.

Zack grabbed Cloud's wrist and pulled him towards the crouched form of Zangan. He had 4 or 5 bodies lined up against a crooked fence on the outskirts of the village.

"Please, SOLDIER. Please help Tifa."

"Where is she?!"

"I think she took off after her father. He knew Sephiroth would make for the reactor. He knew he would make for the being help captive in there. She went into that mountain to her death!"

Cloud paled significantly at the thought of Tifa being severed in two by Sephiroth.

"Zack. Let me go."

"No Cloud. You stay here and help him carry out the living. I will go after Tifa."

Cloud bowed his head in defeat and began dragging one of the still alive villagers out of danger.

--

Zack propelled his tired, aching, smoke damaged body through the harsh mountain. The whole terrain seemed different. Colder than the last time they came up here. The rocks were more jagged. A few snagged his trouser legs, cutting his flesh.

After what felt like a thousand years, Zack rounded the corner of the steep hill only to spot Tifa cradling her father's body.

"Father? Sephiroth did this to you didn't he? That bastard!"

Zack watched as Tifa's fathers head lolled backwards, his hand fell lifeless onto the ground below him.

"Father?! Father! Please wake up!….Sephiroth. ShinRa. SOLDIER. This mountain….I hate them all!" Tifa screamed as she grabbed Sephiroth's blood covered Masamune and charged into the reactor.

Zack immediately took off after the mourning teenager.

"I gotta stop her before she gets herself killed!"

--

Tifa stopped cold at the bottom of the flight of stair which lead to Jenova. She glared at Sephiroth standing like god at the top.

"I am here to see you mother. Let me in."

"_**Kill that girl!"**_

"Sephiroth! How could you do this to the town?! All those poor people! How could you kill my father?!"

Tifa screamed her rage and, despite tears marring her vision, raised the heavy Masamune and charged up the stairs towards Sephiroth. Before she could bring the sword down and cut the silver haired man in two, Sephiroth spun round and grabbed the hilt nestled in her hands.

"No!" Tifa screamed as he dragged her feet from the ground.

Daring to look at the face of her death. Tifa's ruby eyes took in lifeless ocean green. Those eyes were not his. His eyes had a certain sparkle about them. This was not Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth?! This isn't you!" She screamed as said silver haired male pulled Masamune from her grip, never loosening his own grip over her wrists.

Tifa watched in utter horror as Sephiroth, still staring at her raised the blade above his head and poised it there.

"_**Kill her now!"**_

Tifa couldn't even scream as, with lightning speed, Sephiroth brought the razor thin blade down on her, slicing her from left breast right down to her stomach. Tifa felt numb as her body was thrown down the steel steps. Blood pooled round her prone form as she stared at the exit from the reactor.

"_Y-you promised you would come save me….Cloud…."_

_--_

Zack ran through the doors too late. There, in front of him was a barely conscious Tifa, blood trickling away from her. Darting over to her lifeless form, Zack shook her slightly.

"Tifa! Tifa!"

Ruby eyes opened slightly.

"Zack…."

"I'm sorry."

"Sephiroth. ShinRa. You. I hate them all."

"I know it's not much of an apology but, let me deal with the man who did this to you."

Zack stepped away from Tifa before drawing his Buster Sword. With cat like grace he dashed up the stairs leading to the room encasing Jenova. Raising his sword and concentrating his power, he unleashed a Blade Beam strike and blew the door to pieces.

"Sephiroth?!"

"Ah, you see mother? Just like you said. They have come to stop us. The last of the Ancients. I shall stop their futile uprisings against us. Then, we shall be free."

Zack dropped into his defensive battle stance and glared murder at Sephiroth. The man he called his best friend. The man who had fallen for the feisty blond Cadet named Cloud. The man he himself had slept with twice. The man who's rare laughter could actually light up his already bright soul.

"Sephiroth! I will stop you here and now!"

Zack threw himself towards Sephiroth only to have the silver haired general leap out of the way and up onto an over hanging pip line. Zack quickly regained his footing and jumped up after Sephiroth.

Both males charged each other, bladed striking with sickening crunches. Small sparks leaping from their joined blades with the friction.

Sephiroth put all his strength into pushing the raven haired male from his blade. Zack staggered back a few paces before reeling his arm back, gathering his power and sent another Blade Beam right at Sephiroth.

Grinning, Sephiroth swatted the attack away like it were nothing. Leaping from the pipes, Sephiroth soared high into the air and raised Masamune above his head. Zack, caught on to what Sephiroth was doing and leapt up to stop him.

Their blades crunched together once again as Zack took in the menacing face of Sephiroth. His face was distorted in anger and something else….pain.

"Sephiroth! Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

Sephiroth screamed at Zack as he slicked past his Buster Sword and drove his sword into Zack's arm sending him plummeting back towards the large over hanging pipes.

Landing painfully on his front, Zack pulled himself onto all fours, trying to get his body to stand up. He whipped his head round to see Sephiroth fly towards him. He couldn't block the onslaught as the bulking mass of Sephiroth plunged into him, sword gouging into his chest before sending him hurtling from the chamber.

Zack's body would have flew forever if he had not crashed into one of the containment chambers. He could feel the whole structure crumble under the pressure. Numb pain followed by blackness filled his line of vision. He barely even felt his buster Sword being pulled from his twitching fingers.

--

"Now mother. I shall free you from this prison. Together we will leave this….agh!"

The glass containment unit holding Jenova cracked as a large blade pierced through Sephiroth's stomach. Staring down past his chest, Sephiroth looked at the crimson blood pouring from the wide wound.

"W-who…."

"Sephiroth?! How could you do this to the village?! My home, my mother, Tifa, everything?! I looked up to you Sephiroth. I cared for you….I loved you…."

Cloud pulled Zack's buster sword from Sephiroth's stomach sending more thick blood running from the wound.

Sephiroth braced his hands against the glass in front of him before his legs gave way sending him tumbling onto the floor.

"C-Cloud…."

"_**Kill him!"**_

Cloud stared at the fallen Sephiroth before turning tail and leaving the silver haired man alone. Skidding down the stairs, he dropped the sword, tentatively picked Tifa up and carried her off to one side, out of Sephiroth's path should he recover.

"Tifa?"

Ruby eyes cracked open as Tifa groaned slightly.

"Cloud? You came for me…."

"Sorry I'm late."

"I'm glad…."

Cloud watched as the young woman's head rolled to the side. Her body lost consciousness once again. Cloud averted his gaze from Tifa to a loud groaning at the top of the stairs he had just come down. Sephiroth staggered through the door, holding a severed Jenova's head close to his gaping wound.

"Sephiroth."

"Damn you all! Trying to stop me and mother!"

Cloud picked up the Buster Sword once again as he made his way to the foot of the stairs.

"C-Cloud? Kill him. He isn't who he was."

Cloud looked over at the barely conscious Zack and nodded slightly. He was the only one still standing. He had to protect Tifa and Zack.

Raising the heavy sword, Cloud, with a guttural roar charged towards Sephiroth, just as Tifa had done.

Sephiroth never took his stare from the blond. Drawing Masamune back, he seethed to the blond as he came closer, "Don't push your luck boy!" as he plunged Masamune into Cloud's chest, raising him off the ground and throwing him off to one side.

Pain flooded through Cloud's body as he slammed his hands to the would caused by Masamune.

"You. I told you not to push your luck!"

Cloud barely had time to register that Sephiroth was speaking as Masamune was forced past his breast bone and through his back, narrowly missing his spinal column.

The blond felt himself being picked up by the sword, it tore at the flesh protesting against it. The pain was excruciating. He watched Sephiroth swing him round and over the side of the platform, leaving him teetering above a smouldering mako pit. No, he couldn't let it end like this. Anger suddenly filled Cloud's body. Sephiroth had betrayed him. Betrayed what they had.

"No! I will not let you do this!" Cloud screamed as he raised his arms and took hold of the blade impaling his chest. Drawing the blade further through his chest, Cloud pulled his form down the blade, never taking his focus from the man standing almost shell shocked in front of him.

As soon as his feet touched the platform below him, Cloud spun his body round, bringing Sephiroth with it before his grip on Masamune faltered and he flew into a large piece of machinery built into the wall.

Sephiroth picked himself up just in time to See Cloud stagger towards him, his eyes swirling green and white.

Sephiroth grabbed onto his sword once again, wanting to tear it from the youths body. As soon as his had touched the hilt, his vision hazed and glazed over. Snapping his eyes shut, he shook his head vigorously. As he opened his eyes, his vision cleared. Cloud stood in front of him, Masamune pierced through his chest. Blood pouring from the wound. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he took in the tears streaming down Cloud's blood spattered face.

"_What have I done?!"_

The look of hatred in Cloud's eyes crushed Sephiroth to the core. It hurt more than the gaping laceration through his stomach. As penance, he let himself be dragged to his feet by the blond.

Cloud's anguished cry as he let Masamune slide from his chest cut Sephiroth to pieces. He let his feet skid along the platform, Sending him toppling over the edge. His eyes opened to see Cloud on all fours staring teary eyed over the edge. Staring right at him.

"I'm sorry my love…."

Cloud could have sworn he heard Sephiroth utter an apology before his body vanished into the thick green liquid. All his strength left him, only one word escaped his lips as he passed out.

"S-Sephiroth…."

--

Shera Crescent was almost there. The exit to take her away from the ShinRa building was in plain sight. Holding the slumbering infants close to her bosom, she quickened her pace.

"I suggest you go no further _Ms Crescent_!"

Shera froze mid step. Who could know who she was? Turning round, she stared in horror at the visage of Hojo standing less that 10feet away from her. Armed troops slowly surrounding her.

"You have no right to do this to these poor beings! How could you do something so vile?!"

Hojo simply smirked at the pretty young woman.

"Now that Sephiroth and that brat Cloud are dead, I need someone to carry on what they themselves were not powerful enough to do or withstand."

"You are despicable! Using their sons to such a beastly end! I curse the day you were shat into this civilisation!"

Shera prepared to make a run for it. With any luck she would be able to make a break for the slums before getting shot.

"_Wishful thinking."_

At that, Riku began squirming and stirring in her arms. Small cries venturing from his mouth. Shaking her head, Shera readied herself for the mammoth sprint ahead of her.

"I suggest you rethink your course of action girl! Your sister was just as foolish I suppose….I guess it runs in that family. That would also explain the disaster that was Sephiroth….keh, what a waste of a bloodline."

"You animal!" Shera screamed as she made to flee.

Before the caramel haired woman could take even s step forwards, warmth surrounded her. Green light formed in glimmering ribbons around her feet, snaking up her legs, swirling round her skirt and up towards the infants in her arms.

"What is this? Sister?"

Snapping her eyes shut, Shera felt her body go limp. Two weights fell from her arms.

--

"Ugh….where am I?"

Emerald green eyes lazily drifter open. The smell of cigarette smoke immediately invaded her senses and stung her eyes.

"Shera?! You alright?"

"Ugh….Cid? Where am I?"

"Your home. I found you passed out just outside town with two small blankets covering you. What happened?"

Tears filled Shera's eyes as she looked all round her. The infants were gone. Gone where, she was not to know.

"I don't know. Sephiroth and Cloud….their dead! The children….I don't know!"

Cid gathered the distraught woman in his arms and stared out into the darkness.

"_Something tells me we aint seen the last of Cloud or Sephiroth."_

--

The smell of the ocean. The sound of a tide going out. The tickle of sand against bare skin. All pissed off the male lying face down in the sand.

Letting his eyes slowly open only to have them snap shut at the bright sunlight invading them, said male whipped his arm up to cover his sensitive eyes.

"W-where am I?"

Pulling his weak body from the ground and into a sitting position, the leather clad male eventually dropped his arm from his overly sensitive eyes.

A beach….palm trees….small islands.

"What is this? Nowhere on Gaia that's for sure….where am I?"

Pulling himself onto shaky feet, Sephiroth turned and gazed out at the deep blue ocean. His bare hands were covered in blood. The sleeves of his coat looked like they had been burned away by something. One of his trouser legs was almost totally singed away. Pushing his silver bangs from his face he looked up into the cloudless sky.

"Cloud….you….why can't I remember what happened? Why did I hurt you?"

A small groan pushed it's way past Sephiroth's ears and alerted him that he wasn't alone on the large beach.

Turning to the source of the sound, Sephiroth's eyes widened at the sight of two boys, aged 5 or 6, lying naked and curled together near the waters edge.

Immediately dropping his guard, Sephiroth jumped over to the two children. He gently prized them apart. One boy had deep brown and all too familiar spiky hair. The other boy, Sephiroth couldn't tear his gaze from. Shining silver hair, alabaster skin and emerald green eyes staring back at him. What? Staring back?

"Whoa?! Your alive?"

Said silver haired boy turned his head to the side slightly before smiling and passing out again.

"Why….why do you look so much like me?"

Images suddenly flashed through Sephiroth's mind. Images of torture. Hojo. Cloud. Riku. Sora. Riku….again and again.

The child lying unconscious before him….he had to be….

"Your….mine…."

Sephiroth gathered the child up in his arms and held him close. Glancing over at the other unconscious child, he realised who he really was too.

Setting Riku back down on the sand, He gently pulled the brown haired Sora to Riku's side, removed what was left of his coat and draped it over their small bodies.

Sephiroth smiled sadly at his double before removing the platinum bracer, devoid of materia from his wrist and placing it securely round the silver haired childs wrist.

Taking a step back, Sephiroth felt warmth creep round his feet, his bared leg's, all over his chest.

"No, please let me watch over him! Please!"

His body felt heavy. Like lead weight.

"No! Let me stay!"

Whatever this was, it was not taking heed of him.

"Riku?! Travel far! Find me!"

Darkness swept over Sephiroth as his body was pulled from existence.

--

"You think he's dead?"

"I don't know….he doesn't seem to be moving."

"Ungh…."

Sephiroth forced his eyes open once more. More damn sand grated against his tender flesh. Sand?

"R-Riku?"

Focussing his fuzzy eyes, Sephiroth came face to face with a pair of deep brown goat like legs and a pair of human legs in what appeared to be Grecian style sandals.

His overtaxed body, now devoid of energy, fell beneath him. He couldn't even feel himself being hauled over someone's shoulder and taken in out of the sun.

**oOoOoOo**

Breathe and reboot!

I'm shattered!

Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter.

My fic is almost done.


	34. Final Fantasy

**Hey guys. **

**It has been forever since I last updated this work and I am so sorry for the........8month???? Haitus. I appologise so much!!!!!**

**But, this is the final chapter.**

**I know I could have done so much more with it but this fic was starting to fester in my mind, I had to get it finished so I could start working on my smaller writing projects.**

**Never again will I take on anything of this length again. I overestimated myself thinking I could take on a project so huge! Hats off to all who do so though! I know how hard it is to keep those writing muses going when all they wanna do is take a big long nap.**

**100, 380 words I have counted, not adding my notes at the beginning and end of chapters.**

**240 MS works word processor pages.**

**I am shattered.**

****I want to thanks Mitts most of all in my thank yous. You have been here for me from start to finish and I couldn't have even got half way throught this without your encouraging words and lending me some of your muses powers. Thank you so much for your inspiration, both on my wiritng and inspiring me to keep up my art work. I honestly cannot thank you enough so Thank You *hugs and kisses for you*****

**Thanks to reviewers - Mitts, Norm120 (newest reviewer, Thanks to you), Twilight's Blade, sm0kr420, Fallen-Yuki, RulerOfChaos, guess, jazzybutclassy28, Amarissa, QueenNarca, Seneschal, xxLivingPuppetxx234, Sekre, eleanorsghost, 02slittlebaka, Anon, Aeiradne, animeodyssey15, FallenGoddessOfBattle, Cold Drake Queen, TheScryer, Lady Aqualyne, DestinyStarX12, Fireotaku18, M.D Sora, Toki Mirage, Taki-kun, cloudstrifejen, Rachel The Dino, Leyla, seasnake.756, TheSmallestGhost, Stoic-Genius, GeneralSephiroth, Take Me To WOND3LAND, Renkin-Chan, d0rkgoddess, BIGFAN!, Teki55, rogi16, -Anonymous Insanity-, Red Jeanie.**

**Thanks to favers - -Anonymous Insanity-, 94505gt94fr7p, BakuraxRaven, Cold Drake Queen, d0rkgoddess, DarkAngelus1, DestinyStarX12, Duelistgirl1 1, eleanorsghost, Fallen-Yuki, FallenGoddessOfBattle, Fireotaku18, flamearrow, GeneralSephiroth, hellsing101, Itachi's Demon Mistress, Jun-Seika, Kamikazie Kitsune, kura-wolfgoddess, Lady of the Eternal Black Rose, M.D Sora, Mitts, MomoIsMe, Norm120, Orenji-chan, Pride-Of-Angels, Rachel The Dino, Random One, Rayne Forrest, Rin1313, RulerOfChaos, Sapphire-Eclipse, sm0kr420, sweet forgotten girl, Take Me To WOND3LAND, Taki-kun, Teki55, xxLivingPuppetxx234, XxTaionxX, Zima101.**

**========41 favers**

**Thanks to alerts - -Anonymous Insanity-, 02slittlebaka, 20eKUraN09, Beladera, C-loke, Cold Drake Queen, Cuddlebug, d0rkgoddess, DarkAngelus1, DestinyStarX12, DragonPhoenix77, dreamer-of-life-n-death, eleanorsghost, Fireotaku18, GeneralSephiroth, goddessofsilvermoon, hellsing101, Itachi's Demon Mistress, jazzybutclassy28, jhanna555, Jhaxe, Kamikazie Kitsune, Lady of the Eternal Black Rose, Leopardus Pardalis, Logoht, Lunar Tempest, M.D Sora, Mitts, Naome 666, northern-diamond, Orenji-chan, pinkbuttons, QueenNarca, Ravyn Ayame, Red Jeanie, Renkin-chan, Rin1313, rogi16, RulerOfChaos, Salaiii, Sapphire-Eclipse, seasnake.756, Sekre, ShikamaruIsMyCrack, Silver Akuma Kitsune, Silver Crescent Eclipse, silverbrumby123, sp33d-d3m0n, Spirit of Fox, Stoic-Genius, StrifeDaethWingedAngel, sweet forgotten girl, Take Me To WOND3LAND, Teki55, Tenko Strife, tepelatulu, TheScryer, TheSmallestGhost, Toki Mirage, twice-as-evil-as-you121212, Twilight's Blade, zi-ling, Zima101, ZR388.**

**=======65 alerters**

**Thanks to C2's - . . . T O M O D A R O ? [ZC Community], Altherin's Archive, Cloud Nine, silverbrumby's faves : , Toki-Mirage's Alert List, Yaoi Fanfiction**

**======6 communities**

**And thanks to anyone else who reads, has read or will read this fic after today.**

**I have nurtured this baby since it was just a tiny idea in my head. Now, it's fully grown and yes, the last chapter is choppy, jumps around and skates past important events but, it is still my baby and now, I turn it loose in the world.**

**I do hope you enjuoy my last installment of Price for a Memory and please understand that I just couldn't have put any more into it. My muses have gone completely for this work.**

**I bid you farewell.......untill my next chapters of DMC fic 'Birth' and Ai no Kusabi fic 'My Dirty Secret' comes out.**

**191026 out.**

****Flamers will be laughed at then doused with cold water so don't waster your time with them. They do nothing but aggrivate us writers so go flame elsewhere. I also don't meed reviews saying....'you missed this, this and this, you didnt mention this, this part was rushed, this part makes no sense.....etc etc. As I have said, my muses are gone for this fic so I pulled this final chapter out of the brink of my mind (more correctly out of my ass) and made it up as I went along****

**Thanks again my loves.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

33.

His left arm throbbed as it twitched erratically under him. Gleaming mako green eyes creaked open, snapping shut instantly at the sun invading their tenderness.

A low muffled groan crept from parched lips as the blond male tried to roll over. Finally edging onto his back, a shaking right arm raised itself to cover sensitive eyes.

Cloud felt like he couldn't move his body. His eyes and ears were so painful. His head throbbed inside his skull. Pins and needles crept up his quivering left arm.

After what felt like an eternity, Cloud summoned the strength to pull himself to a sitting position. Lowering his arm from his eyes, he slowly glanced around him.

His whereabouts were unknown. Crystal clear ocean spread as far as the eye could see. Glimmering white sands sunk under his bare feet.

"Wait a minute….what?" Cloud uttered as he glanced down over his body. His Cadet uniform was a tattered mess. His boots were missing. His hands were bare, covered with dried in blood. The only thing still in once piece was a Buster Sword lying beside his feet on the sand.

Closing his eyes, Cloud cast his mind back to the last thing he remembered.

------

_Sephiroth never took his stare from the blond. Drawing Masamune back, he seethed to the blond as he came closer, "Don't push your luck boy!" as he plunged Masamune into Cloud's chest, raising him off the ground and throwing him off to one side._

_Pain flooded through Cloud's body as he slammed his hands to the wound caused by Masamune._

"_You. I told you not to push your luck!"_

_Cloud barely had time to register that Sephiroth was speaking as Masamune was forced past his breast bone and through his back, narrowly missing his spinal column._

_The blond felt himself being picked up by the sword, it tore at the flesh protesting against it. The pain was excruciating. He watched Sephiroth swing him round and over the side of the platform, leaving him teetering above a smouldering mako pit. No, he couldn't let it end like this. Anger suddenly filled Cloud's body. Sephiroth had betrayed him. Betrayed what they had._

"_No! I will not let you do this!" Cloud screamed as he raised his arms and took hold of the blade impaling his chest. Drawing the blade further through his chest, Cloud pulled his form down the blade, never taking his focus from the man standing almost shell shocked in front of him._

_As soon as his feet touched the platform below him, Cloud spun his body round, bringing Sephiroth with it before his grip on Masamune faltered and he flew into a large piece of machinery built into the wall._

_Sephiroth picked himself up just in time to see Cloud stagger towards him, his eyes swirling green and white._

_Sephiroth grabbed onto his sword once again, wanting to tear it from the youths body. As soon as his hand touched the hilt, his vision hazed and glazed over. Snapping his eyes shut, he shook his head vigorously. As he opened his eyes, his vision cleared. Cloud stood in front of him, Masamune pierced through his chest. Blood pouring from the wound. _

_------_

"Sephiroth…." Cloud seethed as he once again took in his surroundings.

Vibrant palm trees were spread sporadically around the large beach he was standing in. birds flew overhead. Children's laughter was coming closer…."Shit!" Cloud cursed as he looked for somewhere to escape too.

Spotting a small patch of bushes, Cloud grabbed the now all too heavy sword and half crawled half staggered into the undergrowth.

Peering out onto the vast golden sands, Cloud spotted the source of the two children's voices. A blur or silver and yellow ran by his hiding place only to skid to a halt at the waters edge. Another shock of brown and red followed soon after.

"Riku you meanie! Wait up!"

The young boy who must have been around ten or eleven with gleaming silver hair turned to face his shorter counterpart, a cocky grin etched across his pretty face.

Cloud stared in utter confusion at the scene in front of him. That silver haired boy was all to familiar. He was sure he had seen the platinum bracer round the boys wrist on someone else before.

"Now that I think of it….Sephiroth had one of them on at all times."

Cloud continued to watch the familiar strangers goading each other at the waters edge. The one named Riku was obviously the leader. His green cat like eyes gleamed almost dangerously under the scorching rays of the sun.

"His eyes….the same…."

Creeping through the undergrowth, Cloud moved to a position where he could see the features of the brown haired boy. A face identical to his own greeted him as he found a better spying ground. Not only the face but the hair, despite the difference in colour. The same green tinted cerulean blue eyes….everything.

Cloud's insides turned inside him. The last thing he could remember was a silver haired male dressed in black….Sephiroth….impaling him through the chest and leaving him to die.

A hard frown set across his features as he continued to watch the boys with the uncanny likeness to Sephiroth and himself play fight on the beach, kicking up sand in their wake.

Leaning his tired body up against a near palm, Cloud turned from the two children. He had no idea where he was, why he was literally in rags, why his body felt like it had been ploughed flat. Fair enough, he had been run through with Masamune and had the scar to show for it but, why was his whole body rattling in pain?

Silence suddenly filled the atmosphere around him as the children's laughter halted. Peering back round to the waters edge, Cloud inwardly smiled at the two young boys. The older, taller boy was holding the younger's hand tightly while pointing up at a few clouds in the sky.

Cloud fought the urge to crawl out from his hiding place. The two young boys were so familiar to him. He wanted to talk to them.

On listening to the older Riku boy talk about the rain that was undoubtedly on it's way given the clouds rolling in, Cloud couldn't help but notice he even talked like the male named Sephiroth. Beyond his years, to wise for words. His foggy mind remembered a few times when he listened entranced to Sephiroth speaking.

"….Sephiroth…." The blond almost spat out again.

"I wont stop until your dead."

A pulling feeling at his feet alerted Cloud to his surroundings once more. Whisps of green light curled round his feet and began snaking their way up around his legs. Warmth crept through his body as he felt it go light, go numb, go dark.

------

Tired eyes slowly fluttered open to a darkened room.

Cloud slowly rolled over onto his side to take in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a small bedroom, bare stone walls, flaming torch light over by the door. Pulling his groggy body up, Cloud slid his legs over the side of the small bed he was in.

Glancing down at his hands, he noticed that he had been cleaned up and any wounds he had were treated and bandaged.

"What? What's this?" Cloud whispered to himself at the small black, dirt like mark on his left wrist.

Rubbing vigorously at the mark, Cloud continued to look around the room. A small water filled urn sat on a bedside table with a damp cloth beside it. Someone had obviously nursed him back to health.

Glancing back down at his wrist, Cloud growled to notice that the mark still remained. All that he had accomplished was to make his wrist red and tender.

"Ok. Fuck this. I'm out of here."

Drawing himself from the bed, Cloud stood on wobbling feet and made for the door. Someone had changed his clothes too. He wore a dark blue sleeveless top with matching trousers. Boots had also been left beside the door.

Stepping into the harsh leather, a few sizes too big, Cloud creaked the door open. A vast corridor spread out for what seemed like forever. Slowly making his way through the building, past rooms identical to the one he was just in, Cloud kept his still groggy senses sharp for anyone approaching.

Finally, a shaft of light wove its way towards him. Pushing an old wrought iron gate open, Cloud gasped at the sight before him. A Colloseum like structure surrounded him, seats built high up towards the sky for crowds of thousands. A large stone stage protruding from the sandy ground stood in the centre of the structure. Cracked and rugged from probably years of battles. Standing in the middle of it….

"No….it can't be…."

Mako tinted blue took in the sight standing before him in the middle of the large platform.

A mass of flowing silver and leather stood staring up at the sun filled sky. A large feathered black wing shifting slightly in the light warm breeze. The man seemed to be unarmed.

Before Cloud could take a step forwards, the man was gone.

"S-Seph…." "Hey kid. You ok?"

Cloud whirled round to face the intruder. His searching eyes found no-one.

"Down here Blondie."

Glancing down towards his feet, Cloud back-pedalled at the small goat like creature pacing angrily in front of him.

"You have any idea how long you were out? How many tournaments we had to hold back cause The Champ was babysitting you?"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off.

"Not only that but now you go scare away the eye candy that draws even more pretty women here! The champ just isn't enough to draw them in anymore. _He _was and now you've scared him away!"

"Wait wait wait….who are you and what are you talking about?"

"Names Phil. The Champ Herc was babysitting you instead of actually doing any work around here. And him…." Phil continued while pointing to the empty space the leather clad male had stood, "He was the newest attraction here! Everyone thought he was great! Until you scared him away!"

"Who was he?"

"Didn't give us a name. Just said he was lost. Separated from his son and the person he loved the most. He never spoke. Not even to the champ. All he did was train. Then, he just took off, there just now. You scared him away!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Maybe….I could take his place. I'm lost too. I don't even know who I am any more. It feels like my light has been taken away from me."

"Whatever. Get your ass in gear and get dressed properly. Might wanna cover up that weird black mark on your arm. We didn't know what it was. Might be better to cover it….just incase it gets worse."

------

Cloud had no idea how long he stayed idle there. He had no concept of time. Days seemed quicker, weeks flew by in the blink of an eye. Before he knew it, he was fast approaching twenty-one. He, like the leather clad make he saw for a split second never spoke. He kept himself to himself and dressed to hide himself. The strange back marks on his arm were growing. Bracers and gloves hid them from prying eyes.

He could feel the darkness slowly begin to take over his body. His soul felt dirty. Lost and lonely. That was when darkness himself poisoned Cloud against the ones who had taken him in when he lay almost dead, baking in the scorching heat of the sun.

"You work for me and I will set you free. That what you wish for will be given to you. You wont be lost anymore."

Cloud went along with the flame haired God. He went along with him as he was the only one who said he could help him. Help him get his revenge. Help him destroy Sephiroth.

As Cloud glanced over the expanse of the stadium, to the boy in red training and honing his skills against opponent after opponent, a pang of pain flashed through his chest. That boy. He was so familiar. Was he the boy he had watched play on the beach all those years ago?

"Ok Blondie. Get rid of that Keyblade toting kid then take out the champ. That's all you have to do and poof! You're set free. Free to do what you want. Kill who you want."

Cloud eyes glazed over mako green, pupils narrowing into a cat like glare. Saying nothing to darkness himself, Cloud walked out into the stadium.

"Phew, stiffer than the stiffs back home."

------

The job was simple. Get rid of the kid in red. Simple….

"_Why can't I do it?" _Cloud thought to himself as he watched the youth get into his battle stance with his two companions.

So, to banish his thoughts, Cloud fought. Every swing at the boy he missed. Every dodge he executed was intercepted by the teenager.

He just couldn't hit the boy. The boy whom he had never spoken to but felt he knew so much about. He over heard him talking to Phil about his lost friend Riku. Silver hair, green cat like eyes and if anyone had seen him.

The desperation in the brown haired teens eyes was stronger than Cloud by ten fold.

He halted in his tracks towards the Keyblade wielder, held his hands out and dropped his sword. The heavy metal fell to the stone below him with a loud clunk as he gave up. His heart just wasn't in fighting anymore. He couldn't fight until he found and destroyed who had done this to him.

Cloud stared down at the shorter boy. A small smile touched his face.

------

Cloud had indeed been dealt a crushing blow by the God of the Underworld himself. Betrayal meant certain doom. The giant paws of Cerberus almost flattened him, however, for some reason, his wounds healed rapidly after he was rescued. Now, all he could do was sulk.

Perched atop a small flight of stone steps, the Blond watched silently as the youth in red walked ever closer, talking constantly with his two friends.

"_Was I ever like that? Did I ever seem and act so carefree? Was I ever happy?"_

"Hey….are you alright?"

Cloud glanced up at the cinnamon haired boy. A slight nod of the head was the only answer he wanted to give.

"Don't give up, alright?"

"I'll find him."

"I'm searching too…."

"For your light?"

The boy smiled sadly, nodding his head. A painful subject.

Cloud smiled a bit, slowly got to his feet and began walking away from the familiar youth.

"Oh….about your light? Don't lose sight of it."

Flicking blond hair from his eyes, Cloud looked once again at the carbon copy of himself and turned away. He had to leave. Get away from this place.

------

That night, sword strapped to his back, a small bag of provisions tied to his belt loop, Cloud was ready to leave. Silently he traversed the corridors to the main training grounds. With luck, his only wing could carry him out of here.

"What do you mean you want him dead? I….cannot kill him…."

Cloud sidestepped into the shadows so he could hear who was speaking.

Two silver haired males stood in the middle of the platform. One must have been a teenager, no older than fifteen. The other?

"Sephiroth…."

"Why can you not accomplish this task?"

"I could ask you the same. Why have you not ended the miserable life of that little blonde?"

Cloud shrunk back slightly. So, this Sephiroth was wanting to kill him. of course he did. From what Cloud remembered, that same male impaled him through the chest with his massive sword.

"How dare you back talk to me boy. You have your orders. That Keyblade wielder must be dealt with. You let foolish emotions cloud….your judgement."

The smaller silver haired male stepped away from the looming older male. Pitch black energy surrounded him.

"Don't you lecture me on emotions." Was his final words as he vanished into the darkness.

"Riku…." The leather clad male whispered into the midnight sky.

Cloud waited and waited, heart pounding in his chest until the coast was clear. His pride was screaming at him not to leave, to track down this Sephiroth and lop off his head. His heart however, it called out to him, told him to leave. Leave for good. Never look back.

------

Cloud felt his body being dragged across rough and unforgiving ground. His whole body felt numb from the waist down. His brain pounded inside his skull. His ears were ringing. His eyes unfocussed stared at nothing.

"Come on Spiky. Almost there! Aerith will look after us till you are back on your feet.

That voice? So familiar. Wait….was he not just trying to escape from that Colloseum place?

"Wh….wh-"

"Cloud? You waking up yet? Come on man, lets see some action!"

Forcing movement into his fingers, Cloud tugged on the males rough shirt.

"Thank Gaia, you are coming too. Thought I would be carrying your dead weight around forever."

"Z-Zack…."

"Yes, that's me. Took forever to escape from that maniac Hojo. Lets keep moving Spike till I find a safe place to let you rest."

Slowly, Cloud's eyes began to focus. His head still swam but, the feeling in his body began to feel normal. Making his legs move, Cloud tried the best he could to aide this youth named Zack.

After what seemed like forever, Cloud felt his body being lowered to the ground.

"There we go. Look over there Cloud? Midgar. Aerith will look after us. We should be safe in the slums. Lie low for a while."

"Zack…."

Zack smiled sadly at the youth. The torture and torment caused by years of captivity had taken its toll on the blond. He had lost his mind within about eight months. He never spoke, barely ate and all he said for practically five years were the names of their deceased General/friend/lover Sephiroth and the name Sora.

Wrapping his arms around Cloud's slight frame, Zack rested his cheek against soft blond spikes.

"I have to go….they have come for us. Such a huge battalion for just me?"

Hazy mako green eyes blinked a few times before casting their gaze towards Zack.

"Wait for me ok. This will be over before you know it."

Cloud felt warm lips lightly brushing his forehead before all contact with Zack was ended.

Summoning enough energy, Cloud raised his left hand as if to make a grab at the retreating raven haired male to stop him from leaving. His weak fingers grabbed nothing but air.

And so, Cloud waited.

And waited.

------

The cool rain beating down atop Cloud's head slowly roused him from a dreamless slumber.

Blood.

His nose picked up the scent of blood in the air.

"Zack."

Rolling onto his front, Cloud began the arduous process of pulling himself out from the crop of rocks he was concealed behind. His boots slid in the mud, fingers clung desperately to the sodding wet ground below him. His breath came in small pants at the exertion his body was put under. His left arm throbbed and pulsed with every move he made.

Finally, after minutes of struggling, his hands came onto contact with a blood soaked stomach. Drawing himself up, Cloud edged right up so his knees touched Zack's side.

"Zack…."

"Hey." Was the muffled reply he got.

Resting his hand against Zack's bloody chest, Cloud stared into dull royal blue eyes.

Cloud felt Zack's arm loop weakly round his back, pulling him onto his bullet ridden chest.

"Live for me. All my dreams, my hopes, my soul. I give to you my love."

Cloud almost never heard the faint whisper of love at the end of Zack's sentence but, his overly sensitive hearing just picked it up. His eyes widened as he pulled himself from Zack's chest.

"Here…."

Zack raised his right arm, still clutching his Buster Blade.

"It's yours."

Taking the sword with shaking hands, Cloud never averted his gaze from Zack.

"Never lose yourself Cloud."

With a genuine smile, Zack's head lulled back, eyes glazing before slowly closing over.

"Zack?"

Cloud's eyes frantically searched the raven haired males body for any sign of movement.

"Zack….no…."

Tears welled up in Cloud's eyes. His vision blurred as they spilled over his cheeks. Pulling Zack's sword closer to his chest, Cloud threw his head back screaming into the silence all around him.

------

He had no idea how long he screamed for. His lungs burned as he finally silenced himself.

Looking down at Zack's dead body, Cloud finally stopped crying. The smile on Zack's face was almost comforting….almost.

"I….I will live for you. Keep your dreams in mine. Zack."

------

For weeks they had been tracking Sephiroth.

Cloud was tiring of the constant chase. His beloved friend Aerith was slaughtered right infront of him by the silver haired male clad in black leather however, something seemed wrong about this Sephiroth. His scent wasn't quite right. His voice too sounded wrong. Cloud couldn't quite place it but, this Sephiroth was not real.

Along with his old friend Tifa, his 'boss' Barrett. Cloud, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith and the flame demon Red XIII, whom Cloud felt a strong familiarity with, they finally tracked this Sephiroth to the Northern Crater at the very end of the world.

The untainted mako in the atmosphere almost flattened Cloud as he took silent steps up to the tomb a half formed Sephiroth slept in. This one too, smelt and seemed all wrong. Clutching a Black Materia tightly, Cloud let himself become entranced by the melodious voice in his head. A voice that spoke of revenge, carnage and bloodshed. The calamity from the skies. Dropping the Materia into Sephiroth's tomb, Cloud let darkness flood his senses. Feeling his body fall, green swirling tendrils of Lifestream carried him off.

------

Once again, Cloud awoke to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings. His body ached all over and the dirt like ailment on his left arm complained loudly.

His eyes eventually focussed on emerald green one peering down at him.

"A-Aerith? Is it really you?"

His previously dead friend nodded rapidly, a huge smile spread across her beautiful face.

"I knew you would come back Cloud however, it is not your time yet. You will leave us soon. Leave to fight your destiny."

------

As experienced previously, days seemed to move at a different pace than he was used too. Only three days in, Cloud felt a familiar presence walk up to him.

"Cloud?"

Taking one look at the cinnamon haired youth, Cloud quickly shut his eyes over again.

"I'll find him."

"Who?"

"I must find him. I feel him. Tell me is you see him. He had silver hair, carries a long sword."

Cloud looked at the boy again. He was taller, older, wiser and stronger. He looked ever more like himself now than he had last time Cloud had seen him.

------

It didn't take long, only a couple of days later, Cloud stood before the male named Sephiroth. So many emotions whirled around in his head as he raised his sword and charged.

"Just let go Sephiroth. Just fall."

_Quickly complying, Sephiroth let his body drape almost dramatically against Cloud's._

"_Just stay here….like this."_

"_I'm still inside you though."_

"_Doesn't matter. Just….stay."_

"_I shall not wake you up in the morning." Sephiroth sniggered out._

"_Just….stay…."_

Shaking his head, Cloud mentally reprimanded himself for letting past, crushed and blurred memories come to the forefront. He had to kill this monster and exact his sweet revenge.

Ignoring all else around him, Cloud drew his sword back, drawing the energy from the atmosphere into his body. Blue tendrils of energy floated around his body as he propelled his form high into the sky, drawing Sephiroth with him. Screaming at the top of his lungs, about to thrust his Buster Blade through Sephiroth's chest, Cloud's eyes snapped open.

------

Worried crimson orbs stared deep into his.

"Are you awake? Gods, I was so worried about you Cloud. That tumble into the Lifestream almost killed up both.

Pulling himself up, Cloud took in his surroundings, he was back on the airship, all his friends sat around his bedside bar Aerith….Aerith, yes, she was dead.

"Was I dreaming?"

"You were calling out form him in your sleep. Has Sephiroth rooted himself in your mind so terribly? We will end this soon Cloud. Soon, Sephiroth will be nothing more than a memory."

------

Just as Cloud thought, the Sephiroth they were tracking was just an illusion, an elaborate puppet created by the Calamity from the Skies Jenova.

Cloud felt nothing as he tore the bare chested form of Sephiroth asunder. No voices in his head, no aching heart and pounding head as he drove his blade deep into Sephiroth's unguarded chest.

------

He felt empty. His goal, his purpose to end Sephiroth had led him to complete failure. All he had done was chase shadows and endanger the lives of his friends. The illness claiming him was spreading daily. His whole left arm was almost totally covered.

Two years he idled his life away working with Tifa, raising orphans with the same illness as himself.

Then, they came.

Three youths with too many similarities to Sephiroth….the real Sephiroth.

Kadaj stood before him atop the ruined city of Midgar.

"Come, watch with me my brother. Watch my reunion!"

Cloud flew at the silver haired youth, he had to stop him. He couldn't let the same thing happen to the planet that happened two years previous.

Knocking the box containing the remnants of 'Mother' in it out of Kadaj's hands, Cloud gasped out loud as the youth let himself fall after it.

Black tendrils of energy swirled round the youth as he pushed inky back materia inside his chest.

Falling after the youth, Cloud aimed to sever his head before he hit the ground. End it now, end it fast.

Bringing his Buster Blade down, Cloud's body jarred in mid air.

Opening his mako blue eyes, Cloud could have died at the sight staring back up at him, green cat like orbs dancing menacingly at him.

"Good to see you Cloud."

------

They were poised in the air.

Swords ground together sending small sparks dancing off into the blackened atmosphere.

Aquamarine and cerulean locked together trying to figure out the others next movement.

Both males dropped to the ground and circled each other agonisingly slowly. Silver hair swept around the taller male as the cutting wind swept through the barren ruins of the ShinRa building.

The shorter, blond male stopped in his tracks and raised his sword indicating he was ready to strike. The blade, comfortably his height and twice his width glinted dangerously in the setting sun.

"You're mine Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth bent his knees slightly before both males charged at each other. One mission on their minds.

Death.

"STOP!"

Keyblades clashed with swords as the two youths leapt into the fray.

------

Sora fought against Cloud's iron grip as he turned his head to the side. His eyes blazed bright green as he saw Riku being mutilated less than 5 feet away from him.

"Riku! No! Let go of him Sephiroth you bastard! He is your son!"


End file.
